


Ghosts of the past

by Morgana_avalon



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 132,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: In this story, Remy has found his way back to the mansion after surviving Antarctica. I'm not going to follow canon and there will be no strange entity that saved Remy's life. After the trial he moves into the boathouse and wonders why the hell he's staying in Westchester. At the same time Logan is tormented by nightmares. Distrustful of his memories he loses touch with reality as memories return to haunt him. Unfortunately, it's not only the past that is haunting him, as an old enemy tries to get even with him in real life. In the midst of all this chaos, Remy and Logan find they need to trust each other if they want to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

Ghosts of the past

Even on the darkest night when empty promise means empty hand  
And soldiers coming home like shadows turning red  
When the lights of hope are fading quickly then look to me  
I'll be your homing angel I'll be in your head.

Because you're so lonely in your nightmare let me in  
and it's cold out on your stone range let me in  
Because there's heat beneath your winter let me in

Duran Duran

 

Ghosts of the Past

 

Logan shook his head in dismay. “What are ya doin’, bub?” Anyone close enough would have heard the obvious concern in his voice. The motionless figure sat too close to the edge and he couldn’t shake the idea that Remy was considering throwing himself into the lake from this great height. He couldn’t allow that to happen. Soundlessly, he approached the Cajun, who was still staring at the cold water. Now that he was getting closer Logan noticed the watering red on black eyes. That observation hit him hard. Had Remy actually been crying? He knew instinctively that the Cajun wouldn’t be glad to see him.

Remy had been brooding for days and he was determined to finally address the matter. Ever since the trial Remy had seemed lost. Probably ‘cause he’s depressed, Logan thought, making an educated guess. Too many things had happened which had been handled wrongly! If I had been on the BlackBird instead of in Japan, this would never have happened! But he was here now and determined to support his friend.

Sniffing the air told him that a heavy thunderstorm was heading their way and he was determined to walk Remy back to the boathouse. He still didn’t understand why the others were this angry with Gambit. They had all made mistakes in the past. Why did they feel it was necessary to punish Remy this severely? The mere fact that Remy had retreated to the boathouse angered him. The Cajun was an X-Man and had every right to live at the mansion! This was ridiculous. He was going to stop this madness!

As he reached Remy’s shivering form, he halted in his tracks. “It’s cold out here, kid.”

Remy smiled. “Cold no longer bothers me, homme.” He’d been sitting here for two hours. At first he’d pretended that he’d only come here to admire the sunset. But now that the night was falling he’d finally admitted the truth to himself. Life had punched him in the face and he wasn’t sure he could and wanted to get back to his feet. He simply didn’t have the strength to fight back.

“Ya look tired.” Logan failed to keep the concern from his voice. Remy was only wearing a cotton sweater and some faded jeans. The cold gust went right through the fabric and he shrugged off his own coat to drape it over the Cajun’s shoulders. “Ya should go ‘inside.”

“Merci.” Remy trembled, as the thick coat fought off the cold. He never expected that someone would care enough about him to seek him out. Certainly not Logan.

“Wanna talk?” Logan suggested, as he sat on his heels next to his teammate. “I’m a good listener.”

“Merci, Logan.” Remy finally allowed himself to make eye contact with the other man. It had been days since he’d spoken to another living soul. But that conversation had only caused him more pain. “Rogue ended our liaison. I’m a free man ‘gain.”

Logan nodded his head. He’d gathered that much. “I’m sorry, kid.”

“Don’.” Remy pulled the coat closer to his body. “I’ve been lyin’ to myself for too long.” He wondered why he was confiding in Logan. Why wasn’t the man making an excuse to walk away from this conversation? But Logan’s company felt good. He needed people close, needed the contact and for the last few days he’d lived like a hermit. Logan seemed genuinely concerned and feeling that sensation was all he craved. A little human contact... “I don’ know if she ever loved me, mon ami,” he continued. “Mais she tried to make it work.”

Logan bit his lip, not agreeing with the Cajun, but keeping his thoughts to himself.. “What are ya gonna do now?”

“Am ‘lone ‘gain,” Remy sighed. “Ain’t much I can do.”

Logan looked up and noticed the thunderclouds that were gathering above their heads. Soon, the storm would hit Westchester. “I’ll walk ya to the boathouse.”

Remy’s smile grew warmer. “Merci cher, mais I can get back on my own.” Logan’s concern flowed into his mind and he clung to its warmth. He didn’t want to be alone, but Logan shouldn’t get involved in this. The others would only shun the Canadian for hanging out with the traitor.

“Are ya sure?” Logan studied the Cajun’s face and didn’t like what he saw. Big dark circles disfigured the burning eyes. It worried him that Remy had lost a lot of weight. “Are ya still eatin’ right?”

Remy chuckled. “When I’m hungry, oui.” Conveniently, he forgot to mention that he hadn’t been hungry for days. Slowly he pulled the coat off his shoulders and handed it back to Logan.

But Logan declined. “Ya keep it.”

Indecisively, Remy looked into Logan’s eyes. To his astonishment the blue orbs revealed affection. Logan was truly worried about his well-being! “It’s good to know you care.” The words slipped from his lips and angry with himself, he returned to stare at the lake. Heavy raindrops shattered the surface. He successfully fought the urge to reach out and touch Logan’s skin.

Logan noticed the frustration in Remy’s eyes, but didn’t know what to do about it. The Cajun had made it pretty clear that he wanted to be left alone, but his instincts warned him to keep an eye on Gambit. Something about those eyes eluded him and made him fear for the younger man’s life. “Sure ya don’t want any company?”

I don’ want you to leave me, Remy thought saddened, but he couldn’t speak the words, couldn't reveal how vulnerable he was. “Oui, I’m sure.”

Logan repressed a disappointed sigh. He made sure the coat was back in place, keeping Remy warm, and then he turned to leave.

“Is she still at de mansion?” Remy inquired in a soft tone, uncertain where that question had come from. He didn’t really want to talk about Rogue. You’re stallin’, LeBeau. You don’ want Logan to leave!

“Yeah, she’s still at the mansion,” Logan confirmed. Thunder exploded above their heads and made him want to run for cover. The storm was breaking loose and standing here on this ledge wasn’t a good idea.

Slowly, Remy got to his feet. His muscles ached from the position he had been in for hours and moving about only worsened the ache. “You should go back to de mansion.”

“Only if yer now returnin’ to the boathouse.” Determined, Logan held his position. Lightning crashed above their heads and the electric fork disappeared into the lake. “It’s gettin’ dangerous out here.”

“Oui mère, Remy’s goin’ home,” he said jokingly, amazed at his own reaction. Was he so desperate for contact that Logan’s remark had touched his soul? Nobody else cares for me…

Logan had realized by now that Gambit WAS stalling. But he couldn’t possibly offer walking him to the boathouse again. The younger man had already refused his offer. “Be seein’ ya, kid,” he whispered and started to walk away from him. I'll check on ya later! After dinner, he would return to the boathouse to talk to Remy and to make sure that the Cajun had had something to eat. As he looked over his shoulder, it became apparent that Remy hadn’t moved away from the ledge. “Get goin’!” he called out loudly. Hearing his voice snapped Remy out of his trance.

“Oui mère!” Remy grinned. Talking to Logan had lifted his spirits. At least someone cares! he thought melancholy and ignored the thunder that roared in his ears. As the distance between them increased, Remy repressed the urge to run after Logan. Wolverine was the only one willing to talk to him and he didn’t want to be alone again! But Logan had already disappeared and his hope faded quickly. Although he had assured Logan that he’d head back to the boathouse, he didn’t start walking. Feeling paralysed, he simply stared at the lightning, which hit a tree to his right. Small tremors shook his body, but then he grew motionless again. The storm didn’t faze him. Secretly, he hoped the gust would sweep him over the edge. It would solve his problems.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Logan?” Storm looked up from the magazine she was reading and immediately noticed Logan's furrowed brow. “Is something wrong, my friend?”

“It’s the Cajun, ‘Ro,” he admitted, moving over to the fireplace. The wood exploded in the fire and his hands warmed quickly. “We need to do somethin’ or Remy’s is gonna end up dead.”

Shocked, Storm threw the magazine onto the coffee table. “What?”

Logan growled. “The way we’re treatin’ him is all wrong! Don’t ya see what’s goin’ on?”

“Logan,” Storm placed a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Remy wanted to move into the boathouse himself. We didn’t force him.”

“That’s bullshit!” Logan’s eyes shot fire. “We X-Men are supposed to take care of each other and what are we doin’ to him?”

Suddenly, Storm’s eyes darkened with apprehension. “Do you really think that… he will try to hurt himself?” Maybe she had been negligent of her friend’s needs. Remy had saved her life, had always treated her like a sister and loved her dearly. A sting of guilt moved through her. Perhaps she had taken the easy way out in not really dealing with what had happened.

“Ya should have seen the look in his eyes,” Logan whispered. “I’m goin’ back this eve… wanna join me?”

Storm hesitated. Remy’s betrayal had caused deep wounds and she doubted that she was the right person to comfort the thief. “You seem to care for him,” she started. “You should go alone.”

“C’mon ‘Ro!” Logan chided her. “The kid needs ya! Needs to know that he’s not alone.”

“Maybe later,” she whispered. First, she had to come to terms with this herself. “But I promise by the Goddess to talk to him soon.”

Logan shook his head in disapproval. “I know yer hurtin’, ‘Ro. But Gambit didn’t know about Sinister’s plans. We came down on the kid much too hard.”

Storm had to admit that maybe Logan was right and she squeezed his shoulder. “Maybe we should talk to the professor about Remy.”

“Ya can do that,” Logan decided. “I’m goin’ back now… I got this feelin’…” His eyes narrowed, looking over at the doorway. What if Remy was still out there in the storm? "’Ro,” he started and then paused, “talk to Chuck and see what he comes up with.” Logan walked into the corridor, suddenly in a hurry. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that Remy hadn’t returned to the boathouse at all.

“Please let me know if he’s fine!” Storm called out after him, but Logan didn't bother to answer. “Goddess…” she whispered upset. Logan was right. She had to talk to Xavier… now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His fear had been justified. “Damn!” he cursed upset. Remy’s body lay motionless near the ledge. The bony fingers were still clinging the coat and Logan quickly kneeled at his side. “Gambit? Can ya hear me?” His fingers sought and found a steady pulse and heartbeat. Wasting no time, he scooped the larger man up in his arms and headed for the boathouse. It would only take him five minutes to get there. “C’mon, Remy… hold on!” Clutching the young man to his chest he quickly covered the distance. Remy’s clothes were soaking wet and the pale face actually scared him.

“Great! What am I gonna do now?” he wondered softly. Kicking the door shut behind him, he headed for the bathroom. “Gonna get ya outa those wet clothes first!” he realized, suddenly wishing Storm was here too. The prospect of looking after the Cajun didn’t bug him, but Remy needed someone he trusted right now. Needed someone like Storm to take care of him. “Never had any trainin’ as a nurse!” he growled. But he was the only one here and didn’t have a choice.

Remy’s head rested against his chest and as he opened the bathroom door, he took a moment to look at the Cajun. Now that he had switched on the lights, he distinctly noticed the hollow cheekbones. “What have ya done to yerself?” But it was going to stop right here and now. “I’ll take care of ya, Remy. Promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Professor? I need to talk to you,” Storm announced as she entered Xavier’s study. Looking at Scott, she added, “In private.”

Scott took the hint and rose from the chair, regretting that his conversation with the professor had come to an abrupt end. He’d wanted to discuss the current situation involving Gambit more in depth, but Storm’s serious expression told him that she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“We’ll resume this discussion later,” Charles told Scott and gestured him to leave. Then, he turned to Storm. “Yes, Ororo. What do you wish to talk to me about?”

Storm waited until Scott had closed the door before addressing the professor. She didn’t want eavesdroppers spreading the word that she wanted to discuss Remy. “Logan said something that upset me.”

Charles invited her to sit down and nodded his head. “I’m listening,” he assured her. Only recently, he’d realized that he had neglected his students’ needs and was now determined to rectify his past mistakes. Scott’s concern for Gambit had taken him by surprise. He’d never realized that Remy was this depressed and he wanted to talk to the young Cajun as quickly as possible. But there was another matter he felt uncomfortable with, Rogue. No one had asked her to justify her decision to leave Gambit behind. Most members of the team had simply accepted that fact. Warren hadn’t been bothered by this death sentence at all.

“It’s Remy,” Storm said, resolved. “Logan fears for his life.”

“I know Gambit is suffering from depression,” Charles acknowledged, “but don’t you think Logan is overreacting?”

“No,” Storm replied, steadfast. “Logan is now at the boathouse, making sure Remy’s fine.” Growing silent she lifted her eyes and stared pleadingly at the professor. “When did things go wrong?”

Charles didn’t have an answer. “I don’t know, Storm.” Yes, when had he lost control? //A long time ago!// he realized. Scott had sparked his concern for Gambit and that had made him ponder the situation. “Eric the Red's trial happened at a time when we were emotionally very vulnerable.”

“We needed a scapegoat,” Storm summarized. “Needed someone to put the blame on.”

Ashamed, Charles nodded his head. “I’m afraid you’re right.”

“So how are we going to make things up to Remy? This can’t continue!” Storm exclaimed.

“I just talked to Scott about Remy…” Charles noticed her surprised expression. “Ororo, you’re not the only one who’s concerned about Gambit. Scott takes his responsibilities as team leader very seriously. Jean and he have reached the same conclusions as we just did.”

“We should ask Remy to move back into the mansion,” Storm suggested with a weak smile. “We wronged him.”

“I fear more for the emotional… damage.” Charles didn’t mention that Scott had picked up movement on the security system. When Cyclops had checked that alert, the screen had shown him Gambit, standing on a ledge. That had prompted Scott to seek him out in the first place. It was a pity that Storm had picked this moment to discuss this, as he had wanted to talk to Scott about Gambit.

“What are you saying, professor?” Apprehensively, she leaned forward in the chair.

“Remy was already… mentally instable when he returned from Antarctica. We don’t know how he survived, but it’s obvious the effort sapped his strength. Then there was the trial and he was officially blamed for the mistakes we all made.”

“I see,” Storm whispered. “Logan fears that Remy might try to hurt himself.”

Charles couldn’t lie to her. “I think that there is a chance that Remy has become suicidal. Depression and guilt can drive a man over the edge.”

“Guilt?” Storm repeated. “If what he told us is true, and I do believe he was being truthful, then he should realize that… Oh Goddess, what have we done?” Realization dawned as she allowed in the truth she had pushed away. “Remy’s another victim of the massacre! He didn’t know…”

“About Sinister’s plans,” Charles ended for her. “Sinister used him and we… Instead of being there for him we turned our backs on him, confirming his feelings of guilt.”

Storm’s fingernails buried themselves in the wooden armrest. “Have we been so blind?”

Charles looked out of the window and noticed that the storm had gained in intensity. “Ororo, your emotions…”

“You’re right,” she sighed and started to calm down. The storm lost some of its strength and slowly, the heavy rain stopped. “What’s our next step?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll ask Remy to come to the mansion. I'll talk to him.” Charles reached out and located Rogue in the living room. “We need to address Rogue’s part in this as well.”

“Maybe it would be best to do that before Remy comes here,” Storm suggested. “It would make quite a difference to him to know that we don’t approve of what she did.”

“Would you ask her to come and see me?” Charles didn’t look forward to that conversation, but for Remy’s sake this had to be properly addressed.

“I will,” Storm confirmed and slowly rose from her chair. “Scott and Jean are also concerned about Remy?” When the professor nodded his head, she realized that talking to the couple might be a good idea. Together, they might stand a chance to convince the others of the mistakes they had made. “I will go and get Rogue for you.”

“Thank you, Storm.” Charles drew in a deep breath. “I postponed this for far too long. I'll resolve this now!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue dawdled, uncertain why the professor had asked to see her. Ororo’s expression had been mixed, carrying relief and anger at the same time. Softly, she knocked. “Yuh wanted tuh see me, professor?”

“Yes, Rogue, do come inside.”

Hesitantly, Rogue walked inside. Why did she always feel like a schoolgirl, called in to see the school principle? Xavier emanated a kind of authority that irritated her.

“Sit down, Rogue.” Charles took in her appearance. Her eyes looked strangely haunted. “We need to talk about Antarctica.”

A stabbing flow of apprehension moved through her. She had been waiting for this all along. It actually surprised her that Xavier had waited so long to confront her. “What do yuh want tuh know?”

“Why did you leave Remy out there to die?” Inwardly, he was tightly controlling his emotions.

“He told me tuh leave him. Professor. Gambit wanted tuh die,” she stuttered. “It ain’t somethin’ Ah am proud of, but…”

“Did he verbally ask you to leave him to die?” Charles asked, upset that he hadn’t investigated this matter earlier.

“We didn’t talk much,” Rogue explained. “But his thoughts were in my head.” She tried to remember what exactly had happened. “It’s kinda blurry. Ah don’t remember everythin’.”

Suddenly, Charles realized something about his Cajun student. “Rogue, try to remember. What did you hear, his thoughts or did you feel his emotions?”

Rogue pulled up her knees, leaned back into the comfort of the chair and rested her chin on her knee. “Feelings, Ah guess. Ah tried goin’ back once I realized what Ah I had done, but Ah couldn’t find him.”

You’re hiding something, Charles realized as he probed her mind, but decided to let this issue rest for now. There was something else he wanted to know. “Scott told me that you and Remy decided to end ‘your relationship’?”

“Yeah,” Rogue confirmed. “When Ah touched him, Ah saw the secrets he was hidin’. We ain’t right for each other.”

“Would you care to explain that?” A sad expression colored Rogue’s eyes and he reminded himself that regardless of what she had done that she was still his student. As founder of the X-Men he was eventually responsible for her actions.

Rogue seemed ill at ease and tried to avoid answering the question. It didn’t work and she had to give in, seeing Xavier’s stern expression. “I do love him, professor, if that’s what yuh want tuh know, but… I don’t love him enough tuh forget what he did.” She closed her eyes to keep a tear from flowing down her cheek. “And Remy… Ah was safe for him.”

“Sorry?” Charles looked confused. “Safe?”

“He can’t touch me,” Rogue explained. “Remy doesn’t love me in a… passionate way.”

“Now you lost me,” Charles admitted.

“C’mon, prof! If we had REALLY loved each other, we would have found a way tuh be together!”

“That did cross my mind,” Charles whispered curiously.

“Ah could have snapped a Genoshan collar around my neck and …”

“Why didn’t you?” Charles moved his wheelchair closer to her.

“Our love ain’t true love. Ah kept him at a distance and he… Ah don’t wanna talk about this any more.” Rogue’s expression grew determined. “Ah don’t wanna see him.”

Charles shook his head. “No, you’ll treat him with respect whenever he’s around. Both of you made mistakes and you have to take responsibility for your deeds like he did.” Briefly, Rogue’s face revealed her true feelings and he cocked his head. “Rogue, don’t hate him. Don’t hate yourself. You’re a free woman now. You can find yourself a new lover… And Remy can do the same.” Rogue appeared to be on the brink of protest, but she swallowed the comment. Charles sighed relieved. The first part of this conversation had gone rather well, but… “I’m going to ask Remy to move back into the mansion.”

“Yuh can’t do that,” Rogue whispered. “Ah can’t stand lookin’ at him all day.”

“You’re team mates,” he pointed out to her. “Settle it.”

“Ah can’t,” she stated and moved away from him. “If he moves in, Ah am movin’ out.”

“That’s your decision,” Charles reminded her. “Nobody is asking you to leave.”

“Ah will think about it,” Rogue said eventually and walked over to the door. “Anythin’ else?”

“No, you can go, but I suggest…” Charles didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as she slammed the door shut behind her. He didn’t doubt that she would live up to her ‘threat’ and leave the mansion. That’s her choice, yes. I’m not going to neglect Remy’s needs any longer. However, Rogue had given him the answer to a question, which he had ignored for too long. If she'd really felt his emotions… Remy’s shields were too strong for him to penetrate and that phenomenon had always intrigued him. Even Jean had problems shutting him out if Remy set his mind to it. And Remy keeps me out without any visible effort. His conclusion was hard to accept. Can it be that he has mental powers I never detected? No, I never took the time to discover them. He can be an empath or a telepath. Rogue’s testimony however suggests Remy has some empathic powers…

Charles rubbed his temples as he realized the terrible truth. An empath can’t deal with isolation… and that’s what we’ve been doing! No wonder he’s depressed and feeling suicidal! Concentrating, he contacted McCoy and Scott. I need you in my study, now!

Of course, came Scott’s instant reply. McCoy was startled from his sleep, but confirmed he would join them shortly.

“I hope we didn’t do any permanent damage,” Charles muttered softly and then remembered that Logan had gone to check on Remy. “In that case Gambit is in good hands.” Logan would take care of the young man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You wanted to see us, sir?” Scott was the first to arrive and immediately noted Xavier’s driven eyes.

“Yes.” Charles waited for Henry to arrive and then said, “The two of you need to do something for me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gently, Logan lowered Gambit’s icy cold body into the bathtub. “Gonna get ya warm, kid.” A moment later, pleasantly warm beams of water descended onto the Cajun’s body. “That’s a start.” He smiled absentmindedly. It wasn’t like him to talk aloud when no one could hear him, but the sound of his voice calmed him. He’d never realized that he cared this deeply about Remy. Finding him on that ledge had made his heart pound madly, afraid to find a corpse.

The red on black eyes remained closed and carefully, he used one claw to cut away the sweater. Shocked, he stared at the Cajun’s ribcage. He could almost count Gambit’s ribs. “Ya need to start eatin’ ‘again, bub.” After pushing long, wet locks out of Remy’s face, he unzipped the jeans and got rid of them and the underwear. A few scars disfigured the lean body and he couldn’t help wondering about their origin.

Now that Gambit was naked he started rubbing the younger man’s wrists, arms, chest and legs to stimulate the blood circulation. Although his worries remained, he realized how smooth and soft Remy’s skin felt to his fingertips. Remy’s body would have been mouth watering, if only he would gain some weight!

A soft mew escaped Remy’s lips and quickly, he looked up, hoping the younger man was regaining consciousness. “Remy, can ya hear me?”

But Gambit didn’t answer and his eyes remained closed. “Apparently not,” Logan whispered worried. Looking about, he located a pile of large towels. After making sure that the warm water was still cascading down Remy’s body, he lurched forward and spread two towels across the floor. His hands returned to rubbing Remy’s face and shoulders and he tried hard to ignore the anger moving through him. Anger aimed at his fellow X-Men, for letting things escalade like this!

Remy moved beneath his fingers and alerted, Logan tried to wake him. “Remy? Yer back at the boathouse. Talk to me, kid.” But Remy didn’t respond and disappointed, he caressed the younger man’s brow. After wrapping one towel around Remy’s hair, he slowly lifted the young man onto the floor. Immediately, he slung the towels around the shivering body. Studying the pale face, he wondered whether Remy had fainted or had actually tried to jump. Or had a gust of wind swept him off his feet, throwing him onto the muddy ground? He was determined to get those answers.

Tenderly, he slipped his hands back beneath Remy’s knees and shoulders and scooped him up in his arms. Gambit’s head lolled until it finally came to rest against his chest. The only audible sound was their breathing and he concentrated on the young man’s heartbeat. Steady and firm. “Ya’ll make it, Remy.”

As he climbed the stairs, he remembered where the bedroom was situated. Remy needed to rest and in the meantime he was going to give Storm a call. But as he reached the bedroom, he realized that Remy had left the window open and it was chilly inside. The livin’ room was far more comfortable! Making his way back, he pulled Remy closer to his chest. The young man was shivering and had started to mumble incoherently in his sleep. He tried to decipher the words, but had to give up.

He walked into the living room. Yeah, it was cosy and warm in here, and carefully, he placed his precious load on the sofa. Thoughtfully, he lifted the Cajun’s head and pushed a pillow underneath it. He grabbed the blanket that was lying near the fireplace and tucked Remy in. Gambit’s now peaceful expression made him swallow hard. He had just been in time to prevent worse. The mumbling intensified and he feared that Remy had maybe developed some kind of fever. He really needed Hank in here!

Get a grip! Kid needs somethin’ hot to drink to warm him up inside an’ then ya can call the mansion! After making sure that Remy was comfortable, he walked into the kitchen and checked the food supplies, hoping to find some soup. “I don’t believe this!” he sighed exasperated. “Kid’s got nothin’ to eat in here!” Checking cupboard after cupboard the only thing he managed to retrieve were some teabags. “Someone’s gonna pay for this!” he cursed as he boiled some water.

Peeking at Remy, he felt reassured. The young man was asleep and had stopped raving. Logan filled two mugs with steaming hot water and dropped the teabags into it. “Tea… all he’s got is tea!” he cursed and carried the mugs with him to the living room.

After placing them on the coffee table, he lifted Remy and sat down on the sofa. Then he lowered the young man back and pulled him to his chest. Remy still felt cold and needed his body warmth. “Remy, I want ya to wake up now.” He gently shook Gambit’s shoulders.

Unwilling to open his eyes, Remy tried to hang onto the black sleep. His body felt heavy and cold and he trembled violently as he remembered what had happened. His mind was working in slow motion. Thinking coherently took a lot of effort. Was lookin’ at de storm… Logan gave me his coat… told me to go ‘side, mais… I didn’… stayed out dere… He had fainted after Logan had left him. Logan… The man’s presence was almost tangible. Must be clingin’ to dose memories…Now, he had to get to his feet and walk back to the boathouse.

“Gambit? I can smell yer ‘wake. Stop pretendin’ ya can’t hear me!” Logan berated the young man and reached for a steaming mug. “I want ya to drink this.” Concerned, his other hand rubbed Remy’s back. “Remy?”

Startled, Remy’s eyes flashed open. “Logan?” Then he noticed that he wasn’t on the ledge any longer. He was back in the living room, lying down on the couch and Logan was urging him to drink some tea. “Finally lost my mind,” he whispered shocked.

“Drink,” Logan commanded and placed the mug at Remy’s lips. “Small sips only!”

Obediently, Remy swallowed the warm tea. He was trying hard to understand what was going on. As the warm liquid travelled down his throat, he released a strangled sigh. Finally, he’d emptied the mug and asked, “What happened?” Actually, he didn’t really care what had happened. All he could think of was how incredible sheltered he felt in Logan’s protective embrace.

“Why did ya do that?” Logan managed to keep the anger out of his tone. “Ya could have died out there!”

Confused, Remy cocked his head to study Logan’s blue eyes. Fainting on the ledge was the last thing he wanted to discuss. He didn’t want to talk at all! Logan’s anger revealed true concern and he bathed in that warm feeling, pulling it inside and carefully locking it away. That warm concern seeped into every cell of his body and made his skin tingle. Eventually, it drove away the terrible cold.

Why was Remy looking at him like that? There was an odd expression in those red eyes. “What’s wrong?” Eventually, Logan managed to label the sensation in those burning orbs. It was wonder, amazement. But why was it there?

Remy felt too hypnotized to answer that question. He’d always known that he was capable of picking up strong feelings, that wasn’t something new, but this… It had never felt this intense before!

“Whatever it is, looks like it’s doin’ ya some good.” Logan had noticed the blush that had settled on Remy’s face. He removed the towel that had kept back Remy’s hair and, slowly, with infinite care, he untangled the auburn locks with his fingers.

“Why are you here, mon ami?” Remy finally stuttered. No one had ever visited him here in the boathouse. As he tried to raise his right hand, he realized that layers of towels had formed a cocoon around his body.

Questioning eyes fixed on his and Logan smiled reassuringly. “Went back to check on ya, but ya were unconscious. So I brought ya here.”

“And undressed me?” Remy stuttered in a shy tone.

“Yer clothes were soaking wet. Ya might come down with a nasty cold.”

Feeling strangely shy, Remy said, “Sorry for causin’ dis trouble.”

“No trouble, kid.” Why was Remy turning shy all of sudden? “This bothering you?” he asked and loosened his hold a little, but didn’t let go. Remy needed the comfort and the Cajun was going to get it!

“Non,” Remy replied a little surprised. Logan holding him felt nice and he didn’t want this to end, but… “You don’ seem de kind of homme, goin’ around huggin’ people.”

Logan laughed. It was a warm, genuine laugh. “Shows how little ya know about me, bub!”

“You got more tea?” Remy asked gingerly as the warmth inside his body faded.

“Sure,” Logan reached for the other mug and watched Remy struggle to free a hand, which the Cajun managed to slip above the blanket. “Feelin’ better?”

“Oui, merci.” His fingers closed around the mug. He already feared the moment that Logan would return to the mansion. If only the man would be willing to keep him company a little longer, until the cold had vanished from his bones. Can’ deal wid de silence… A silence that had been his constant companion during these last days. He wanted to hear Logan’s voice, to feel his concern and… “Don’ you have to return to de mansion, cher?” he asked, afraid to learn the answer.

“Nope,” Logan whispered in return. “I ain’t leavin’ ya alone in this state. I’m goin’ to call Storm though.”

“Why?”

“”Cause we need some food, bub! Ya ain’t got anythin’ to eat here!” Logan shook his head. “When was the last time ya ate?”

Remy slipped his hand back beneath the blanket and avoided Logan’s eyes.

“Remy?” Logan pushed on, relentlessly.

“Don’ know.”

A growl of discontentment left Logan’s lips. “’kay, this is what we’re gonna do. Ya gonna stay on the couch an’ try to sleep.”

“Can do that,” Remy whispered relieved. Briefly, he had feared that Logan was going to lecture him. Although that wouldn’t have been bad either. As long as Logan was concerned about him, he was emitting emotions and that was all he needed. “What are you goin’ to do?”

“Call Storm an’ tell her to bring us some food!” Logan slid off the couch, pushing the pillow back in place. “What were ya thinkin’? Were ya gonna starve yerself?”

Remy’s eyes dropped shut. “Non, jus’ wasn’ hungry.”

“That’s gonna change now.” Logan moved over to the phone. “Try to sleep.”

Remy briefly opened his eyes. “You’re goin’ to stay here, mon ami?” In the back of his head, he feared the return of that dreadful silence. It had slowly suffocated him during these last days. Things didn’t seem that hopeless now that Logan was here.

“Yeah, bub. I’ll stay.” Logan noticed the relief in the red on black eyes and nodded his head. “I’ll take care of ya, kid.”

Reassured, Remy closed his eyes and gave into his fatigue. Logan had promised to stay and that knowledge made it easier for him to fall asleep.

Logan was about to dial the mansion’s number when someone pressed the door chime. A glance reassured him that Remy was still asleep and quickly, he made his way over to the door. “Cyclops? Hank? What the hell?”

“We’re here to see Remy,” Henry explained and peeked inside. Seeing Remy asleep on the couch he smiled. “The professor sent us to check on him.”

Surprised, Logan stepped aside and gestured them to walk into the living room. “Was about time Chuck started to worry about him!”

Henry turned around and said, “I would like to have a look at Gambit. I gather he isn’t doing that well?”

“Yeah,” Logan whispered. “Go ‘head an check on him.” Maybe he’d missed something and Remy needed medical attention. He wanted to follow McCoy to the couch, but Scott placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him back. “What do ya want, Cyke?”

“The professor wants me to inform you about the things we discovered.” Scott drew in a deep breath. “Let’s move this upstairs. We don’t want to disturb Gambit’s sleep.”

Surprised by Cyclops’ thoughtfulness, Logan gave in and fell into step beside the other man. “What did Chuck discover?”

Scott gestured Logan to keep his voice down. “The professor thinks Remy is an empath.”

“Empath?” Logan repeated, questioningly. “Ain’t that about reading an’ picking up feelings?”

“Yes,” Scott confirmed with a sigh. “But the professor suspects that there’s a lot more going on. He couldn’t give me any detailed information, but I suspect he’s on to something.”

Logan’s puzzled eyes fixed on Cyclops. “What’s gonna happen next?”

“The professor wants to talk to Gambit tomorrow. Hank is now making sure that Remy will be fine and…” Scott presented the box he’d been carrying. “We brought you something to eat. Hank checked the supply lists and Remy never asked for anything so…”

Logan raised an eyebrow as he went through the box’s contents. “Thanks for bringin’ this. Wanted to phone ‘Ro and ask her to drop off some stuff.”

“Are you going to stay with Remy tonight? Hank and I can stay too if you…”

“That ain’t necessary.” Logan selected the canned soup from the box and nodded his head. “I’ll look after him.”

“Good,” Scott whispered, slightly embarrassed for not having intervened sooner.

“I’m gonna warm up this soup.” Logan didn’t know what to make of Scott’s guilty expression.

Scott followed Logan downstairs and looked at Hank who’d just finished his examination. Gambit was still asleep due to exhaustion and Scott was shocked, seeing the dark circles underneath the Cajun’s eyes. We did this to him, but we’re going to find out what really happened at that trial and why things got out of hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan studied Remy in his sleep. Hank and Scott had left after telling him to escort Gambit to the mansion tomorrow at 12.00 hours. Their first stop was going to be the med lab, as Hank had been concerned about Remy’s present condition. McCoy had already announced a complete physical. He grinned, knowing it would take some convincing to make the Cajun comply. After Hank had finished his poking he would walk Remy to the professor’s study. Scott and he had agreed to stay close during that conversation, in case Remy would suffer a mental break down.

Looking into the kitchen he realized that the soup was ready to be served. He’d used the bread that Scott had brought to make some sandwiches and had even tossed up a salad. “Remy?” He was still amazed that the Cajun had slept through Hank and Scott’s visit. Kid had to be drained. Sitting on his heels next to the couch he tapped Remy’s brow. “Wake up.” Sleepy eyes opened and needed a moment to focus on him. “Fixed us somethin’ to eat.” He closely observed Gambit’s eyes, noticing the growing awareness in them. “Yeah, told ya I would stay.”

A weak smile appeared on Remy’s face. “Merci,” he whispered. Words couldn’t express his gratitude towards this man. “I’ll try to eat.”

“Oh, ya will eat!” He helped Remy to sit upright. “Let’s get ya into the kitchen.”

“I can walk,” Remy replied in a shy tone. But the blankets and towels, which were tangled around his body, made it almost impossible for him to rise from the couch.

“What the heck. I’ve done this before.” Amused, he carefully lifted the younger man from the couch.

“What are you doin’, homme?” Remy whispered, embarrassed. He didn’t like feeling this helpless and considered struggling to force Logan to release him. The madness of that idea struck him a moment later. There was a big chance that he would fall flat on his butt the way he was feeling right now. “You don’ have to do dis.”

“I don’t mind,” Logan said, honestly. “Yer a teammate.” After helping Remy sit down, he then got the food. “Yer gonna eat.”

Remy peeked at Logan’s face and realized that the man was serious. “Or else?”

“Or I’m gonna force feed ya!”

“Non,” Remy replied, a little startled. He freed his hands and reached for the spoon. “What’s dis?”

“Chicken soup.”

Remy smiled. “ I hate chicken soup… ya need to get me some Gumbo!”

“Don’t go there,” Logan admonished him, relieved that Gambit was back to his old tricks. “I’m gonna stay here with ya tonight.”

Slowly, Remy started to eat a sandwich to go with the soup. “You’re goin’ to baby sit me now?” Staring at the soup, he tried to keep the few bites of sandwich down. His stomach wasn’t used to food any more.

“Ya need one,” Logan countered and devoured his share of sandwiches. “I closed the window in yer bedroom. I’ll take the couch.” The towels and blanket were slipping down Gambit’s shoulders and revealed pale skin. “Ya really need to gain the weight, Remy.”

Remy grinned although he didn’t know why. “Logan, cher,” he started and locked eyes with his teammate. “Tell me pourquoi? Since de ice…” His voice trailed off, lost in memories. “It was so cold, mon ami.”

“I’m sorry that ever happened, kid, but ya can’t give up now.” Remy’s swimming eyes took him by surprise. “Why are ya so eager to give up?”

“What’s dere to fight for, Logan? I lost Rogue and…” Quickly, he banished all memories that featured her from his mind. She had hurt him profoundly and even speaking her name caused the wound to open again.

He poured Remy some orange juice. “Drink this. Ya need the vitamins.”

Remy accepted and sipped from it. “I don’ know why I’m still here, Logan. Why am I doin’ dis to myself? It hurts to be here…”

“Things are gonna change,” Logan promised. “Tomorrow yer gonna talk to Chuck and…”

Resolved, Remy shook his head. “Non.”

“What?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Not goin’ to de mansion,” Remy said in a surprisingly firm tone.

“Ya will go! Even if I have to carry ya!”

That statement made Remy smile. “You really care about me, don’ you?”

“Yeah, I do,” he assured the younger man. “But ya need rest. Now finish dessert and then…”

With big eyes, Remy stared at the slice of cheesecake Logan placed in front of him. “Mais cher, I can’ eat all dat!” Logan didn’t reply, but seeing the expression in the older man’s eyes, Remy took hold of the fork and took a bite. Logan had greatly surprised him, never expecting the man to take the initiative like this. But Wolverine still emitted this concern and it was drawing him closer all the time, cherishing its existence. Mais… Quickly, he checked all his mental blockades. Something was wrong… something was different. Then it hit him. His charm power! Usually he had to tightly control it, making sure people weren’t affected by it, but now… it was gone! Its familiar presence was gone! Shocked, the fork dropped from his fingers.

“Remy? What’s the matter?” He didn’t like the fear on Gambit’s face. Maybe they shouldn’t wait until tomorrow. Maybe he should take Remy to the mansion right now!

Remy sensed the change in Logan’s emotions and forced himself to act casually. “Nothing’s wrong, mon ami… must be all dat food!”

“Yer lyin’,” Logan stated; his senses told him otherwise. “Ya don’t need to lie to me.”

“Don’… “ Remy said, pleadingly. His charm power couldn’t have vanished into thin air! This ability had gotten him in and out of trouble dozens of times! Concentrating, he tried to aim it at Logan, but nothing happened.

“Somethin’ upset ya.” Logan's eyes narrowed.

“It’s personal,” Remy said, avoiding the issue. He blinked a few times. This couldn’t be happening!

Logan decided that it was time for a distraction. “Want a cigar?” Surprised, he noted the expression of nausea on Gambit’s face.

Remy was still trying to deal with the sudden loss of his charm power when that question hit him. “Cigar? Non…”

“Remy? Ya'd better start talkin’.” Logan leaned forward and pulled Remy’s chair closer.

Unable to keep his grounds, Remy’s eyes pleaded for understanding.

“Keepin’ it all inside don’t work,” Logan said, sincerely. “Been there, done that… trust me.”

“Plus tard,” Remy objected. He couldn’t deal with this now. His charm…!

“I want an answer.”

Sighing, Remy stuttered, “After I got back de cigarettes made me feel sick… had to l'arrêt pour fumer.”

Logan put away his cigars. “We’ll talk tomorrow. Now yer gonna rest. I'll take ya to the bedroom.” He got to his feet and without paying any attention to Remy’s objections, lifted the young man in his arms again. “Now don’t ya get used to me carryin’ ya around!” He expected a smart-ass remark, but Remy was biting his lip. Whatever inner struggle Remy was going through, the Cajun wasn’t ready to let him in.

I don’ understand dis! The charm power had been his constant companion. It had caused him great pain, but had also been useful at times. Never knew for sure if people liked me for who I was or ‘cause of dat damned charm! And now that it was gone he felt even more exposed, naked… strangely helpless.

Remy trembled in his arms, and he tightened his hold. All he could do right now was to be there for Remy, should the younger man need him and eventually let him in. “Open that door,” he instructed as they reached the bedroom.

Somehow, Remy managed to process that request and pushed the door open. The temperature inside the room was comfortable and Logan had even remembered to dim the lights. As Wolverine lowered him onto the bed, he sighed heavily. Logan stepped away from him and… “Where are you goin’, Logan?”

Logan easily detected the sudden alarm in Remy’s voice. “Just gettin’ some clothes or ya wanna sleep in the nude?” Gambit’s wicked grin surprised him. “Forget I ever asked that!”

Remy was trying hard to pretend that nothing was wrong, but inwardly he was screaming. What the hell was happening to him? His charm power was gone and instead he was picking up every single change in Logan’s feelings! It was driving him mad!

Logan smelled Remy’s anxiety and fear, but wasn’t sure how the Cajun would react if he addressed it. “Where do ya keep yer clothes?” Remy pointed him to a drawer near the window and as he opened it, he nodded his head. “Just what I was lookin’ for!” Logan returned to the bed and said, “Raise those arms.”

Remy obeyed meekly. His mind was still trying to work out where his charm had gone and where this ability to read Logan’s feelings had come from. It had started after Antarctica… He barely noticed Logan sliding the shirt over his head and then straightened it out.

“Now the bottom half. Ya don’t need those towels any more.” Methodically, he peeled the layers of fabric off Remy’s body. “Ya can help, ya know.”

Remy suddenly realized the state he was in. “Give me dose!” he yelped and quickly put on the sweat pants.

“Lie down.” Logan pulled the comforter over Remy’s body. “Anythin’ ya need before I’m gonna sleep too?”

Terribly confused, Remy composed himself. “You’re goin’ to sleep… où?” The thought that Logan wouldn’t be close actually frightened him. The silence would return when Logan went away, taking all those delicious feelings of concern with him.

“On the couch in the livin’ room.” Logan cocked his head, as the stench of fear in the room worsened. Remy didn’t want him to leave.

“Can’ you stay ici?” Remy had managed to get back into a sitting position.

Logan sighed. “Want me to stay here?”

“Oui… please,” he added. In his current state of mind he didn’t trust himself to be alone. He might do something stupid, which he would regret later, like returning to that cliff and making that jump after all. Normally, he could charm the person into doing what he wanted, but this time… “I can’ be alone maintenant…” he added in a strangled tone.

“It’s ‘kay, kid. If ya want me to stay, I will,” Logan said quickly, recognizing the rising desperation in those red on black eyes. He was about to pull a chair closer to the bed as Remy made a startled sound. “Talk to me, bub.”

“I was hoping dat you would…” Unable to finish the remark, he lay back down, pushing his body into the comfort of the mattress.

Logan knew what Remy had wanted to say. Remy’s feelings were clearly written in those orbs. “Hold ya?”

“Oui, mais you don’ need to if you don’ want to…” Remy raved in an upset tone. “Don’ want you to feel inconfortable.” But having Logan close would make him feel so much better, so much saver! Especially now that his world had been turned upside down. What had happened to his powers?

“Don’t worry about it, Remy.” Logan walked to the other side of the bed. After lying down, he extended one arm. “If ya wanna get closer…” He almost cringed seeing the doubt in Remy’s eyes. “I’m serious, kid.”

Wordlessly, Remy rolled into the embrace and rested his head on Logan’s chest. “I’m in your debt, mon ami.”

“Why? For holdin’ ya when ya need some warmth?” .

“Oui,” Remy mumbled in return. “Have slept alone for… too long…” His head moved ever so slightly as Logan breathed in and out again. The realization that a human being was close, was holding him, almost made him cry softly. Logan’s hand soothingly stroked his back and he surrendered to that sensation.

“Go to sleep, Cajun,” Logan whispered in a comforting tone. “I’ll stay here all night and tomorrow when ya wake up, I’ll still be here.”

“You don’ know how much dat means to me.” Remy was quickly falling asleep again, clinging to the warm body next to him for safety.

“No, that’s where ya wrong, Remy.” The younger man was finally asleep again and he felt confident enough to add, “I know how much it means to ya. That’s why I'm here and not leavin’ ya.” Reassured by Remy’s regular breathing, he closed his eyes and tried to catch some shuteye as well. It had been an exhausting day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan was tossing and turning in bed. In his sleep the events of his past came back to haunt him. The nightmares that he suffered made him wake up all clammy and hot. This night was one of them. Dealing with Remy’s pain had brought out his own. A part of his mind realized that he had to wake up, but the faces of the men in lab coats were keeping him restrained. He couldn’t move as they pressed the button that started the process of shooting the adamantium into his body, filling his bones, even replacing them.

A terrible pain coursed through his body as he relieved the violation. Wake up, wake up! he told himself, but he couldn’t! As he was dropped into a tank filled with liquid, he stared at his tormentors, incapable of speech as an oxygen mask covered his mouth. He wanted to scream, to tell them to stop, but they were congratulating each other on the achieved success! He twisted in the bed as his mind seemed to shatter into a thousand pieces. He couldn’t take this much longer! One of the scientists ordered him to be taken out of the tank to examine his new skeleton, but those hands were cruel and cold. Even after all these years he still felt the hands of that man on his skin and…

“Calm down, Logan, please!” Remy begged, as he wildly shook Logan’s shoulders. Wolverine’s anxiety and horror had seeped into his mind during his sleep and it had taken him a while to get back in control of his emotions. He wasn’t used to experiencing someone else’s fear, but in the end his concern won. “Please wake up, Logan!”

Logan reacted instinctively to the feel of hands on his shoulders. All he could think of was escape. He had to get away from these mad scientists. They would never let him go!

Logan’s fist sent him flying across the room and Remy crashed into the wall. Sliding down, he struggled to remain conscious. The left side of his face hurt and a throbbing ache shot right through his spine. A strangled moan fled his lips as he tried to get back to his feet, but he failed and sank down onto his knees. Logan's blow had possessed an incredible force.

“What?” Logan’s eyes snapped open, suddenly realizing that he’d had a nightmare. His eyes quickly scanned the room and he flinched as he discovered Remy’s crumbled body. “Fuck!” He was angry with himself for losing control and lashing out at Remy. He shouldn’t have given in to Remy’s request to hold him during their sleep. He’d completely forgotten about his nightmares! Within a heartbeat he was out of bed and dashing over to Remy’s side. “I’m sorry, kid. Never wanted to hurt ya!” Remy raised his head and his brow grew knitted, seeing the redness of the skin, showing him where his fist had impacted. Hell, they were lucky that he hadn’t used his claws to fight off his so-called assailant!

Logan’s true regret flowed into his mind and Remy stuttered, “I’ll survive, mon ami…” His head reeled and growing dizzy, he noticed that the floor was quickly rising to meet him.

Remy was about to faint and he quickly folded an arm around the young man’s waist. “Lemme,” he ordered and moved Remy back to the bed. This time he sat down in the chair while examining the injury he had caused. Part of Remy’s face was already starting to swell. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, honestly.

Remy forced himself to smile. Thankfully the vertigo was retreating now that he was lying down. “You surprised me. Never knew you had nightmares, Logan.”

“I don’t go around spreadin’ the word,” Logan growled, uncomfortably. “But yeah, it happens sometimes.”

After releasing a relieved sigh, Remy managed to focus his eyes on Logan’s. He tried hard to ignore the throbbing pain in his face and neck, but his face briefly contorted as he attempted to cock his head.

Logan noticed the stab of pain moving over Remy’s face. “Is should get some ice to cool that down.” Ashamed, because he had lost control, he wanted a moment of privacy to recompose himself. The fact that he had unwillingly hurt Gambit shocked him.

“Do you have dose nightmares often, cher?” Remy asked, seeing the shame and tension on Logan’s face. He’d forgotten about his own problems now that he realized that Logan’s sleep had been tormented by someone, something. The pain and terror had been all consuming and he still shivered at the memory. Thankfully, Logan seemed back in control as the dark feelings were no longer invading his mind.

“Ya got enough problems without havin’ to deal with mine,” Logan berated the Cajun. “I’m gonna get that ice.”

“Don’.”

Remy had grabbed his arm and Logan stared at the young man. Surprised, he noticed the firm determination in those blurry eyes. “Got a headache? Want some aspirin?”

“Non.” Remy took great care not to shake his head to prevent the headache from growing worse. “Sit down and talk to me, Logan.”

Indecisively, Logan remained motionless. He couldn’t possibly burden Remy with his past.

“I mean it,” Remy added in a tense tone, sensing the older man’s doubt. Sighing, he wondered if he’d ever find a way to deal with these alien feelings. Not so long ago he would have used his charm on Logan to take away the pain. Would have changed de pain to lust and… He would have allowed Wolverine to take what he needed so the older man could escape the pain. Did dat bef’re. But using his charm power wasn’t an option any longer.

In spite of feeling ashamed and guilty for knocking down Remy, he distinctly noticed the conflicting expression in the young man’s eyes. Remy’s offer to talk about it was tempting, but… “Ya don’t have to deal with my problems.”

“You took care of me, when I needed someone… I wanna help you too… if I can,” Remy offered, realizing that Logan was about to decline. Determinedly, he struggled until he was sitting upright and then rested his back against the headend. “S'asseoir!” he ordered and patted the side of the bed.

Frustrated, Logan gave in and sat down. “Ya don’t need to do this.”

“I want to,” Remy stated firmly. “What was dat nightmare about?” What had scared Wolverine like that? It had never crossed his mind that anything could cause Logan to have nightmares. The man was so strong willed, so indestructible! He had never seen Logan this… confused… Anger… pain… fear… terror…The feelings were still waiting beneath Logan’s mental surface to emerge again and he wanted to prevent that from happening. He wasn’t sure he could take another emotional outburst.

Slowly, his claws appeared and Logan stared at the shining metal. “Ya know how I got these?”

“Non,” Remy replied. Logan was a very private man and guarded his privacy and past viciously. This was the first time ever that Wolverine was opening up to him. “You were born wid dem?”

Logan laughed, embittered. “No, bub. My mutant power is the healin’ factor.”

Confused, Remy looked up at him. “Tell me, cher.”

“Weapon X.” Logan mumbled the words. “They wanted to create the perfect killin’ machine… and I was the perfect candidate. The healin’ factor ensured that I’d survive.”

“Survive what?” Logan’s words were only adding to his confusion. Oui, he knew about the healing power, but…

“They added the adamantium to my skeleton, causin’ these claws to…” Thinking about it, set off unsettling memories and as he looked in to Remy’s eyes, he saw his own pain reflected there.

“Dey violated your mind and body.” Things started to make sense. He offered no apologies, just held Logan’s stare. “And it still haunts you.”

“At times it pops up…” Logan admitted.

“At night… the nightmares… I understand, cher.” Remy squeezed Logan’s hand. “Don’ feel bad about what happened, Logan.”

“What if I had used my claws instead?”

Logan’s whispered words made him shiver. Wolverine had every reason to be concerned. “You didn’. Dat’s what counts.”

“I’m gonna get that ice now.” Logan shook off Remy’s hand.

Remy let him go, realizing Logan needed a moment alone. Resting his head against the pillows, he stared at the ceiling. Now that the distance was increasing between them, Logan’s emotions were fading and became tolerable. Logan’s confession had taken him aback. He’d never suspected that Wolverine was hiding such pain. It rocked his world and finally he found some inner balance again. He knew from personal experience how Logan had to feel about those scientists who had violated him that deeply, had hurt him so tremendously. He felt helpless… Mon Dieu… He fought hard to keep his own memories from crushing in on him. He needed to concentrate on Logan now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan opened the fridge and took out the ice, which he placed in the centre of a small towel. It would lessen the ache and reduce the swelling. Suddenly, he realized that his fingers were trembling slightly. “Fuck! I could have killed him!” His fist banged into the counter in frustration. He’d never imagined this could happen. The nightmares had left him alone for months and they had seldom possessed this night’s intensity!

“What am I gonna do now?” He had apologized to Remy, but it didn’t make up for what he had done. Remy was in pain because of him! Maybe he should have accepted Scott’s offer to stay the night, but it was too late now to call the mansion and what could he say? Come over ‘cause I almost knocked Gambit out cold? No, he had to return to the bedroom and face what he had done. And Remy… The Cajun’s reaction still baffled him. Most people would have pushed him away after such an attack, but Gambit had sat there quietly, listening to him. In the midst of all his personal problems, Remy had set them aside to listen to HIM!

“Cher?”

Remy’s voice forced him to stop his musings. After making sure that he had gathered enough ice, he climbed the stairs again. Every step felt heavy and briefly he paused. This had changed everything. Remy now knew about his personal demons and would probably be very careful when dealing with him. He couldn’t even blame the Cajun for that. I could have killed him! The thought returned and made him shiver.

Remy kept a close eye on the door, sensing Logan’s return. The self-doubt, emanating from Logan, told him how Wolverine expected him to react to this situation. But he would never turn his back on a friend, and certainly not one who had saved his life only hours ago.

Hesitantly, Logan stepped inside. “I brought the ice,” he said in a tense tone.

“Merci, cher.” Remy gestured him to return to the bed. “I know you didn’ want to hurt me, Logan.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Logan gently placed the icy cold towel on the bruised skin.

Sighing painfully, Remy gritted his teeth. It hurt. “Will tell Henri dat I stumbled and fell.”

“Oh shit!” Logan hissed, realizing Hank would want to know what had happened. “Ya don’t need to lie, Hank knows that…”

“You suffer from nightmares?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Logan raised his eyes and looked into Remy’s, expecting… what? What did he expect to see? Fear? “I’m gonna sleep in the chair.”

“Non, you won’.” Remy’s tone carried determination, as he resorted to old tricks. “Need your body heat, cher.”

“Remy, it would be stupid to risk…”

“L'arrêter!” Oh, if only he still had his charm power! Then things wouldn’t be this difficult. He could have charmed Logan into relaxation! “Get back into bed!”

Logan smiled at the way that sounded. “Maybe later.”

Frustrated, Remy sighed. “I trust you, mon ami.”

“I just fuckin’ slammed ya into the wall!” Logan immediately regretted his tone as Remy flinched underneath his fingers. “Didn’t want it to sound like that, but…”

Remy remained silent, as he examined Logan’s emotions, which were floating through his mind.

“Shit, I’m doin’ this all wrong,” Logan growled. Carefully, he lifted the icy towel to inspect the bruising. The skin was already turning black and blue. “I should call 'Ro and ask her to…”

“I want you close.” Remy licked his lips, treading on new grounds. It actually frightened him to be in control for once. Usually, the charm power took that away from him once it affected the other. “I don’ want de oders to see me like dis and I don’ mean de bruising!”

Logan resigned. What was it about Remy that always made him give in? “I’ll stay ‘wake,” he promised.

Remy smiled weakly. The smile turned into a grimace as pain sliced through his jaw, but he bit it down. Taking the initiative, he closed his fingers around the ice and said, “Please, hold me ‘gain?” He needed to show Logan that he still trusted him.

Quietly, Logan moved around the bed and slid on top of the comforter, determined to stay awake for the rest of the night. “Ya sure ya don’t want some aspirin?”

“Je suis sûr.” Remy moved back into the embrace. His neck hurt and he cringed.

Staring at the ceiling Logan remained silent, but couldn’t deny that Remy’s trust acted as a soothing balm to his hurt soul.

Remy grew drained, as the night’s events caught up with him. The ice slipped from his fingers as exhaustion took over. It lured him back into sleep.

Logan took hold of the ice and resumed cooling the abused skin. Remy’s regular breathing assured him that the young man was asleep. “I could have killed ya.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Remy woke the next morning, he immediately noticed the absence of Logan’s warm body. After last night’s incident he had slept peacefully due to exhaustion. He still vividly remembered the saddened expression in Logan’s blue eyes.

Raising one hand he cautiously touched his left cheek. His jaw still sting and his skin tingled. He took his time to sit upright and cringed, feeling the tense muscles in his back where his body had crashed into the wall. He hoped he would never have to square off against Logan in a one on one fight.

Placing his feet on the floor he tried to rise from the bed and succeeded. Although he was still a little wobbly on his feet, Remy managed to walk into the bathroom. His memories started to return slowly and he realized that Logan had placed him in the bathtub in an attempt to raise his body temperature. Surprised, he noticed that Logan had cleaned up after him.

Remy splashed his face with cold water and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Tired red on black eyes stared back at him. The left side of his face had turned all black and blue. “Merde,” he sighed, hoping no one would ask him what had caused this injury. Startled, he remembered that Logan had told him that the professor wanted to talk to him. Don’ wanna talk to him! Mais Logan threatened to carry me to de mansion… and de homme might actually do it!

Too tired to change his clothes, he only ran his fingers through his hair and then proceeded into the corridor. As he descended the stairs, he gradually became aware of Logan’s presence. He still feels guilty for last night! He didn’t hold anything against Logan, knowing only too well how horribly nightmares could torment a person. Remy LeBeau had had his share of them during his life.

Logan's sharp hearing and sense of smell told him that Remy was approaching and he flipped the last pancake. He’d wanted to wake Remy after he’d finished preparing breakfast anyway. “Sit down, Cajun.”

“Why did you let me sleep dis late?” Remy hid the discomfort his jaw was causing him. He was definitely not looking forward to chewing the food Logan had prepared. “I ain’ hungry.”

“Ya’ll eat!” He gave Remy a menacing look. Remy however, smiled in return.

“Dat don’t scare me!” Remy gestured toward Logan’s face. The eyes disguised any concern, but he was sensing the older man’s true feelings.

“Start eatin’.” Unceremoniously, he shoved the bacon and eggs onto Remy’s plate. “And eat it all!”

“All?” Remy smiled, relieved that Logan wasn’t making a big deal out of last night. He waited until his friend had joined him and then started to eat hesitantly.

But Logan noticed the pained expression in the red on black eyes. “Jaw still troublin’ ya?”

“A li’l,” Remy admitted. “Mais mon back…”

Logan got to his feet and came to a stand still behind Remy’s chair.

“What are you doin’, mon ami?” Remy asked, nervously. It never mattered who stood behind him, it always made him damn uncomfortable.

“Where does it hurt?”

Remy twisted his arm a little, reached behind his back and indicated a spot right beneath his left shoulder blade. “Don’ worry about it, homme. Henri can take care of it.”

“Lemme have a quick look."

“Dat ain’ necessary,” Remy protested, weakly, but Logan pulled the shirt over his head anyway. Agile fingers moved over his back and he barely repressed a soft moan, as gentle fingertips examined bruised skin.

His blow had carried great strength, but the Cajun was a tough one, bearing the pain without complaining about it. His sensitive fingers located a knot of tense muscles and started kneading them. “How does this feel, kid?”

“Beaucoup better,” Remy sighed. Closing his eyes he relaxed. Being touched like this almost made getting slammed into the wall worthwhile. And it ain’ my charm power urgin’ him to do dis. That was the strangest realization. Logan was doing this because he wanted to do it! But that realization brought forth another… one that actually embarrassed and even scared him a little. He loved the feel of those strong fingers running across his back, easing the pain. He'd always respected Logan and couldn’t deny that he’d always felt akin to the older man. Maybe he liked Logan a little too much. Could it be that…? Non! Can’ be fallin’ in love wid him! Only days ago Rogue… The name made him tremble violently. Love… was he really falling in love with Logan? It would only cause him problems and pain. Logan didn’t even like men! Storm had told him the little she knew. Apparently, the Canadian had been in love twice… he struggled to remember the names. Silver fox and Mariko? Non, doesn' sound like he likes hommes!

“Remy?” Worried, Logan waited for some kind of response. He’d just asked Remy a question, but the young man seemed lost in thought. “Remy!” he said a little louder.

That brought Remy back to the present. “Sorry, homme, wasn’ listenin’.” His mind was a mess, as his thoughts kept revolving about the man standing behind him. Can never tell him dat I like him in dat way. Don’ know how he’ll react… will have to keep it a secret. Wouldn’ be fair towards Rogue eider… Would look like I'm tradin' Rogue in for Wolverine…

Concerned, Logan lowered his head until he caught Remy’s eyes with his. “What is it, Cajun? Yer broodin’!”

Remy nodded his head. “Il n'est pas important. Forget it.” Remy grabbed the shirt and put it on. Suddenly, his appetite was gone and he wanted to return to his bedroom, lock the door and never leave again. Logan was so damn perceptive and would surely notice that something was wrong. Privately, he cursed. Acting instinctively, he drowned the orange juice and forced himself to eat two pancakes. His stomach protested and he dropped the fork. “J'ai eu assez to eat.” He pushed back his chair and walked over to the doorway.

“I also got black coffee,” Logan said, amazed at Remy’s sudden retreat. The Cajun’s scent had changed and he was picking up fear. What had caused it?

“I’m goin’ to change my clothes,” Remy said, nervously.

“Okay.” Logan checked the time. It was 11.30. “But don’t take too long. Hank’s expectin’ us at 1200 hours.”

“I’ll hurry.” Remy started to climb the stairs. Halfway through, he had to pause; his heart was pounding in his throat. But it wasn’t exhaustion that was causing this. It was fear. He was scared that Logan would find out the truth about his feelings Would lose de one friend I have!

After reaching the bedroom, he dragged his drained body over to the bed and sat down. When had it happened? When had it started? When had he fallen in love with Wolverine? Almost unnoticed or… had he ignored it subconsciously?

I need to get dressed, he reminded himself and pulled a pair of jeans and a black shirt from the drawer. He didn’t bother to go into the bathroom to change his clothes and slipped into them within seconds. After putting on some socks, he grabbed a pair of boots. He really didn’t want to go to the mansion. Even less, he wanted Henri to examine him. But Logan’s concern told him that the man wouldn’t give in until McCoy had him in the med lab. How much he hated that place! It brought back bad memories.

“Ready to go, bub?” Intrigued, Logan walked into the bedroom.

“Non,” Remy said in an unguarded moment.

“What is it about the mansion that makes ya this uncomfortable?” Logan handed him a coat and waited for the young man to put it on.

“Don’ wanna see…”

“Rogue?” Logan finished for him.

Remy nodded his head. “And de oders.”

“Want me to stay when Hank examines you?” Logan offered in an attempt to make up for last night.

Remy wasn’t sure what to say. Want you close, oui, mais… Peeking at Logan he realized how much he’d loved sleeping in those strong arms. Betta not 'hink dat way! He might grow suspicious…

And yes, Logan noticed the withdrawn expression. Why was Gambit keeping him at a distance? He was severely tempted to ask that question, but decided against it. “Let’s go.”

“If I have to,” Remy protested one last time and walked away from Logan.

“Ya didn’t answer my question.” Logan fell in to step beside him and continued to observe Remy closely. One way or the other, he was going to get that answer.

The closer they got to the mansion, the more uncomfortable Remy started to feel. Suddenly, he halted in his tracks; something warned him not to go any closer.

“C’mon,” Logan encouraged him. “Hank is waitin’ for ya.”

“I ain’ sure dat I should go in dere,” Remy objected, but as Logan grabbed his arm he had to give in and resumed walking.

“They won’t bite,” Logan paused. “And if ya want me to, I'll keep Rogue away.”

“Dat ain’ it.” Remy cringed as Logan’s concern for him increased. He couldn’t deal with that intense emotion!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott had been waiting for them and decided to meet them halfway. Just as he started to move, Storm called him back. “Yes?” he said, turning around.

“I will accompany you,” Storm announced regally and peeked at the silhouette of the two men approaching the mansion. “I’m nervous,” she admitted in a flare of honesty.

Scott nodded his head. “I know what you mean.” He’d talked to Jean all night long. Without her, he would be lost. He wanted to express his concerns to the others, but that meant admitting to the fact that he truly cared for the Cajun. Jean had pointed out to him that he was scared and he had laughed at that statement. “You’re afraid to lose a team member, but it goes deeper than that,” she had said. “You lost many people you cared for and admitting that you care for Gambit makes you feel vulnerable.”

His laugh had died instantly, knowing she was right. He cared about each and every one of them. Rogue, Warren, Jubilee, Storm, Gambit, Bobby, Hank… the professor and even Wolverine; everyone on the team. But showing it, admitting he had these feelings was something completely different.

“Scott?”

“Sorry, Ororo. I was thinking this situation over. Gambit…”

Storm interrupted him. “I worry about him too.”

Worry... I still can’t say the word. His eye caught movement and he realized that it was Rogue, looking down at them from her window. After the professor had told him about his conversation with Rogue, he’d become restless. Rogue had hidden something from the professor and that made him suspicious.

Concentrate on Remy, reminded Jean her husband from a distance. Remember what we discussed last night? You can tell him you care.

Not now, Jean! Thankfully, she remained quiet and while looking at Storm, he took comfort in the fact that she was nervous too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan disliked the growing agitation on Remy’s face. Something was wrong, very wrong. “Talk to me, kid.” From the corner of his eye he registered Storm and Scott walking up to them. “Yer among friends. Ya know that, Remy.”

“That ain’ it,” Remy muttered. Something was pushing into his mind, invading it. It was a terrible feeling and he moaned softly. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt like Logan’s concern had grown tenfold and was now pushing him down, laying itself like a veil over his mind, slowly suffocating him.

“Remy?” Logan grabbed the swaying Cajun and steadied him. Remy’s face had grown incredibly pale and big eyes stared at him in absolute horror.

“What’s wrong?” Scott and Storm immediately moved closer, in case Logan needed help.

Gambit looks like shit, Scott realized startled, noticing the bruises on Remy's face and wondered what had put them there. Last night, he had been worried about the Cajun’s health, but right now he wished the man already were in the med lab. As Gambit crumbled in Logan’s arms he deepened his contact with Jean. Tell Hank that we need him in the med lab ASAP. Remy’s about to lose unconsciousness.

Understood.

Remy sank to his knees, clutching his head between his hands. Logan was kneeling next to him, asking for his attention, but he couldn’t focus on the older man. This concern, these feelings were crushing him. “Make it stop,” he pleaded softly.

“Make what stop, kid?”As he exchanged a look with Scott and Storm, he realized they were equally worried. Good, that meant Remy had more friends than the Cajun had thought.

“Yes, make what stop, Gambit?” Scott repeated Logan’s question, hoping Remy would answer him.

Remy rested his head against a shoulder… must be Logan… He was about to implode with the feelings he was receiving. Biting his lip, blood appeared and the metal taste briefly brought him back to his senses.

Storm nodded her head as Logan lifted Remy in his arms. “Henry will find out what is wrong.”

“Remy, talk to me!” Logan tried reaching the Cajun again. “Make what stop?”

Unable to focus his eyes, Remy tried to struggle free from the feelings. Storm’s worry, Logan’s concern and even Scott’s made it hard for him to breathe. “De feelings,” he yelped. “Make dem stop!”

“Feelings?” Storm said, questioningly, as he ran beside Logan.

“He’s been actin’ weird since I found him on that ledge yesterday,” Logan explained in a heavy tone. “Hank had betta find out what’s wrong with him.”

“ I will,” Hank promised as the small group entered the med lab. Jean stood at his side, ready to assist him. “Please put him on the exam table and then I want all of you to leave the med lab.”

“I’m stayin’!” Logan growled as he placed Remy’s unconscious body on the exam table closest to Jean.

“No, my irritating friend,” Hank started. “You will leave too! I need to concentrate!”

Protesting, Logan had to give in. Scott pulled him into the corridor.

“Henry is right,” Storm said reassuringly. “We would only hamper him.”

Logan crossed his arms, bared his teeth and started to pace the room in fearful apprehension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xavier entered the med lab after assuring Logan and the others that he would update them on Remy's condition as quickly as possible. Right now, Hank didn't want them in there, as he needed to concentrate, something Charles understood only too well. "Henry, are you making any progress?"

McCoy looked up from his patient, while taking a blood sample for the tests he wanted to run on Gambit. "I need at least one more hour to evaluate all test results," he informed the professor. Jean had already started on checking the CAT scans.

"Is he still unconscious?" Charles took in his young student, who was sound asleep on the exam table. The bruised face took him aback. A sense of stark failure moved through him, seeing the thin and mistreated form in front of him.

"He will start waking up in a few minutes," Hank concluded, after studying the monitor. "You were right," he added. "Scott mentioned that Remy was begging them to take away the feelings."

"I knew he was an empath," Charles stated resolved. But why didn't I detect it sooner? Remy moaned softly. "Would you please give us a moment? I need to ask him some questions."

Hank nodded his head. "I administered a mild neural suppressant, which makes the weight of the feelings he's receiving more bearable."

Charles approved of that measure and watched Hank return to Jean, whose facial expression was darkening. "Remy?" Charles said and closely observed the withdrawn face. Remy? he tried again, but this time by sending the name telepathically. Carefully, he probed the young man's mind and flinched. Gambit's mind was a tangled labyrinth.

Slowly, Remy partly opened his eyes. When the lights weren't too bright he opened them fully. A presence was near, but it wasn't Logan. Mon Dieu, merci… The feelings he was receiving were controlled and neutral, and weren't causing him any pain.

Charles completed erecting a mental shield around Remy's mind that would protect the young man's mind from receiving too many feelings. The shield would only allow one person's emotions through. He couldn't block Remy's ability completely. What did surprise him though was the fact that he suddenly had free access to Remy's mind. In the past, the Cajun's tight blockades had made that impossible. "I'm glad that you decided to come to the mansion, Remy."

"I ain'," Remy whispered. He wanted to return to the boathouse, far away from all these people and their emotions.

"You're in the med lab," Charles informed him. "You collapsed."

"I remember dat," Remy admitted and closed his eyes again. His face and back still ached and someone was pushing long needles into his head.

"You experienced sensory overload," Charles explained, trying hard not to peek at Gambit's thoughts. He wanted permission first. "Logan, Storm and Scott are outside."

"Logan aussi?" Remy couldn't help it. He needed to know the man was near. Logan was the only one who made him feel safe.

"Yes," Charles confirmed. "Remy, do you know why you collapsed? And be honest with me, young man. We only want to help."

Remy hesitated, but knew he needed help in dealing with this. "My… powers changed."

"Yes?" Curiously Charles smiled, eager for his student to continue.

"My charm's gone." Remy bit his lip. Had he ever told the professor or the others about his charm power? No.

"Your what?" Charles grew angry with himself. Had he shown so little interest in Gambit that he didn't know what powers this young man possessed?

"Charm has always been ennui… Sometimes I could control it, mais dere were times when…"

Charles caught a mental image from Remy's mind, which he couldn't lock out. Sharing the horrible pain, he realized that the charm had frightened Remy his entire life. "And it has changed? In what way?"

"It's allé… no longer dere…" Remy cocked his head to establish eye contact with the professor. "Instead I'm receivin' sentiments… know how you feel, m'sieur."

"I expected this all along," Charles sighed and rubbed his brow. "But the thing that mystifies me is, how did this change come about?"

"Started after… Antarctica…" Remy whispered in a choked tone. Please, professor, can' deal wid de feelings… please help me.

A little surprised, Charles nodded his head reassuringly. "I'll help you."

"Merci," Remy sighed, relieved. His head lolled to the right and a strangled sob left his lips.

"Remy, I know you're hurting," Charles started and resolved, placed his right hand on Gambit's. The young man's eyes flashed open at the contact. "We'll help you master your new gift, but first… I need to ask you a very big favor."

Remy's eyes carried fear and apprehension. "Don't be afraid, Remy. I'm not going to hurt you, but… I need to know what happened in Antarctica if you want me to help you."

"Non!" Remy exclaimed, upset. He didn't want the professor to see what pain he had caused so many years ago. He still felt ashamed for letting Sinister… Non! He didn't want to think about Sinister!

"Calm down," Charles whispered in a hypnotizing tone. "Let me help you."

But Remy still objected. "Don' do dis, m'sieur. My past ain' pretty."

"Remy," Charles sighed, angry with himself for letting the young man believe that he was to blame for everything that had happened in the past. "I only want to know what happened after the X-Men left the citadel, when you and Rogue were alone."

"Not dat," Remy said, pleadingly.

"I need to know what happened. I talked to Rogue and… " Charles noticed the shock in those alien eyes. "I want to help you."

"I know dat," Remy replied in a shy tone. He sensed Xavier's sincerity. "Mais…

"Trust me, Remy. I know that you don't trust easily, but give me this one chance." Charles hoped Remy would consent to this. If not… he wasn't sure he could trust Rogue to act for the good of the team during future missions. "I'm not going to look at anything else in your mind." Remy was keeping too many secrets and he wanted the young man to start dealing with them.

Remy realized that he couldn't stop the professor in his present state. Xavier could reach into his mind and take whatever information he needed. He was used to people taking advantage of him, exploiting his weaknesses. Betta go along… den it won' hurt dat bad.

Charles read the permission in Gambit's mind, but that wasn't enough. "I want your explicit permission, Remy."

"Do it, m'sieur," Remy stuttered. His hands grabbed the sides of the exam table and his eyes closed in fear.

"I won't go into your mind when you're this afraid, Remy." Charles shook his head. "Is there anything that would make you feel more comfortable doing this?"

Remy didn't trust his voice to speak aloud. Can Logan stay?

"Logan?" The request surprised Charles. "Of course, if that's what you want, Remy."

"Merci," Remy mumbled, thankfully.

Logan, would you please join us in the med lab? He didn't have to wait long; Logan stormed into the med lab. Charles smiled a little, seeing the worried expression on Logan's face and realized he had done the right thing by erecting that temporary shield, protecting Remy's mind.

"What!" Logan exclaimed, but he felt relieved as Remy's eyes fixed on him. The kid seemed all right. "Why did ya call me here?"

"Remy gave me permission to enter his mind. I need to know the truth if I'm to really help him. He wants you to…" Charles carefully chose his words. "To watch over him."

Deeply touched by Gambit's trust in him, Logan nodded his head. "I'm here, kid. Ya know that." Remy wanted to say merci, but Logan stopped him. "It's okay, bub. Just try to relax. Ya know Chuck here wants to help ya."

"M'sieur…" Remy whispered the word and waited until Charles' eyes had locked with his. "Can Logan… see what happened too?" He didn't know why he had made that request.

"Yes." Charles wondered about Remy. First, the young had been determined not to let anyone in and now… "Logan, please sit down." He gestured toward the chair at Remy's bedside.

Logan obeyed and sat down. For some reason he gently took hold of Remy's hand. Just want him to know that everythin' will be aright, he told himself privately.

"I'm ready," Remy whispered, feeling terribly uncomfortable. But Logan's presence was sufficient to make him comply.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop," Charles assured his student and Remy nodded absentmindedly. "Don't be afraid," Charles repeated and concentrated on establishing a temporary link. Show me what happened, Remy. Scanning Remy's memories, he concentrated on finding the right moment in time. We're getting close, he informed Remy, who wasn't responding. Remy? When Gambit didn't answer, he realized that although Remy had given him permission, the Cajun had retreated from his past. He was alone, but Logan's mind arrived a moment later.

Where's Remy? Logan asked, taking in Charles' appearance who now stood in front of him.

He won't accompany us. He's afraid. Charles gestured Logan to follow him as they walked through the citadel.

Ya know where we're goin'?

Yes, I do. Charles pointed out the scene in front of them. Most X-Men who had been held prisoner here by Eric the Red had escaped through Betsy's shadow walking, but… Look over there.

In the distance, Rogue grabbed Gambit and pulled him along into the air with her.

We need to get closer. I want to hear what they're saying. Charles took a step and seemed to levitate, the air supporting his form. Logan followed gingerly. Finally, they were close enough to hear Rogue's words.

"Ah won't leave you to die here, swamp rat, even if you want me to."

She told me that Remy's feelings had invaded her being and that she felt like having no choice. Rogue left because Remy's feelings were too strong for her to fight, Charles informed Logan. Not getting a reply, he looked at his companion. Shocked, Logan was trying hard to find his way in Remy's mindscape. Don't fight it, Charles advised. Go with the natural flow. You have no influence here. We're only spectators.

Don't understand why the kid wants me here in the first place. Logan shivered, seeing the ice surrounding the citadel. How did he survive?

We'll find out, now watch! Charles concentrated on Remy's memories again. Rogue and Gambit were flying only a few feet in front of them and they could hear every word the couple shared. Remy spoke first.

"Rogue… I…. Thanks for believin' in me. I promise what I was ain't what I'm now."

Logan cringed hearing that admission. He likes bein' a martyr.

You might have a valid point there. Charles started to realize that Rogue had been lying to him in his study. Remy's feelings aren't controlling her! 

Rogue suddenly let go of Remy's hand and Logan wondered if he could catch the falling Cajun. Rogue's words however, shocked him.

"Who said Ah BELIEVE you, Remy?"

She can't be that cruel! Logan looked at Xavier. Are ya sure this really happened?

This is the ultimate truth, I'm afraid. Gambit can't lie to us here.

Both men cringed at hearing the despair and shock in Gambit's voice as he cried out her name.

"Rogue?"

Logan's heart throbbed in sympathy for the Cajun, who hit the snow and fell down a short hill. The expression in those red on black eyes almost made him go berserk with rage. Had Rogue really done this?

"Ah jus' said Ah wouldn't let ya DIE in there. Out here, it's up t' YOU whether you live or die. Ah don't care anymore."

Professor… I can't believe this! Rogue always said she loved him.

I don't understand this either, but we'll have to accept the truth. She consciously made the decision to leave him here to die.

Logan was about to ask Charles to let him out of this hellhole when Remy's pleading voice reached him.

"Fine, den. I've earned your hatred. Mais at least get me somewhere dat'll give me a chance ta get back home."

No! Logan exclaimed privately… She can't deny him that! But she did.

"Home? You ain't got no home, sugah. Not with me... not with the X-Men. Fend for yourself. You seem to have done a good job of that in the past."

Now, I understand… Logan rubbed his temples… That's why Remy thinks we don't want him no more… Damn ya, Rogue!

Stay in control of your feelings! Charles admonished Logan. We're inside Remy's mind!

Gritting his teeth, Logan continued to watch. She signed his death sentence! He wasn't sure what he would do the next time they met.

"Mais... I LOVE you," Gambit said in shock.

Saddened, Charles shook his head, finally understanding why Gambit had decided to move into the boathouse, living as a hermit. But the scene hadn't ended yet and he forced himself to watch it to the bitter end.

"You're honest with people you love, Gambit. Otherwise... it's a gamble," Rogue said as she flew off.

She wanted him dead, Logan commented. Look at him! Gambit doesn't even have a shirt on! He'll freeze to death and she knows it!

Please, no more, m'sieur… stop it…

Charles grabbed Logan's arm and watched the mindscape turn black. Remy wants us to leave now.

How did he survive? Logan wondered.

I don' know… came Remy's pleading voice.

Cold and darkness closed in on them and Charles decided that it had been enough. Taking Logan's presence with him, he struggled to find a way out of Remy's swamped memories.

Logan opened his eyes and drew a deep breath. Being inside Remy's mind had shocked him. "Yer okay?" he asked, concerned.

Hot tears made their way down Remy's face as he shook his head. "Non, not okay…"

"Thank you, Remy." Charles soothingly rubbed Remy's brow, reached out and calmed the surface of Gambit's troubled mind. "Rest now."

Logan couldn't sit back and watch the Cajun cry softly. He changed position and sat down on the exam table. "Come here, bub." Gently, he pulled Remy upright and folded his arms around him.

Remy sobbed softly, trying to hold back the pain, but it had been released and refused to go be buried again. "Don' blame Rogue, don'…"

"Shst," Logan whispered as he stroked Gambit's back. "Chuck is right. Ya need to rest."

Charles leaned back and processed everything he had learned. He had to talk to Rogue once more and confront her with the truth, but… he couldn't leave Remy alone right now. The young man's mind was too fragile.

"Professor?" Henry had watched everything with growing concern. "We need to discuss some discoveries I made."

"Of course," Charles said, postponing his talk with Rogue until Remy was taken care off. As he followed McCoy, he looked at Logan and Remy. Logan was still holding the younger man, whispering soft words that the Cajun wasn't registering. Remy needs all the support he can get and Logan might be the one person to pull him through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank glanced over at Remy and Logan to make sure that his patient couldn't hear him.

"What did you discover?" Charles asked, seeing Jean's apprehensive expression. This wasn't good news.

"This is what we found after examining the CAT scans and X-rays." Hank pressed a button to show the professor what he was talking about.

"What's that?" Puzzled, Charles stared at the screen.

"It's a metal object, cylinder shaped and located underneath his right ear," Hank explained and magnified the image. "It wasn't there the last time I gave him a complete physical."

"When was that?" Charles tried to make sense of this new development.

"Six months ago. After he returned from Antarctica he refused to submit to any tests."

Hank and Jean exchanged a look and she took over. "But there's more. This cylinder releases certain chemical substances at regular intervals."

"What substances?" Charles straightened his back. Was this the reason why Remy was so depressed and even suicidal? Why hadn't the Cajun asked McCoy to remove it or didn't Remy know it was embedded in his tissue? Hank started to sum up the names of several chemical substances and Charles grew impatient. "What do they do? In what way are they affecting Gambit?"

Jean answered him in a soft tone. "The dose is much too high for his body to process. They create a chemical imbalance in his brain, causing depression. If we don't remove it, he might become paranoid and schizophrenic."

"That explains it." Charles cocked his head to get a better view of the device displayed on the screen. "Surgery?"

"Yes," Hank confirmed. "I'm going to surgically remove it. Jean will assist me."

"Do you expect any complications?" Charles asked concerned.

"No, it isn't embedded that deeply. Surgery should only take an hour," Jean replied. "But we're going to put him out first."

"Wise decision," Charles agreed. "But Gambit deserves to know what we discovered."

"Maybe we should inform him after the operation?" Jean suggested. "We would only aggravate him and considering his present state of mind…"

Charles had to admit that she'd made a valid point. Looking at McCoy, he asked, "What do you think would be best?"

"I agree with Jean," Hank admitted in a fatigued tone. "We shouldn't add to his confusion. But what I want to know is… who planted that device there in the first place?"

"You're right. We need that answer." Charles looked away from the screen and at Jean. "I need to talk to Rogue, but I'm reluctant to leave Remy."

"We'll take care of him," Hank assured him and gestured the professor to accompany him to Remy's exam bed. "I will tell him that he needs to sleep. That should work." Hank halted to prepare a syringe, which would put his patient to sleep.

"You'll notify me the moment he regains consciousness?" Charles still wondered about Remy's request to have Logan close. He was missing something here. Yes, he could read Remy's mind and find out, but that would be a violation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan had eased the younger man back onto the exam bed and was tightly controlling his rage. Rogue had tried to kill a team-mate! Remy's tired eyes locked with his and he forced himself to smile. "Everythin' will be just fine, bub," he said reassuringly. He felt relieved that things were in the open now.

"You really think so, mon ami?" Remy shook his head. "I still can' believe you're takin' care of me."

Experiencing Remy's memories had finally made him understand why it was so hard for the Cajun to understand that they did care. "Yer an X-Man!" Logan silenced Gambit with a glare. "Don't argue! Just accept the truth, kid!"

Remy smiled weakly. "You're a bon ami, Logan."

"That's what friends are for," Logan remarked, but knew what Remy was trying to say. "And I ain't yer only friend. Ya know that the rest cares as well."

Remy didn't react; instead he focused on Hank and the professor. Seeing the syringe he trembled. He hated needles. Why couldn't HE leave him alone? Every time he saw a needle or medical equipment his heart started to pound.

"Relax, kid," Logan muttered, smelling the rising fear on the young man.

"Logan is right," Hank started. "Gambit, you need to sleep and you're too upset to do that. This is just a mild sedative and you will wake up in a few hours." Hank tried hard to radiate trust and assurance. "We will take care of you, Remy." He wouldn't administer the drug without Gambit's consent, offering him some degree of control. Hopefully that would reassure Remy enough to go along with the procedure.

Remy nodded his head. There wasn't much he could do to stop them anyway. "Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked Logan in a hesitant tone, hoping the man didn't realize the real reason behind the request. If he had ever doubted being in love with Logan, he knew for sure now. He needed Logan close, touching his skin, emanating those warm feelings. Mon Dieu, he needed the man!

Logan watched closely as Hank carefully inserted the needle underneath the skin of Remy's hand.

"I'm also going to start an IV," Hank said softly.

"Why?" Logan's eyes narrowed. They were up to something!

Hank waited until Gambit's eyes had closed. After ensuring that Remy was asleep he sought out Logan's eyes. "We discovered a foreign object near his ear." Hank indicated the spot with a finger. "We need to remove it."

"Foreign object? What the hell is goin' on?" No one was going to touch Gambit before they had explained this to him in detail.

Jean had walked up to him and now took hold of his arm. "Come on, I'll show you what we found."

Logan followed her, but continued to keep a close eye on Remy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the professor left the med lab, an impatient crowd immediately surrounded him. Storm, Scott and even Bobby had been waiting for him.

"How is he doing, sir?" Scott asked concerned, remembering the terrible way Gambit had looked when he had collapsed. Jean had been quiet and seemed unwilling to inform him of Remy's present condition and he respected that. The fact that they were married didn't mean that she should throw the principle of doctor-patient confidentiality overboard.

"We might have discovered why Gambit has been acting this… odd lately," Charles informed them. "Hank is going to perform minor surgery on Remy. I'm very optimistic that he'll make a full recovery within a few days."

"Goddess… thank you…" Storm muttered and dropped onto a chair. "I feared for him."

"We all did," Scott said in a momentarily outburst of passion. Jean would have been proud of him. Finally, he was admitting he felt concerned.

Relieved, Bobby sighed as well. "But sir, you should know that Rogue… she started to pack when Logan carried Remy inside. She's leaving."

"I'm on my way to see her now." Charles looked up at Scott. "As team-leader you should be present as well."

"I'll accompany you then, sir," Scott stated. He'd sensed something was wrong ever since the professor had informed him of Rogue's insincerity.

"How long will surgery take?" Bobby asked as he took a seat next to Storm.

"An hour, maybe longer." Charles and Scott walked over to the doorway, but before he left, Charles addressed Storm. "Remy needs to see a friendly face when he wakes up."

"Goddess, I’ll never forgive myself for not being there for him when he needed me," she whispered upset. "He saved my life once."

"Don't worry," Bobby said soothingly. "Gambit's tough. Sir, where's Logan?" He'd wondered about the Canadian. Storm had told him that Logan had been called inside, but hadn't emerged again.

Charles wavered. "Remy feels more comfortable when Logan's close."

Scott raised an eyebrow. He'd already picked up on that yesterday from that short visit. Logan had been extremely protective of Gambit. "Shall we go now?"

Charles was about to nod his head as the door opened. Logan emerged from the med lab. His eyes simmered with fierce emotion and he'd bared his teeth. "Logan," Charles said calmly. "You're not going to talk to Rogue."

"Don't go there," Logan growled. "She wanted to kill him!" Shocked, Scott, Storm and Bobby stared at him. "Yeah!" Logan exclaimed. "She left him there to die! Rogue decided that Remy no longer belonged with the X-Men… I was in Remy's mind…. I saw the look in her eyes!"

Charles knew he needed to do something but…

"Logan, my friend, come, sit with us." Storm rested a hand on his arm, but he pulled back. She had seen this particular expression on his face before. "Control, my friend."

Her calm and regal voice brought him back to his senses. "I want to be there when ya talk to her," he stated and challenged Xavier to deny him.

"I advice against it," Scott said, once more completely in control of his emotions.

But Xavier knew that Logan wouldn't accept no and decided otherwise. "You'll let me do the talking. Furthermore, you won't threaten her, understood?"

"Yeah, whatever! We're wastin' time!" Logan pushed Scott aside and climbed the stairs.

Quickly, Scott and the professor followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue had packed her bag and decided against staying at the mansion any longer. Gambit was down in the med lab and Logan's angry growl warned her that she was in trouble. As she opened the window to fly away, the door was kicked open.

"What did ya think ya were doin'?" Logan growled and fought the urge to extend his claws.

"Logan, get back in line!" Charles commanded. Reluctantly, Logan obeyed. Scott, keep an eye on him.

Scott nodded his head once and stepped in front of Logan, blocking his way. The professor had shown him telepathically what they had seen in Remy's mind and he agreed with Xavier. Rogue had a lot of explaining to do! "We know what happened in Antarctica, Rogue."

Briefly, her face contorted. "What do ya know, Sugah?"

"Remy asked ya to give him a chance and ya…" Suddenly speechless, Logan blinked his eyes. "Ya left him there to die!"

"He deserved to die…" Rogue grabbed her bag. A smile had returned to her face. Scott's remark had worried her at first, but apparently they didn't know that much after all. They had come to confront her about Remy. Fine, she was still safe. They didn't know the whole truth, didn't know about her alliance with him.

"Ya don't make such a decision!" Logan chided her.

Enough!

Charles' mental command sliced through his mind and infuriated, Logan turned around. "Stay outta my mind…"

"I suggest you calm down." Charles ignored Logan and focused his attention on Rogue. "Why did you lie to me? Remy's feelings weren't influencing you."

"Ah got my reasons." Rogue stepped up to the windowsill. "Ah am leaving now… won't be back until swamp rat is outta the mansion. Ya're making a mistake by taking him in. He's a liar!"

Scott held Logan back as the Canadian's claws appeared. "Logan… get out of the room!"

"Forget it, bub!" Logan tried pushing Scott away, but the man held his ground. About to lash out, he was taken aback by Scott's voice.

"Don't do this, Logan. Think of Remy. He needs you. Let us deal with Rogue. Remy needs you." Scott hoped he'd said the right thing. He wasn't good at this emotional crap, but…

The claws vanished. Remy's name had actually calmed him down. For once, Scott was fuckin' right! "We're not through yet!" Logan told Rogue and then stormed into the corridor. Damned! Scott was right. Remy needed him and he had left the med lab to confront her.

Relieved, Charles realized that Logan was once more on his way to the med lab to check on the progress Hank and Jean were making. Rogue was about to fly away and… Rogue, I tried to help you when you needed me. Tried to help you control your abilities. Why are you turning on us? We're the closest thing you have to a family.

Scott overheard that remark and agreed. "I thought you loved Gambit." The mere thought of leaving Jean in Antarctica because she had made a mistake as a teenager made him shake his head. "I could never do that to the person I love." But she had.

"Maybe it's me who no longer has a home with the X-Men," Rogue said in an odd tone. "Ah am leavin'… and don't track me down!" She took off, dragging the bag behind her.

"I don't think so," Scott whispered. "We should keep an eye on her."

"Yes, we need to know where she's going." Charles sighed. "We should check on Gambit now. I hope surgery went well."

"Professor… there's something I don't understand," Scott remarked as he walked beside the wheel chair.

"What is it?"

"Why does she suddenly… hate Gambit?" He hesitated to use the word hate, but… "Do you think she ever loved him?"

"I know she did," Charles whispered in a melancholy tone. "A few times I sensed her love for him, but that has changed. Her mind was cold when I touched it."

"Cold?" Scott laughed slightly embittered. "We know what happened in Antarctica between Rogue and Gambit, but…"

We still don't know why she acted that way, Charles finished for him. I doubt she'll tell us.

"We should concentrate on Gambit," Scott muttered. "How did that object end up beneath his skin?"

"You don't ask easy questions, Scott," Charles sighed. "Maybe we'll have to enter Remy's mind again to find out. But first, we're going to find Logan. You handled his outburst very well."

"Thank you," Scott smiled weakly. "I've been talking to Jean about being a better team leader."

Charles' smile was genuine as he studied his student. "You're an excellent team leader and now… let's go and check on the team."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Storm tenderly caressed Remy's brow, relieved that surgery had been successful. While still in the waiting area she had privately prayed to the goddess for Remy's recovery and he had pulled through. The incision Hank had made to remove the cylinder had been bandaged. Remy looked too vulnerable so…"Weak."

"I know, 'Ro," Logan whispered, leaning against the wall. Storm had hurried into the med lab the moment Hank had given them permission to see Remy. One hour had now passed and Remy was still asleep. Although the anaesthetic had long worn off, exhaustion kept the Cajun from waking up. "But at least Hank removed the damned cylinder and he can start to heal."

"Who wants to hurt him like this?" Storm asked Logan. "Someone must have placed it beneath his skin!"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I've been thinkin' about that too," he admitted and wished he could smoke in here. He craved a cigar! "There ain't that many names that pop up."

Storm's eyes darkened. "I've only been able to come up with one." Slowly, almost reverently, she rose from the chair and walked over to Logan. "Sinister."

"Yeah," Logan growled. That name had been very high on his list too. "The bastard would move in when Remy's helpless."

"But how did he know that Remy was there? Alone and helpless?" Storm shook her head. "We're missing an awful lot of pieces to this puzzle." Smiling weakly, her glance shifted from Remy back to Logan. "Are you going to stay here with him? You have been at his side this entire time."

"I plan on stayin'," Logan admitted. "Got some questions to ask the kid and there are some things he needs to know. Hank and Jean want to tell him about the surgery and they want me present."

Storm felt relieved. Her friend was in good hands. "I will be back later."

"Don't worry, 'Ro. I'll look after him."

"I know you will, Logan." Storm walked to the doorway and glanced one more time at the thief. "Sleep, my friend. You need rest."

Logan approached the bed after Storm had left the room and stared down at the young Cajun. Hank had shown him the cylinder they had removed and while gritting his teeth, his left hand stroked Remy's brow. "Did Sinister get to ya?"

The sound of Logan's voice made Remy stir. He didn't want to wake up. His sleep had been peaceful and refreshing.

"Remy?"

Hearing his name urged him to peek through half closed eyelids. "Logan?" The older man had kept his word and was still here. "Why do I feel…sick?" Remy fought the urge to spill his guts and struggled to keep a moan from fleeing his lips. His neck ached and the skin beneath his ear itched. As he wanted to touch it, he realized that he was wearing a medical gown. "Logan, why…?" Pleadingly, he stared up at Logan.

"Give me a sec." Logan called Jean. He's awake.

We'll be with you in a moment. Jean signaled Hank to follow her. "Our patient just woke up."

Hank closed the file he had been updating and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We need to be careful when telling Gambit what we found."

Jean agreed. "Thankfully, Remy seems to trust Logan. His presence will reassure Gambit."

Remy noticed the soft footfalls amidst of his nausea and cringed seeing Hank and Jean. What had happened during his sleep? As he moved his hand to examine his throat, he discovered the bandage. Panicking, he stared at Logan.

"Just listen to them, kid." Logan took hold of Remy's left hand and rubbed the knuckles. "Ya trust me. Ya should trust them too."

Remy couldn't speak, couldn't think. All he felt were Logan's fingers stroking his skin. The Canadian was the one thing that kept him from going insane.

Jean sensed Gambit's horror and smiled reassuringly. "Don't be scared," she started and took Remy's other hand between hers. Thankfully, the shield the professor had erected held back her feelings and Jean addressed him in a soft voice. "You have been feeling depressed lately, haven’t you?"

Remy nodded his head. "Oui…" He shifted closer to Logan. Why had he ever agreed to coming to the med lab?

"Listen to her, kid," Logan encouraged him. "I promise that everything will be fine in the end."

Remy swallowed hard and waited for Jean to continue. The fact that both Logan and Jean were holding his hand embarrassed him a little.

"There's a reason why you're feeling like this." Hank took over and placed a small cylinder on the sheet. Remy's stare told him that he didn't recognize the object. "We removed this from your body. It was programmed to emit certain chemicals, programmed to destroy the balance in your brain, causing depression, paranoia and…" Hank stopped, as Remy released a yelp. 'It's over now, Remy. Your body still needs a little time to dispose of the remnants but…"

"Logan?" Helplessly, Remy grabbed the older man's hand in return.

"It's the truth, kid. Any idea who did this to ya?" But Remy's expression already told him that the Cajun had no idea who might be behind it.

"This imbalance might have triggered your empathy," Jean continued her explanation.

"De feelings…" Remy muttered nervously. "Dey ain' dat strong now."

"That's because the professor put a shield up to keep them outside. You can only receive one person's feelings at once." Jean noticed the way Remy was clinging to Logan, staring at him once in a while to make sure Logan had no intention of leaving. Were her eyes deceiving her or...? She had to talk to Logan, who obviously wasn't aware of Remy's feelings.

"What's gonna happen now?" Remy asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to keep you here overnight. Tomorrow, I will remove the bandage. In the meantime, try to rest, Remy." Hank placed his furry hand on the Cajun's brow and noticed the cold sweat. "I'm your friend," he reminded Gambit. "I want to help you heal."

Remy couldn't help feeling helpless as he stared at the cylinder, which Hank had removed. Who would do this to him? "Any idea when…"

"After Antarctica," Hank enlightened him.

"Ya might wanna tell us how ya survived the cold," Logan whispered and squeezed Remy's hand.

Nervously, Remy licked his lips. As he lowered his eyes, he wondered how to tell them that he didn't remember how he had survived. He had no memories of those days, weeks…

"We will discuss this later," Hank decided and checked the IV one last time. Seeing Remy's draped eyes, he explained. "It only contains fluids and nutrients."

Remy didn't react. Instead, he clung to Logan's presence. His eyes were about to close, but he didn't feel safe, not after learning about the cylinder. Thankfully, Hank now slipped it into one of his pockets and it wasn't staring back at him any longer.

"Logan? I need to talk to you," Jean announced in a soft tone.

Remy's eyes flashed open. "Don' go, cher."

The fear in those alien eyes took them aback. Hank had already returned to his work and Jean knew she couldn't postpone this much longer. "I'll bring him back in five minutes, I promise."

It didn't help. Remy refused to let go of Logan's hand. Part of his mind realized he was overreacting, but he couldn't stop it.

"It's the chemicals, Remy," Jean said soothingly and then turned, sensing her husband's thoughts.

"I'll stay with him until Logan returns." Scott smiled.

"You, Cyke?" Remy muttered in disbelief. Scott was the last person he expected to show up in the med lab.

"Yes." Scott moved closer to the bed and sat down as Jean and Logan left the room. "You look better," he said, trying to start a conversation. Remy's eyes still mirrored puzzlement, but he ignored it. "Hey, I am your team-leader, Gambit."

"Didn' know you cared…" Remy stuttered and pulled the blanket up to his chin. The wound still caused him discomfort, but he managed to ignore it. The fact that Cyclops was 'baby-sitting' him was a mild shock at least.

"Rogue has left the mansion. I thought you should know that." Scott hoped that the news wouldn't send the Cajun into hysterics. Due to the chemicals Remy was constantly overreacting.

"Did she leave 'cause of me?" Remy closed his eyes, wishing he had never returned from Antarctica. Non, dat ain' true… den I wouldn' have slept in Logan's arms…

"The professor showed me what happened in Antarctica and when we confronted her with the facts she took off," Scott explained, registering the expression of terror in Gambit's eyes. "She didn't have the right to make that decision. You still have a home here with the X-Men, Gam… Remy." How long had he rehearsed this little speech? "You belong here. You're part of the team."

Tears dripped down his face and embarrassed, he used part of the sheet to wipe them away. "Can' be de truth…must be dreamin'… De Cyke I know would never say dat."

Scott leaned forward. "Listen to me, Remy. You may not think too highly of me, but…" Scott gathered his strength. Come on, you rehearsed this in front of the mirror!

"Oui?" Remy said, nervously. His fingers fumbled the sheet and his locks dropped in front of his face, shielding his features.

"But I do care, Remy. I was worried when you collapsed on the doorstep and… I regret failing you in Antarctica. I regret not realizing sooner what Rogue did to you, what she said to you and…" Stop it! You're getting carried away! he chided himself. But Remy was smiling.

"Homme," he whispered softly as Scott's true concern seeped through the temporary shields. "You surprise me…" Suddenly, his fears were diminishing until they finally vanished. Scott was telling him the truth. "Mebbe receivin' feelings ain' dat bad…"

"You know that I'm being honest," Scott remarked, relieved. He had been worried that Gambit wouldn't believe him.

"Oui…"

"Remy," Scott said, amazed at the ease with which that name suddenly left his lips. "I need to ask you this. Do you know who's responsible for the implant Hank removed?"

Remy wavered, unwilling to speak the name that had ruined his life forever.

"Was it Sinister?" Scott offered. After discussing matters with Hank and the professor blaming Sinister had been the logical conclusion.

Remy hated the return of tears in his eyes and felt the need to apologize for being this emotional.

"No, that's okay. You can't help it." Scott recognized the ashamed expression in Gambit's eyes. "I'm grateful that we located it before it killed you. You can be as emotional as you want. It's the chemicals. Hank explained everything to us." Scott smiled, still amazed at the way he was handling this. Maybe talking this through with Jean had helped.

"I don' know," Remy said, as he managed to keep back the tears. "I don' remember much… After Rogue left, everythin' went cold and dark…"

"What do you remember?" Scott noticed the fatigue on Remy's face. He should cut this short and let him get the rest he needed.

" I woke in a hospital…" Remy revealed, gingerly. "De doctor told me dat scientists had found me and brought me in."

"How long did you stay there?" Scott sensed Xavier's thoughts. The professor was listening too.

"Only a few days," Remy mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. "Dey told me dat I had been in coma for four days…"

Ask him if he remembers anything at all! Charles urged Scott. We need all the information we can get!

"Is there anything in particular that you remember, Remy? No matter how insignificant it might seem." Scott disliked pushing Gambit like this, but the professor was right.

"I had nightmares…" Remy whispered and his eyes began to water again.

"It's okay," Scott assured him and… Am I really doing this? He curled his fingers around Remy's. "Take all the time you need."

Maybe it was the skin contact, maybe it was Scott's tone, but Remy calmed down. "De nightmares continued after I got back."

"Do you still have them?"

" Parfois… sometimes," he added, seeing Scott's mystified look.

"What are they about?" Scott realized how cold those agile fingers felt and nodded his head once. "You can trust us, Remy. We won't desert you like Rogue did."

Those words impacted hard, but he didn't want them to know… Remy stalled.

"Remy, you must tell me." Scott tried hard to put all his concern in those words.

Remy closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to deal with Scott's reaction. "Dey're 'bout Sinister."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean wasn't sure how to tell Logan what she had picked up. What would his reaction be like? Would both men end up hurt? But Logan had to know the truth. "You seem to care a lot about Remy."

Now that they were outside the med lab, Logan used the opportunity to smoke a cigar. "Yeah, I do." He was studying her expression. She meant a lot to him, he even loved her, but he also realized that she would never leave Scott to be with him. He had accepted that a long time ago, but had never stopped to care for her. "Does that bother ya?" he asked eventually, wondering why she wanted to discuss the Cajun.

"No, Logan," Jean shot him an amused smile. "I'm not jealous!" she quipped in an attempt to make him relax. Hopefully, he would get the underlying message and she wouldn't have to tell him about Remy's feelings in detail.

"Jealous?" Logan's brow grew knitted. "Why would ya be jealous?"

"Logan…!" Jean sighed, impatiently. Apparently subtlety didn't work. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but considering Remy's current state…"

"Tell me what?" Irritated, Logan waited for her to continue. Jean was acting strangely and he wished she would stop pussyfooting around and give it to him straight.

"I don't know how you're going to react, but Logan, please… think it over first." She walked up to him. She felt like she needed to establish contact first and rested a hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to look into her eyes. "Remy's in love with you."

"What? What did ya say?" His mind slowly processed this new information. "Ya got to be kiddin'! The kid's confused and needs a friend. Must be the chemicals makin' it look like that!"

Jean licked her lips. "Logan, listen to me. It's not the chemicals. That would feel different and they only affect his… negative feelings."

"Shit!" Logan sank down onto a chair. "Yer sure?"

"Yes," Jean nodded her head and sat down next to him. "Remy's been hurt tremendously, Logan. If you don't feel the same way about him…"

"Jean! I like women!"

A crooked smile appeared on Jean's face. "Ever had a relationship with a man, Logan?"

"No!" Logan rolled the cigar between his fingers. "And I don't plan on ever havin' one!"

"Why don't you give him a chance? Whatever you do, try not to react too harshly?"

"Ya must be readin' him wrong! He's in love with Rogue!"

"He was in love with her," Jean corrected him in a warm tone. "Ever wondered why they never got together? Really got together?"

"He can't touch her." Logan had had enough of this conversation and got to his feet.

"What if she had put on a collar? Her powers wouldn't have affected him." Jean rose from the chair and moved until they were facing each other. "You've become his anchor, Logan. I doubt he'll recover if you turn your back on him now."

"But… he can't be in love with me!" Logan shook his head. "I've never seen him with anyone else except Rogue…"

"The heart works in mysterious ways," Jean teased and smiled. "I think the two of you would make a great couple."

"Jeanie…" Logan growled the name.

"I'm serious! Why don't you search your own feelings for him first? Why did you go back to the ledge that night? Just because you were concerned about a team-mate or does it go deeper?" She disliked pushing Logan like this, but she wanted him to consider all possibilities. "Why are you still here watching over him? Why? You need to ask yourself that question and answer it truthfully."

Logan remained silent. Jean was right of course. He was being awfully protective of the Cajun, but he contributed it to Remy needing a friend right now and he had taken on that role perfectly, hadn't he?

"You don't know how you feel about Remy," Jean realized and her smile brightened. That meant there was still a chance that Logan would look deeper at his feelings. Whatever the outcome of that search might be, he would give Remy an honest answer. "Why don't you go back now? Remy will want to see you after learning about the cylinder. He's scared, Logan."

Automatically, Logan extinguished the cigar and walked over to the doorway. "Are ya absolutely sure about…him?"

"Yes."

Absentmindedly, Logan nodded his head, uncertain if he wanted to return to Remy's room. Jean's words had changed everything and he wasn't sure how he felt about Gambit being in love with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan," Remy whispered, relieved, as the man entered his room. He hoped that there were no more traces of the tears he had just cried. Hate bein' like dis! He wished that the chemicals would quickly leave his body.

Scott got to his feet and observed Logan, wondering about the thoughtful look on the Canadian's face. "You're going to sit with him?" The underlying message was; Remy can't be alone tonight and needs someone to watch him. Are you going to do that?

Logan understood perfectly, but for the first time since this had started, he hesitated. Avoiding Remy's eyes he tried to convince himself that the young man needed his support, regardless any feelings the Cajun might have for him. "Sure."

But Remy had noticed that moment of hesitation and wondered what had changed. First, Logan had carried concern and affection when he'd come into his room, but now… doubt and apprehension flowed into his mind. Logan didn't want to be here. "You don' have to, mon ami. Don' need a baby sitter." He tried hard to shrug off the discomfort Logan was emanating and cursed his empathy. Even when the charm had gotten him into trouble he hadn't felt as bad as this.

"Nope, I'm stayin'." This time, he made eye contact with the Cajun. Remy's eyes never hid a thing and he recognized the fear of rejection in them. Things had suddenly become terribly complicated.

Scott had watched the interaction between them and had drawn his own conclusions. "Uhm, Logan… Remy just admitted that he's having nightmares about Sinister."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Ya never told me."

"I didn' have any nightmares while… you were close," Remy said apologetically. He didn't want to feel Logan's doubts but he couldn't block it. And I never mentioned you havin' dem eider, so cut me some slack!

Logan read that remark in Remy's eyes. "Tell me more, Cyke."

"Started after he woke up in a hospital. Apparently some scientists brought him in."

"Scientists huh?" Logan noticed the return of fear in Remy's eyes. His sense of smell told him that Remy hadn't told Scott the entire truth. Kid was still guarding his secrets and it looked like he might be the only one who could make Gambit open up. The Cajun flinched and his fingers trembled. Remy's reaction didn't surprise him All three of them knew what scientist they were talking about. Logan sat down and rested his feet on the side of Remy's bed.

That reassured Remy a little. Logan's mind was in turmoil, but the man wasn't deserting him.

"I'd better be on my way then." Scott grinned inwardly. He'd received bits and pieces from the talk Jean had had with Logan and he was curious to find out what was going to happen next. As he exited the med lab, he hoped for Remy's sake that Logan would think this over and not act on impulse.

Remy's eyes were dropping shut after telling Scott one of the things he had been keeping a secret for so long. "You ain' de only one wid nightmares," he muttered softly. His eyes pleaded with Logan to look at him.

Logan simply nodded his head. He needed time to think. "Why don't ya get some sleep?"

"I've been sleepin' for days!" Remy protested, but recognized his own fatigue. He would drift off into sleep within minutes. "Henri must have put some sleepin' meds in de IV too."

"Remy, listen," Logan started, but seeing the tired eyes he decided not to address this issue between them yet. First, he needed to search his feelings for the young man. "I need to do some thinkin' and yer…"

"Distractin' you?" Remy finished for him.

"Yeah."

"I'll go to sleep den," Remy whispered, upset. Logan's feelings had turned darker, unfriendly and he wanted to escape the sensation. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to relax and to fall a sleep, a technique Jean-Luc had taught him a long time ago.

Watching him fall asleep Logan sighed. Ya can't be in love with me, Remy! Shit, why me? Why not Bobby or Hank or… why me?

"Want a cup of coffee?" Hank had waited for Remy to fall asleep before making his move.

Logan looked up, irritated at the interruption and at first he wanted to decline, but the aroma made his mouth water. "Sure, why not?" He got to his feet and walked into the little office Hank had created to have some privacy while working. From where he sat now he saw Remy's every move. "Thanks," Logan muttered and sipped the hot liquid. He had known Hank for a long time and wondered why the man wanted to talk to him. Hank just didn't invite you in for coffee when he was working on his research or tending to a patient. "Spill it, Blue."

"I would like to know how his face got that badly bruised." Hank removed his glasses and gave Logan a stern expression. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah," Logan admitted in a guilty tone. "I was havin' a nightmare and…"

"You were… " Hank sighed his discomfort. "Sleeping that close?"

"He wanted me to hold him, Hank." Logan stared into the coffee. Maybe talking to Hank wasn't such a bad idea. "Jean told me Remy's in love with me." Holding his breath he waited for Hank's reply.

"I see," Hank said and nodded his head. "And do you feel the same way about him?"

"I don't know," Logan replied honestly. "This never happened before."

"Please be more exact, my friend."

"Remy's the first man to fall in love with me…"

"Now you’re talking about Remy's feelings again," Hank pointed out. "I want to know how you feel about this development. I don't want him to get hurt, Logan."

"Ya care about him. That's good." Logan was stalling, still unsure whether he should continue this conversation or not. "The thing is… I really like the kid, but…"

"Are you prejudiced? Is that it? Do you think it is wrong for two men…" Hank rolled his eyes. Feels like I am talking to Robert!

"Never had to think about that before," Logan admitted. "It don't bother me, seeing two guys or girls kissin' and stuff, but…"

"Now it's about you."

"Yeah…" Logan emptied his mug and felt clear headed. "Maybe I like him more than I want to admit."

'Yes?" Hank waited patiently, knowing it was important that Logan was being truthful to himself.

"It's just that… he's so vulnerable right now." Logan shifted in the chair.

"What do you feel for him?"

"Cajun's a tough one… A friend."

"Anything else?" Hank remembered how long it had taken Bobby to search his feelings and now he was asking Logan to do that in a few minutes. "What do you feel when you comfort him? Do you want to touch him? Make private excuses to touch his skin? What do you see in his eyes?"

Logan moistened his lips. "I like the texture of his hair… It's soft. He trusts me and yes… I've been tellin' myself that it's okay to hold him, but… is that love?"

"You've loved before," Hank said and shrugged his shoulders. "Only you can answer that question. "Don't let gender matter, Logan. Actually, I think that Remy is just what you need."

"Jean hinted at that too, why?" Logan really wanted to hear this answer.

"You need to trust again," Hank said thoughtfully. "You've been mistreated in the past and…" Hank silenced Logan's protest with his eyes. "You have offered Remy protection and affection, things he desperately needs. I suggest you talk to him about this."

"After I made up my mind," Logan decided and got up to refill his mug. "I don't want to get his hopes up and then…" During the conversation he had concentrated on Hank instead of Gambit and the keening wail that now rushed through the med lab made the blood flow faster in his veins. Instinctively, he extended his claws as he turned around.

"Remy's having a nightmare." Hank's eyes fixed on Logan. "But he needs you to comfort him. Can you do that?" But Logan had already left his office and was now storming into Remy's room. "Apparently, the answer is yes," Hank muttered, pleased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ne pas me toucher!" Remy screamed and swept away imaginary hands that were moving over his body. The chemicals had brought on his nightmares and left him defenceless. "Leave me 'lone!" Struggling with the blankets in an attempt to free himself, red eyes flared with pain.

"Remy!" Logan wavered. The Cajun was caught in some nightmare and apparently fighting someone. "Listen to me, kid. Yer havin' a nightmare. Yer safe!" Remy's wild locks danced on his shoulders and those agile fingers had turned into claws, holding onto the bed as if someone was trying to drag him off. "Remy…" he said in a soft tone and slowly raised his hand to cup the young man's chin in it. "I'm here and yer safe."

Remy blinked his eyes and surrendered to this familiar feeling that soothed the troubled surface of his mind. Panting hard, he finally managed to lock on to Logan's blue eyes. "Jus' a nightmare," he stuttered ashamed.

But Logan noticed the pain in those eyes. "Talkin' about it makes them go 'way."

Remy collapsed into a heap and concentrated on that voice. Logan's voice. Oui, I'm safe… for now… but for how much longer?

Logan realized that the skin beneath his fingertips felt incredible soft and suddenly, silky hair brushed against his cheek. Gambit had thrown himself into his arms. "It's okay, kid," he muttered and tried to figure out what exactly he was feeling. Inhaling Remy's scent he registered the fear that accompanied it, but the Cajun's scent itself was musky, masculine. He remembered holding his former lovers, Silver Fox, Mariko and compared this sensation to those memories. Memories, he thought embittered, don't even know which are true and which they implanted in my mind!

Remy held onto Logan for dear life. The older man was driving away the memories, leaving him pure and cleansed. He didn't want to remember the past, didn't want to remember Sinister and yet, the scientist haunted his dreams too often to forget what the madman had done to him. But he could never tell Logan or the others… never!

Purposefully, Logan raised a hand and stroked the auburn locks. I like holdin' him like this, he finally admitted. The tender, almost passionate way he felt for this young man was something he had ignored for too long. In that instant he realized that he could love Remy back… but he needed time to come to terms with this. "Was yer nightmare 'bout Sinister?"

"Oui," Remy whispered against Logan's chest. He almost pressed a kiss onto that skin, but froze just in time. His feelings were overwhelming him now that the man was this close and he couldn't risk losing this friendship! Logan would never accept him as a lover. Certainly not if he knows de truth about Sinister and moi…

From the corner of his eye, Logan caught Hank's smirk before the doctor turned to give them some privacy. He sat down on the side of the bed and continued to hold Remy, alternating between rubbing his back and stroking his hair. Damn, he didn't want to let go, but Remy had to talk about this. "Why does the bastard scare ya?" Remy flinched in his arms and Logan shook his head, hesitantly nuzzling the young man's neck. "Ya can tell me, Remy."

Mon Dieu. Logan's affection coursed through him and he desperately wanted the man to kiss him, to caress his face, but…"Don' want to talk 'bout it," he stuttered ashamed and freed himself from the embrace.

Logan allowed him to break the embrace, but his eyes never left the Cajun's face. "What did he do to ya?"

"Why did you ask dat?" His voice trembled dangerously. Logan was getting too close to the truth.

Logan waited in silence. The stench of fear in the room had tripled. Sinister didn't just scare Gambit… the young man was terrified!

"Tricked me, you know dat," Remy said quickly, wishing he could confide in Logan, but the older man would never want to comfort him again if he knew the truth. "It was jus' a nightmare!"

"If ya don't want to talk 'bout it, that's fine with me," Logan grunted, slipped off the bed and walked over to the wall. "But how long do ya think ya can deal with this 'lone?"

"I dealt wid it for years without any help from you X-Men!" Remy yelled in genuine anger. Rubbing his eyes he tried to regain his composure. Logan was trying to lure him in to talking.

"What have ya been dealin' with for years, kid?"

"Dat ain' your affaires!" Remy whispered in a choked tone.

Logan drew in a deep breath and watched silently as Remy lay down, pulling up his legs and then turned away from him. The Cajun was shutting him out after all they had been through. "No way, bub. I want to know why yer hurtin'." He'd had enough of Remy's secrets and he was determined to push through Gambit's defenses.

"Why? Why do you care?" Remy muttered between clenched teeth. He sensed Logan's determination and as the older man appeared in front of him, he tightly closed his eyes.

"How long do ya plan on hidin'?" he asked, hoping for some kind of reaction. He hated the way the kid always withdrew into himself when he was in pain. "Sinister implanted that cylinder into yer body. He wanted ya to go insane… why are ya protectin' the bastard?"

Enraged, Remy's eyes flashed open. Logan had no right to talk to him like this! "You don' know!"

"Then tell me." Logan grabbed Remy's hands and jerked him into a sitting position. "Ya don't owe Sinister. Why are ya protectin' the fuckin' bastard?" He had made the remark on purpose, fuelling Remy's anger, because he knew that would get him a reaction. Remy pulled away from him and his eyes burned.

"I'm protectin' myself!" he called out before Logan's raw emotions made him faint.

"Shit," Logan exclaimed as he caught the crumbling body. "Didn't want that to happen, kid, but…" Slowly, he lowered the Cajun back onto the bed. "Protectin' yerself?" he repeated puzzled. Had Sinister somehow still a hold on Gambit?

"What did you do to my patient?" Hank appeared and shooed him out of the room. "And don't go anywhere! I want to talk to you!"

"Great, that's just fuckin' great," Logan muttered and started pacing the corridor. Protectin' yerself from what?

I'd like to know the answer to that question as well. Charles wheeled his chair into the corridor and halted in front of Wolverine.

"I- don't- get- it!" Logan muttered, emphasizing every word. "If only he trusted us to help him deal with it!"

"Remy finds it hard to trust and we can't blame him." Charles had hurried to the med lab, picking up on Remy's nightmare and growing agitation.

Logan collapsed onto a chair and stared at his hands. "I can't fight off Sinister if he doesn't tell me why he's this afraid."

Charles realized that Logan needed to get this out of his system. "What do we know?"

"Sinister got to him after Rogue tried to kill him," Logan whispered in a bitter tone.

"And then implanted the cylinder… now, why would he do that?" Charles took a moment to ponder his own question, but it was Logan who answered it.

"Hank said it would have made Remy paranoid and suicidal. Sounds to me like Sinister wants him dead too."

"But why take risks? He could have killed Remy in Antarctica." Charles felt trapped, never finding the exit.

"Maybe we should ask him?" Logan suggested and flaunted his claws.

"Put them away, Logan…" Charles mumbled, absentmindedly, his thoughts circling around Sinister and Gambit. "Why did Sinister trigger Remy's latent empathy?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Revenge?" he offered eventually. "Maybe he wanted to break Remy's spirit by showin' him that the X-Men don't want him no more?"

Frustrated, Charles sought out Logan's eyes. "Maybe… but what was that about Remy protecting himself? I overheard your remark and felt his reaction to it."

Alert, Logan's eyes started to sparkle. "Yeah, that got to him, didn't it? He couldn't bear me accusin' him of defendin' the bastard."

"Remy desperately wants to keep this a secret." Charles stopped talking as Hank strolled closer, a worried expression on his face.

"I told you to comfort him! Not upset him any further!" Hank reprimanded Logan. "I had to administer a sedative. Remy's asleep again, but… the readings indicated that his heartbeat was way off scale and his pulse… what did you say to him?"

"It's safe to conclude that Sinister somehow hurt Remy and that he feels… ashamed." Charles tried to remember what he had picked up exactly before Remy had fainted. "Logan, you need to work on gaining his complete trust."

Logan realized that the professor was right, but wasn't sure he was the right man for the job. Eventually, he nodded his consent.

"I'll use Cerebro and try locating Sinister. We should keep an eye on him. If he's really out to hurt Gambit…"

"He'll have to go through me first," Logan growled angered.

Reassured that Gambit was safe, Xavier left the two men behind. Maybe Cerebro could supply him with some answers.

Hank stopped Logan as the Canadian wanted to return to his patient's room. "Logan…"

"Lemme," Logan hissed, eager to return to Remy's side.

"In a moment."

"What do ya want?"

Hank smiled, already reading the truth in his friend's eyes. "You have found your answer, haven't you?"

Logan nodded his head once. "Yer right, Hank… I think I love him"

"You should tell him." Pleased, Hank opened the door to Remy's room. "It will do him good to know that someone loves him."

"I don't know, Hank," Logan objected. "Feels to me like takin' advantage of a confused kid."

Hank's smile grew even brighter. "In case you hadn't noticed, Logan," and he pointed at Remy, still asleep in the bed. "Remy isn't a kid. He's a young man who loves you."

"Yer right, blue," Logan whispered. "That's why I don't understand that he wants me."

"I suggest you talk to him." Hank closed the door and satisfied with this development, he returned to his office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan, wake up!" Scott actually enjoyed kicking the Canadian's feet from the side of Remy's bed. Gambit's sleepy eyes opened and he placed the breakfast tray on the bed.

"What the…" Logan growled and almost kicked Scott's feet away from under the man. "Jean should teach ya manners!" His next glance was for Remy, who was eyeing the pancakes, toast and eggs appreciately. The insane expression had fled those alien eyes and the young man's hands no longer trembled. Yeah, he's gettin' betta.

"Next time you prepare your own breakfast," Scott quipped, feeling relieved at finding Remy in a calm and relaxed state. "I come here out of the goodness of my heart to make sure the two of you aren't starving and…"

"Put a sock in it, Cyke," Logan said and grabbed the mug filled with black coffee.

Scott grinned. "My talents are just not appreciated."

But as Remy looked at Scott's face, a wave of relief hit him. "I appreciate it," he mumbled in a soft tone and attacked the pancakes. His stomach growled with hunger and…

"Hey, leave some for me!" Logan snatched a pancake away from underneath Remy's hands.

Scott leaned against the wall and observed them. Remy's condition was improving according to Hank and the doctor might discharge him today. "Storm will be relieved to hear that you got your appetite back!"

Remy smiled weakly. He did feel a lot better. Mebbe de chemicals are losin' deir effect… Cautiously, he peeked at Logan. Was the man still angry with him? As his focus shifted to the Canadian, he started to receive affection. No, Logan wasn't mad at him. It had been his own fault that Logan had sneered at him. But he couldn't tell them about Sinister…

"The professor wants to talk to you later today," Scott informed Gambit.

"Fine wid me," he mumbled, painfully aware that they wouldn't give in until they knew the shameful truth.

Scott nodded once and then left them alone, suspecting that the two men needed to talk in private. He was right.

"'bout last night… Logan started hesitantly after devouring a piece of toast. "I was outta line."

"Non, you weren't," Remy replied, without looking at him. "It was my fault…"

Logan leaned in closer and raised Gambit's head with his left hand until their eyes met. "I can only hope that one day ya will trust me enough to tell me why yer hurtin' like this and why ya think ya need to protect yerself by keepin' dis a secret."

Remy dropped his fork onto the plate and blushed.

Surprised, Logan wondered why Remy was flustered. "I care 'bout ya, Remy."

"I know dat, mon ami…" Remy whispered, nervously. Logan's affection for him seemed to have become stronger since last night and he was afraid to hope that it might be turning in to something else; love. "I need time, Logan…" The older man was still cupping his chin in his hand and now those fingers slowly caressed his skin. He was drowning in those blue eyes and, acting on impulse, he curled his fingers around Logan's.

Logan smiled, sensing the hesitation in that movement and squeezed those fingers to reassure the Cajun. His mind was telling him that this was the perfect moment to confess his love, but… wouldn't it be best if Remy took the first step? No, kid won't say the words… he's scared of bein' rejected… But… wait… if he can read feelings why is he this confused? He should know I love him! It crossed his mind that Remy wasn't used to dealing with alien feelings and probably was still learning to determine their nature. To him, affection and love might feel the same. Means I have got to go first… "Remy, there's somethin' I need to tell ya…" Patiently, Remy waited for him to continue. The look in those eyes seemed to waver between hope and fear and encouraged him to make this admission.

Mon Dieu, what's goin' on? Logan's face was so close and he desperately wanted to brush those lips with his. Roughly textured, but infinitely tender fingers caressed his face and he completely surrendered to the warmth that Logan radiated. Je t'aime, Logan… Eventually, Logan's words hit him unprepared, never expecting them.

"I love ya, Remy. Remy? Remy!" The blank stare in the red eyes made him nervous. "Hope ya heard what I jus' said. Not sure I can say it 'gain," he whispered and smiled.

"I heard you, mon ami," Remy mumbled shattered. A single tear made its way down his cheek and he needed a moment to recompose himself. Had Logan really admitted to being in love with him? Non, can' be happenin'!

"Hey." Tenderly, Logan ran a finger over the bruised skin. "That's all ya got to say?" If Jean hadn't assured him that Remy was in love with him, he would have felt terribly awkward.

Lie to him! You can' tell him de truth! Remy's thoughts ran in endless circles. He wanted to confess his love as well, but couldn't. As he wanted to look down at his hands, Logan stopped him and held his stare.

"Talk to me, Remy." Logan softly brushed the Cajun's lips. Surprised, he realized that the young man trembled at the touch. "Am I so wrong 'bout ya? I thought ya liked me too."

Unable to speak, gooseflesh appeared all over his body. Logan's kiss had been incredibly gentle. No one had ever kissed him like that before. "I… am honored, Logan, mais…" 

Hearing that little word Logan knew something was wrong. "But?" He could almost see Sinister's face loom over Remy's, keeping him back from being true to his feelings.

"You can do much betta," Remy started. As Logan wanted to interrupt him, he shook his head, realizing he had to do this right. "Non, cher, listen to me now. I ain' good enough for you. I'm damaged goods and I pray dat you'll never find out how tainted I really am…" Remy paused to regulate his breathing, which had turned rapid. "I told de professor dat my past ain' pretty… let's leave it at dat. I can' make you happy, cher."

Logan waited for Remy to finish, slowly realizing that the Cajun was rejecting him. "I've had enough of this, kid." Logan grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around the young man's body and lifted him from the bed. "We're goin' to settle this... my way."

"What are you doin', homme?" Remy tried to free himself as Logan carried him out of the med lab. This wasn't according to plan! "Henri! Help!"

Hank stepped out of his office with a big smirk on his face. Unintended, he had heard part of their conversation, as he had been keeping an eye on his patient on screen. "Don't leave the mansion and don't forget to bring him back!" he quipped and returned to his tea.

Shocked, Remy's eyes grew big and Logan couldn't help laughing. "No help there," he told the baffled Cajun.

Pleadingly, Remy caught Logan's eyes. "I don' know what you're up to, mais… I won' tell you!"

"Ya will," Logan said between clenched teeth. Professor?

Yes, Logan? Charles had registered Logan's action and approved of it. Logan knew how to get through to Remy.

Burrowin' one Cajun!

Let me know what you discover. Charles smiled and returned to his work.

"Lemme go!" Remy yelped, as Logan carried him out of the mansion and into the garden. "You can' do dis…" But slowly he realized that Logan was doing this.

"Relax, kid. I'm jus' takin' ya some place where we can talk." This time he would make sure that Gambit had no way out. This time Remy was going to tell him the complete truth about Sinister.

"De boathouse?" Remy finally realized their destination. It took them five minutes to reach the house and all that time he continued to plead with Logan. "Lemme go, Logan, please! I can walk…"

"Nope, I ain't goin' to chase after ya!" After kicking the door open he finally placed Remy back on his feet. "Sit down!" he commanded and walked Remy over to the couch.

Remy couldn't help remembering waking up in the living room, his head resting against Logan's chest, those strong arms holding him and feeling completely at peace in that embrace. How he wished he could have that for the rest of his life! But it was only wishful thinking. Logan would eventually realize that too.

"We're goin' to start all over," Logan said after closing the door to keep out the chilly wind.

"Don' do dis, cher," Remy begged.

"Oh yeah! I'm gonna do this, because I'm sick and tired of yer little secrets!" Logan sat down beside Remy who tried to squirm away. "Stay, Remy. Don't make this anymore difficult than it already is!"

Remy pulled the blanket closer to his body. All he was wearing beneath it was a medical gown. His hair dropped in front of his face and he tried to shut out Logan's feelings, but the older man's love was warm and hard to block. And then there was that determination! If he hadn't fucked up like that in the past, they might actually have worked.

"I love ya… that was the last thing I said and ya have to come up with a betta answer than the last time." Logan had calmed down and realized how haunted Remy's eyes looked. To reassure the young man he gently pulled him into an embrace and after a second filled with doubt, Remy rested his head against his chest. Damn, this feels comfortable! "Remy, I love ya," he repeated and looked into the Cajun's eyes. "Now give me an honest answer. Do ya love me?"

Remy wanted to bring up another reason why they couldn't be lovers, but Logan leaned in closer and gently kissed his lips. He moaned unwillingly, as Logan's tongue traced the inside of his lips and he melted into the embrace, pressing himself against that warm body when suddenly he realized what he was doing.

"Do ya love me, yes or no?"

"Logan, I can'…" he sobbed silently. Why was Logan doing this to him?

"Yes- or- no!"

"Oui," he whispered in a pained tone. "Je t'aime."

"Good, now that we established that our feelings are mutual yer goin' to tell me why ya wanted to reject me in the med lab." Logan gently brushed a stray lock away from Remy's face and caught one tear with his fingertips. Licking it, he tasted the salt in it. "Why does Sinister scare ya?"

Remy no longer had the will or strength to continue lying to Logan. The man wouldn't let him go before he knew the truth, or at least part of it. "You're sure you want to hear dis?"

"Yeah." Logan pressed kisses on Remy's trembling fingertips, amazed at the passion he felt for the Cajun. And I wondered if I could love him back!

"You'll hate me later," Remy sighed, his tone filled with regret.

"I won't."

"You will. I was 17 when I had to leave de thieves' guild."

"Ya got into a fight…?" Storm had mentioned something like that when Remy had just joined the X-Men.

"Oui," Remy confirmed. "Had to leave N'Arlings and had to survive on my own. You know dat I ended up workin' for… him."

Tremors rocked the young man's body. "Take yer time, Remy."

"Non," Remy objected. "Or I'll never 'gain find de courage to do dis." He stared at Logan's fingers, intertwined with his and couldn't help smiling a little. "Have I ever told you 'bout my charm power?"

Logan nodded his head. "Ya bragged once that ya could get any woman ya wanted usin' that charm power of yers."

"Not every femme, non?"

"Rogue."

"Oui." Remy placed his other hand on top of their twined fingers and leaned into the embrace. This would all be over in a few minutes. "When I was younged I couldn' always control de charm. Affected people without me wantin' it. Hoped dat Sinister could help me control it."

Logan briefly held his breath as an ominous feeling grabbed his throat. "Yer ain't tellin' me that Sinister…?"

Gingerly, Remy nodded his head. "Sinister once told me dat Apocalypse had taken his conscience away from him, togeder wid his feelings… dat he couldn' feel anymore."

"Yeah, Apocalypse made the sadistic bastard almost indestructible." Logan tightened his hold on Remy, as the young man tried to slip away from him. "Tell me the rest."

"My charm… I never wanted it to happen," Remy stared at their hands and his breathing slowed down now that he had made the decision to tell Logan the truth. "De charm made him feel 'gain and he didn' wanna give dat up."

"You left out a lot, didn't ya?" Logan rocked Remy in his arms, finally realizing how hard this was on him.

"Oui," Remy whispered in an emotionless tone. "At first he just wanted me close… and I wanted to get 'way from him… I couldn' control de charm and it hit Sinister. He… wanted me."

Logan's eyes shot flames. "And ya couldn't fight him off?"

"Non." Remy trembled with remembered pain. "Chargin' power wasn' dat strong back den."

"What did ya do?" Logan cocked his head and his eyes caressed the tear stained face. Tenderly, he wiped them away with his hands.

"Couldn' do dat much. I let him have his way wid me." The tears stopped and his heart missed a beat, as he finally spoke those liberating words. "He took what he wanted and I let him."

"I'm sorry, kid." Logan kissed Remy's tangled locks. Their hands where tightly twined and that kept Gambit from pulling back. "Go on."

"Eventually, he seemed to lose interest in me… He offered to let me go if I gadered de Marauders for him. After leadin' dem into de tunnels he would stop stalkin' me."

Remy's voice broke into shattered pieces and sobs echoed through the room. Logan continued to rock him. "I'm goin' to kill the bastard the next time we meet," he vowed passionately.

Speechless, Remy listened to Logan's heartbeat, so terribly close to his ear. He expected the Canadian to tell him to leave, that this was a mistake. "It's okay, Logan. I know you can' love me…"

"Hell, I can!" Logan growled infuriated. "This what ya were thinking of when ya said that ya were protectin' yerself?"

"I don' want anyone to know what…" Remy surrendered to the rocking motion and closed his eyes. "Dey will loathe de sight of me…"

"No, that ain't true," Logan assured him. "Not everyone needs to know, but…"

Remy knew what Logan was about to say. "De professor, Cyke and Henri…"

"Yeah, they should know." Logan shifted his position, but never broke the embrace. "Come on," he said and pulled the startled Cajun to his feet.

"You're goin' to kick me out now, non?" Logan's love had been too good to be true. He should have kept his mouth shut!

"No, I'm goin' to take ya back to the mansion." Logan folded an arm around Remy's waist to keep him steady, but then realized that the Cajun was barefooted and the ground outside was drenched with rain. "Looks like I'm gonna carry ya 'gain, darlin'."

His heart pounded at hearing that last word. "Logan?" Remy gathered his courage and locked eyes with the Canadian. During these last few minutes he had done his best to lock out Logan's feelings. He had only partly succeeded, still experiencing Logan's intense anger. But was it aimed at him or…?

"Ya thought I would blame ya, didn't ya, Remy?" Logan understood the way Gambit's mind worked. "It wasn't yer fault dat ya got…" Okay, I've got to say this to get the point across, but hearing it'll hurt him. Scooping Remy up in his arms -something that had become second nature to him- he started again. "It wasn't yer fault that the bastard raped ya."

"Don' say dat!" Remy cringed, hearing that word. "I seduced him!"

Logan shook his head and glared at the young man. "Ya couldn't control yer charm and that makes it aright for him to lay his hands on ya? I don't think so! I ain't prepared to lose ya over this! Ya hear me?"

"Oui," Remy whispered taken aback. Mon Dieu, he's tellin' de truth… Logan's love for him hadn't diminished. It had grown! "You really love me?"

"Took ya long enough to finally get that through that thick skull of yers?" His heart was bleeding for the horror Remy had suffered. Damn ya, Sinister. He was only a kid when ya got yer filthy hands on him! But then he realized that a lot of questions were still unanswered. "Why does he want ya to lose yer mind?" Logan looked around and estimated that they were still a few minutes away from the mansion, but dark clouds were gathering above their heads. He didn't want Remy to catch a cold so he increased his walking tempo.

Remy slipped a hand behind Logan's neck and wondered about the Canadian. He still loves me? Confused, he remembered Logan's question. "I don' know, cher… I really don' remember what happened after… she…. left me."

"The nightmares," Logan probed. "What are they about?"

Remy trembled. "I'm strapped to an exam table and…"

"There you are!" Hank ran toward them. "Is Remy all right?" He had been waiting for their return and had grown worried as minutes had passed. "I told you not to leave the mansion!"

"Had to talk things through." Logan refused to hand Remy over to Hank. "I can carry him. Ya'd betta get Cyke and Chuck. Remy needs to tell ya somethin' and he's only gonna do it once."

" Je doit?" Remy objected softly. "Now?"

"Yeah, now and then we're goin' to find the bastard. He's goin' too pay for what he did to ya!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Genosha.

Rogue had hoped to postpone this moment a little longer, but Magneto was already awaiting her arrival and she wasn't looking forward to the conversation. She had to admit though that it felt good to know being a mutant wasn't an exception here and that they accepted her presence.

"Rogue!" Magneto gestured her to come closer. He was seated behind a desk, awaiting new information. The fact that she had felt it necessary to leave the mansion worried him. "Why are you here? We agreed that you would stay with the X-Men! I need your inside information!" Almost a year ago she had agreed to work for him and she had done a great job. Charles had never realized that she was spying for him. She looked worried, haunted, and he realized that she needed reassurance. He needed her to continue to work for him. "I almost finished my research," he said and approached her slowly. "Only a few more weeks and you can control your powers. You'll be able to touch skin without the fear of accidentally killing someone."

Rogue raised her eyes to meet his, removed a glove and touched his face. "I trust yuh."

Magneto smiled. "You can trust me, Rogue. I'll keep my promise." He clasped his fingers around her hand and pressed a kiss onto her palm. When they had been lovers he had realized her weakness and now he was exploiting it. "Now tell me," he said as he returned to business, seeing the eager gleam in her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"They have taken in Gambit 'gain… and they know 'bout the cylinder." Rogue sat down and studied Magneto. She didn't really trust him, even if she had said so, but he was her only chance to lead a normal life. When he touched her, her powers didn't affect him and he had promised to research this phenomenon. It was the one thing she had always dreamt of; being in control of her powers.

Magneto leaned back in his chair. "This news won't please our… 'friend'." He regretted ever making this bargain. "Letting Gambit live was a mistake."

"Ah couldn't kill him," Rogue muttered. "Leavin' him there while knowin' what would happen was bad 'nough."

"You did what you had to, Rogue," Magneto reminded her, trying to manipulate her. "We made a deal, you and I. Now keep your of the bargain."

"Ah will," she mumbled. "So are yuh goin' ta tell Sinister what happened…?"

Magneto shivered, as a cold wind coursed through his mind. The magnetic layer was shifting, announcing a presence. "I don't think that's necessary."

Rogue stared hard at the figure, which appeared in front of them. She already felt uncomfortable about her alliance with Magneto, but she despised the newly arrived mutant.

"I'm displeased," Sinister announced and his glance shifted from Rogue to Magneto. "I agreed to secretly support you in your quest to gain control in Genosha, but I insist you keep your word. I was so close to claiming him! And now…"

"What do yuh want from the Cajun anyway?" Rogue asked curiously. Sinister seemed obsessed with Gambit.

Sinister didn't even look at her, ignored her question and continued to address Magneto. "I'll take matters into my own hands. The empath is mine!"

"Empath?" Rogue mumbled privately. "Never knew swamp rat was an empath!"

Finally, Sinister turned around to look at her. "You don't need to think. You were supposed to make sure that the X-Men would shut him out and you failed!"

"Ain't my fault that Logan got protective of Gambit!" she defended herself.

"What?" Sinister whispered the word in a dangerous tone. "What did you say?"

Rogue shrugged her shoulders. She was too deeply involved to get cold feet now. "Ah think Gambit worked his charm on Wolverine. Logan wanted ta kill me for leavin' Gambit in Antarctica."

Thoughtfully, Sinister pondered this admission. "So Gambit has a suitor?"

"Ah wouldn't worry 'bout that," Rogue said lazily. "Logan doesn't like men."

But that didn't reassure Sinister. "Wolverine and Gambit… I can't allow this to happen. I know just the person to terminate his existence."

"Yuh are goin' ta kill Logan?" Rogue whispered startled. This wasn't what she had signed up for. Magneto had assured her that no X-Men would be killed, not even Gambit.

"You stay out of this," Sinister admonished her. "Be very glad that I'm allowing you to continue your life. I should punish you for failing me."

Magneto had had enough of this. "Rogue won't get in your way."

"No, she won't," Sinister stated firmly. "Because I plan on completing my experiment personally."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Mansion

Charles' eyes mirrored regret and concern. Gambit had shared his painful past with them and he admired the young man's courage. He suspected that Logan was the only reason why Remy had told them about his painful experiences with Sinister. "I never suspected you were in such pain," he admitted. "Your shields were so strong."

"Don' worry about it, m'sieur." Embarrassed, he avoided Scott and Hank's eyes. He understood that his team leader and physician needed to know, but he would never be able to look at them again without feeling ashamed. They now knew what he had let Sinister do to him.

Logan recognized the expression in Remy's eyes and soothingly rubbed the young man's back. "We don't blame ya, kid and in yer heart ya know that. There was nothin' ya could have done to stop it. It wasn't yer fault."

Scott nodded his head. "Logan is right," he said in a soft tone. Trying to ease the tension in the room he added, "Never thought I would ever agree with Wolverine…"

Logan shot Scott an irritated look, but then realized the man's true intentions. Cyclops had been quite a surprise, reacting the way he did and he was even starting to respect the man. Hank however, had been remarkably quiet and he wondered what was going on in that complex mind. "Hank?" It pained him to see that Remy avoided looking at McCoy. Shame was written all over Gambit's face. He needs time, Logan reminded himself.

"I'm furious," Hank finally admitted in a surprisingly calm tone. He should have seen the signs, instead of ignoring them, but the Cajun had fooled him completely. Angry with himself, he wished Remy had trusted them enough to share his pain with them earlier! No one should have to deal with something that traumatic alone!

"Furious?" Remy stuttered. Was McCoy furious with him? There were too many feelings in the room and he couldn't sort them all out. The protective shield that Xavier had erected earlier was losing some of his strength and he was now able to receive feelings from several persons at the same time. Thankfully, they weren't that intense any longer. Maybe he was getting used to them. Mebbe my own shields are gettin' stronger!

"Yes," Hank confirmed, "I knew Sinister was capable of truly sadistic acts, but this…" His sad eyes fixed on Gambit, finally realizing what this young man had already been through in his short life.

"You ain't angry wid me den?" Remy sighed relieved. He couldn't believe that they blamed Sinister for what had happened. His charm had caused Sinister to want him. They had got it all wrong! But at the same time, it felt good to finally get it out of his system. This secret would someday have suffocated him!

"Of course not, my Cajun friend!" Hank stated resolved, perplexed that Gambit had reached that conclusion, but the guilty and ashamed expression in the red eyes explained everything. Resolved, he decided that he wanted to be there for Gambit, should Remy decide to accept his support. Maybe some counselling would help the young man to get to terms with this.

"Ya see? Told ya they would understand," Logan said, reassuringly, and lightly squeezed his lover's shoulder. Remy's ashamed glance made him ache inside. Gambit looked lost and it would take time for the young man to heal. "Hank, can we go now or do ya want Remy back in the med lab?"

Remy felt uncomfortable, hearing that question. All he really wanted was for Logan to hold him and to assure him that his past didn't matter. That he didn't love or respect him less, now that he knew about Sinister.

"I do need to examine his blood one more time. I don't want to take any risks." Hank stated. He wasn't going to release Remy until he was sure that the last remnants of chemicals had left his body. If Gambit still had suicidal tendencies or showed symptoms of paranoia, he would keep the young man in the med lab for further observation.

"Let's get goin'," Logan decided and gestured Remy to get to his feet as well, wanting this over with. Once Hank had giving them the okay, he intended to talk to the Cajun, hold him and learn as much as he could about the younger man.

"Where are you going to stay? At the boathouse or…?" Scott exchanged a glance with the professor. Both men knew that Gambit felt attracted to the Canadian and it looked like Logan returned those feelings, something that actually pleased him. "I'd prefer it if you stayed at the mansion, Gambit." That way he could keep an eye on the Cajun. He had failed Gambit once and he planned on rectifying that mistake.

A slight blush crept across Remy's face, as he sensed Scott's gentle amusement, even contentment. Etrange, never realized dat Scott's dis open minded. Scott's offer did make him feel welcome, but…"Would like to stay at de boathouse, Cyke."

"Why?" Hank asked, puzzled. "You need to be among friends."

Remy trembled at hearing Hank's remark. "Ain' sure I can deal wid all dese feelings and… not sure if de oders want me here." Apologetically, he looked up at Logan. He couldn't make this huge transition in a few hours after living like a hermit for weeks. Deep inside his heart he still feared that they would change their minds and kick him out again. It was safer to keep some distance and remain at the boathouse. That way he wouldn't get hurt so badly.

"How about this?" Scott started, determined. He didn't want Gambit to flee the house again. "You stay here during the day… You need to start working out anyway and after dinner you and… Logan can retreat to the boathouse and share some private moments."

Scott! Came Jean's mental reprimand. You shouldn't do this, darling. Remy still feels incredibly insecure.

I'm only teasing! Scott objected. You told me to loosen up!

My God, I unleashed a monster! Jean sent, jokingly.

Logan gave Scott a questioning look, wondering if the man had just insulted them or… "Ya sure that Sinister didn't get to ya too? Yer actin' funny, Cyke."

But Remy was seriously considering that suggestion. Scott was right. He needed to get back in shape and stop avoiding people, but was he ready to take that step? A part of him just wanted to run away and never face life again.. "I accept…" He quickly looked at Logan to make sure the older man approved of his decision. "Mais if you don' wanna…"

"We accept," Logan corrected Remy, realizing the others already knew about their new relationship. It was good to know that they accepted this. To be honest, he had expected them to be prejudiced. "C'mon, darlin'," he whispered, using the word on purpose. Closely, he watched their reactions, but all he got were amused smiles. Except for Remy, who shot him a confused look. Raising his left hand, he briefly caressed Remy's face. "Let's go to the med lab."

Automatically, Remy leaned into the gentle touch, savouring the caress. Only then he realized that Hank was grinning broadly. It surprised him that Logan wanted the others to know that they had become lovers. Obediently, he allowed Logan to pull him along for his check up in the med lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan, why don't you fetch Gambit some decent clothes?" Hank suggested as he led Remy to an exam table. He wanted a word in private with his patient, but Logan seemed very reluctant to leave them alone.

Remy picked up on that hint and smiled at Logan. "It's okay, cher. You can find some clothes in my old room." It was incredible, but now that he had told them the truth, he felt terribly relieved; like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Logan growled his complaints until he had left the med lab. "Cajun's already orderin' me around like a pup!" As he climbed the stairs, he caught Bobby's scent. "Don't play tricks on me, kid. I ain't in the mood!" A chilly sensation crept up his spin. Bobby had frozen the back of his shirt.

"When you're in love, you aren't supposed to be grumpy!" Bobby teased and walked up to Logan. The Canadian mystified him. "Never knew you were interested in Remy."

Logan eyed him suspiciously. "Why, were ya plannin' on hittin' on him?"

"I'm kinda jealous, yes," Bobby admitted and bumped into Logan as the older man stopped in his tracks. "It's not like that," he added quickly. "But I always assumed that I'm the only guy here who…"

"Likes men?" Logan finished for him. "Knew there was a reason why yer dates were disasters." Logan shook his head. I refuse bein' his role model! "Get yerself a boyfriend, Drake!"

"Wish it were that easy, Logan."

Turning around to face Drake, Logan caught the flustered face. "Ya worry too much, kid."

"So, it's true then?" Bobby said, returning to their original topic. "Remy and you are 'together' as in an item?"

"If ya want to phrase it like that," Logan sighed, exasperated. In a moment of honesty he added, "I prefer… lovers."

"Never knew you were a romantic at heart, Logan," Bobby teased, realizing he should stop bugging the Canadian. "Hope the two of you work out, Logan," he said sincerely and disappeared into his room.

"Kids…" Logan muttered softly. Drake's admission hadn't surprised him. He'd suspected for a long time that Bobby was attracted to men.

He had reached Remy's room and slowly pushed the door open, surprised that it wasn't locked. The room was a mess. Apparently, Remy had packed his things in a hurry, wanting to move out of the mansion as quickly as possible. He felt like an intruder. This wasn't his room. He wasn't supposed to be here.

"Just gettin' some clothes," he muttered privately and went through Remy's wardrobe, collecting some jeans and a black shirt. Just to be on the safe side, he also added a woollen sweater to the pile. He didn't want Gambit to feel cold. "Socks and shoes…" he reminded himself and collected them. A grin played on his face as he encountered the young man's collection of thongs. "Well, looks like I'm in for some surprises." Something at the back of the closet drew his attention and after placing the clothes onto the bed, he reached for the item. "A sketchbook?" His conscience warned him not to open it. Remy was entitled to his privacy and he had no business nosing around like this, but his curiosity got the better of him. Sitting on the floor, he opened the sketchbook and stared at the first pencil drawing.

"Kid's got talent," he whispered and whistled through his teeth. The first drawing showed Jean, smiling warmly and there was a distant look in her eyes. Flipping to the next page, his admiration for the Cajun's talent grew. It was Hank, sitting on his heels and eating… Twinkies? He burst out laughing at the expression in McCoy's eyes. Remy must have drawn them from memory. Never saw him sketchin'.

He found drawings of Scott, Jubilee, the professor, Storm and Rogue. Kid really loved her, he realized, seeing the tenderness Remy had managed to put into her eyes. As he reached the last page, he stared down at a drawing of himself, smoking a cigar and strutting his grin. Undecided, he closed the sketchbook again. Maybe Remy would want it close. It was obvious that the kid loved to draw, but handing it over meant confessing to nosing in his stuff. "Oh, what the hell," he whispered and added it to the pile of things to take to the med lab. He didn't want any more secrets to stand between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Am I goin' to live, mon ami?" Remy asked as light hearted as possible. He wanted out of here, but Hank wouldn't let him go until the test results satisfied McCoy. No way was he going to give Hank a reason to keep him here!

"Yes, Gambit," Hank sighed and eyed his patient. "But only now I realize what you have struggled with for years. I'm so sorry that I let you down."

Confused, Remy looked into Hank's eyes. "What are you talkin' about, homme?"

"We should have given you enough reason to trust us. Instead you had to deal with this on your own. That must have been gruelling." Hank checked the latest test results and nodded his head. "You can leave the med lab once Logan has returned with your clothes, but you're going to follow my instructions. One, eat regular and high calorie food. Two, get at lest nine hours of sleep a day and tell me should you start to feel sick."

"De chemicals… dey're gone?" Remy asked, hesitantly. Secretly, he loved the fact that Hank was this worried about him. Only a few people ever fussed over him and he liked the concern more than he wanted to admit..

"Yes, but… Remy, you need to take things slow for a while. The professor will teach you to control your empathic gifts and…" Hank paused momentarily. "You know where to find me if you need to talk about Sinister."

"Merci, Henri, mais I feel more comfortable talkin' to Logan." Remy smiled apologetically. He did appreciate it, but still felt too ashamed to accept Hank's offer.

"I do understand," Hank replied and smiled. "It's good to see you smile again, Remy."

Feeling shy, Remy cocked his head. "Merci for bein' a friend, Henri."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan pulled the sweater over Remy's head. Even though the chemicals had left the Cajun's body, Gambit obviously needed rest. He'd been through a lot, which had taken its toll on him. "Found this in yer room," he said in an awkward tone and presented the sketchbook.

"Merci," Remy mumbled, savouring the warm sensation Logan was creating in his mind by just being here. "I forgot to take it along, oui." Shyly, he looked into Logan's blue eyes. Hank had left them alone so he could get dressed and he felt strangely vulnerable. Never before had he met someone like Logan, someone he was actually willing to trust, no matter how badly hurt he would end up.

"I need to get some things from my room too," Logan said and smiled, seeing the timid expression in Remy's eyes. Gambit was quite a surprise. In private, the cocky Cajun had disappeared and only a terribly vulnerable young man remained. "Wanna join me?"

Remy nodded his head and checked the time. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Lemme guess," Logan snorted. "Ya just wanna get back to the boathouse ASAP."

"Vrai," Remy admitted. "I don' feel comfortable here."

Logan sighed softly. "We're stayin' for dinner and then we will return to the boathouse. Ya need to get used to bein' among people again."

"You're right," Remy whispered as he slipped into his boots. After combing his hair with his fingers, he picked up the sketchbook and looked up questioningly. "I'm ready, cher."

Logan nodded his head and curled an arm around the young man's waist. "I miss carryin' ya around." Remy chuckled. "Haven't heard ya do that in a long time. Yer feelin' better, don't ya?"

"Oui," Remy replied, as they walked into the corridor and he prayed that they wouldn't run into any people. Xavier's shield was weakening and his own needed more time to recuperate. "I'm only feelin' better 'cause you're here for me," he confessed in a shaky tone. Logan's love had given him the courage to try again. "You saved my life, cher."

Affectionately, Logan rubbed Gambit's back through the fabric. Speechless, he gritted his teeth. This young Cajun had managed to touch his heart and he realized that Remy had already become part of his soul. "We'll talk once we get back to the boathouse. I wanna ask ya so many questions…"

Remy smiled weakly. "I doubt you'll like de answers." Mais Logan knows most of my secrets now. Except for his forced collaboration with Sinister, he hadn't committed any crimes…If you don' count my thievin' days…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had reached Logan's room and as the Canadian stepped inside. Remy followed hesitantly. This was Logan's room and he had never been here before. He wasn't sure Logan wanted him in here. The first thing he noticed was the Spartan interior. Apparently, Logan didn't believe in luxury. Only the bed with satin sheets looked fairly comfortable.

As Logan went through the room to collect his belongings, Remy walked over to the window. A beautiful weapon sat upon a cupboard and had caught his attention. "Is dat a katana?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know yer interested in weaponry." He threw his bag onto the bed and joined Remy. "Ever seen one before?"

"Oui." Remy nodded his head. "And dis thief knows it's very valuable."

"Of course, yer old man would have taught ya how to tell forgery from the real thing," Logan whispered.

"Actually, it ain' mon père who told me 'bout dis weapon." Remy smiled, sensing Logan's growing curiosity. "Spent six months in Tokyo…"

Remy's hesitation only fed his curiosity. "Ya were a long way from New Orleans, kid. Why?" His eyes had shifted from the katana to Remy's face. The bruises still reminded him of what could have happened, had the nightmares gotten hold of him. But even with the bruises Gambit looked breathtaking.

"Dere's a lot of money to earn in dis department, cher. People pay a lot of money for de right objects, especially for a genuine katana Mon père wanted me to learn 'bout Japanese art and sent me to de University of Tokyo. Dey have dis short-term student exchange program and offer seminars on Japanese Studies, Dynamics of Japanese Cultural History, Aspects of Japanese Society… just never learned to speak de language."

Up until now, Logan had never wondered about Remy's education, but as a masterthief it was only logical that Gambit had a vast knowledge of cultures and arts. "Never knew that."

"X-Men never asked," Remy whispered embarrassed. Maybe he was revealing too much to Logan, but the Canadian seemed genuinely interested in him. "Mon père was proud when I got my master's degree… Arts," he explained, feeling uncomfortable.

Tenderly, Logan pulled him closer, impressed by the young man's academic record. Yeah, Gambit had made a valid point. They had never been interested in his past. He wondered if the professor or Ro knew what talents Remy was hiding. "What do ya know about the katana?"

Remy rubbed his temple. "It's been years, cher," he whispered abesentmindedly, accessing his trained memory. "De katana is most commonly associated wid de Samurai of old. It represents not only deir weapon, but also "the soul of Bushi". Somethin' like dat," he added apologetically, peeking at Logan.

When he had just joined the X-Men, Storm had told him what she thought he needed to know about his teammates. She had also mentioned that no one knew Logan's real age. Due to the healing factor Logan's age simply couldn't be established. "Why do you keep a katana in here? Dey're considered sacred." He knew better than to touch it. Only its master was allowed to wield it. How old are you, Logan and what secrets are you hidin'?

"Maybe I'll tell ya what the soul of Bushi really is," Logan muttered, highly impressed by Remy's knowledge of this ancient tradition. "I've got my things and now I'm hungry. Let's get somethin' to eat and then we'll return to the boathouse. Ya like that, darlin'?"

Deliciously sensual quavers coursed through his body, hearing that last word. "No one ever called me dat and meant it," Remy stuttered honestly.

Logan nodded his head. "There's a lot ya need to tell me about Rogue and ya. Ya better get used to hearin' it, darlin'." He brushed Remy's lips and the Cajun instantly leaned into the caress, but he released Gambit after planting another gentle kiss onto those delicious lips. Before this could go any further they needed to address a few issues.

Remy's stomach growled and Logan grinned. "Are ya goin' to eat or do I have to force feed ya?"

"I'll eat," Remy promised and hesitantly, treading on unfamiliar territory, he leaned in closer, gingerly kissing Logan's lips.

This is the first time he's takin' the initiative, Logan realized, pleased and slowly deepened the kiss. Remy's tongue chased his and he enjoyed the little hunt. "Stop teasin' me."

But Remy's thoughts circled around something completely else. Now that his charm power was gone, he didn't feel that helpless anymore. It wasn't affecting Logan and he didn't have to be scared that the charm would overwhelm the Canadian. Dis is etrange… Logan's in control of his feelings and I can… trust him not to hurt me.

Remy's thoughts were clearly written on his face and Logan's fingertips brushed his lover's throat. "Yer relieved that yer flamin' charm's gone?" He had wondered about this development, realizing it had to scare Gambit to lose one power and gain another!

"It's hard to believe dat's gone, cher," Remy smiled shyly. "First time dat I don' have to worry about…"

"People gettin' too close and hurtin' ya?" Logan phrased diplomatically, not wanting to disturb the moment's serenity. "We're gonna continue this later. Now, we're goin' to eat dinner."

Remy nodded his head. "You're ready to go, cher?"

"Yeah," Logan stated, relieved that Remy wasn't reacting that overly emotional any longer. They should have noticed that something was wrong! Instead, Sinister had almost driven Remy to suicide! "C'mon, darlin'," he whispered, relishing the soft blush that crept over Gambit's face whenever he used that word. Yeah, he definitely loved Remy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Storm, Jean, Scott, Hank, Bobby and the professor had gathered in the dining room, waiting for Gambit to join them for dinner. Xavier and Jean smiled, sensing that the two men were approaching.

"Bobby, help me get the food from the kitchen?" Jean inquired, as she hurried off.

Feeling hungry, Bobby didn't give the request a second thought and followed her.

Scott hoped that dinner would go well. He wanted Gambit to know that he had a home here, even a family if he wanted it. Logan entered first and Scott noticed the way Remy was trying to hide behind the Canadian's back. He couldn't help wonder how long it would take Remy to learn control over his empathic gifts. "Glad you decided to join us," he welcomed them and gestured everyone to sit down.

Logan stayed at Remy's side, never leaving him. Gambit was still too fragile to fend for himself and he was more than willing to look after his new lover. Jean brought in the food and he sniffed appreciatively. Steak, baked potatoes, greens… I'm dyin' to sink my teeth into that steak!

After Jean and Bobby had also taken their seats, everyone filled their plate, mumbling compliments addressed to the cook, Jean. Logan however, noticed the tiny amount of food laying on Remy's plate. Well, it's a start, he told himself, but was determined to make sure the Cajun ate enough calories. Remy really needed to gain some weight.

Jean and Bobby supplied the small talk, while Scott and the professor kept looking at him, which made Remy feel extremely uncomfortable, as he was unable to block their concern. Yes, he understood that Xavier was worried, after all he was still one of the professor's students, but Scott? Wasn't the man taking his role as team leader a little too seriously? But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't detect any animosity or anger in their minds. Luckily, their feelings had become a soft hum in his mind; occasionally curving when someone laughed at one of Bobby's jokes. He could deal with this warm echo in his mind.

"Yer okay?" Logan inquired softly. Remy had stared at Scott for a while and he was getting worried that his lover was sinking back into one of those fits of apathy.

"Oui, I'm fine, cher."

Storm smiled hearing the silent exchange. She liked the change in Remy's eyes and felt relieved. As dinner progressed, she watched him in silence and whenever his hesitant eyes lifted to meet hers, she gave him a warm smile.

Remy sighed relieved. So far, so good. Can' be dis lucky. Somethin' will ruin dis. He glanced at Logan and relaxed seeing those warm blue eyes. Logan was his guardian angel and would help him heal… at least, he hoped so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look tired, cher," Remy remarked, as Logan closed the door behind them. Now that they were back at the boathouse, he felt more comfortable.

"Ya got yer beauty sleep, kid. I've been up worryin' about ya." Surprised, Logan noted the changing expression in the Cajun's eyes. "What?"

"Not many people worry about me, cher," Remy said in a shy tone and peeked through the locks that had fallen in front of his face. "Let me carry our things up to de bedroom," he offered, but Logan stopped him.

Logan raised one hand and placed it on Gambit's shoulder. "Yer sure ya want me sleepin' that close to ya?" Feeling incredibly guilty for hurting Gambit earlier, his fingertips traced the bruises. "I'm too dangerous when the nightmares…"

Remy cocked his head and brushed Logan's hand with his cheek. "I need you close, cher."

"'Kay," Logan muttered. "I'm goin' to unpack the food stuff. Why don't ya get comfortable in bed?"

Remy smiled lazily. "Warm up the bed for you, non?" Briefly, he feared that Logan would insist on sleeping on the couch. Instinctively, he knew that he couldn't be alone at night yet. His nightmares would torment him, but Logan's presence would keep them away. Maybe he could find a way to return the favor. As he climbed the stairs, he wondered if he could also send emotions into people's mind. He was learning how to control the incoming stream of feelings and perhaps he could find a way to reverse the process. That way he could soothe Logan should the nightmares reappear or keep them from appearing in the first place.

Lost in thought, he unpacked Logan's bag and put the clothes into the closet. He shivered slightly, as he remembered that Logan still had some questions for him to answer. What were they about? Remy grabbed a pair of sweats from his own bag and changed into them. Although he had slept more in these last few days than during several weeks, he still felt awfully tired and slipped into bed. As he lay there waiting for Logan, he realized the uniqueness of the situation. He was so used to sleeping on his own that the mere thought of cuddling up to Logan made him tremble with anticipation.

"I hope for yer sake that I don't snore!" Logan teased as he entered the room. Remy's expression had been so tense that he had wanted to lift his mood a little.

"I wouldn' mind," Remy assured him and watched Logan's every move as the man took off his clothes and then put on the pyjama bottoms. Riplin' muscle, he sighed blissfully, but he recognized the undertone of fear in his own thoughts. Strong 'nough to keep me down… like Sinister did. Why the hell had he accepted Logan as his lover? The mere idea of being with a man still scared him after all these years.

Logan smelled that fear and reacted to it. "Want me to sleep on the couch?" His tone was honest and caring, trying to reassure his lover that no matter what Gambit decided it was okay with him.

"Non, cher… don' go," Remy replied pleadingly. "I jus' need time."

"I understand that, darlin'. I really do." Logan slid beneath the comforter and waited to see if Remy would move into his arms.

Remy accepted the invitation and forced himself to relax as Logan's arms loosely closed around him. Logan loves me. I'm safe! he reminded himself. Using Logan's chest and arm as a pillow, he rested his head on them. The skin on skin contact was unnerving, but at the same time tantalizing. Now that the chemicals were no longer affecting him, his awareness had also changed. Fear and excitement mingled in his mind and he wasn't sure which was stronger.

"Can I ask ya a personal question, darlin'?" He's blushing 'gain! Logan peeked at the younger man. He loved holding Remy like this and placed a hand on his lover's left thigh, pulling it closer to his body until Gambit's leg rested on his hip.

Quivering, Remy raised his eyes. Now that Logan had moved his leg they lay even closer entangled. "Mais oui, ask." He had given up on avoiding Logan's questions.

"I was wonderin'," Logan started and fingered a lock of soft auburn hair. "Yer my first male lover… what about ya?"

Merde! Why did it have to be that question? "Got a confession to make," he whispered in a guilty tone.

"Yeah?" Logan waited for his lover to continue, noticing Gambit's increasing fear. "Ya can trust me, darlin'."

Hearing that word made Remy give in and tell the complete truth. "Only Sinister…"

Shocked, Logan tightened his hold on the shivering Cajun. "Kid, ya ain't tellin' me that…"

"When I was still livin' in N'arlings, mon père told me dat I had to marry Belle to stop the fighin' between de T'ieves and Assasssins. But dat marriage ended in disaster and after Sinister I never…"

"Remy, are ya tellin' me that Sinister was the first…?" Logan mumbled shocked.

"And de last." Remy's whispered words trembled through the bedroom. "Didn' have a real lover… never. I was scared of what de charm could provoke and…"

"I'm so sorry, kid," Logan said sincerely and pulled the young man closer to his chest. "But I assumed… ya were always away at night and…"

Remy closed his eyes and decided he had to come clean for once and for all. "Was too afraid to let people touch me, cher."

"That's why ya chose to be with Rogue," Logan suddenly realized.

"Oui," Remy admitted in a heavy tone, burying his face in Logan's arms. "I could allow myself to love her. Couldn' touch her and…"

Logan wondered if Rogue had realized the truth when she had kissed him. Was this the real reason why she had left him there to die? Because Remy didn't really love her?

Remy sensed Logan's turmoil, finally realizing why it was there. "I didn' lie, Logan. I care 'bout her… maybe even loved her… but…merde, I'm so confused…" The more he confided in Logan, the more he started to hate himself for the way he had treated Rogue.

"Cut yerself some slack," Logan said eventually, trying hard to come to terms with Remy's confession. "I doubt Rogue's so called feelings for ya were pure and honest." But what really shocked him was the fact that Remy had never had a real lover. Sinister doesn't count. The bastard raped a kid 'cause Remy couldn't control his powers and took advantage of that!

Remy held his breath, waiting for Logan to continue. Did the man still want him? Why would Logan still want him? Tears appeared in his eyes and he couldn't stop the wave of sadness that rolled through him. He wished Logan had never asked him all these questions!.

"Yer life is gonna change, Remy," Logan promised passionately. "Yer my lover and I'm gonna try very hard to make ya happy."

Hearing that promise only increased the intensity of his sobs. "I don' understand, cher. Why me? Why still want me?"

Logan smiled, pressed a passionate kiss on Remy's lips and whispered, "'Cause I love ya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Insert the adamantium!"

The man's cold voice cut Logan's mind apart, injecting horrific memories into the present. "Don't…" Logan yelped in his sleep, as the scientists prepared his body to start the procedure that would change his life forever. A part of his mind had distanced himself from the scene, trying to avoid the pain that would consume his body within seconds. Another part was unable to let go and dragged him back into the pitch-black memories, which suffocated him. "THE PAIN!"

"This time we've got to succeed!" a man in a lab coat said determined.

"No, stop it!" Logan yelled, but they never listened to his pleas and the pain intensified. While trashing on the bed, he tried to regain control over his senses, but this time the nightmares had melted with his mind and had taken him back into the past. He was back in the lab, helpless and in such pain that only his will power kept him from blacking out.

"Logan, wake up, cher."

The soft voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't label it. He knew however, that the voice didn't belong here in the past. Instinctively he clung to the words, the voice, desperately seeking a way out of his tangled mind. But the scientists suddenly dropped him into the tank and liquids smothered the voice. "Please… don't go 'way…" he pleaded softly.

"Logan, you're havin' a nightmare, cher," Remy said in a firm tone, as Logan's pain and terror washed through him. This time however, he refused to be overwhelmed and stood his ground. When they had gone to sleep he had realized that there was a chance that Logan's nightmares might resurface and when they had, he hadn't panicked. Logan's mind tasted of venomous fear and he clung to his love for the older man to guide him through the maze of the Canadian's pain filled memories. He had to find a way to get through to Logan, who was struggling to get out of the bed. Quickly, he grabbed Logan's wrists to make sure that he wouldn't be slammed into the wall again and jerked him closer. "Logan, listen to me. You're havin' a nightmare. You're safe! Open your eyes and look at me!" It never crossed his mind that Logan could resort to using his claws to free himself.

Logan's struggling slowed down, as that hypnotic voice became his anchor in this emotional storm. His instincts kept him from surrendering completely, but he realized that he wasn't alone. Someone's here, tryin' to help me… He focused on the hypnotic voice.

"Logan, look at me, cher!" Remy commanded. The blue eyes finally opened. But the amount of pain and fear in Logan's mind was strangling him, pushing the oxygen from his lungs and leaving him incapable of drawing another breath. "Please, cher…" Right then, he realized that the nightmares were keeping Logan prisoner. He had to break that hold! "Merde, cher… don' know if I can do dis." Logan's fear was battering against his shields and seeping through. The pain would run him over in seconds if he didn't act! "Should have asked de professor to show me more…" he muttered and stared into Logan's motionless eyes. Wolverine appeared paralysed, incapable of any movement at all.

What were the extents of his empathic powers? He had wondered earlier if he could also send people his feelings or was his ability limited to merely receiving them? Guess it's time to find out de hard way! Logan needed him and he had to try and find out. He still had a tight hold on Logan's wrists, but resorted to stroking the skin in a slow, sensual way. "Logan, cher, listen to me," he started and inhaled deeply. Failure wasn't an option, he had to succeed!

Deliberately, he locked Logan's fear out of his mind and then focused on his love for the older man, gathered every thought he had ever had that had been filled with passion, affection and love for Logan. It took on the form of a bright golden ball. That glowing sphere contained his love and he hoped it was enough to snap Logan out of his nightmares. Remy prayed that his empathy worked both ways! Then he could reach Logan's mind and calm him down!

The golden sphere now sat between his hands and he moved them closer to Logan's face so the glow covered the Canadian's features. "Hope dis works, cher," Remy muttered softly. He refused to think about what would happen should he fail. "Lemme help you find your way back, cher. Lemme in," he pleaded as the golden glow melted into Logan's face.

Logan flinched as the warm sensation flowed through his body. Slowly, it wrapped itself around every cell in his body, offering warmth, comfort and love. It drove away the cold voices and sharp pain stabbing memories. Panting softly, he never considered fighting the warmth and surrendered to the sensation, which enfolded his mind and body in warm and gentle caresses. He had never felt this warm and cherished before and at the same time he felt needed, loved… complete. What was the source of this warmth? Fully opening his eyes he stared into burning red orbs. "Remy," he whispered affectionately. Remy had managed to calm him down, lure him away from the nightmares and back to the present. Question was, how? How had the Cajun managed to reach that deeply into his mind?

In the past, nightmares like these had set of feral periods in which he had lost all sense of reality. Only then, he realized that Remy's hands were tightly clutching his face, forcing his stare to meet red eyes. "This warmth…" he stuttered, taken aback and then allowed himself to relax against the warm body. Cold sweat covered his brow and he fought back the memories that were trying to slip back in. His hands shook violently, but those warm red eyes kept him from going insane. "Are ya doin' this?"

Remy sighed, relieved to see recognition in Logan's eyes. "I think so," he admitted in a shy tone. Where had his confidence gone? Only a few seconds ago he had faced Logan's hellish pain and now…

"Thanks, Remy," Logan said, deeply touched by Remy's concern. "But explain to me what happened? What's this warmth I'm feelin'?" Remy's eyes reluctantly met his and he almost lost himself in the sea of love those red eyes promised. Remy bit his lower lip in frustration. Logan growled softly, as one droplet of blood appeared, sitting temptingly on Gambit's full lips. Just in time, he stopped himself from tasting the blood. He wanted answers first.

"Looks like I can also send you my feelings, cher. Wasn' sure if I could do dat, mais de nightmares were real for you and I couldn' reach you oderwise…" Remy whispered apologetically. "Didn' want to go into your mind like dat, mais… don' want to lose you, cher." Peeking at Logan's face, he caught the last remnants of fear, which were quickly vaporizing into thin air. Logan's grin returned and made him go weak. Good thing that he was already lying down. The gratitude Logan emanated was something he couldn't block out completely and eventually, he drew it into his mind, cherishing that sensation.

"Remy, thanks… Would have gone feral without yer help," Logan admitted. If it hadn't been for Remy he might be tearing up the boathouse right now to get the rage and pain out of his system. Then another realization hit him hard. "This is how ya feel about me?" he whispered, feeling tremendously honored. Remy's feelings still lingered inside his mind, offering a safe haven, a sanctuary, where he could escape his past. "I hope I'll never forget the way ya feel about me," he added as Remy nodded his head. "Ya know … I've got memory implants. Don't know what's true and what's fake."

Remy's eyes widened in sympathy. "Dis is real, cher."

"Yeah, it is," Logan muttered and studied the young man lying next to him. Remy had wrapped his arms around him and he sighed in contentment. "Remy?"

"Oui, cher?" Remy cuddled up to his lover and pulled him closer. Inwardly, he grinned. He'd never imagined that Logan would allow holding him like this, surrendering to his care. This was the first time that he had offered another living soul some comfort and Logan accepted it. Consoling someone was new to him, but he loved being able to take Logan's pain away.

"What did ya see in my mind?" Logan cringed at the thought that Remy had shared his pain.

"It doesn' work like dat, cher…" Remy tried to explain. "Dis is new to me too." Logan's head now rested against his shoulder and before he knew what he was doing, his hands tangled in the dark hair. "I felt your pain, your fear, terror, black and hauntin', mais I didn' see anythin' in your mind. I ain' a telepath."

Logan recognized the self-doubt in those alien eyes and snorted contentedly, "Sure as hell glad ya love me, Remy. Wouldn't want ya as an enemy," he said, realizing that Remy could immobilize someone quite easily by sending them fear and panic. "Ya should learn how to use this ability in battle."

"I will," Remy promised. "Mais later." Right now, he was holding Logan and the older man had melted into the embrace. "Dis feels seriously weird, cher."

"Why?" Logan peeked at his lover's face and smiled at the genuine wonder in the red eyes.

"Was never allowed dis close," Remy replied awkwardly. "No one ever asked me to… comfort or hold dem." By accepting his comfort, Logan had given him a precious gift. "Merci," he whispered, hoping that Logan understood his rambling.

"I understand," Logan said affectionately, but at the same time he was fighting down his rage aimed at Sinister who had scarred Remy for life. I'll kill the bastard the next time we meet.

"Why are you angry?" Logan's feelings had become a part of him, but he couldn't explain this sudden rage.

Logan didn't want to bring up Sinister, but Remy wouldn't give up until he knew the truth. "Knowin' Sinister is responsible for yer pain makes me mad," he finally admitted. "Ya've got so much to give and Sinister… I just want to kill him."

"Logan, cher…" Remy smiled weakly. Logan was the first person he had ever entrusted that secret to and the older man's reactions still baffled him. He had expected loathing and rejection, but never these fierce feelings of protection and affection. "Merci, cher, means a lot to me dat you don' blame me for what happened…"

"But ya still blame yerself," Logan whispered knowingly and slid his arms behind Remy's back, completing the embrace. He didn't know what to expect and he mentally prepared himself for another of Remy's emotional outburst. But the chemicals no longer affected the young Cajun and his reaction was calm and subdued.

"It was my charm makin' Sinister act like dat. You can' really blame him. I should have stayed 'way from him…"

"Remy," Logan sighed and pressed a passionate kiss on Gambit's throat. "It wasn' yer fault. Ya need to move on."

"How can I?" 

Logan noticed the vulnerable tone and wished he had the answer to that question. "Lemme love ya. That would be a start."

Remy nodded his head and stroked his lover's black hair. "I'm workin' on dat, cher, mais it ain' easy."

Logan knew he was making himself very vulnerable by saying, "Just hold me, darlin'," but that didn't matter. Only Remy's needs mattered. "Just hold me and keep the nightmares away." He wanted Remy to feel wanted, needed.

Remy chuckled softly, realizing what Logan was up to. Might not be able to read your thoughts, mon amant, mais your emotions reveal a lot. "Love holdin' you, cher," he whispered in a warm tone. This relationship was like nothing he had imagined it would be like. It was so much better! "Think you can go back to sleep, cher?"

"Yeah." Logan closed his eyes and realized that he still felt this incredible warmth in his mind, but it was slowly retreating, leaving a part of his soul cold and apprehensive. "Remy, I like havin' ya in my mind, stay."

"Are you sure about that, cher? Never asked permission to enter…"

Logan cut him short. "It's been a long time since someone loved me like this. Don't take it away from me."

Unable to deny his lover this request, Remy nodded his head. "Mais oui, cher. If dat's what you want." He intensified the glow, feeding it with the growing respect and love he felt for Logan. "Like dat?"

"Yeah, now stop talkin' and go back to sleep. I plan on us workin' out tomorrow. Ya need the rest."

"I'm still on sick leave," Remy reminded him, amused.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on ya," Logan teased, as he inhaled his lover's scent.

Remy listened to the now steady breathing and felt Logan's firm heartbeat beneath his fingertips. Logan was quickly falling asleep and he was tempted to close his eyes as well, but the fact that he was holding his lover kept him awake. Merci, Logan. Merci, for trustin' me… for lettin' your guard down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy stayed awake during the next two hours, tenderly caressing the skin underneath his fingers, kissing the black hair and eventually he mumbled the words of an old lullaby tante used to sing when she rocked him asleep. "Good thin' you're asleep, cher," he muttered privately. "I love bein' dere for you and dis is de first time dat someone turned to me for comfort."

"Go to sleep, kid," Logan growled. "And stop broodin'."

"You're awake! You heard me sing dat lullaby!"

A tired growl escaped Logan's lips as he turned onto his left side. Pressing his body into Remy's, he took hold of the Cajun's arms and wrapped them around his waist.

Suddenly, Remy found himself spooned into the warm body in front of him. He blushed, as Logan wriggled closer. "Cher, what are you doin'?" Logan remained silent and in the end, he nuzzled Logan's neck and throat, settling into this new position. As he pulled the comforter over their bodies, he marvelled at the turn this relationship had taken. "I'll keep your nightmares away," he promised passionately, as sleep finally claimed him, never hearing Logan's answer.

"Yer already doin' that, darlin'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The delicious and mouth-watering smell of bacon and eggs made Logan's nose wrinkle in eager anticipation. Sniffing the air, he quickly realized that the smell had set off his hungry stomach. As he reached for Remy's warm body, he suddenly realized that he was alone in bed. "Remy?" Then it dawned on him that his lover was probably preparing breakfast.

Last night's events returned and he sighed heavily, remembering the panic and pain that had almost set off his primal instincts. Remy however, had helped him regain control and he felt immensely grateful that the younger man hadn't shied away from him. Come to think of it, he hadn't picked up any fear at all. Remy hadn't even hesitated to reach out to him. I should be the one preparin' breakfast, pamperin' him.

It still frustrated him that he hadn't known what Sinister had done to Gambit. They had failed a team-mate by not giving Remy enough reason to trust them. Protectin' himself… that was all he could do… Instead, we should have helped him deal with it! Even in his wildest dreams, he failed to imagine the horrors Remy must have been subjected to. Sinister must have frightened the young and scared Cajun. All he could do was to allow the bastard to take him! Couldn't even fight him off. Wouldn't be surprised to learn that he fought Sinister until the bastard knocked him out cold or told his Marauders to pin him down. Can't even begin to understand how bad it must have been for him.

Quickly, he slipped into a shirt and soundlessly he descended the stairs. Yeah, he had been right. Remy was preparing breakfast and had already made some black coffee, which could wake the dead. He tried to label the melody Remy was humming, but failed. Using the cover of Remy's humming he sneaked in closer, wanting to surprise his lover. The scream that cut through the kitchen took him completely by surprise. He'd wrapped his arms around Remy's waist like he had done many times before, but this time the stench of fear the younger man emanated almost made him nauseous.

Remy reacted instinctively, grabbed the restraining arms and tried to flip his assailant over onto his back to create more distance between them. The man standing behind him, however, was way too heavy to be taken down and his old fear returned. It had to be Sinister! "Lemme go!" he yelped and tried to struggle free.

"Remy, it's me, Logan!" he said in a firm tone. What the hell was going on? Why was Remy reacting like this? It's just a fuckin' embrace! Quickly, he pulled back, releasing his lover and backed away from Gambit, who was shaking violently. "Remy?" What was he missing here?

"Logan?" Remy whispered nervously, before turning around to face the older man. Merde! He'd tried taking out his lover! Little by little, he managed to regulate his breathing and he made sure there was sufficient distance between them to make him feel comfortable. "Don' ever do dat 'gain!" His heart pounded madly in his chest and he had dropped the plate, which had been filled with scrambled egg.

"Why? What scared ya?" Logan closely observed his lover's eyes, smelling and seeing Remy's fear. Tentatively, he took a step closer. When Remy didn't back away from him, he crossed the distance between them, but didn't touch his lover yet. "Talk to me, Remy."

Remy looked away, focusing his attention on the toast.

"Remy? I want an answer."

"He used to sneak up on me from behind…" Remy finally admitted, cringing at the memories, which he was trying hard to keep locked away.

"Sinister?" Logan drew in his breath. "Never wanted to scare ya." Privately, he cursed his own stupidity. Damn! Should have been more careful! Should have asked him what not to do!

Remy had managed to calm down and recomposed himself. "Ain' your fault, cher… I should get over it and forget it ever happened."

Logan noticed the sadness to his lover's tone and raised his hand in invitation. "Can I touch ya? Wanna hold ya." he explained awkwardly. Suddenly, life had kicked him right in the face again, reminding him that Remy was suffering too. The suspicious expression in Gambit's eyes made him hold his breath. "Please say yes, kid."

"Oui," he whispered after a moment, still wondering if he had made the right decision. But this was Logan and he trusted him, had held him close in his sleep.

Logan reached out and folded one arm around Remy's shoulder, pulling the Cajun to his chest. "Will never 'gain sneak up on ya like that. Anything else I should know?"

Remy shook his head. "I didn' know you were dis close, cher. Didn' hear you."

Logan led him to the table and sat him down. "I'll clean up the mess."

"I can…"

Logan reacted by placing a gentle kiss on Remy's lips. "Ya can get the coffee and toast."

"Bien," Remy muttered, slightly embarrassed. "I usually ain' dat jumpy."

"But me grabbin' hold of ya from behind brought back memories, didn't it?"

"Oui," Remy admitted, shakily. "Had it locked 'way until…"

"Until Sinister got hold of ya in Antarctica and implanted that cylinder. Any idea why he did that?" Logan had moved back to the counter and cleaned up the broken plate and scrambled egg. It definitely looked like they had to deal with Sinister before they could move on with their lives.

"Payback?" Remy shrugged his shoulders.

But Logan could tell that Remy was keeping back. "And…?"

"I still wonder why he let me go 'gain…" Remy whispered, softly.

"My thoughts exactly." Logan carried the plates over to the table and sipped from the black coffee Remy had poured. "Yer still afraid that he will return for ya…"

"Oui," Remy muttered. "And I'll never be strong enough to fight him."

"He'll have to go through me first to get to ya," Logan reminded him in a passionate tone. "But we should tell Chuck to hurry up and locate Sinister's base."

"Why?" Remy shuddered. "Mebbe if we leave him 'lone, he won' come after me."

"Don't fool yerself, Remy." Gently, Logan caressed his lover's face. "We need to settle this for once and for all or Sinister will always haunt ya."

Remy wasn't going to deny the truth, but… "I ain' sure I can give you what you need, cher."

Logan nodded his head. "Don't worry 'bout that, Remy. I discovered a long time ago that love and sex ain't the same. We still have plenty of ways left to express our love."

Remy smiled. "Never realized dat you're a philosopher, cher." The reassurance brightened the gloomy morning. "I want to make you happy too, cher."

"Then stop worryin' 'bout me," Logan chided him softly and piled toast, bacon and eggs, and fruit on to Remy's plate. "After you ate that, we're going to the mansion. I'm sure Hank will want to check on ya."

"Can I take a shower first?" Remy stared at the piled up food on his plate. "If I'm goin' to eat all dat, no way I'm goin' to be able to walk to de mansion, Logan."

Logan shot him an amused grin. "Want me to carry you 'gain?"

"Non!" Remy objected in mock shock.

The wink the Cajun gave him, made Logan smile. Remy needs time and I've got the patience to wait until he's ready to be with me. He sent Remy upstairs, insisting he could clean up the remnants of breakfast so his younger lover could take that shower. It also gave him a chance to think about everything that had happened this morning. He had been serious when reassuring Remy that they had plenty of ways left to express their love. It would take a long time to undo the damage Sinister had inflicted on Remy and he was determined to take this slow and do everything right.

"I'm nervous too," he admitted privately, now that Remy couldn't hear him. Remy was his first male lover and he wondered about his role in this relationship. Ever since he had accepted Gambit as his lover, he had fantasized about making love to Remy, but… honestly, all he could think about was burying himself in his lover's warm body. But that was the one thing Remy was terrified of. "Damn ya, Sinister!"

What about the other way around? Remy doing the taking? The thought actually made him chuckle, as he had a hard time visualizing that one. Did Remy possess the aggressiveness to take him? "Not sure about that," he whispered. He didn't really doubt Remy's ability to seduce him and have his wicked way with him, but somehow it troubled him to have his lover in that predatory role. "What the hell. We need to start out slowly. I need to show him that he can trust me. That I ain't like Sinister…" But that was another thing he found himself wondering about. Exactly what had the bastard done to his lover? There was no other way out. They'd have to address it. As he climbed the stairs, he realized that the water in the shower was still running and temptation got the better of him. After debating the matter privately he knocked on the door. Not gonna startle him 'gain!

"Oui, cher?" Remy looked up from underneath the water beams and sought out Logan's eyes. "Wanna watch?" As long as Logan didn't startle him, everything was just fine.

"Ya want me to?" Logan licked his lips as his eyes travelled down the smooth body. Remy was built for endurance, not brute strength. A hairless chest, washboard abdomen and… long legs. His eyes skipped part of the younger man's body. I ain't gonna stare!

"I don' bite, cher," Remy teased and grabbed the soap to lather his body. "Too bad dat I can' reach my back…" He gave Logan a wink. "Wanna help?"

That question took Logan by surprise. "Ya don't have to do this, darlin'. I can wait." He didn't want Remy to feel pressured in to doing anything that caused him discomfort.

Remy smiled warmly. "It's okay, cher." He handed Logan the soap. "You might wanna take your clothes off first." Doing this scared the hell out of him, but he refused to give into his fear. Can' let Sinister win. Logan's de best t'ing dat ever happened to me… I don' wanna lose him…

Logan shrugged off his shirt and pyjamas bottoms and stepped underneath the shower, which was big enough for them both. "Promise to tell me when I do somethin' that makes ya uncomfortable?" He wanted that promise before touching Remy.

"I will," Remy replied and hesitantly turned around so Logan could do his back. Unable to see what the older man was doing, he gritted his teeth and his hands changed into fists.

Reading Remy's apparent body language Logan nodded his head once. Won't betray yer trust in me. With slow strokes he moved the soap over Remy's bruised back. He still regretting slamming Remy in to that wall, still felt guilty for losing control. "This 'kay with ya?"

"Oui." Logan dropped the soap to massage his tense back. The fact that Logan's mind only radiated concern and affection assured him that the Canadian had no intention of hurting him. Don' even feel any lust in his mind!

Logan focused on his love for Remy, not lust. He desperately wanted to take away the young man's fear and tightly controlled his primal urges, which were telling him to take advantage of the situation and to ravish this willing young Cajun. He was growing hard, but with iron will power he forced his arousal to fade. First, he needed to prove to Remy that he could control his lust.

Eventually, Remy leaned against Logan's chest and pulled the strong arms around his shoulders. "You're de first person to make me feel completely safe," he admitted, shakily. Feeling a naked body behind him, made him shiver, but knowing it was Logan reassured him that everything was fine. "Sinister always felt so… cold… like touchin' metal."

"Remy," Logan turned him around in the embrace so he could look at his lover's face. Gambit's scent was free of fear and he grew more confident. "Can I kiss ya?"

"Of course you can, cher," Remy whispered, trying to act like this didn't faze him, but it did. Logan took hold of his hands and he got the hint, wrapping his arms around his lover's body. In the back of his mind he remembered the charm power lashing out and taking all control away from him. It surprised him that Logan wasn't erect yet and he allowed himself to grow hopeful. Maybe Logan was right and this wasn't just about lust. Mon Dieu, let it be 'bout love.

Logan nuzzled his lover's skin, lazily nibbling at one ear lob. His tongue trailed down to lick the sensitive spot near Remy's collarbone. Gambit squirmed in his arms, softly panting his name and Logan reacted by seeking out those lush lips and kissing them.

Remy sighed as Logan's tongue slid into his mouth. In a surge of passion, he suckled it hard, making the older man growl his want. "Sinister never kissed me," he admitted, brokenly.

"What did he do to ya?" Logan hated discussing this right now, but Remy had made the first step in addressing it. "Ya need to get this outta yer system, darlin'."

Remy wavered. Logan was right, but saying it made it more real. "Pin me down and… That's why I freaked when you sneaked up on me." It felt liberating to speak the words. "Mais wit' you it's different."

"Ya got that right," Logan replied, relieved. Making that admission had been hard on Remy, but it had been made without any emotional outburst, which Logan felt was a good sign. "Can I explore yer body? I'll be gentle," he promised as his fingers pushed back a wet lock from Remy's face.

"Mais oui, cher," Remy breathed the words, entrusting himself to Logan.

"Ya might not believe this," Logan started as his fingertips caressed his lover's smooth chest, rolling a nipple between his fingers. "I wanna taste ya…"

Remy swallowed hard. "You're sure about dat?" Merde! What a stupid thing to ask! Excitement coursed through his body, pooling in his groin. Mon Dieu, I'm growin' hard!

Wickedly, enjoying Remy's squirming, Logan licked his lips and leaned in closer so he could whisper into his lover's ear. "I wanna taste ya and make ya come… yer 'kay with that?"

Breathlessly, Remy nodded his head. The mere thought of Logan going down on him made his erection throb painfully. "You never stop to amaze me," Remy whispered, staring into Logan's eyes. "Mon Dieu, Logan. Je t'aime!"

Gently, Logan pushed Remy's back against the wall for support. "I never did this to a man, so let's hope I get it right."

"I'm de first…?" Remy stuttered, as Logan's words reached his foggy mind.

"Yeah," Logan laughed and sank to his knees, licking his lips. "Yer bigger than I thought."

Remy arched his back as one of Logan's hands squeezed his buttocks. "Mon Dieu, you're serious about dis!" Until now he had thought that Logan had been playing him, teasing him. Looking down at his lover, his heart missed a beat. Logan sat kneeled in front of him, giving him a wicked look.

Logan took hold of Remy's hands and placed them on his shoulders. Then he focused on the erection in front of him, which was already dripping with pre-ejaculate. Sniffing, he took in Gambit's scent and then licked the tip of his lover's erect shaft. Remy's moan assured him that he was doing something right and then took in the head of his lover's shaft.

"Logan," Remy whispered and leaned heavily against the wall for support. His right hand moved to tangle in Logan's hair and he bucked involuntarily as his lover's tongue teased the slit, sucking hard. "Cher…"

Logan grinned, sucking and licking playfully down the length of his lover's shaft. "Ya taste sweet," he managed to mumble in between licks and nibbling.

"Cher, what are you doin' to me?" Remy hissed as Logan's hand unexpected closed around his cock, firmly stroking it.

Logan took a moment to look at his lover's face. Mouth agape, eyes big and panting hard, Remy seemed to beg him for release. "Yer gonna come for me?"

"Oui, cher, oui…" He yelped as Logan's tongue lapped at his balls. "Please, cher… make me come."

"Wanna try somethin'."

Whispering incoherently, Remy wished Logan would grant him release, which he craved so badly!

After pushing Remy's legs a little further apart, Logan crept closer and separated his lover's buttocks.

A brief moment of fear overwhelmed Remy. "What are you…?"

"It's aright, darling," Logan soothed him and stroked the inflamed cock until Remy's protest changed to soft mews.

Remy jerked as something wet licked his cleft, demanding entry and unable to refuse, he moaned his consent. "Oui, cher…"

His tongue easily slid inside and he memorized Remy's scent. While his hands still stroked and fondled Remy's cock, his tongue explored the treasures hidden inside his lover's body.

"Assez!" Remy yelped, helplessly and couldn't keep back any longer. His body trembled and he came in Logan's hands. Bewildered, he looked down as Logan's lips returned to taste his come. "Cher…"

Logan lifted his eyes as his lover's orgasm hit him. "Fuck," he whispered awed, Remy's ecstasy washing through his mind. It drove him even further over the edge and determined, he swallowed his lover's come. Remy tried to pull back, but he didn't allow it and proceeded to lick him clean, milking the last drops of come from his lover's sated cock.

Remy dropped to his knees, unable to support himself any longer and claimed his lover's lips. "Never tasted myself on someone's lips," he mumbled passionately. "That was grande… seein' you go down on me, cher. Never expected dat."

Growling his agreement, Logan pulled his lover's trembling body closer to his. "Must admit I loved goin' down on ya…" Suddenly, Remy grew rigid in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"What do you want from me in return?" Remy muttered in sudden apprehension. This was unfamiliar territory for him. Sinister had always taken what he'd wanted, never giving pleasure in return. What was Logan's price?

"What I want in return?" Logan raised an eyebrow, upset to find that Remy still didn't understand what this was about. "A kiss," he replied eventually, deciding against chiding his lover.

"A kiss?" Remy repeated, stunned. "Mais cher…"

Brushing Remy's lips with his, Logan realized that they still had a long way ahead of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy still disliked the fact that they had to spend a large part of the day at the mansion. "Can' we stay here?" he asked Logan, who was walking next to him. He was trying hard to sulk, but the day was just too beautiful to brood. The sun was shining brightly and the rain had stopped pouring hours ago.

"Nope," Logan muttered absentmindedly, letting everything that had happened in the shower pass through his mind again. Honestly, he hadn't expected Remy to react that passionately, to trust him that quickly. Must be 'cause he senses my feelings. "I want to keep in shape and work out in the Danger Room."

"And what do I do?" Remy looked up and shielded his sensitive eyes from the blazing sunlight.

"I'm sure Hank will keep ya busy with his petty tests," Logan chuckled and sought out his lover's eyes. Remy appeared a lot more comfortable today. "I'm glad those chemicals left yer body."

"Moi aussi," Remy admitted. "Didn' like angstin' 'bout evert'in', cher."

As they reached the mansion Remy's eyes turned draped. "Still don' like bein' here."

"Ya'll get used to it 'gain," Logan assured him. "Can ya handle their feelings?"

"I t'ink so," Remy said, softly. "My shields are back to deir old strength. Should be able to keep dem out."

Remy's answer satisfied Logan and while uttering a soft growl, he gestured his lover to continue walking. "I'll be in the Danger Room if ya need me. Will see ya at dinner." He noticed the unease in Remy's eyes. "They ain't gonna eat ya, bub. I, on the other hand, might get hungry and start nibblin'."

Remy chuckled, knowing only too well that Logan had cracked that remark to make him laugh. It had been a long time since anyone had tried to make him laugh. Jean-Luc had tried hard when he'd been young, but as the years had passed by his father had expected him to grow more serious as well. He loved Logan's ability to lift his dark moods. "Merci," he whispered and shyly, kissed his lover's cheek.

Approvingly, Logan smiled. Remy was testing how far he could go, what kind of response a certain action provoked and so far it seemed like he had passed the Cajun's little tests. However, he knew a lot of tests would follow before Remy would feel completely safe in this relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling lost, Remy watched Logan's back as the Canadian disappeared into the elevator. Now what? Walk in to de livin' area and find out how dey're goin' to react? First want to know who's in dere…As he peeked around the corner, his first impression was that the living room was empty. Then, he realized he had been wrong. "Bobby?"

Bobby Drake sat in the windowsill, reading a book and enjoying the warm sunlight. The last person he expected to see was Gambit, but he welcomed the distraction. "Hi there." Scott had told them that Gambit would spend the afternoons at the mansion and he approved of that decision. They had mistreated Gambit and he was eager to make things up to the Cajun. "Where's Wolvie?"

Another chuckle rolled from Remy's lips. Maybe he would enjoy staying at the mansion after all. "Danger Room. He wants to keep in shape."

Bobby nodded his head. "Scott, our personal slave driver ordered a training session at 06.00 tomorrow morning! Hell, that's the middle of the night!" Closing the book, he slid away from the windowsill and took in the Cajun's appearance. Remy looked different today. The red eyes sparkled with mischief. It made Bobby feel confident enough to open up to Gambit. He'd wanted to talk to Remy since finding out that Logan and he were an item. "Can I ask you something… personal?"

Remy raised an eyebrow, seeing the blush on Bobby's face. Although he disliked prying on someone's emotions, he lowered his shields just a little. What he picked up from Bobby was loneliness and insecurity with a hint of curiosity. "Can' guarantee dat I'll answer, mon ami."

"That's only fair." Bobby was getting cold feed as his courage left him.

"Why don' we sit down first?" Remy dropped onto the sofa. Bobby sat down on the other end, keeping a fair distance between them. Why is he dis uncomfortable? I ain' de big bad wolf… I'm only datin' one!

"I don't know where to start," Bobby admitted and realized he should never have started this conversation. It was one thing to tell Logan that he liked men and Remy probably suspected it, but…

"What's it 'bout, Bobby? You can talk to me, homme."

"Hank told me that you're really good at drawing," he chickened out and avoided those burning red eyes.

Remy decided to cut Bobby some slack. "Oui, dat's true." Logan had been patient when he had gathered his courage and he could do the same for Bobby. But what was it Drake wanted to discuss?

"Jean and Scott's anniversary is coming up and I was wondering if you could draw them… as a couple, I mean… I…" Stuttering, he focused on his hands. He'd never been good at facing things head on.

"Mais oui, Bobby. No problem. I can do dat," He hoped Bobby would finally address the real issue. Would be easier if I were a telepat'! But Bobby's discomfort was all he was getting and he had no idea what was causing it.

Bobby drew in a deep breath, forcing himself to look into Remy's eyes. "Are Logan and you… happy?"

What kinda question is dat? Why was Bobby interested in their relationship? "Oui, we're happy…" he replied eventually, trying to decipher Bobby's hooded eyes. What was he missing here?

"Geeze, you don't have to answer this." Bobby started to stutter suddenly, stumbling over words and flushing crimson red. "But-t… how d-did you know that-t… you know… you l-loved him… he loved you… that it w- was…"

"Bobby, calm down." Remy suddenly realized what this could be about, but… "You wanna know if I feel comfortable bein' wid a man? Dat it?"

Embarrassed, Bobby nodded his head. "Is it that obvious?"

After carefully listening to Bobby's emotions, he managed to identify the source of Bobby's discomfort. It was of a sexual nature. Merde, he'd never realized that Bobby was confused about his sexual preference! "Dere ain' not'in' wrong wid lovin' a homme instead of a femme, Bobby."

"That's easy for you to say!" Bobby felt terribly relieved that Remy understood what he was talking about without him having to explain everything in detail. "Yes, I like men…" he admitted in a hoarse tone.

"So do I." Remy replied, slightly amused. "You know when it's 'bout amour, Bobby. Your heart will tell you, mais you have to listen to it." Amazed, he realized what he had just said. Logan's love was having quite an effect on him! Sliding a little closer, Remy whispered softly, "Havin' a crush on someone here at the mansion?" Bobby's eyes widened in shock. "Not moi!" he added jokingly. Apparently, Bobby had already done a lot of thinking and was considering making his move, but lacked the courage to actually plunge into the deep. "You can tell me," he whispered, seductively. It was hard to tell why he felt concerned about Bobby. Maybe Drake reminded him a little of himself, the way he had been before Logan had annihilated his defenses. He didn't want Bobby to spend his life hiding from the truth. "Who's de mystery man?" Immediately, Bobby's blush grew even deeper. He's in love, Remy realized as the color of Bobby's emotions changed. It was a gentle love, giving and tender.

"I shouldn't tell you," Bobby protested, weakly. "I don't want anyone to know…"

"I can keep secrets, mon ami. I'm very good at dat…" Remy said, trying to convince Bobby to spill his secret. "Won' tell anyone, promesse… not even Logan."

Reluctantly, Bobby shifted on the couch. His eyes searched the doorway, making sure no one was eavesdropping. "You'll think I'm mad."

"Won' do dat," Remy assured him. Briefly, he felt the incredible urge to touch Bobby's mind and pour that reassurance in to his friend's mind. Control! Can' go 'round violatin' people's minds. Instead, he hesitantly rested his hand on Bobby's, fully expecting Drake to pull back.

But Bobby stared at that hand and smiled. "It's Hank."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan! What the hell are you doing?" Scott muttered, as Wolverine used his claws to destroy one of the training bots. Something was troubling the Canadian. Better talk to him. I don't want him to turn feral over something.

"Get off my back, bub." Logan beheaded another robot.

From the control room, Scott accessed the training program and shut it down. "Get up here, now, Logan!"

Disappointed by the sudden lack of enemies, Logan glared at Scott. The man could be so damn irritating! He was just trying to get the anger out of his system! Better demolish the Danger Room than hurt one of his teammates! Left with no choice, he reluctantly walked over to the control room. How he hated that smug expression on Cyclops's face!

"Logan, what's wrong? Your mood has been particularly foul, even for your standards!" Scott tried to figure out what had set off the apparent blood lust in Wolverine's eyes.

"Stay outta it."

"Logan, you might hate my guts, but… I am your team leader."

You're getting better at this, darling, Jean cast into his mind and then retreated again, not wanting to infringe on Logan's right of privacy.

Scott shook his head, trying to get rid of the echo of Jean's voice. Why did she always pick these particular moments to irritate him? Focusing on Logan, he recognized the potential for violence in those eyes. "Logan, spill it!"

"It's Sinister!" Logan spat in a venomous tone. "I can't get the bastard outta my mind!" His fist slammed into the wall after he'd retracted his claws.

"Because of what he did to Gambit." Scott knew from personal experience how few morals and ethics Sinister possessed. "Did Remy tell you more about…"

Logan cut him short. "C'mon, Cyke, we're smart enough to piece everythin' together. Like… I wanted to hug him…" Logan raised an eyebrow at Scott's amused expression. "Yeah, we hug!" he exclaimed and shook his head. "And he fuckin' freaked out on me! Sinister always snuck up on him from behind and… the look in his eyes scared me."

"Remy's still keeping everything bottled up. You should try and make him open up. Talking about it will make him feel… less alone."

Logan had started to calm down a little. "Sometimes ya actually make sense," he admitted reluctantly. "What are we gonna do 'bout Sinister?"

"The professor is working on that. Give him some time. I understand that Remy needs to face Sinister, but right now you need to focus on his recovery and not on extracting revenge."

"The bastard didn't rape yerlover!" Logan sneered. "Easy for ya to say!"

Scott shook his head. "This is hard on everyone, Logan."

Logan realized that maybe he was overreacting a little, but the mere thought of Sinister made his blood sing in his veins. He wanted to bury his claws in the bastard's chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Henri?" Remy repeated, a little stunned. "Didn' expect dat one… Cyke maybe… even Warren, mais Henri?" A soft chuckle fled his lips. "Henri should feel flattered!"

"You're making fun of me. Should have kept my big mouth shut!"

"Non, cher…" Remy's smile grew warmer. "You should tell Henri." What was it that Storm had told him when he'd just joined the X-Men? It had involved Bobby and Hank… something about… "Mebbe you can bribe him wid Twinkies?"

That conjured up a grin on Bobby's face. "Twinkies… how do you know about that?" Not giving the Cajun a chance to reply, he continued. "Hank doesn't even like men!"

"Uhm, Bobby… Logan reacted like dat… tellin' Jean dat he only liked the femmes…" Gently squeezing Bobby's hand, he examined the change in Bobby's feelings. Hope…The discomfort had changed into hope. "Tell him," he repeated his advice. Suddenly, he grew uncomfortable with the situation himself. Bobby was sitting close, holding his hand in return and his lowered shields were driving him towards Drake in an effort to comfort his teammate. Resolved, he raised his shields to their maximum strength and started to let go of Bobby's hand. The turmoil Drake had been in had almost lured him into a trance. "Need to go to de med lab… Are you comin' alon'?"

Bobby licked his lips. His mouth had gone awfully dry all of a sudden. It had been pure stupidity to tell the Cajun! Gambit would use this against him. Make him do things he wasn't ready for yet.

Remy got to his feet and pulled Bobby along with him. "C'mon, mon ami."

"Remy, I can't do this…"

"You can," Remy assured him and sensed the stark fear in Drake's mind. "I'll help you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank shook his head in annoyance. Emma Frost and the professor should have cleared this with him first before making their decision. Now, he hardly had any time to prepare for Chamber's arrival. Apparently, Emma and Charles had felt it necessary to send the young man to the mansion, away from the Academy because Chamber was struggling with severe depression and was isolating himself from the other pupils. But why would Jono be better off here?

He couldn't really refuse their combined request. Yes, technically speaking he could, but if this young man needed his help, he couldn't deny the request. Well, he still had two more days before Chamber's unexpected arrival. That was sufficient time to prepare for the young man's stay. He didn't know much about Chamber and needed to study the files, which Emma would send him via email.

Sometimes, he wished he could just focus on his research and forget about the rest. No, that wasn't true either. He liked helping his teammates, like Gambit who had finally found the courage to open up to them… A little, he thought displeased. Remy was still trying to deal with everything on his own and had to learn to accept their help and concern.

Checking the time, he wondered why Gambit was late for his appointment. He'd scheduled a few tests to ensure that the chemicals, which the cylinder had released, weren't causing any complications. About to pick up the phone to make a call to the boathouse, his hand halted in mid air. His ears picked up on nervous laughter. Directing his gaze to the doorway he realized that Bobby was accompanying Gambit. His first glance was for Remy, as he wanted to make sure that the young man was doing fine. The depressed, nearly suicidal state the Cajun had been in had worried him. It had been a tremendous relief to find out that alien substances had caused it. Removing the cylinder had only been minor surgery and had seemingly improved Gambit's mood. Bobby however, was a different matter. Drake's eyes were hooded, hiding secrets and that realization saddened him a little. They were best friends. Why would Bobby find it necessary to keep secrets from him? One possible answer popped up in his mind and he hoped he was wrong.

"Bonjour, Henri." Remy wondered how to handle this. Couldn't be too hard to find out if Hank was interested in men as well as women. Knowing the answer to that question would make things a lot easier on Bobby.

"Where's your shadow, Gambit?" Hank asked, in a playful mood. Once Chamber had arrived, he would have little to no time to talk to his friends.

Remy grinned broadly. Mon Dieu! It does feel good to be moi 'gain! But Hank was right. Logan had been his shadow these last few days, watching over him, tending to his needs. Logan had committed to their relationship without any hesitation. Had to be love… true love… After all dese years?

Bobby forced himself to smile at Hank, who had been his best friend for years. Lately though, he had been wondering if their friendship had changed in to something else. He wasn't even sure if it he had a crush on Hank. Wasn't sure about his feelings at all. But he had to do something to find out where they stood, even if it frightened him. Losing his best friend terrified him and it had been the one reason why he had kept quiet. Hank had never given him any reason to believe that he was attracted to men. Thinking back, he realized that as long as they had known each other, Hank had only dated women. Tish. Cecilia… he wondered if Hank still loved Cecilia. Although Hank had a habit of making him open up, McCoy hardly ever spoke about his feelings, his desires, and his needs. I'll die if his answer is no… will never be able to look at him again!

His empathic powers seeped through the shields and Remy acted quickly, asserting control again. Bobby was terribly confused and Hank's thoughts were occupied by something that worried McCoy greatly. Maybe he should postpone this and try later, once Hank was relaxed. But one look at Bobby told him that this had to be resolved now. "Henri, mon ami, always wanted to ask you somet'in.," Remy obeyed as Hank gestured him to sit down on the exam bed. A moment later Hank was measuring his blood pressure and his unease increased at the sight of a syringe. "What are you gonna do, homme?"

"I need a blood sample, Remy." Although he was talking to Gambit, his eyes remained focused on Bobby, who was now flushing a brilliant red.

"Make it quick, homme, don' like needles." Remy bit his lip and counted to ten.

Mildly amused, Hank smiled. "I know you hate being here. It must be hard on you to give me this much medical freedom… does that mean you trust me, my Cajun friend?"

Gambit's smirk reappeared. "Mebbe it does, homme."

"And you Robert… Do you require a physical as well?" Hank inquired, still wondering why Bobby's face was this flustered.

His blush intensified. Don't think about getting physical with him! Get your mind out of the gutter, Drake! Come to think of it, why was he still stalling? He should tell Hank the truth and let things take their course. Why was he still holding back? Because… I'm afraid of rejection and losing the best friend I ever had!

Luckily, Gambit shattered the awkward silence. "Always wondered, Henri," Remy started, trying to be as diplomatically as possible. "How do you feel 'bout Logan and moi bein' toget'er? Expected etrange looks, mais…" That should do it. Hopefully, Hank would be tempted to explain his view on gay relationships.

Hank considered the question. Gambit had asked him that for a reason. "I am happy for both of you," he said eventually.

Merde! Remy cursed privately, catching Bobby's growing despair at not getting the answer he craved. Have to push him harder! As Hank pulled the needle from beneath his skin, he sighed blissfully. "Ever dated an homme, Henri?"

Bobby nearly choked hearing that question. Gambit was going to ruin it all! But he still lacked the courage to step forward and steer the conversation into the direction he wanted.

Slowly, Hank raised one eyebrow. "You are asking most peculiar questions, Gambit."

"Jus' answer or are you chicken?" Remy wondered if he could use his emphatic powers on Hank to make him tell the truth. Non, not gonna try. Charm got me in to trouble… won' let dat happen 'gain!

Hank took a moment to ponder the situation. His eyes shifted from Remy to Bobby and back to Gambit. There was something going on here. "No, I haven't," he said eventually and got even with Remy by attaching electrodes to the Cajun's temples and brow.

"Ever considered giving it a try? Dating a man, I mean…" Bobby stuttered embarrassed, but realized that there was no way back now that Gambit had addressed the issue. "And by the way, Gambit, you look ridiculous right now!"

Remy barely refrained from sticking out his tongue. Doin' dis for you, Bobby! Widout me, you would never have asked him dat!

"No, Robert, I haven't." Hank realized that he had been right all along. He knew what this was about. "Gambit, you need to lie down now. Running this scan takes 15 minutes. Don't get up and try to relax."

Remy complied, after loudly protesting. "Scan, what scan? What do you need a scan for? I'm fine, never felt better, bien!" The clammy feel of electrodes on his skin made him feel ill at ease. He hated being examined.

"Robert, I want to talk to you… in private." Hank sighed. This wouldn't be easy. He should have seen this coming, but… Gesturing Bobby to follow him, he led his friend to the small office he had created at the back of the med lab.

I'm going to die… I wanna freeze up and get outta here… This is going to be bad, very bad! Bobby raved privately. Hank's knitted brow revealed worry and he seemed to mentally prepare for a very disappointing conversation. After quickly looking at Remy, Bobby realized that this was his moment of truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy stared at the ceiling. The only audible sound in the med lab was his breathing and the silence started to suffocate him. If only Logan were here! Then it might be bearable. The med lab always reminded him of Sinister's laboratory. And whenever he thought about Sinister, a wave of old, never healed pain swept through him, rocking him off his feet. Don' t'ink of him, don'!

"Logan, cher…" he whispered in sudden despair. Maybe… Focusing on his lover he tried to pick up on Logan's feelings. Oui, Logan felt close. Cher, I know you can' hear my t'oughts, mais please… I need you. He had been able to send Logan his emotions before, hopefully it still worked. Remy concentrated every ounce of emphatic energy he had on sending his lover his solitude and apprehension. There was no doubt in his mind that Logan would react to it… should Logan receive his dark and gloomy feelings. Logan, need you…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan?"

His head jerked back as something urgent and pleading slammed into his mind. It weren't thoughts, but… feelings. Remy!

"Logan!" Scott tried again. After their talk they had retreated to the kitchen to get some coffee, as he'd wanted to give Logan a chance to get everything that bugged him out of his system. Hadn't worked though. Logan wasn't keen on discussing Remy's fears, something he actually admired. It told him that there was a lot of trust in their relationship, something both men desperately needed.

Quickly, Logan pushed the mug onto the counter. "Gotta go, Cyke." Why was Remy reaching out to him? What was upsetting his lover? Whatever it was, he was going to eliminate the cause of that discomfort and left for the med lab.

It's Remy, darling, Jean sent into Scott's mind.

Thought so, Scott replied as he nodded his head. I've got this feeling that they are good for each other…

I know they are, darling, Jean agreed and retreated from his mind.

"Isn't it ironic?" he whispered to no one in particular. "I worried about him hitting on Jean for years and now… Life's full of surprises."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby fumbled the sleeve of his shirt, hesitant to look into Hank's understanding eyes. His sixth sense warned him that his friend had already seen through the disguise.

"Bobby, is there something you need to tell me?" Hank asked in a gentle and encouraging tone. No matter what the outcome of this conversation would be, he refused to lose their friendship over this.

"Guess you already know what this is about," Bobby stuttered and stared at his folded hands, resting in his lap. He simply couldn't say the words that could shatter their long years of friendship.

"Robert," Hank started and carefully gathered the young man's hands in his, "I will always be your friend, hopefully best friend."

Bobby realized that he had to come clean. He couldn't crawl back now and leave without telling Hank the truth. "Hank…" he stuttered and apprehensively raised his eyes to meet Hanks. "I'm in love with you." There, he had said it! His heart beat madly and he even felt dizzy. All ground seemed to disappear from beneath his feet, and he had so hoped that it would open and swallow him. Looking into Hank's eyes Bobby read the truth in them. He just hoped that he hadn't destroyed their friendship with his admission. He would find a way to deal with being rejected, but would never forgive himself for alienating Hank.

Soothingly, his fingers rubbed Bobby's. "I thought so," Hank admitted and caught Bobby's elusive eyes with his. "I am so sorry, Robert. I saw this coming, but… I wish I had a different answer for you." Bobby tried to pull back his hands, but he didn't allow it.

"Just forget that I ever said it!" Bobby exclaimed upset. His worst nightmare was coming true. He had just bared his soul and his best friend didn't share these feelings. Moron! he chided himself. Deep down he had known the truth, but had refused to accept it.

"I still love Cecilia," Hank revealed in a warm tone. "But you, Robert, are my best friend and hopefully we will be best friends until the day one of us dies." Hank desperately searched for words that would take away Bobby's pain, which shone so clearly from those blue eyes. "Bobby," Hank tried to put all the affection and warmth he felt for his friend in that one word. "Lovers come and go, but best friends always stay together. I am flattered that you think of me in that way and… I can barely imagine what you're going through right now, but please don't let this ruin our friendship."

His mouth had gone completely dry. His eyes however, were swimming. "I've been fooling myself all along, Hank."

"Sometimes we want something so badly that we ignore the truth." Hank lovingly squeezed Bobby's hands. "One day you'll find someone special who will love you back. Give it time, Robert."

Sobbing softly, Bobby met Hank's eyes. "I just hoped that… but deep down I always knew that this wasn't about passion. Had to try though."

Hank smiled gently and enfolded Bobby in a tight hug. "Promise me that once you've found that special person you will tell me first?"

Slowly, Bobby nodded his head. "I will," he promised and rested his head against the soft fur. He might not have gained a lover, but he hadn't lost his best friend either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan dashed into the med lab, urged on by Remy's growing feelings of unease. "What's wrong, kid?" His eyes had already located his lover lying on the exam table, hooked up to a monitor. A large number of electrodes were attached to his brow and temples.

"Logan, cher…" Remy extended one hand and whished Logan would hurry. "Need you close, Logan."

"Why?" Logan reached the exam table and gently took hold of his lover's raised hand. As far as he could tell, there was nothing here that could have set off Remy's panic. Bobby and Hank were talking in the office and Remy was alone in here. Alone, is that it?

"Don' want to be here," Remy whispered and drew in a deep breath. The sterile smell invaded his senses and made him nauseous.

Logan gave him a questioning glance and then removed the electrodes. Scott's right, should be concentratin' on helpin' him heal. Resolved, he banished all the anger he felt for Sinister out of his mind, only too well aware of the fact that it would affect Remy negatively. "Let's get outta here."

He wanted to object, but Logan was already pulling him to his feet. "Henri won' like dis, cher."

"That's Hank's problem," Logan said determinedly and handed Remy his shirt. As his eyes sought out Hank's, he saw that McCoy and Bobby were hugging. "Blue won't miss us." Quickly, he wrapped one arm around Remy's waist.

"Don' need de support," Remy whispered, slightly embarrassed.

"But I like touchin' ya," Logan teased and loved seeing a faint blush crawl across Remy's face. "Yer cute when ya blush." He couldn't help making the remark, knowing that it would make Remy laugh and release some of his tension. It worked.

Remy giggled softly. "Never t'ought you would ever say dat, cher." He had to admit that the arm slung around his body made him feel safe and protected. Sinister couldn't hurt him any longer.

"We're goin' to yer room," Logan decided and closed the door behind him. Hank would understand what had happened and not push the Cajun into returning before he was ready to do so out of his own accord.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bobby asked me to draw Jean and Cyke… as an anniversary cadeau." Remy sighed softly as they entered his old room.

"Ya left the sketch book at the boathouse. Want me to get it for ya?" Logan sat Remy down on the bed. 16.00 hours. They would have dinner here and then return to the boathouse.

"Non, cher, can do dat later. I want you close" Remy raised a hand to cup Logan's face in his palm. "You know what I want to do?" he whispered softly, not expecting Logan to go along with his plans.

"Tell me." Logan noticed the mischief in Remy's eyes and realized how much he had missed seeing it there. Leaning back into the pillows, his eyes scanned the four-poster bed. "Nice bed."

"Merci," Remy mumbled and slowly got onto all fours, crawling closer to his lover. "I want to sneak into bed wid you." Much too early for dat, he chided himself. Logan would probably want to return to the Danger Room now that he was feeling more at ease.

"Sounds aright to me," Logan muttered and opened his arms to crush the Cajun to his chest.

Hardly believing his luck, Remy straddled his lover's hips and leaned forward. Resting his head and upper body on Logan's chest, he managed to peek at the Canadian's eyes. Logan's fingers slipped beneath his shirt and gently rubbed his back. This felt so incredibly right! He had been waiting for so long to experience this perfect moment in time. "Don' ever want to get out of bed 'gain."

Gently, Logan raised Remy's face and then brushed his lover's luscious lips. "Tell me when ya wanna stop," he instructed, realizing that ugly memories were lurking in the back of his lover's mind. He didn't want to unintentionally scare Remy like he had accidentally done in the kitchen when he had sneaked up on him from behind.

"I trust you, cher." Logan didn't scare him. But his lover was right. Sinister was still haunting him, overshadowing their happiness. Briefly, he sensed Logan's sheer hatred aimed at Sinister and cringed. There was so much barely contained rage inside his lover's mind that he started to tremble. "Cher, please don'…"

Hearing the pain filled voice, Logan realized what had happened. Scott had warned him not to concentrate on getting even with Sinister and immediately, he banned the bastard from his mind. Instead, he concentrated on his love for Remy. "Betta? I'm so sorry, kid, but whenever I think of the bastard I wanna rip him apart."

Remy regulated his breathing. Logan's rage had faded and warm feelings had appeared instead. ""Oui, betta." Hesitantly, he cuddled up to his lover, lying sprawled all over Logan's body. Strong arms encircled his waist and Logan's lips claimed his again. In the back of his mind Logan's assurance echoed. Logan wouldn't do anything against his will. Knowing that made him want to try something new, take the next step. In the shower, he had allowed Logan to touch him, explore his body and he wondered if Logan would let him do the same. "Can I touch you aussi, cher?" he asked, softly. Seeing Logan's surprised expression, he felt he had to explain his request. "Sinister liked to be in control… wasn' allowed to do anyt'in' widout his permission…"

"Go ahead, darlin'… do whatever ya want." Logan looked forward to Remy's exploration. Entranced, he watched as Remy sat upright, still straddling his hips. Remy leaned forward and supported himself with his hands. Red eyes focused on his, never drifting off. Kid probably needs to be reassured that I ain't Sinister. Maintaining eye contact, he lifted his right hand and traced Gambit's lips.

Remy moaned softly, as Logan's fingers brushed against his lips and instinctively, he opened his mouth to suck those fingertips.

Logan growled, as Remy's tongue curled around his finger, lapping and suckling his fingertip. Then his lover's tongue slid down to his knuckles, licking the spots where his claws regularly tore apart his flesh. Remy's draped eyes made his blood boil and he desperately fought the urge to take this one step further and to make love to the Cajun right now. Too early! Too soon! We've got to do this slowly!

Remy sensed his lover's feelings and realized that Logan kept a tight reign on his lust. It meant the world to him. Logan wouldn't take advantage of him. As he released Logan's fingertips, he dived forward and kissed him hard, forcing Logan to part his teeth. His tongue met Logan's and he couldn't repress a blissful moan.

"Darlin'," Logan whispered, surprised at the apparent passion in Remy's eyes. Warm, yet alien emotions were caressing his mind and he knew it was Remy, using his empathy to share his feelings. "Darlin', yer so… beautiful." Sounds corny! he chided himself, but it was the truth. "How far do ya wanna go?" he asked, sensing the building desire in Remy's feelings. A concerned expression appeared in Remy's eyes and Logan nodded his head. "I understand, darlin'." Yes, he did. Remy wanted to take a first step into slowly deepening their intimacy.

"Want to make you come," Remy whispered as his nimble fingers tugged at Logan's trousers, unzipping them and stealing inside. He couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed as he found Logan rock hard. But it also brought back memories he didn't want right now. Memories of Sinister getting aroused and seeing diabolical pleasure in those burning red eyes every time Sinister had thrown him on the floor or an exam table to force him.

"Darlin'? Remy?" Logan said concerned, as the Cajun's feelings changed from passionate to tormented. Fear lashed out into his mind and acting at once, he gently clutched Gambit's head in his hands. "Look at me, Remy. I ain't Sinister. We're in yer room and yer safe. Wanna stop?"

Hearing that offer was all he needed to shake off the memories. "Non, cher. Don' want to stop." Resolved, he curled his fingers around Logan's erection. "Je t'aime," he whispered determinedly and slid his free hand beneath Logan's shirt. A hesitant smile crossed his face as his fingertips found two hard and erect nipples. "Why are you lettin' me do dis?" he asked surprised. He had always assumed that Logan would never hand over control.

"Why not?" Logan involuntarily arched his back as Remy increased the speed and pressure, with which he was stroking his aching shaft. "I ain't no control freak," he managed to hiss before surrendering to the sensations Remy was sending into his mind.

Reassured, Remy rubbed his lower body against Logan's, savouring the hard feel of his lover's cock in his fingers. His awareness changed, as his mind floated closer to Logan's, sharing his lover's pleasure. He was no longer just bringing Logan to orgasm, his own cock ached in sympathy. Somewhere down the line, Logan's aching erection became his and all he wanted was to reach orgasm.

Speechless. Logan stared at Remy's face. The eyes had closed, lips had opened and Gambit's ragged breathing echoed through the bedroom. Remy had completely surrendered to the sensations, was experiencing his ecstasy and that realization pushed him over the edge. The loss of self on Remy's face turned him on now that he understood that the Cajun was feeding off his pleasure to reach orgasm himself. "Remy," he whispered, but only got soft mews for an answer.

Unable to hold back any longer, Remy whipped himself into a frenzy of passionate lust. Logan's feelings had melted with his and as his lover climaxed, he shared the intense sensation. His eyes flashed open at the feel of hot semen dripping from his fingers. Briefly, he stared at the pulsing cock in his hand. Logan's feelings were as strong as his, had pushed them away and for one moment he felt incredibly lost.

"Remy," Logan whispered again, seeing the confusion in his lover's eyes. "It's aright, darlin'." He sat up, pulling Remy onto his lap, caressing his lover's face.

Slowly, Remy regained control over his senses, as Logan's feelings grew calmer. "Merde… what did I do?" His hand was still sticky with Logan's come and he raised it to examine its texture.

"That was quite a wild ride," Logan said gently and folded his arms around the trembling Cajun. "Ya lost control in the end, didn't ya?"

"I lost myself in your feelings," Remy admitted in a shocked tone. "Logan, I didn'… do anyt'in' dat…?"

Tenderly, Logan's kissed his lover's lips, reading the rest of that question in his eyes. It pained him that Remy assumed that this had happened against his will. Yer afraid to hurt me like Sinister hurt ya. Makes sense in a weird way. All ya know is rape and bein' controlled. "Remy," he started passionately and concentrated on the love he felt for the younger man. "Thanks, I loved feelin' yer pleasure in return. Pleasure, which ya gave me, darlin'. I loved it."

"Are you sure?" Remy asked hesitantly. But Logan's emotions gently rolled over his and warmed his mind with promises of love and soft caresses that spoke of nothing but affection and desire. "Never wanted to lose control, cher, mais… In de end, I forgot where I ended and your mind began."

"I hope ya liked it. I certainly did!" Logan said firmly. No way was he going to allow that memories of Sinister ruined this moment.

Remy smiled weakly. "I did, cher… mais I need to be more careful in future. Might hurt you."

Logan knew he had to say or do something that would take the focus away from Remy's fear. Wickedly, he licked his lips and said, "Looks like ya came too, darlin'." His fingers moved over the damp jeans and he unbuttoned them. "Ya should change yer clothes… I'm gonna take a quick shower." Logan pressed a possessive kiss on Remy's lips, briefly suckling his lower lip.

Remy moaned, but let go of his lover as Logan moved away from him. Licking his lips, he watched Logan's predatory stroll to the bathroom. "You got a mignon ass, cher," he teased, trying hard to get to terms with Logan's acceptance of this situation. He had to loosen up, throw his fear overboard and try to find out who he really was now that he no longer had to hide behind his walls.

"Ya got a cute little ass yerself!" Logan exclaimed in return and disappeared into the bathroom while whistling an old tune.

Remy rolled onto his back and stretched lazily. A smile curled his lips and contented, he closed his eyes, mentally reliving the ecstasy they had shared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Discouraged, Bobby slouched up the staircase. Hank had let him down gently, but it still hurt. Against all odds, he had hoped that Hank would return his feelings. But these things didn't happen in real life. "And I made a fool of myself!" he whispered embarrassed.

"Bobby!"

With an air of hopelessness Bobby turned around. "Scott, what do you want? Can't it wait?" He just wanted to hide and pretend he had never told Hank the truth. "I didn't miss training, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Scott noticed the saddened expression in Bobby's eyes, which usually sparkled. Something had upset Bobby and he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to infringe on Bobby's privacy, but wondered if Drake would come to him if he needed to talk something through. At the very least he had to make that offer. "I just want you to know that I'm a good listener in case you need to talk, Bobby."

Bobby blinked his eyes. Damn, that sounded sincere! "Thanks, Scott. I know you're trying to help but I just need time to sort out some personal stuff."

"In that case…" Scott tucked away the file he was carrying. "I'll find someone else to help me." Suddenly, he realized that Bobby looked haunted.

"I can help," Bobby sighed. It surprised him however that Scott wanted his help. Why not one of the others? What the hell was he good at anyway? Screwing up?

"Are you sure, Bobby?" Scott's thoughts raced. He had always suspected that Bobby suffered from low self esteem and that the younger man had some personal issues he didn't want to share with the team, but… "I would really appreciate your help. Don't know who else can do this for me."

Bobby smiled in spite of his gloomy feelings. Was Scott actually trying to lift his spirits? Thanks, Scott. Owe you one. Nodding his head, he tried to radiate self-confidence. "Spill it, Slim."

"Here," Scott handed him the file and shook his head, hearing his old nick name. "Emma Frost asked us to take in one of her students for a while. I want Jono to feel at home here."

"Chamber?" Bobby asked, opening the file. "Why is he coming here?"

"Emma and the professor think that a change of scenery will do Jono some good. Kid's been depressed since he arrived at the Academy and Emma isn't making any progress."

"I'd be depressed as well if I had a hole in my chest and missed part of my face."

"It was the professor's idea," Scott continued. "He thinks that our experiences with Remy's mental instability enriched us and that we can handle Jono's depression as well."

"That makes sense," Bobby admitted. "What do you want me to do?"

"Emma put him on her corporate flight to make sure that he didn't wander off. I want you to pick him up at the airport. Jono can only communicate telepathically, try to make him feel welcome? Give him a tour once Hank checked on him."

"Why me?" Bobby asked as he closed the file. He would study it later in the privacy of his room.

"I know you can make him feel at home, feel welcome. That's why I picked you. Jono needs someone close to his own age to relate to."

"Okay, consider it done," Bobby sighed and looked at Scott. "Anything else?"

"No." Scott was relieved to see that some of the shadows in Bobby's eyes had lifted. "Are you sure everything's fine?"

"It will be," Bobby muttered and walked away, not believing the words he had just said. It would never be okay again. Hank would look at him differently and he had never felt this lonely before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby felt apprehensive about joining the others for dinner. Would Hank also be there? Usually McCoy stayed in the med lab, but an ominous feeling warned him that things might turn out differently this evening.

As he arrived at the dinning room he distinctly heard Hank's soft voice. Damn! Hank might feel uncomfortable talking to him now and he hesitated.

"C'mon, Bobby," Remy said and pulled the hesitant young man along with him. Bobby's feelings were much too strong to ignore and disappointment and unease echoed all through the corridor. "Let's eat."

Briefly, Bobby considered shaking off Remy's arm, but as he locked eyes with Gambit, he was taken aback by the way they sparkled. Before he knew it, Remy had manoeuvred him to the dining table, sitting down to his right.

Stealing a glance at Hank, Bobby fought his blush. Hank however, smiled and gave him a wink. Calm down, Drake. Calm down! Hank had made it pretty clear that they were still best friends.

Remy watched Bobby and recognized the sadness in the young man's eyes and feelings. "Sorry it didn' work out," he whispered into Bobby's ear.

Bobby grew a little pale, wishing Gambit wouldn't address this right now.

"Mais you're still friends, non?" He wasn't picking up any rejection on Hank's part, which probably meant that the two men had managed to sort everything out.

"Yeah," Bobby whispered in return. And now shut up!

Remy flinched, sensing Bobby's anger and forced himself to draw in deep breaths.

Noticing the way Remy was trying to keep in control of his feelings, Logan leaned forward and caught his lover's hand in his.

"I'm fine," Remy lied. Merde, he had to get out of his this room, away from Bobby, who was radiating anger and frustration. "Will be back in a sec. Stay, cher," he whispered and managed to send reassurance into Logan's mind. "I can deal wid dis."

Bobby raised an eyebrow as Remy fled the room. The expression on the Cajun's face had him guessing. Logan however, was definitely giving him dirty looks. While ignoring the rest of the team, Bobby leaned forward and asked. "What's gotten into Gambit?"

Logan bared his teeth. "Looks like yer brain cells are frozen dead, Drake." He knew it wasn't solely Bobby's fault that Remy was affected like this, but wished Drake would pay a little more attention to what was going on with Gambit. "He's an empath, bub. What do ya think sent him runnin' into the corridor?"

Anger, this time aimed at himself, surfaced. "I did that to him?" Quickly, he exchanged a glance with Hank, who was still gently smiling at him. There was no loathing or condemnation in McCoy's eyes. He'd been angsting about nothing and had hurt Remy in the process. "Excuse me," he whispered and got to his feet.

Logan wanted to stop him, knowing that Remy needed privacy to straighten out his emotions, but Xavier's mind voice stopped him.

Give Bobby a chance to apologize, Charles sent into Logan's mind. He was sitting at the head of the table and hadn't interfered earlier. His X-Men had to learn how to deal with Remy's new ability and so far they were doing okay. It was one reason why he had decided to bring Jono here. His X-Men were going through some changes, finally listening to their feelings and Chamber could greatly benefit from that. Scott has learned a lot, Charles thought. Scott had reached out to several of his teammates and was finally turning into a compassionate leader. I don't need him to be perfect. I want him to care about the others.

Reluctantly, Logan remained seated and watched Bobby disappear into the corridor. Chuck is right. They need to figure out how to deal with Remy. Not being close to help out his lover however, made him feel uncomfortable. Smotherin' him with my concern won't work either. Remy can deal with this. He's right. But letting go was hard.

"Remy?" Bobby called out and forced himself to calm down. He caught sight of the Cajun at the end of the corridor and calmly, he walked up to him. "I'm sorry."

Remy sighed now that Bobby had his feelings under control again. They still seeped through his shields, but were bearable. "Non, no need to be sorry, mon ami." Turning around, he fortified his defenses before looking into Bobby's eyes. "You need to talk," he realized and gestured Bobby to follow him into the kitchen.

"We need to talk," Bobby corrected him and accepted the mug filled with coffee that Remy had poured him.

The Cajun also poured one for himself and then sipped slowly. It surprised him that Bobby had followed him here. "You can talk to me," he said calmly, remembering their earlier conversation about Hank.

"First, I want you to know that I'm sorry," Bobby said sincerely. "I'm still getting used to the idea that you're an empath. I forget that my feelings can affect you."

"Don' worry 'bout it, homme," Remy said, feeling slightly embarrassed. Not many people considered his needs. "My fault as well. Need to work on my shields."

Bobby smiled weakly. "You're not mad at me then?"

"Why would I?" Remy asked. surprised. Then he changed the subject of their conversation, hoping Bobby wouldn't keep it all buried inside. "You told Hank?"

"Yeah… he doesn't love me like that." Saddened, Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "Can't be that lucky."

Remy moistened his lips. "Bobby, one day you'll find someone who loves you."

"But I'm tired of waiting!" Seeing Remy's eyes grow big, he knew he was affecting the Cajun again and calmed down. "How many years do I have to wait before…" His voice broke and a sob escaped his lips. "Except for Hank, Logan and you no one here knows I'm gay. I don't know how to deal with this."

Bobby's fears washed over him and he patted Drake's hand. "Don' try to force amour."

"That's easy for you to say!" Bobby reacted fiercely. "You were always hanging out in town, being a ladies man and now you've got Logan!"

Remy swallowed hard. His eyes quickly scanned the doorway. No one else was near. Logan had honored his request not to come after him. Bobby's jealousy sliced through him. There was only one thing he could do; tell the truth. "I've been tellin' everyone lies."

"What?" Remy was suddenly avoiding his eyes and the elegant hands had started to tremble. Forgetting about his own problems he focused on Gambit. "What are you talking about?"

"Logan is mon premiere amant…. First lover," he explained, seeing Bobby's confused look.

"First male lover?" Bobby supplied, not understanding what Remy was trying to say.

"Non, first lover… Oui, I like de femmes, but never did de deed…" Bobby's large eyes stared at him in shock. "Tried hard to fool everyone."

"Why?" Bobby asked, surprised. "Hey, I've never had sex… with a girl or a man, but I'm not ashamed of that… why are you?" Remy lifted his eyes and shocked, he recognized the unshed tears in them. "What?" he whispered and instinctively squeezed Remy's hand to reassure the other man.

"I never said dat I didn' have sex… just never had a lover." It surprised him how hard it was to tell Bobby the truth. He'd started to connect to Drake, was even hoping that they could be close friends one day and now he was going to shatter the illusion he had built. Bobby wouldn't easily forgive him.

"Uh, Remy? You lost me. Are you saying that you slept around without having feelings for them?" Bobby shook his head the moment that question had left his lips. "No, you don't strike me as such a person."

"I didn' have a choice…" Why had he decided to confide in Bobby? Drake wouldn't understand what he had gone through.

Slowly, Remy's words began to make sense, but the conclusion he reached was hard to believe. "Remy, are you telling me that you were… raped?" No, that couldn't be right. Gambit was an X-Man and could defend himself!

"When I was younger, oui." Remy peeked at Bobby's eyes, expecting Drake to retreat from their conversation. But Bobby's hand squeezed his a little harder and finally he realized that Drake wasn't shying away from this.

"Remy," Bobby sighed. "Why didn't you tell us?" His head was reeling. "Who did this to you?"

"You don' want to know," Remy replied, ashamed. "I just wanted you to know dat sometimes you've got to wait for love to find you. You're handsome and you care 'bout people. You'll find a lover… believe me, mon ami." Suddenly regretting his admission, Remy tried walking away from Bobby, but the other man held his hand, keeping him from fleeing into the corridor.

"Who did this to you? And did you tell Logan?"

"Oui, Logan knows."

"Answer my question, Remy. Who did this to you? Was he punished? If not, the X-Men…"

"Merci, Bobby," Remy whispered. Bobby wasn't judging him, only offering protection. "Mais you can' punish him for what he did. Was my charm dat made him act like dat."

"I refuse to believe that," Bobby said, firmly. After Remy had let the professor into his mind, Charles had updated them on the situation, also explaining Gambit's charm power to them. "You lived here for years and I never got the urge to rape you. Someone took advantage of you!"

"Couldn' control de charm back den, Bobby Was my fault, not his." Bobby took hold of his other hand as well and Remy desperately tried to shut out the compassion that was folding itself around his mind.

"Tell me," Bobby pushed on. Using the empathy against Remy, he concentrated on the friendship he felt for the Cajun. "Tell me his name. I know it's hard on you, but you've come this far… don't run away now." It had taken him some time to realize how hard this was on Gambit. Damn, he had never suspected that Remy was keeping such a secret!

"Sinister," Remy whispered eventually and tried to pull away from Bobby's grasp.

"Sinister?" Bobby couldn't believe it. "Sinister raped you? But I thought you were working for him and…"

"It's a lon' story, Bobby," Remy cringed. Not gonna to tell him everyt'in'. "Couldn' control de charm. Made him feel 'gain and he didn' wanna lemme go…"

"My God…" Bobby failed to imagine the horrors Remy had been through. I would have gone mad if Sinister had done that to me! Instead, Remy fooled us for how long…? "When did this happen?"

"'fore I joined de X-Men."

"And you never confided in anyone? Not even Hank or the professor?" Bobby shuddered. "I'm so sorry…"

Remy forced himself to smile. "No need to feel sorry, Bobby… Just wanted you to know dat I had to wait a lon' time 'fore findin' someone who loved me and… my secrets."

"I've been wallowing in self-pity. I'll just have to wait a little longer for love to find me." Studying Remy's ashamed eyes he finally reached a decision. "Hey, Scott told me that Wolvie and you hug… could use one myself."

Remy smiled warmly. It meant a lot to him that Bobby hadn't turned him away. He'd seriously expected them to react differently. Had expected them to think of him as Sinister's whore. He had thought of himself in that way for a long time and even now that thought sometimes still crept up on him. But they didn't. They placed the blame on Sinister, something he still couldn't understand. "A hug…" he whispered and allowed Bobby to gently hug him.

"Remy, I'll make time to listen to you if you need to talk. That's what friends are for, right?" Bobby said awkwardly as he wrapped his arms around the Cajun. "Don't let Logan walk in on us!" 

"We're friends den?" 

"Oh yes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You talked things out with Drake?" Logan closed the door and watched Remy collapse onto the sofa.

"Oui, mais he made me tell him 'bout Sinister… didn' want dat." Remy picked up the sketchbook and flipped the pages. Drawing would make him focus and take his mind off Sinister.

Logan slid out of his coat and sat down next to Remy, watching as the first lines appeared on the paper. "Wanna talk 'bout it?" At the same time he switched on the TV.

"Bobby actually felt protective of me," Remy whispered and moved into Logan's arms. Setting the sketchbook on his knees, he continued to draw Jean and Scott from memory. "I can' believe t'ings are workin' out like dis."

After finding the news channel Logan put down the remote and fingered one of his lover's silken locks. "What did ya expect?"

"Dat you would blame me for bein'…"

"Raped by Sinister?" Logan ended for him, nodding his head. "Yer the victim, Remy, not the aggressor. Sinister used ya."

"Don' you ever feel dirty touchin' me?" Questioningly, he looked into Logan's eyes. "Knowin' dat Sinister did dose t'ings to me? I still feel dirty."

"Nope," Logan answered slowly. "I love touchin' ya. Makin' ya squirm. Ya need time, darlin'. A lot happened since we discovered the cylinder and…" Logan stopped talking and simply brushed his lover's lips. "I love ya."

Remy snuggled closer. "Can I show you somet'in'?"

"Sure." Logan watched Remy flip the pages again. Suddenly, Sinister's diabolical face was grinning back at him. He remained quiet.

"I drew it last night… he still scares me." Remy closed the sketchbook and melted into Logan's arms. "What if he comes for me 'gain?"

"I'll stop him," Logan promised. "And ya can fight him too. Ya ain't helpless."

" I can' stop him," Remy whispered. "He's much too stron'."

"Yer really scared that he'll be back for ya," Logan suddenly realized and pulled his lover closer.

"Oui, Sinister wanted to achieve somet'in' by implantin' dat cylinder in my brain." He'd been thinking about this for days, but couldn't find a plausible answer. "He don' want me dead…. I don' t'ink so. Could have killed me in Antarctica."

"I won' let the bastard get to ya ever 'gain," Logan promised and kissed him passionately. "Yer comfortable here or do ya want to move this to the bed?"

"I'm fine." Remy returned to drawing Jean. "Can we stay here a little longer? Wanna finish dis."

"Sure we can." He tucked Remy's head under his chin and held him close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Not yet," Sinister instructed. "I want him to feel completely safe before moving in. I want him off balance when we finally get to him."

Sabretooth growled his displeasure. "But I get Logan."

Sinister grinned. "That's the deal we made. I get Gambit and you can kill Wolverine. Just don't damage the goods! I want Gambit unharmed!"

"When can I move in?" He'd taken great effort to stay down wind, making sure Logan wouldn't pick up his scent.

"In a few hours," Sinister decided. "Gambit is most vulnerable when asleep."

"Okay," Sabretooth hissed. "Your pet better stays clear of Logan when I kill him or he might end up hurt anyway."

"I'll take care of Gambit." Sinister sneered in return. "I'll tell you when to attack." Sinister grinned approvingly. Only a few more hours and the full-blown empath would be back in his lab! Finally… finally I'll feel his fear and panic again…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, I don't want to leave my warm bed." Bobby whimpered as the phone disturbed his dreams. "I want to eat those Twinkies first!" But the phone continued to ring, not leaving him any other choice as to get up and answer it. "What?"

"Bobby?"

Immediately, he shook off his fatigue. "What's up, Scott?"

"Emma just informed me that Jono will be arriving earlier than planned. You need to get going now! His plane will touch down in an hour."

"Shit!" Bobby cursed. "It's three AM, Scott! Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'll make a deal with you," Scott said, slightly amused. "Do this for me and you don't have to attend training for two days."

"Hum… that doesn't sound too bad. Okay, I'll do it." Bobby put down the phone and slouched over to the window. "Great." Rain was pouring down from the skies and now and then thunder and lighting joined in. "I doubt that plane can land with this storm any way…"

After splashing some water onto his face, he combed his hair with his fingers and then slid into some jeans and a warm sweater. As he was putting on socks and boots, he realized that he'd only read half of Jono's file before going to bed. He grabbed his coat and the file and marched out of his room. "I'll read it at the airport." There was a fair chance that he would be stuck there for hours.

It only took him a few minutes to reach the garage and after throwing everything on the passenger's seat, he switched on the radio to keep him company. As he hit the road, he realized how bad the weather really was. He had to concentrate on keeping the car on the correct side of the road. Gusts of hard wind tried to change his direction.

"Why do I always get stuck with these jobs?" he mumbled irritated. "Gonna pick Jono up, deliver him at Hank's doorstep and then I'm back to bed!" But things never were that easy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan woke in the middle of the night because the hairs at the back of his neck were standing rigid. A thunderstorm was raging outside, but something else had set off his senses. Sniffing the air he picked up something, but wasn't sure what it was. "Remy, wake up," he said determinedly and gently shook Gambit's shoulders. He hated waking up the younger man whose body had melted perfectly into his arms, but something was wrong.

Immediately, Remy's eyes flashed open. He'd always been a light sleeper. Living on the streets had changed him forever. "What is it, cher?" He didn't move yet, as Logan seemed to concentrate on sound and scent.

"Are ya sensin' somethin', someone?" Logan asked puzzled, as he sat upright in bed. After releasing Remy from the embrace, his claws appeared. "My nose's tellin' me that we've got company."

Remy fought down his initial fear. Only a few hours ago they had discussed his fear that Sinister might come for him. You're an X-Man! Start actin' like one! Remembering Logan's question, he closed his eyes and tried to hone in on the intruder. "Oui, you're right, cher. Someone's here… and he's angry…"

"Get those cards ready." Logan sneaked over to the doorway. "Stay here. I'll check on the intruder."

"Not stayin' here," Remy said resolved. "Not leavin' you 'lone."

"This ain't the right time to argue," Logan chided him.

"Then stop arguing and let me tag 'long." Remy was determined not to give in. No way would he stay here on his own. Logan's annoyance upset him a little. "You got to understand, cher… what if it's… Sinister?"

"Okay, but don't get in my way," Logan said, giving in and nodded his head. As he opened the door, a draft sent a strong scent into his nose, a scent that he immediately recognized. "Ain't Sinister… it's Sabretooth."

"Sabretooth?" Remy repeated softly. "Fought him 'fore." But the real question was, why was Sabretooth here in the first place? He did feel relieved though that it wasn't Sinister.

Logan's instincts had taken over. His claws were ready to draw blood and the adrenaline was pumping through his blood. He'd faced Sabretooth enough times to know he had to be careful. Once Sabretooth realized that Remy was his lover the bastard would try killing the Cajun just to get to him. "Be careful, kid."

Fanning his charged cards, Remy nodded his head. He felt apprehensive. It wasn't like Sabretooth to act this carelessly. The next moment a mad scream echoed through their bedroom and he dropped to his knees, as Sabretooth's rage and sheer maliciousness slammed hard into his mind. His shields collapsed, leaving him helpless. Rocking his body, he tried to escape the rage and bloodlust that was Sabretooth, but it didn't work. The professor still had to teach him how to shut out such overpowering emotions.

"Fuck!" Logan exclaimed, as Remy went down. However, he didn't have the time to worry about his lover as Sabretooth leaped into the room, claws swinging at him. "What do ya want, Creed?" he hissed, as he delivered a blow to Sabretooth's chest.

"You…" Sabretooth allowed himself one moment to look at Gambit, who was trying to get back to his feet. It looked like Sinister had been right and he whipped his rage up to new heights… "Gonna kill you!" he screamed at his archenemy before attacking again.

Logan delivered a kick to the side of Creed's head and managed to duck when Sabretooth tried to retaliate. Smelling Creed's scent and his anger, set off his own. A part of him tried hanging onto sanity, another part was pushing him to go primal. He had to take out Creed to ensure his mate's safety. No one was going to hurt Gambit…

"Logan' don'…" Remy whispered, but knew the damage had already been done. Logan's eyes mirrored his berserker rage, as one claw buried itself in Sabretooth's leg.

Creed howled and struck back by delivering a crushing head but to the side of Logan's head. One more look at Gambit assured him that Sinister wouldn't have any problems in taking the Cajun down. Now he had to get Wolverine out of the room.

A growl, low and inhumane, vibrated through the room and Logan lost the last fragile hold he had on reality. His animalistic side took over and as Sabretooth jumped at him, they both went flying through the window.

"Logan, don'… Creed ain' 'lone," he whispered, folding his arms around his waist, hugging himself. The transformation he had witnessed in Logan's mind didn't scare him. He suspected that if he could get close enough to his lover, he could help Logan regain control, but… Something cold and unfeeling approached. A presence he feared and instinctively, he tried to shut it out. But Sabretooth and Wolverine's unbridled fury had shattered his shields and he was wide open. Panicking, he tried to reach out to Logan, but all he sensed was insane bloodlust. Rocking on his knees he closed his eyes, pretending Sinister wasn't here, wasn't moving in on him. His deck of cards lay useless on the floor. In his panic, he forgot that he wasn't helpless. Sinister's presence made it impossible for him to think rationally and his old fear resurfaced. "Non," he whispered shocked. "Non, don'…"

Sinister stepped into the room and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm taking you with me." Predatorily, he approached the shivering young man. Remy's eyes flashed his horror and as the sensation hit him, he revelled in it. This was what he needed. He'd recognized Gambit's potential from the beginning and this time he would guard it, making sure the young mutant couldn't escape ever again

"Non," Remy whispered and flinched violently as a hand brushed his face. The sheer evil that Sinister radiated immobilized him. He had so hoped that Sinister would leave him alone. Had hoped that this particular chapter of his life had been closed and done with. How wrong had he been! "Don' touch me, please…"

"You've forgotten the rules," Sinister remarked. "Get to your feet."

Remy obeyed, slowly pushing himself up from the floor. The closer he got to Sinister, the more nauseous he felt. He'd never realized just how evil the scientist was. De rules, he thought and cringed, remembering them only too well.

"You won't raise your shields ever again, do you understand?" Sinister said in a firm tone. This was just the beginning. There were so many things he wanted to try now that he had reclaimed Gambit. Nodding his head, he continued. "Good, you're not allowed to speak, only when I address you explicitly."

Logan, please cher… He'd almost automatically lapsed back into his former behaviour to make sure he didn't displease Sinister. The madman knew many ways to punish him.

"I still terrify you," Sinister said slowly, as if pondering something. "This will do for now, but I expect more from you in time."

Remy stared at the floor, not raising his eyes. Sinister would interpret that as disobedience and his survival instincts were pushing him to take care of himself as best as he could. A terrible sense of deja vu came over him. He had been here before, Sinister controlling every breath he took, every word he said. It had almost killed him. Acting without thinking, he tried to raise his defenses, as Sinister's vileness invaded his mind. Sinister was feeding off his fear, adding it to his strength. He'd almost succeeded in locking Sinister out when his nemesis fiercely backhanded him. Whimpering softly, he leaned against the wall for support.

"I told you to keep those barriers down! You won't disobey me!"

Remy bit his lip, forcing himself not to speak up. That would only aggravate his situation. Slowly, he raised a hand and wiped away the blood that dripped from his lip. Sinister's fury made him sway on his feet and he tried hard to distance himself from it without raising his walls. Logan, je suis désolé. Je t'aime, cher…

"Your life here has come to an end, Gambit. I'll punish you for betraying me. How could you consort with a low life like Wolverine?"

Jealous? Sinister's jealous? The empathy worked both ways. Sinister fed off his fear, but at the same time he gained an insight in the scientist's mind. A sparkle of resistance flamed inside his mind and he hoped Sinister hadn't noticed it. If only Logan survived his fight with Sabretooth! Then he would have a reason to hang in there and try to escape from Sinister's grasp.

"Don't count on it, my pet. Sabretooth will kill your lover. You don't think that I'll allow Wolverine to live?" Sinister placed a hand on Gambit's shoulder and raised his chin so the young mutant had to look into his eyes.

Keeping his stare downcast he refused to look at Sinister. He'd survived this once, he would survive again, but at what price? His mental scars hadn't healed from the last time Sinister had hurt him.

"Your empathy is stronger than I suspected. The mix of chemicals worked perfectly." Sinister softly caressed Remy's face, enjoying the sensation of actually feeling the touch. "I knew that turning you into an empath would increase my pleasure. I'm going to enjoy you, my pet."

Remy trembled violently as Sinister's cold lips brushed his. The nightmare was happening all over again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sabretooth enjoyed playing with Logan. The berserker rage made Wolverine dangerous, but also lured him into careless actions. He hated the fact that he needed Prism's help to end Wolverine's life, but he wanted to take out Logan for once and forever. He led Wolverine into a cave and while fighting off his eternal enemy he screamed, "Now!"

A sharp light crushed his eyes, but as Logan quickly closed them the damage had already been done. The light had blinded him and he swung his claws in the direction he suspected Sabretooth was hiding. His feral side was guiding his actions, now that the rational side of his personality had been pushed aside.

Sabretooth slammed into his enemy, pinned him to the ground and growled triumphantly, as Prism slapped the Genoshan collar around Wolverine's neck. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed. Now that he'd neutralized Logan's healing factor, he started to work on the man's body, burying his claws into warm flesh. Sabretooth growled his pleasure, tasting Wolverine's hot blood that dripped from his claws. "I wanted to rip you apart…" he started and jumped to his feet. "But dying of adamantium poisoning is more painful."

Wolverine tried getting back to his feet, but his body was bruised, his eyes still blinded and his head throbbed painfully. Dulled by the pain, he managed to register his apparent defeat.

"Told you I would kill you," Sabretooth hissed pleased. "Sinister was useful after all."

That name set off a subconscious reaction in his brain. Sinister… Remy… damn! I went feral! Logan, once more in control of his senses, stared in obvious disgust at Creed. "Damn ya to hell!"

Creed laughed loudly. "I'll meet you there!" He viciously kicked Wolverine, eventually concentrating his attack on Logan's head.

Logan's last thought before losing consciousness was, Remy, I failed ya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A two hour delay!" Bobby whimpered and shook his head. "Better find myself a nice warm place to wait." After sighing deeply, he headed for the small restaurant that was open twenty-four hours a day. He selected a place in the back and made himself comfortable. He had an excellent view of the monitor that kept track of all arrival times.

"What's it going to be, handsome?"

Bobby looked up at the waitress and smiled. She was of his own age, had long red hair and freckles all over her face. It was the one thing he was truly thankful for, his ability to pass for normal. Had to be a lot tougher on Hank or Kurt whose appearance always immediately revealed the truth. "Hot chocolate and pie?"

She nodded her head, wrote it down in her little book and briefly left him.

Bobby opened the file and started reading. # Age- 18. Place of birth- United Kingdom. Marital status- Single. Base of operations- Massachusetts Academy, Massachusetts. Height- 5'9". Weight- 140 lbs. Eyes- Brown Hair- Reddish-brown. Powers- Chamber is a mutant who is naturally composed of pure psionic energy. With the injuries he suffered when his powers manifested, Chamber has no need to eat, drink, or breathe. It has been theorized that his body is merely an unliving shell to contain his psionic energy, since his body currently lacks major organs, such as heart and lungs. Chamber is able to project large blasts of psionic energy from the area where his torso existed, and is also capable of telepathic speech. His telepathic speech is his only way of communication, since his initial blast destroyed his mouth, voice box, and lungs. #

Bobby released a deep sigh. Geeze, Jono had to deal with a lot of stuff, which couldn't be easy. It didn't surprise him that Chamber was depressed.

The waitress placed his order on the table and gave him a dazzling smile. Sorry, darling, but that doesn't work on me… He gave her a nice tip and waited for her to leave him alone again. The moment she turned her back, he continued reading again.

# Personal notes. When his mutant ability manifested itself in a large blast of psionic energy, Jono blew a hole in his body that stretches from his mouth to his chest, and cost his then girlfriend, Lady Gayle Edgarton, the use of her legs. Needless to say that this event greatly affected Jono. Main reason for sending Jono to see the professor and Hank is that he suffered a setback when Husk tried to kiss him, which set off Jono's panic. His power activated and he destroyed the Girls Dormitory. Right after this incident, Paige decided that she couldn't deal with Jono's problems any longer and has started to distance herself from Chamber, which spiralled Jono even deeper into a state of depression and repressed anger. Jono needs to refocus and a change of scenery and proper guidance might help him deal with all recent events. Sean Cassidy. #

Bobby closed the fill and sipped from his hot chocolate. And Scott wants me to look after Jono? To make him feel at home? Doesn't sound to me like this will be a fun ride home!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jono wished he had never left the Academy. The storm was causing major problems and he tightly clung to his seat. At times like these he did feel a little grateful that he no longer possessed a stomach. Can't get bloody nauseous.

As he stared out of the window, the light of the airport glowed dimly through the gale. He still cursed Sean for sending him to Westchester. Never wanted to leave the academy… or Paige. Although she had avoided him since their kiss, he still hoped that she would give him another chance. Time, he needed time to get his powers under control. But there was more to it than just controlling his powers. Missing part of his face and chest made him feel like a monster and kept him from socializing the way he had before that first blast had maimed him. He avoided people, disliking the fact that he had to pass for a burn victim and write everything down when he wanted to say something. Using telepathy wasn't an option in such a case.

I wonder if anyone will be there to pick me up. Had Emma had enough time to warn the X-Men that he would be arriving early? The X-Men. He'd heard a lot about them at the Academy and occasionally, they even acted as guest instructors, but he didn't really know them personally.

Jono felt a little nervous. How would they react, seeing him for the first time? Did they even want him at the mansion? Would they pity him? Maybe they would send him straight back to the Academy after they'd gotten a taste of his black humor.

The captain's voice, which sounded a little edgy, echoed through the plane and informed the passengers to prepare for take down. Am the only passenger here… Emma had declined his request to travel by train or bus. Instead, she had seen him off at the airport, instructing the pilot and the crew to keep an eye on him and to make sure that he didn't wander off. He appreciated Emma and Sean's concern, but it wasn't necessary. I can take care of meself.

You can't, his conscience objected.

Inwardly, he sighed. I'm not going to discuss this with meself!

The plane touched ground and a little relieved, he leant back in the chair. He didn't envy the pilot who had to land the plane in the midst of this bloody storm. I'd better get going. Hopefully, someone had arranged transportation to the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby was waiting in the arrival area, keeping a sharp look out for Chamber. It can't be hard to find a guy who partly misses his face! The huge crowd of people was making him nervous. His eyes scanned the arriving group of people and he sighed slightly as he recognized the young man from the picture that had been attached to the file.

As he fought himself a way through the crowd, he studied Chamber. His draped brown eyes were hiding something all right and he was eager to find out what it was. The file had mentioned severe depression and a negative self-image, originating from the injury that first blast had caused to his face and chest. "Jonathan Starsmore?"

Jono turned around. He hadn't noticed the young man who had walked up to him. A group of tourists had blocked his vision. Instinctively, he reached for pen and paper.

"Hello, Jono," Bobby said and smiled reassuringly. He gestured Chamber to follow him towards the exit. "I'm Bobby Drake. I'll be your chauffeur for today."

The name rang a bell. Uncertain, he looked at the pen in his hand. Would Drake be offended if he used telepathy to communicate?

Bobby nodded his head. " The professor and Jean always mess with my thoughts anyway. I can deal with one more telepath. Put the pen and paper away." He was trying hard to fight down his initial shock at seeing the bandaged face. The black bandages covered the lower half of Jono's face, creating the illusion of a chin and mouth beneath it.

Yer sure? Before his powers had manifested he hadn't been this hesitant and cautious. Now, he wanted to make sure that people felt comfortable when hearing his voice in their minds.

Bobby smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure, Jono." He took a moment to ponder the sensation of hearing Jono's mind voice. "You sound different though."

Jono looked at him questioningly. In what way? From the corner of his eye, he continued to study Drake. The Iceman was younger than he had expected. Bobby was in his early twenties and they didn't differ that much in age. Blue eyes revealed mischief and Bobby's grin only added to that impression. In a certain way, Bobby reminded him of Angelo.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "Soft…" It's probably one of the most sensual mind voices I ever had in my head.

Still in a sulking mood, Jono followed Bobby to the car park. So yer got stuck with picking me up?

"Not really." Bobby observed the younger man. Jono had asked that question for a reason and he wasn't taking the bait. The dark and broody expression in those brown eyes reminded him of Jono's depressed state. "So, how long are you going to stay at the mansion?"

Why? Want to get rid of me already? Frustrated, Jono dropped onto the passenger's seat.

Bobby gritted his teeth. "This is going to be a fun ride!" he sighed. "Why not cut the pleasantries and tell me to sod off, bugger off or… eh Jono?" A soft chuckle drifted into his mind. "What?"

Jono's eyes sparkled. Do you also know what that means, to sod off?

"Blimey!" Bobby exclaimed in mock aggravation. "Of course I do!" Peeking at Jono, he felt a little reassured. It was hard to tell if Jono was loosening up, but the tension seemed to slip away from those shoulders and the mental chuckle remained. "What kinda bloke do you think I am? Of course I know what I'm saying… By the way, what am I saying?"

Mate, where did you pick that up? Jono sat back and allowed himself to relax a little now that Drake was joking around.

"I had to wait for two hours…" Bobby started, thought about it and added, "Two bloody hours in the restaurant. The waitress, a charming girl called Sally, turned out to be from London…"

Inwardly, Jono smiled. Maybe I can teach yer more slang!

Bobby grinned broadly. "Why do I suddenly see us driving Scott and the professor mad by talking slang? Would be kinda cool if they had no idea what we were talking about…" As he glanced at Jono, he realized that the telepathic chuckle had grown stronger. Pleased, Bobby nodded his head, determined not to give into Jono's behavior. Chamber wouldn't succeed in shutting him out or alienating him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan's eyes flashed open as lighting split the sky apart. The thunderstorm was moving away, taking the heavy rain and gales with it. Lying flat on his stomach he tried to move. The collar sat tightly around his neck and he would have tried using his claws to rip it off, but Sabretooth had shackled him before he'd left. His hands were tied behind his back and he couldn't reach the collar.

Slowly, the adamantium was poisoning his body. He had to find a way to get the collar off and then he had to return to the mansion. After Sabretooth had left, he had realized his stupidity. He should have stayed at Remy's side. Instead, he had allowed his rage to take over. Going primal, he'd forgotten that his lover was in danger.

Remy was the target all 'long. He tugged at his shackles. Briefly, he wondered if it were the ones Eric the Red had used in Antarctica. The metal felt peculiar, like nothing he had ever touched before. It seemed to weaken him even further.

Remy. The name sent a stabbing pain through his heart. He had to be realistic and assume that Sinister had succeeded in capturing his lover after Sabretooth had lured him away from the boathouse. I did fail ya. Should have known that there was a reason why ya were that frightened of Sinister comin' back for ya. Should have moved ya back to the mansion. Ya would have been a lot safer there. Stop this! "I have to stop thinkin' like that and get back to my feet instead."

Resolved, his hands clawed into the dirt and with tremendous effort he managed to push himself up, using the cave wall as support. "Gotta get movin'," he whispered, but a terrible fire spread through his body, emanating from his skeleton. Without his healing factor he would eventually die. And the chains… there's somethin' wrong with them too.

Taking this step-by-step, he struggled outside. Thankfully, the rain had stopped, but… the ground had turned into mud, sucking his feet in deeper. "I need to get to Remy." Remy, Remy… He repeated the name over and over again, until it had turned into a magical chant that supplied him with the energy he needed to reach the subject of his thoughts. "I'm comin', kid. Han' in there!" he whispered, all the while fighting his fear of being too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Geeze!" Bobby yelped, as a rod of lighting almost struck their car. The thunderstorm was moving away from them, but still had a nasty backlash.

That's bloody hell, mate, Jono corrected him, trying to mask his own unease by playing along. Earlier, a few lightning bolts had come to close to the plane and now that he was stuck in a car, he didn't feel that much safer.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be depressed and throwing tantrums!" Ever since Jono had gotten into the car, Bobby had decided on the direct approach. Hank would probably lecture him later, but hey, it was working… at least he hoped so!

I don't do tantrums! Jono protested fiercely, then realized that Bobby's grin had become a fat smirk. Yer a bloody wanker!

"Now, don't start insulting me… at least I think you just insulted me… wanker… That calls for retribution!" Slowly, he started to lower the temperature in the car. Eyeing Jono, he wondered if the cold would affect him. In many ways, Chamber's powers were still a mystery.

Getting cold in here… eh Bobby? Jono couldn't repress a shiver. Are yer doing that?

"Yeah, I am the Iceman!" he exclaimed in a booming voice and considered hitting Chamber with a snowball to peg him down to size. "And it will get much colder if you don't start behaving… now apologize for calling me a wanker…"

Do yer always pester people to get what yer want? Jono was mentally debating the issue. He definitely wasn't going to apologize! But… Suddenly, he realized that he was enjoying this verbal bantering.

Bobby nodded his head. "Or freeze the water in the shower… works every time."

So, how's life at the mansion? I've never been there before. Jono wanted to be prepared when meeting the others.

"Well, we're in the middle of a little crisis, but…" Bobby remembered Remy's confession about Sinister and decided to make a quick stop at the boathouse, just to make sure that they were all right. Just don't let me catch them doing the wild thing! As he informed Jono of the small change in plans, he wondered if Chamber would fit in wit the others. Yeah, he will, he realized and smiled. A smile that was wiped away from his face as something heavy slammed onto the hood of the car. "What?"

Chamber reacted instinctively and braced himself, as Bobby hit the brakes. Wild animal?

"I don't think so." Alert, Bobby stopped the car and slowly opened the door. After a quick look at the window he realized that it was stained with blood. "Whatever it was, it's hurt."

Jono got out of the car as well and one hand moved to his bandages. In case of an attack he would use his mutant powers to defend himself. Please don't let me start a fire or lose control.

Briefly, Bobby shivered. It was so unlike him to take the lead in such a situation. Usually it was Scott or Storm who told him what to do. Now, he had to protect Jono. I doubt that he has much battle experience yet… and certainly not against the likes we usually deal with!

Jono followed Bobby as Drake moved to the bushes next to the road. A trail of blood led them closer and he wished that he were back at the Academy… not standing here in the middle of the night.

"Stay close." Bobby iced up. He couldn't take the risk of getting hurt while he was responsible for Jono's safety. A growl, dangerously low, echoed from the bushes. A growl he only knew too well. "Damn, Logan! What are you doing out here?"

Bobby disappeared into the bushes and Jono remained at a safe distance to cover Bobby's back, should that be necessary. To be honest, he didn't feel comfortable accompanying Drake. Drake's an X-Man. Bloke knows what he's doing…I hope...

"Logan, you look like shit!" Bobby exclaimed upset. After looking into clear eyes, he changed back to his human shape. "You're not feral, are you, Logan?" Wolverine could rip him apart when he lost control.

"Not any… more, Drake…" Logan whispered exhausted. "Get this… off," he muttered in pain.

Bobby sat on his heels and blinked his eyes, recognizing the Genoshan collar. "What happened?" First, he concentrated on pulling Logan back onto his feet. "Jono! I need your help!" After taking another look at the collar he shook his head. "I'm not sure I can get that off, Logan, but I know Hank can."

"Freeze it… off!" Logan demanded. All he could think about was Remy. "Boathouse… Remy…. Sabretooth…. Sinister!" he whispered angered. I'm too late…

Hesitantly, Jono ventured closer. Bobby?

"We need to get him into the car! Help me!" Bobby gestured Jono to support Logan's other side and started to drag his teammate to the car. Logan's words had made his heart miss a beat. "Are you telling me that Sinister…"

"Wants Remy…" Logan mumbled. He was on the brink of losing consciousness, but continued to fight it.

"We need to get you to the mansion…" Bobby looked about, mentally debating the matter. "Jono, can you drive to the mansion?" He pointed at the lights that revealed the mansion's location.

I think so, Jono replied and almost collapsed under Logan's weight as Bobby unexpectedly released Wolverine.

"Take him to the mansion. I'm going to the boathouse to check on Gambit. Get going!" he yelled at Jono and changed into ice again.

Jono managed to push Logan onto the back seat. Don't fight me! Logan struggled to get back to his feet.

"Stay outta my head!" Logan snarled back and tried to hit the stranger.

Bobby realized that Logan would continue to cause trouble and acted. "I'm sorry, Wolvie," he whispered and his icy fist connected with Logan's chin. "Now get moving!"

Jono nodded his head and climbed behind the wheel. The last thing he'd expected when coming to Westchester was to get caught in one of the X-Men's notorious battles. After making sure that Wolverine was really out cold, he watched Bobby take off, using one of his ice slides. Then, he started the car to take the unconscious X-Man to the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinister cocked his head to study his prisoner's downcast eyes, which were hard to read. Gambit's shoulders slumped forward and his usual elegance was gone. The Cajun was trying hard to mirror complete submission, but it didn't fool him. Gambit's feelings spoke of resistance and hope that the X-Men would come for him and get him out. Still not broken, Sinister thought, uncertain whether that pleased or annoyed him. Years ago, Remy LeBeau had been a delightful challenge… he still was. This time he would move subtler though. Pure force and intimidation had gotten him nowhere the first time he'd used the Cajun's body to find pleasure and release.

Something was wrong. An ominous feeling nagged at his mind. Something had changed since Antarctica. Even unconscious, Gambit had radiated lust. LeBeau's charm power had been strong back then and he had barely contained the urge to take LeBeau, who had been sedated and unconscious. But now… the lust was gone. Instead, Gambit's pain, shame and hurt clawed at his mind. It was a most unsettling feeling, one he had never expected to experience again. I'll find a way to deal with this.

Remy shivered violently. Sinister was a few steps behind him and he couldn't see the madman's face. The sensations he received ranged from sheer anger to curiosity. Staring at the floor, he realized he knew this place. It was Sinister's old base of operations, the same place where the scientist had kept him prisoner before. For years, he'd fooled himself into an awareness of safety, constantly telling himself that Sinister was through with him. That he could finally live his life and start to heal. He'd been so wrong!

"Keep walking, my pet," Sinister whispered and rested his left hand at the small of Remy's back, slowly nudging him forward. This precious little gem was his!

Remy shuddered at the touch and tried jerking away, but stopped himself just in time. He didn't want to anger Sinister unnecessary. Have to hold on and hope dat Logan survived de attack… warned de oders! Sinister's fingers rubbed his back through the fabric of his T-shirt and nausea wretched his stomach. The touch brought back memories he'd buried deeply inside his mind.

Sinister opened a door and gestured Gambit to step inside. "Take a bath and change into your old clothes."

Remy cringed, as he recognized the old bedroom where Sinister had kept him locked up. Vertigo hit him and he leaned heavily against the doorway. He didn't want to go inside and carry out Sinister's orders, but defying the man would only worsen his situation. Actually, it surprised him that Sinister was showing this much restraint. He had expected to be pinned down by nown and… Non! Don' wanna remember...

Feeling uncomfortable, Sinister took a step away from his prisoner and was almost inclined to command Gambit to raise his shields. The Cajun radiated a terrible amount of pain and fear. Damn! He'd forgotten how it felt to be terrified! It was slowly driving him in to the corridor, further away from LeBeau. Why am I not feeling that insane lust that devoured me the last time I had him?

Slowly, Remy shuffled inside. The room hadn't changed. His velvet robe was on the bed and he flinched remembering everything that had happened to him in here. These four walls had kept him prisoner for months!

"Go into the bathroom and undress." Sinister studied LeBeau closely. Something was wrong. Somewhere down the line he had made a mistake. As he followed Gambit into the bathroom, he mentally retraced his steps. The charm had still been there in Antarctica. An unsettling thought slipped into his mind. The chemicals… they triggered his empathy… can it be that the charm evolved into empathy? He didn't like this particular conclusion. It meant that the charm had transformed into empathy, instead of only triggering it. He'd expected that the charm and the empathy would both be there once he got Gambit back.

Remy stood in the middle of the bathroom and looked at the tub. Sinister was watching him from the doorway, waiting for him to take off his clothes, but he felt paralyzed. He couldn't do this! Once he was naked he was even more vulnerable and helpless. At least now his pajama bottoms and shirt offered a last defense.

Angry with himself, Sinister remained indecisive in the doorway. I'm an idiot! I should have experimented on her before implanting the cylinder! Sinister considered the Cajun and reached a decision. "Take off your clothes."

"Non," Remy whispered barely audible. He wouldn't give in without a fight. He rather had Sinister beat the hell out of him, then surrendering to rape again. This time he would fight… fight for Logan. Fight for their love. Please be 'live, cher…

Sinister hissed. "Don't defy me, young one."

"I don' care." Remy slowly turned around to face his personal demon. "I rader die dan give myself to you 'gain." It was the biggest mistake he ever made. Quickly, Sinister covered the distance between them and grabbed his shoulders, pinning him to the wall.

"I'll take you whenever I want. You don't have a say in this."

Remy swallowed hard. Sinister's body was cold and the metal surface bruised his skin. "You'll have to take me by force," he whispered, entranced. It was impossible to read Sinister's feelings, as his own were out of control. Shaking with fear he closed his eyes and thought of Logan; the trust they had managed to build, the pleasure the older man had given him. Because of Logan he had started to like himself again. Logan had made him see that it hadn't been his fault that Sinister had abused him and now he was back to square one. "Lemme go," he added in a desperate tone.

"Never, my pet!" Sinister pressed his cold lips on Gambit's. The Cajun struggled to free himself and he tightened his grip. "You better accept your fate, LeBeau. You're mine for the rest of your life. You escaped twice, but this time you won't be that lucky! Now clean yourself up and crawl into my bed!" Frustrated, he slammed the door shut behind him.

Remy stayed behind, shocked and faintly hopeful. Something had upset Sinister and the scientist's departure almost resembled a retreat. Mebbe I got ways to fight him after all! But he still felt hesitant to disobey Sinister's orders. He filled the tub with warm water, and after staring at the transparent surface, he slipped out of his clothes. A mirror cast back his reflection and a soft sob struggled free from his chest. Only a few hours ago Logan had caressed his skin, giving him all the love he had ever craved and now he had lost it all! Depressed, he slid into the tub. The warm water caressed his skin and his eyes dropped shut. Tears lurked beneath his eyelids, but he was determined not to cry. Sinister could return any moment now and he wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing him cry… never!

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to think up an escape plan. Sinister's unexpected appearance had shocked him and had catapulted him back into the past. Yet, something about Sinister's behavior was odd. Why hadn't the madman forced him yet? Why was he keeping a distance? Yes, Sinister had kissed him, but that didn't compare to what the scientist had done to him when they'd first met. Within the hour he had been pinned down against the wall and Sinister had taken a perverse pleasure in violating his body. The edge to Sinister's behavior had changed. I don' understand…

The warm water made him relax and lured him into sleep. Still half in shock his body wanted to shut down and his mind was trying hard to hide the bitter truth. Maybe this was just a nightmare. Soon, he would wake up and look into Logan's eyes again, feel the possessive arms around his waist, offering him protection and love. Non, I ain' dreamin'. I'm back in hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Impossible! I can't have made such a mistake!" Sinister checked his latest test results. LeBeau never suspected that his room was equipped with sensitive sensors. Every scan he ran on Gambit confirmed his suspicions. All the sensors managed to pick up was the charging power and the empathy. Nothing about Gambit's charm power.

"Now what?" he muttered privately. He wasn't prepared to accept defeat this quickly. Yes, he had looked forward to the added effect of the empathy when taking Gambit, but now everything had changed. All he received from the young man was fear, anger and emotional pain. Had the charm still been there he would have crushed LeBeau to his chest and forced him right there and then, but now…

He needed the charm to get sexually aroused. His body was incapable of lust because of Apocalypse's manipulations and years ago he'd reveled in ecstasy when Gambit had once more conjured that lust in his body.

"What can I do?" he whispered. Maybe he should run a few scans on her to find the missing answers. He had to bring back the charm and keep the empathy intact. It might take time, but he was confident that he could do it. And then Remy LeBeau would give him the ecstasy and lust he craved so badly. After having tasted it a few years ago, he wanted it back!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy was dozing. The water was cooling down, but he was too listless to get out of the tub and dry his skin. He didn't want to put on the red robe, made of soft velvet. Easy access. Sinister only needed to pull the robe aside to touch him.

He kept his eyes tightly shut, trying to lock out reality. Hanging on to memories, he wished he were back at the boathouse in Logan's arms. What if Creed killed him? Would the X-Men come after him? Please… Mon Dieu, let dem care 'nough 'bout me to go after Sinister.

Hesitantly, he climbed out of the tub and wrapped his body in warm towels. Nothing had changed, not even the place where Sinister kept those towels. Reality bit him hard and briefly, he wondered if he had ever escaped Sinister's 'care'. Maybe he'd been dreaming about Logan and this wasn't a nightmare at all. What if this was reality?

Emotionally exhausted, he dropped onto his knees and wrapped his arms around his shaking body, hugging himself to gain a little comfort. Mon Dieu, I can' do dis!

You have to, a soft voice answered him.

Remy's head jerked backwards. He was finally losing his sanity, hearing voices that shouldn't be there. He startled, as something warm and caring touched his mind and suddenly, he realized that this was really happening. It wasn't just his imagination going mad. Something was touching his mind, sending him warmth and hope. He sighed heavily, still wondering if he'd gone mad at last. Can' be Sinister… he don' care 'bout me… As suddenly as the sensation had started, it disappeared again, leaving him with unanswered questions.

Suddenly, he became aware of Sinister's presence, closing in on him again. Steeling himself against the offensive feelings he quickly moved into the bedroom and slipped into the despised red robe. I want to have some clot'es on when he gets here. The thought of standing naked in front of Sinister almost made him heave violently.

Remy pulled the fabric closer to his body and his fingers dug into the velvet. Involuntarily, his eyes moved over the bed and he trembled fiercely as he located the spot where his fingernails had ripped away the plaster from the wall. Sinister loved to shackle him to that bed. Instinctively, he backed away from it until his back touched the wall.

The door opened and Sinister stepped inside. Remy shivered seeing the diabolical grin on the man's face. Mon Dieu, help me! Any moment now, Sinister would make his move.

Sinister used his shape shifting ability to change his form and his metal skin transformed into flesh. Pink skin replaced his armor and satisfied, he nodded his head, seeing shock and apprehension on Gambit's face. Nathaniel Essex had looked like this in the prime of his life, but Gambit had never seen him like this. The unexpected loss of LeBeau's charm power had changed his plans.

Shivering, Remy's eyes narrowed. What kind of game was Sinister playing this time? Essex looked human, but he knew the truth. Sinister was a shape shifter and only his appearance had changed. Inwardly, the bastard still planned on hurting him. The cold, which Sinister emanated, caused goose flesh to appear all over his body. The robe hardly offered him any protection, but he desperately clung to its warmth.

Slowly, Sinister approached his prey. "Come, my pet. I crave being inside your body and to feel your emotions… now!" A predatory grin crept over his face, as he closed in on the trembling young man.

Remy tried to get away from his nemesis, but the robe tangled his feet and he almost tripped over the fabric. Sinister's hands closed around his waist and he fought the tears that were swimming in his eyes. "Non, please don'…" He looked into Sinister's red eyes. Razor sharp hate swept through him, being this close to the man he loathed so deeply and in an unguarded moment he hissed, "Hate you, Sinister!"

That hate impacted hard as Sinister locked eyes with his prisoner. He'd never felt something this hot and sharp before and it moved through his mind, slicing it apart. "Damn you!" he yelled in return and threw the Cajun onto the bed. Clutching his head, he changed back to his augmented form. "Damn you, whore! You're wasting your love on Wolverine! You'll never see him again!"

Remy remained silent, staring in shock at Sinister's face. The red eyes burned with an unholy fire, but he sensed the pain in Sinister's mind. His hate had hurt the bastard. Got a lot more where dat came from!

Sinister recomposed himself. Looming over his prey, he whispered, "Wolverine is dead and the X-Men will never find you. I'll keep you here for my personal pleasure and I look forward to utterly breaking your will!"

He's serious, Remy realized in calm resignation. Sinister would never let him leave alone.

Sinister leaned forward and his right hand caressed the elegant neck. "I can kill you slowly, my pet." Sinister growled. The hate Remy radiated was getting to him. "But I plan on enjoying you first!"

Remy didn't flinch as Sinister slapped him across the face. A nail tore open the skin of his cheek, causing the wound to bleed. Sinister's red eyes revealed determination, but he had realized by now that he could use his hate to defend himself. It affects him! In a desperate effort he injected another wave of hate and pain into Sinister's mind.

"Damn!" Sinister exclaimed. I should have collared him! As he retreated into the corridor, he slammed the door shut. He had underestimated Remy LeBeau. He wouldn't make that mistake a second time and Creed was just the man to help him realize his plans.

Confused but feeling triumphant, Remy leapt from the bed. This was just a temporary victory. Sinister would surely return with a collar, but in the mean time he was going to savor this victory. After crawling into a corner, he folded his arms around his waist and pulled up his legs. He rested his head on his knees and curled himself into a small ball. Panting hard from the confrontation, he tried to steady his breathing. Suddenly, the alien warmth returned and circled into his mind. It left hope in its wake and he tried to examine its origin, but lost himself in the sensation. Can' give up now… The warmth gave him new strength and he stopped wondering about its origin. It was in his mind and he didn't feel that cold and alone anymore. "Logan, cher… je t'aime," he whispered solemnly and finally allowed the tears to run down his face. "Je t'aime…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jono stared at the darkened mansion. Light shone from a few windows and he wasn't sure he should telepathically call out, but on the other hand… Wolverine didn't look good at all and needed medical attention. He didn't really have a choice. Someone help me! He opened the car door to get Wolverine out. But the man was surprisingly heavy, had to be the adamantium!

We're coming!

The voice melted into his mind and he sighed, relieved. Someone had heard him and help was on its way. It was a most peculiar sensation to hear an alien voice in his mind. Emma Frost was a telepath and except for her, there hadn't been that many other telepaths in his head.

We're on our way!

This time it was a woman's voice that touched his mind and he looked questioningly at Wolverine. One arm was dragging over the ground. The rest of Wolverine's body was still on the car seat.

A small group of people suddenly dashed outside. He remembered their names and watched in surprise as they approached the car. Storm was flying, descending from the attic. Cyclops and Jean came running toward him and the professor was only a few feet behind him.

What happened? Jean quickly established a mental link between them so they could hear the telepathic conversation.

Jono was about to answer that question, as Beast appeared, his blue fur in complete disarray. It definitely looked as if McCoy had been asleep. Remembering Jean's question he looked at her shyly. Was it really okay to use his telepathy like that?

"Yes, Jono," the professor answered and watched Beast pull Wolverine out of the car. Now tell us. Angered, he noticed that Logan was collared. They all knew that without his healing factor, Logan would die from adamantium poisoning.

"I'm taking him to the med lab to remove that offensive item," McCoy decided and carried his friend into the house.

"Jono!" Scott exclaimed and tapped against his own forehead. "Where's Bobby?" He had read Jono's file as well, realizing how damn insecure Chamber was.

We'd left the bloody airport and suddenly, Wolverine slammed onto the hood of the car. Bobby helped me put him inside and then left for the boathouse to check on… Gambit? I drove here as fast as I could. Hopefully, he hadn't gotten anything wrong.

The group was following McCoy to the med lab and the professor allowed himself a moment to ponder the news. Anything else?

Yes, Wolverine mentioned some names… Sabretooth and Sinister and that they wanted Remy? He wish he knew what this was all about.

"What?" Scott turned in surprise as McCoy and Logan disappeared into the lab. "Damn! Why did I let them stay at the boathouse! Our security system is undergoing some repairs and…" Privately, he cursed his own stupidity.

Stop that, Scott. The professor concentrated on reaching out to Bobby. Can you hear me, Robert? He had to know if Bobby needed help and what the young man had discovered.

Bobby was checking the bedroom as Xavier's thoughts reached him. The house was a complete mess and the bedroom resembled a war zone. Yes, I can, professor. Remy's gone. I searched the entire house.

Charles drew in a deep breath. This was bad. Any traces of…?

It was Sabretooth all right. His claw marks are all over the place. They've left.

Return to the mansion. And be careful on your way back!

Of course, Bobby replied dazzled. He still couldn't believe that Sinister had taken Remy, not after the tear stained confession the Cajun had made. His icy blood almost boiled at the thought that Sinister would force his teammate again. "Can't be happening!" he mumbled upset.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles turned to Jono, Scott and Storm who were waiting for more information. "Sinister has Remy."

A deadly silence slid through the room. Scott blamed himself for not hurrying up the repairs on the security grid and Storm's face revealed a terrible worry. She knew that Sinister and Gambit had a history together, but didn't know the horrible truth behind it.

Hank? How is Logan? Charles inquired. They'd stayed out of the med lab to give McCoy a chance to work on his new patient. If he needed help, McCoy would let them know. Otherwise they would only hamper Hank.

I managed to get the collar off, professor. He needs time to recuperate, but you can come inside. I suspect he will regain consciousness quickly now that his healing factor is active again.

Charles looked up. Jono appeared confused and strangely shy. He had to change that. "Scott, walk Jono to his room and tell him what he needs to know. Storm and I will look after Logan and await Bobby's return."

"Yes, sir," Scott said softly. Why couldn't Storm walk Jono? He was team leader. He had to know what happened in the boathouse.

I've got my reasons, Scott, Charles sent privately, shielding his thoughts from Jono.

Eventually, Scott nodded his head and gave in. "Come on, Jono."

Jono's glance shifted from the professor to Cyclops. This wasn't the way he had expected to arrive at the mansion! It was obvious that Scott wanted to stay here and not…

We'll tell you in time, Charles reassured him. You're welcome here, Jono.

Jono's eyes narrowed, as he realized just how strong Xavier was. He sometimes managed to keep Emma out if he wanted to, but Xavier was a different matter. Obediently, he followed Scott upstairs. He'd never been here and tried to memorize the place. The mansion was a lot bigger than his former 'home'. That was the closest thing I had to a home since…

"I put you in the room next to Bobby's. Hank's room is opposite yours, but he's mostly in the med lab, so you won't see him around that much. Jean and I have our rooms at the end of the corridor." Scott opened the door and gestured Jono to step inside.

Nice, thanks, he said courteously. The room was big enough for him to pace during his sleepless nights.

"Hank will see you once Wolverine feels better…" Scott studied Chamber, who looked edgy. It was all pretence, he knew that much. Deep down Jono was hurting really bad and… maybe he could help. He walked over to the window. "You know, Jono… we actually got something in common."

Surprised, Jono turned around and looked at the older man. And what would that be, mate? Ever since his arrival he had wondered about the X-Men. And now, here he was, talking to the legendary Cyclops, the leader of the X-Men. He'd never expected that the man would even acknowledge his presence with more than a nod of his head.

"Our powers have hurt us." Scott had thought this through. It might work. Chamber needed to know that he wasn't the only one struggling with his powers.

What are yer saying, mate? Jono moved away from Cyclops, feeling more uncomfortable with every passing minute. He didn't want to discuss this now!

Determinedly, Scott followed Jono through the room until he stood in front of the young man. "I can't control my optic blast and have to wear this visor all the time."

Jono tried to look away, but Scott's eyes followed his stare. That's what we got in common, mate? Shaking his head in disbelief, he wondered if Scott could even start to understand his pain.

"Yes," Scott continued determinedly. "I thought of myself as a monster when I was younger. A freak that could kill people by just looking at them…" Scott noticed Jono's startled expression. "Without the visor my optic blast destroys everything in its path. I need it, like you need your bandages, sounds familiar?"

Jono refused to respond. No way that Scott's situation resembled his! The visor doesn't make yer look like a monster, mate.

"You haven't been listening," Scott sighed. "I know it hurts. I know that others don't understand what you're going through… I know how traumatic it was when your power first manifested. It blew a hole into your body… But you're strong enough to overcome it!"

You can't understand. A film of tears was dancing in his eyes, but he refused to let go.

"That's a big fat lie!" Scott said through gritted teeth. "I do know what you're going through. I still vividly remember being told that I had to wear this visor for the rest of my life. But this is the most convenient way for you to keep people at a distance! I did that too, but it doesn't work in the long run." Scott walked over to the door. He didn't want to push the boy too badly, just make him think things over.

Jono was still in denial. No one knew what he had been through. No one could know what he was still going through! Scott Summers was full of shit!

Scott sighed, seeing the stubborn expression in Jono's eyes. "I need to check on Logan. You know where to find me when you're ready to talk." After saying that, Scott closed the door behind him. Let him brood on that! He'd accomplished what he'd set out to do, throw Jono off balance. Now he had to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hank?" Scott entered the med lab and noticed Hank's relieved expression. Logan was lying on an exam bed, his eyes open and clear. Scott allowed himself to relax a little bit. Logan looked like shit, but would quickly recover.

"Logan needs to rest and recuperate. I want him to rest for at least one hour." Hank checked Logan's latest readings and pleased, nodded his head. "Your healing factor is counteracting the adamantium poisoning. You will be fine."

Logan looked at the professor as if trying to remember what to say. In the end, only one word escaped his lips. "Remy?" The last thing he remembered was that Creed had left him in the cave to die.

"Seems like Sinister has him," Charles said softly.

A low growl fled Logan's throat. "Was my fault… I went feral and forgot that Remy was the target all 'long," he said, accusing himself. "Should have known better!"

Scott leaned against the wall. "Forget about putting the blame on yourself, Logan. We should concentrate on getting him back!"

"You know why Sinister came for him," Logan whispered. "I ain't sure Remy will fight Sinister."

Scott nodded his head. "Storm, would you please leave us for a moment?"

Storm objected, but a mental request from the professor made her give in and she left the med lab. Whatever they wanted to discuss, she wasn't privy to that information and had to accept that. She would wait for Bobby to return and try to find out more by questioning him.

Logan exploded the moment Storm left the room. "Sinister had better keep his dirty hands off him! I…" Suddenly, his voice died.

"I fear for him too," Charles said and gestured Logan to remain lying down. "You need to rest first. You can't fight Sinister when you're not fit."

"We're going after him…" Scott muttered. His tone wavered between a question and a statement. "But how do we find him?"

"Can you still feel him?" Hank asked the professor.

"No, but maybe Cerebro can locate him." Charles noticed the hopeful expression in Logan's eyes. "You've got to believe in Remy. Logan, you've got to believe that he'll fight Sinister."

Logan shook his head. "Ya don't know how much the bastard scares the kid."

"Your love will give Remy the strength he needs," Hank interrupted and rested a soothing hand on Logan's shoulder. "Now rest. I am certain that the professor will succeed in locating our Cajun friend."

Logan leaned back into the pillows. He hated himself for lying there idly while his lover was in danger. But Hank and the professor were right. They needed Sinister's location first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby was sliding back to the mansion, traveling at maximum speed. His thoughts circled around Remy who was back at Sinister's mercy. Every cell in his body urged him to seek out Sinister and return Gambit to the mansion. He could barely imagine the terror Remy was in now that his past had become reality again.

The night was dark and only the beams of the moon illuminated the sky. The mansion bathed in light and he increased his speed. He needed to know that Logan was fine.

Suddenly, a form slid through the moonbeams and he stopped in his tracks. He knew that outline only too well. What the hell was Rogue doing here? Hadn't she already done enough damage? Quickly, he changed direction and followed her. "Why is she heading for the mansion?"

Rogue landed and walked up to the door. She'd discussed this privately for hours and had finally reached a decision. As she slipped inside, she realized that someone was following her. Turning about, she looked into Bobby's eyes.

"What do you want, Rogue? We've got enough problems without you adding to them." Hearing the anger in his own voice surprised him. Was he this angry with her?

"Ah want ta help."

"Help?" Bobby repeated, stunned. "You can't assume that I'm gonna believe that. You left the mansion because you couldn't stand Remy moving back in here. What's the real reason you're back?" He was still in his ice form, not giving her an opening to overpower him. Hopefully, she wouldn't attain his powers and memories when she touched him in this form. No way I want her to know what Sinny did to Remy!

"Ah wanna talk ta the professor," she demanded and passed him by. She wasn't wasting her time on trying to convince Drake.

"I'm here, Rogue. What do you want?" Charles and Scott appeared at the end of the corridor, leaving his study.

"Make it quick," Scott added. He couldn't help but dislike Rogue. The conversation they had had before she had left the mansion had shown her a part of her that he disliked. She had lied, had tried to justify leaving Remy in Antarctica, but she hadn't convinced him. She didn't care about Gambit, didn't care about the team and he wondered if the professor still considered her part of the X-Men. He certainly didn't.

Rogue hesitated. She'd come here because she regretted ever trusting Magneto. She regretted handing Remy over to Sinister in Antarctica and wanted to make up for her mistakes. The X-Men wouldn't want her back on the team and she understood that. But she had to do this or her conscience would torment her for the rest of her life. "Ah know where Sinister took Gambit," she revealed eventually and handed Scott a disk. "It has the location of his base and its defenses."

Scott accepted the disk and looked at the professor.

"Go and check the information," Charles instructed. Bobby can help me if Rogue tries anything.

Scott only wavered for one second, then ran off to the control room. He wanted Remy back ASAP.

Bobby had closely observed Rogue and had now reached a conclusion. "Whom are you working for Rogue? You betrayed us, didn't you?"

Rogue licked her lips. "Can't tell yuh that, Ice cube. Yuh know where ta find the swamp rat. Ah'm outta here."

"Rogue," Charles said determinedly. "It's not too late to reconsider your actions."

"It is," Rogue stated. "Ah made a decision and Ah'm gonna stick ta it. But Gambit… Ah never wanted him ta get hurt that badly. Yuh gonna get him out?"

"We will," Charles promised.

She left the corridor, but before taking to the sky she looked at them both. "Ah'm sorry. Ah really am, but he promised me what I always wanted. Ah can't live like this. Need ta touch, need ta…"

"Don't trust Erik," Charles advised her, guessing the truth. "Erik always has a secret agenda."

Bobby's eyes widened at that statement. "You're working for Magneto?"

Rogue didn't deny or confirm it. "Get swamp rat outta there… Yuh might wanna hurry." After saying those words she flew away from the mansion. She didn't want them to see the tear that slid down her cheek.

"Professor?" Bobby stuttered, perplexed.

"I had suspicions for some time now," Charles admitted. "We'll deal with this later, Robert. Getting Gambit back is our prime objective." He reached out and found Scott's mind. Is the information accurate?

Yes, sir, looks that way. I'm already plotting a course. We can leave in one hour… Logan will want to come too.

Good. Charles directed his glance at Bobby. "You'll stay here and keep an eye on Jono. Emotionally, he's very vulnerable, Bobby. I need you here."

Bobby knew better than to object to this order and nodded his head. "I'll look after Jono."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy held his breath, as footfalls announced Sinister's return. He had no idea how much time had past. There was no clock in the bedroom, but he reckoned it had been hours. During those hours he had lost himself in daydreams about Logan. At times, he had almost been able to feel Logan's strong arms holding him. Logan had seemed so close. And then there was the peculiar warmth that had wrapped itself around his thoughts, delicately twining deeply into his mind. It almost convinced him that he was safe and that Sinister couldn't hurt him… almost. His heart knew the bitter truth.

Sinister's mind was dark and sharp edged, determined and confident. Remy sighed and pulled the robe closer to his shivering body. Since he'd settled down into the corner he hadn't moved. This time he wouldn't get away with projecting his hatred into Sinister's mind. The scientist would surely try to collar him and he didn't know how long he could fight Sinister off.

He shivered, also picking up feelings of rage and arrogance, which told him that Sinister wasn't alone. Sabretooth was accompanying him. I still remember Creed's mind from de boathouse. His fear returned. Had Creed really succeeded in killing Logan? Too afraid to even think of it, his mind backed away from the matter. Logan's 'live. Has to be 'live… please, mon Dieu!

As the door opened he cringed, but forced himself to get to his feet. Sitting down on the floor, he had no real means of defense. His fear became real as Sinister and Sabretooth entered. Creed was carrying a collar and Sinister's demonic grin revealed confidence. "Don' come closer…" 

Sinister pretended to be offended and mocked his prisoner. "My pet thinks it has permission to speak." He exchanged a glance with Creed. "He needs to be disciplined."

Remy flinched. His fingernails buried themselves deeply in the velvet of his robe. Creed and Sinister were only a few feet away and closing in quickly. "Stay 'way from me!" Sinister's anger hit him hard and he shook his head in a futile attempt to rid himself of the feeling. The warmth had retreated, leaving him cold and confused.

Creed was stealing closer to his right and Sinister was creeping up to him on his left. There was no way out for him, but he had to try. Once he wore that collar he was completely helpless. At least now he could still fight, use his powers.

Sinister nodded his head and Creed leapt forward, extending his clawed hands to take LeBeau down with him.

"Non!" Remy yelped and concentrated on the pain and hate he felt for both men. Creed seemed to halt in mid air and clawed at his own face, as if trying to tear away the alien emotions. "Stay 'way!" Remy repeated and grew hopeful as Creed crawled backwards on all fours.

But he had forgotten about Sinister. Essex used the opportunity to grab Gambit's shoulder and jerk him onto the floor.

"Non!" Remy yelped infuriated, as he realized Sinister's plan. He couldn't fight off both of them. The moment he focused on one, the other would attack. Eventually, he would lose.

Concentrating on Sinister, he projected every ounce of pain he had felt after the rapes into the maniac's mind. It worked… briefly. Sinister rolled off him, clutching his head, but at the same moment Creed advanced on him again. This time, he reacted too late and Sabretooth grabbed his wrists, pinning his back against the wall. He shivered. Casting these feelings into their minds had taken a lot out of him. It had drained him more than he'd expected and he lacked the energy to regroup.

"Sinister! Now!" Creed hissed and stopped Gambit's body from struggling. Holding his prisoner's wrists tightly, he pushed his knee between LeBeau's thighs, forcing them open. "Wouldn't mind a piece of this pretty boy myself," he whispered and bit deeply into Gambit's neck. "Love the taste of your blood."

Remy shuddered violently and remained motionless. He considered charging Creed's clothes, but Sinister moved more quickly and slapped the collar around his neck. He closed his eyes. His situation was hopeless. The collar took away his last means of defense.

"Get out, Creed!" Sinister ordered, and started to pull Sabretooth away from Gambit. "He's mine, don't forget that!"

"Pity," Creed whispered, and dragged his tongue over Gambit's face before turning away from the Cajun. "I don't mind leftovers…" he quipped, and then left the room.

His legs gave out on him and Remy slid down the wall, dropping to his knees. The collar was heavy and seemed to strangle him. Cut off from his powers, he immediately noticed the emptiness in his own mind. Even the memory of Logan's love had vanished.

"Look at me, child," Sinister commanded, but his prisoner didn't react. Angered, Sinister sat on his heels and grabbed a handful of auburn hair.

Remy no longer had a choice, and he stared into Sinister's red eyes. He didn't know what to say or do. Sinister would never let him go.

"I told you before that you're mine. You need to stop defying me. Now, get onto the bed!" Sinister jerked him forward and relished the frightened expression on Gambit's face.

Mechanically, Remy stumbled over to the bed and sank down onto it. All thoughts of resistance and hope had fled. He'd been a fool, trying to fight off Sinister. Lying on his back he stared at the ceiling. The mirrors were still there. How he hated them!

"Ah, no longer defying me, my pet?" His hands pushed aside the velvet robe, revealing Gambit's lean body. Suddenly, it angered him that Wolverine had possessed the Cajun. LeBeau was his.

"Tell me, Gambit," Sinister whispered as he slid onto the bed. Slowly, he crept closer until he eventually straddled LeBeau's hips. "Tell me," he repeated. "Did you give yourself freely to Wolverine? Why not do the same thing for me?" He had decided on this strategy before returning to his bedroom.

Remy trembled, as Sinister's voice penetrated his mind. "Don' mention him!" he spat suddenly. "Logan is…" Sinister backhanded him and Remy bit his lip until it bled. He wasn't going to show his pain. My lover, somet'in' you'll never be!

"He's dead. Forget about him!" Sinister let his hands wander over the Cajun's flawless body. It frustrated him that Gambit's nipples didn't grow hard. He wanted the Cajun to become aroused. Wanted to feel that arousal when taking the collar off, so he could reach his climax.

Remy's lips remained closed. The feel of Sinister's cold hands moving over his body made him shake violently.

Sinister took hold of Gambit's arms and pinned them above his head. With one hand, he kept them in place. "You love him, don't you?"

"Oui," the whisper escaped his lips involuntarily. Gathering his courage, he stared into Sinister's eyes, unyielding. "You don' know what love is, Sinister. You only want to hurt me."

"It doesn't have to be that way." His free hand moved down Gambit's abdomen. "Just obey me, my pet." His fingers curled in Gambit's pubic hair before moving further down and wrapping themselves around the Cajun's limp cock.

A desperate yelp fled Remy's lips, as Sinister continued to explore his body. "Don' want dis! Lemme go!" Sinister's face now hovered above him and the grin changed into a grimace.

"No, never." Slowly, Sinister executed his plan. First, his face started to change. The rest of his body followed quickly. Satisfied, he registered the shock in Gambit's eyes. "You will obey!"

In complete shock, Remy stared at Logan's face. Sinister had taken on Wolverine's form, his eyes, his muscular body… but the crude voice reminded him that this wasn't his lover. This was Sinister. "Hate you, hate you, hate you!" he yelled in utter loathing.

Sinister was growing impatient. He'd been willing to humor his pet a little, making it easier on Gambit because he craved the lust and passion that the Cajun had locked away inside his soul. "You deny me?"

Remy couldn't untangle himself from those blue eyes, so much like Logan's. "You ain' Logan…" he mumbled, beyond fear. Sinister would take what he wanted, with or without his cooperation, but if he gave into this illusion he could never again face Logan. "Hate you…" he whispered desperately, using the words as his mantra.

"Then have it your way, LeBeau. I don't take rejection well, you should know that from the last time I disciplined you!"

Remy turned his face away from Sinister. He didn't want to look at those blue eyes any longer. Unexpectedly, the enchanting warmth washed through his mind. It demanded his complete attention and drew his thoughts away from his tormentor. Sinister's evil presence was gone and he found himself in a golden mindscape, the warmth hugging him and not letting go.

Enraged at being denied, Sinister buried himself inside Gambit's motionless body in one smooth thrust. Panting hard, he continued to thrust, over and over again, desperately craving LeBeau's lust and arousal. It was the one thing that would lead him to his climax.

Remy's mind never registered the violation. The warmth had lured him out of his body and wrapped itself around his thoughts. A golden glow caressed his mind and he surrendered to the incredible sensation.

"Damn you to hell!" He needed Gambit's empathy to push him over the edge, to climax, but the Cajun had gone rigid. "LeBeau!" Not getting a reaction, he considered removing the collar. No, that was too dangerous. Gambit could be trying to trick him. Frustrated, he slipped out of the Cajun's body and got to his feet. Like a rag doll, he threw Gambit into the blankets and wrapped them around the accursed empath. This plan had also failed. He needed Gambit awake and lucid. Aroused and willing to pleasure him. Now, how could he accomplish that? Marching out of the room he slammed the door shut.

Slowly, the warmth retreated from his mind, and Remy blinked his eyes. What had just happened? The last thing he remembered was Sinister looming over him and then this incredible warmth had lured his mind away from his body. Sitting upright, he looked about. The room was empty. Apparently, Sinister had left him alone after all. Warm blankets tangled his body and they pulled him back down into the comfort of the bed. He felt too drained to crawl into the corner again and besides… the bed was warm and comfortable. As long as Sinister wasn't close he could cope.

A small part of the warmth still moved through his mind, although the intensity had greatly diminished. Briefly, he got the impression that it was standing guard, ready to flare into the radiant fire he had experienced only moments ago. I ain' 'lone… Don' know what it is, mais it's friendly… As he closed his eyes, he shuddered, remembering the way Sinister's face had transformed into Logan's. Cher… are you comin' for me or did Creed kill you? Wavering between hope and despair, he clung to the remnant of that soothing warmth. His body shut down, and slowly, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan curled his fingers tightly around the katana. "Takin' this with me," he decided, and returned to Scott, who was standing in the doorway. Scott had urged him to hurry up, but he had been determined to pick up his old weapon first.

"Logan, the Black Bird is waiting for us," Scott reminded him. He'd never seen Logan this lost and, at the same time, so damn determined. "We'll get Remy out of there and take him home."

As the two men fell into step, Logan raised his eyes and glanced at Scott. "I wanna kill Sinister personally."

Scott sighed. "We already discussed this, Logan. You need to concentrate on Remy before even thinking of revenge."

"But what if the bastard… raped Remy!… hurt Remy?" Logan bared his teeth. "I promised to protect the kid and…"

Scott placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and for once, he didn't know the answer. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

Logan nodded his head and slid the katana into the protective casing on his back. His subconscious told him that he had used the katana many times in the past, but the memory implants kept him from remembering the truth. "I'm gonna kill the bastard anyway," he hissed infuriated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Blackbird fired up her engines, and Scott took her out. Logan sat to his right, Jean, Storm and Hank in the back. Scott had asked them to keep an eye on Logan.

"How did ya get this information anyway?" Logan asked, flaunting his claws. In doing so, he sent them a message; don't get in my way when I get to Sinister!

"Rogue told us," Scott replied, opting for the truth.

"Rogue?" Hank's surprised voice overshadowed Logan's. "I wasn't aware of her return to the mansion."

"She only passed on the information and then left again," Scott informed them. Now, he had to tell them the rest as well. "Rogue's working for Magneto."

Logan's growl startled them all. "Are ya tellin' me that she betrayed us?"

"Yes." Scott looked over his shoulder and into Logan's eyes. "The Professor thinks that she and Magneto made a deal. That he would find a way for her to control her powers and in return…"

"She left Remy in Antarctica to die…" Storm mumbled, upset.

"Almost correct," Hank interrupted her. "She left him there for Sinister."

Scott nodded his head. "We think that Sinister and Magneto made a pact to get what they both wanted."

Logan's rage increased. "She left him there, knowing Sinister wanted him?"

"Logan," Jean said softly, trying to calm him down. "Rogue didn't know about…"

"Don't matter!" Logan sneered. Don't matter if she knew about Sinister's obsession or the rape!

"How much longer before we arrive at our destination?" Hank inquired, trying to change the subject. The last thing he wanted was Logan going primal.

"Three hours…" Scott looked at the controls. "Let's hope Sinister didn't move him to another base."

Logan remained quiet. He was brooding and felt terribly enraged by Rogue's actions. Because of her, Remy was at Sinister's mercy. The katana was a comfortable weight on his back, and he planned on burying it deeply inside Sinister's body.

TBC


	2. Ghosts of the Past

Ghost of the Past. Part 2

 

Restlessly, Sinister moved through his private lab. In the centre of the room stood a tank, designed to hold one human body. He used tanks like this one to grow his clones, but this tank held a precious load; a mutant. And right now, he was severely tempted to kill her. "You're doing this… I know you are…" Sinister stared at the closed eyes. The drugs he fed her kept her in a twilight state, never reaching full consciousness, but also not completely out of it. "You found a way to protect him, didn't you?" The young woman inside the tank didn't answer him, and he cursed loudly. "I will kill you to get to him!" The threat remained unanswered and, frustrated, he stormed out of the room.

Now that he was gone, she slowly opened her eyes. A small smile crept across her face. Her strategy was working… would work until the X-Men freed Remy LeBeau. As she closed her eyes, she extended the range of her thoughts and sent another wave of warmth into Gambit's mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fed up, Jono descended the stairs in search of company. The mansion was strangely quiet and he wondered where everyone was. He'd planned on asking Scott some questions earlier, but Cyclops had confused him by addressing the trauma they had both suffered and his curiosity had slipped onto the background. As he walked through the corridor, he realized why the rooms were this empty; no one was home! Wonder why Emma sent me here! Emma had insisted that he needed a change of scenery, but he doubted she'd had this in mind when putting him on her plane.

After searching several rooms, he ended up in the kitchen. Relieved, he listened to Bobby's whistling, glad to have found another living soul. Where are the others, mate? Although the X-Men had assured him that using his telepathy was perfectly acceptable, he still felt a little uncomfortable.

Bobby looked up and nodded his head. "Yeah, I should fill you in on everything that's happening around here. Scott told me that he didn't get the chance to do that, being in a hurry and all." Bobby finished preparing his peanut butter sandwich and gestured for Jono to take a seat at the kitchen table. "You don't need to eat, do you?"

Jono accepted the invitation and sat down opposite Drake. Yeah, that's right. Feeling melancholy, he watched Bobby dig his teeth into the bread. I miss it sometimes… miss the taste, the flavors. I still remember them, but… Suddenly he grew quiet, realizing he was opening up to Bobby. Just forget about it.

Bobby placed the sandwich back on his plate. "Must be hard on you… learning how to deal with your powers."

Jono didn't know where to look, as his eyes drifted away from Drake. He didn't really want to talk about this. I don't want yer pity.

Bobby chuckled. "No pity, Jono. Just plain old curiosity. You don't sleep either, so what do you do all night long?" He felt a little grateful that Scott had ordered him to read Jono's file. At least now he knew what Jono was trying to deal with.

Pace me room. If it wasn't pity on Bobby's part he was tempted to continue the conversation. Not many people realized what he was going through and Bobby seemed genuinely interested.

"And your room is next to mine!" Bobby exclaimed in mock annoyance. "Am I going to hear you pace all night long?"

Jono smiled and Bobby returned to eating his sandwich. He wondered about Drake and Scott. Yer blokes seem so… interested in me... why?

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "It's a long story."

I'm not going anywhere. Jono couldn't help checking if his bandages were still in order.

"Right now, the team is on its way to bring back Gambit." Bobby sipped his coffee and wondered how to phrase the rest and how much to tell Jono. He didn't want to burden the young man with their problems. "Ever heard of Sinister and Sabretooth?"

Yeah, Emma and Sean had us study all enemies in case we ever ran into them. Sabretooth and Wolverine are old enemies, and Sinister is the mad scientist from hell? Jono shifted on the chair. Finally, he would get his answers.

"Yeah," Bobby confirmed. "Sinny is obsessed with Gambit and kidnapped him, using Sabretooth to distract Logan."

Jono's eyes widened a little. And Logan and Gambit live at the boathouse? Alone? Why not at the mansion?

"Questions, questions, questions," Bobby exclaimed. "Let's just say that the love birds wanted some privacy." He gave Jono a wink.

Love birds? Sean and Emma had never mentioned Wolverine and Gambit being an item. It wasn't his business anyway.

Bobby's smile grew warmer. "Surprised me too. Well, Remy's always been very private about his affairs and Logan… but they make a cute couple." Bobby licked his lips. "Or don't you think that two guys can be happy like that?" The answer meant a lot to him. He really hoped that Jono wasn't prejudiced, as he wanted to befriend Chamber.

Jono's eyes wrinkled and he wished he could show off his grin. I'm sure they're a cute couple, mate. 

"But?" Bobby pushed on. Jono didn't seem annoyed, but…

Before this happened, Jono gestured at the bandages, I was in a band. You know, rock 'n roll, living on the wild side and… Jono suddenly realized what he was doing, telling Bobby his most private thoughts. Not even Angelo had made him open up this quickly when he'd first arrived at the Academy.

Bobby grinned and leaned in closer. "Did you ever have sex with a man?" He no longer cared about diplomacy. His curiosity had taken over and his directness shocked even himself. Had he really said that?

Not really, mate, Jono replied eventually, realizing it was too late to back away from the subject. Bobby's sudden blush slightly amused him. I messed around with one bloke on the band, but we stopped before… we could do the deed. Cold feet.

Relieved, Bobby sighed. "So you don't… hate… gay people?"

Why would I? Jono tried to make sense of Bobby's confused expression. I'm bi and don't have a problem with it. His problems were about living with a hole in his chest and missing part of his face. Suddenly, he nodded his head. Are yer gay, Bobby? It was the only explanation he'd come up with to explain the flabbergasted expression in Drake's eyes.

Bobby stared at Jono, uncertain what to say. He wanted to lie, deny it, but at the same time he couldn't live a lie any longer. "Yeah, but I'm still hiding in the closet."

Why? He'd grown up without prejudice. Learning that their son liked both girls and blokes hadn't fazed his parents. But seeing energy leak out of his body had. His parents had cut off all contact after learning that he was a mutant. It still hurt.

"Kinda shy about it and my dad…" Bobby looked up apologetically. "My dad had a hard time accepting that I'm a mutant. Telling him that his son is gay would be pushing the envelope. I don't want him to know. It's better this way."

Jono's fingers moved closer to Bobby's hand. He stopped himself just before placing them on top of Bobby's. What the hell was he doing? Yer should live yer own life, Bobby. It doesn't matter what yer dad thinks. Yer have got to live with yerself.

"Easy said, Jono," Bobby whispered. Jono jerked back his hand and Bobby raised an eyebrow. "What do you look like beneath those bandages?"

Jono shivered, never expecting that question. I'm a freak, he whispered in an unguarded moment. I'm hideous.

Bobby exploded. "Bullshit!"

Jono pushed back the chair he was straddling and got ready to leave the room in a hurry. Bobby's eyes shot fire and the beams were directed at him. It's the truth, mate.

Bobby leaned forward, roughly grabbed Jono's right wrist to keep him from leaving and said, "Let me tell you one thing, Jonothan. Beauty comes from the inside and the outside don't matter much! I don't know you that well, but you're certainly not a freak or a monster! People like Sinister are monsters!"

Jono couldn't do much except stare at Bobby. He'd told Angelo he felt like a monster and Angelo had also berated him, but Bobby's voice carried a lot more determination. Yer don't know what it's like to live like this…

"Jono, we've all got problems. You've got to shape up and if necessary I'll kick your ass. You're not a monster!" Surprised at his own vehemence, Bobby forced himself to calm down. "Sorry, I was outta line there."

No, yer weren't, Jono admitted shyly. But it's hard to believe.

"What? That you're not a monster?" Bobby sighed. "Jono, your mutant powers kicked in and you couldn't handle it. That doesn't make you a monster!" Jono needed more convincing, but he wasn't sure if he was the right person to do that. "I thought of myself as a monster, you know."

Jono looked at Bobby's hands, still squeezing his. The touch felt nice… Because yer gay?

"Yeah," Bobby admitted. "But Hank kicked my butt, made me believe in myself again, and when I was confident enough I made a terrible fool outta myself."

Very hesitantly, Jono returned the squeeze. How long had it been since he'd comforted someone by touching the person in the process? Ever since his accident he'd become weary of touch.

"I told Hank I was in love with him and… although he let me down gently, it still hurts." Bobby had never planned on discussing such private matters with a stranger. He'd known Jono less than twenty-four hours and here he was, baring his soul.

Jono couldn't tear his gaze away from their joined hands. It felt like he'd connected to Bobby and he wanted to comfort Drake, but how? It wasn't like him to hug people, especially not since the accident, but… Make yer a deal, mate. I'll stop referring to meself as a monster, if yer stop doing the same. Hey, where had that come from? Jono shook his head in confusion.

Bobby smiled brightly. "You've got yourself a deal, Jono."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby excused himself after their conversation. He wanted to take a quick shower and change his clothes. He also needed to clear his head. Jono had said some things which he needed to think about.

Jono used the time to wander the mansion, trying to grow familiar with the place. As he walked into the living area, his eyes were drawn towards the computer. Should I send Angelo a message? Tell him that I'm doing fine?

In the end, he decided against it. He didn't want to whine about his problems. Instead, he settled down onto the couch and switched on the TV. But he couldn't forget about the computer. No, what if he replies, telling me that he's worried? Would make me want to go back and… I like it here… The confession was hard to make. I like Bobby's company.

He was still trying to understand why Bobby would think himself a monster for being gay. Lots of his friends were gay and being bi himself he didn't make a problem of someone's sexual preference. But for Bobby things were different.

"Hey, I wanna watch cartoons!" Bobby yelped in despair, realizing that Jono was watching MTV. Sliding onto the couch, he grabbed the remote and switched channels until Coyote was chasing Road Runner. "Now, this is classic entertainment," he quipped, hiding his confusion behind the mask he was so used to wearing. He prayed that Jono wouldn't bring up sexual preferences again.

But Jono had no intention of letting this rest. So yer dad is giving yer a hard time about being gay?

Bobby cringed. "Do we have to talk about this now?"

Yeah. Jono pried the remote from Bobby's fingers, switching back to MTV.

Sighing, Bobby peeked at Jono. "What about your parents?"

They freaked when they found out that I'm a mutant… Got one card from them since I left Britain.

Bobby's eyes softened. "They didn't help you deal with this?"

I had to do that on me own, yes. When I woke after the blast they were there, but after learning what had happened to me, they left… and didn't come back. Me dad sent me a letter, telling me to hang in there, but that they couldn't deal with having a mutant for a son!

Bobby read the impending emotional explosion on Jono's face. "Go on."

How hard it was on them! Did they ever wonder how hard it was on me? Jono tried getting up from the couch, but Bobby had resorted to his previous tactic and grabbed his hand. When I look into the mirror I loathe the sight of me. When I take off the bandages I… Even Paige doesn't understand, or maybe she doesn't want to understand, but…

"You need someone who understands. Someone you can talk to… I'm here, Jono," Bobby offered in a gentle tone. "We're already baring our souls…"

Jono leaned back into the comfort of the couch and locked eyes with Bobby. Yer don't think I'm a monster?

"No, I don't." Bobby smiled. "But you already know that. You need to let go, Jono and accept your powers."

Jono's shoulders slumped forward. I don't want to be alone for the rest of me life. I'm 18 and I doubt I'll ever find someone who can love me the way I am. I don't want to be alone.

A deep sigh echoed through the room as Bobby let the words sink in. Acting on impulse, he wrapped his arms around the hurting young man and pulled him into a hug. "Of course you'll find someone!"

Startled, Jono tried to escape the embrace, but the fact that Bobby was reaching out to him like this touched something deep inside his soul. Yer do understand. Slowly, he rested his head against Bobby's shoulder, allowing himself to savor the embrace. It had been a while since someone had held him like this. Yer really think so?

"Yeah," Bobby whispered and barely resisted the urge to caress Jono's soft hair. Suddenly, he realized the truth. He was falling in love with Chamber. This can't be happening! How pathetic am I? Falling for the first man that needs some comfort! Only days ago I confessed my love for Hank and now I'm already interested in someone else? Am I that desperate and maybe even an opportunist for taking advantage of Jono's vulnerability? That moment he started to hate himself for feeling the way he did. Confiding in Jono had been a mistake. His father was probably right all along and he should fight these feelings, not embrace them! His breath caught and he released Jono as if burned.

What's wrong? Jono asked startled, as Bobby unexpectedly ended the embrace.

Bobby noticed the shocked expression in Jono's eyes and quickly reassured the young man. "It has nothing to do with you, Jono… This is about me… I need to … get started on the repairs for the security system," he lied and quickly got to his feet. Jono was too close and the last thing he wanted was to endanger their fresh friendship. He had to keep this a secret. Jono might think that he was trying to take advantage of him. After all, Chamber was emotionally vulnerable, as the professor had pointed out to him. He simply had to shut out these feelings and continue living the lie. This wasn't right. This shouldn't be happening. It was way too soon to think about another man in that way. I'm not feeling this! "See you later," Bobby whispered and fled the room.

Dumbfounded, Jono stayed behind, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. Why had Bobby panicked all of a sudden? After Bobby's vehement response to calling himself a freak, he knew with certainly that Drake didn't consider him a monster. It had to be something else. Something, that had nothing to do with his appearance.

While staring at the screen and listening to U2, he thought about everything they had said. Bobby had told him that he was gay and still hiding in the closet because he feared his father's reaction. He had also told Drake a lot of personal stuff. Things had gone 'wrong' when he had accepted the embrace. Was that it? Had the embrace made Bobby feel uncomfortable? Why? He offered to hug me… or… His thoughts raced until he finally reached his conclusion. Can it be that he has feelings for me? No, that's impossible!…

No, something else was troubling Bobby. Maybe it was the repairs, which he had forgotten about. No one can fall in love with me, not the way I look! Setting his previous conclusion aside, he chalked it up to the emotional tension, which still hung in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold. It was always cold inside this tank. She didn't know how long she'd been afloat inside this tube, but she'd eventually accepted the inevitable. Sinister ignored her most of the time, certainly cursing his own unwillingness to terminate her existence. Just in case he might want to use me for one of his experiments.

But then, he had returned. She had felt his presence the moment Sinister had carried him inside, unconscious but still in control of his powers. Establishing a mental connection had been easy and she had quickly picked up on his panic and fear. And then his hate had surfaced. Oh, she understood him so well! She also hated Sinister with a vengeance, but both of them had no means of fighting Sinister and they certainly couldn't destroy him.

Remy LeBeau had put up a remarkable fight, resisting Sabretooth and Sinister at the same time, but had lost his battle in the end. She had done the little that lay within her power and had shielded his mind from Sinister's brutality. It had been inevitable that Sinister would resort to such crude measures to attain the lust he craved. She only hoped that wrapping Remy's mind in warmth had been enough to keep him safe. Hopefully his mind hadn't registered the attempted rape. It was the only thing she could do for him. Even after Sinister collared him, she was still strong enough to touch his mind, but his thoughts had turned into gibberish.

How much longer before his friends arrived? She had never before heard of these X-Men. The little she knew she had learned from reading his mind. His thoughts mostly circled around one person. Someone called Logan... the man he loved. Remy LeBeau was madly afraid that his lover had been killed. She hoped for Remy's sake that Logan was still alive. Although she had never met this Logan, she felt strangely close to him. The love Remy LeBeau radiated also affected her while she was in his mind and she found herself joining him in his short prayers for his lover's well being.

Your friends need to hurry. I don't know how much longer I can protect you. Sinister isn't bluffing. He'll kill me to get to you and when he does, you'll be all alone, cut off from all help.

Closing her eyes, she tried fighting the drugs Sinister was feeding her through the IV, which disappeared into her left arm. After she had tried to rip it out, Sinister had resorted to shackling her hands to one side of the tube. Just a little longer… I've got to hold on a little longer… for his sake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy woke two hours later and slowly opened his eyes. Briefly, he was under the impression that he was still in the boathouse and that Logan had only left their bed to fix breakfast. Then, the ugly truth set in. This was Sinister's bed and the mirrors on the ceiling reflected his dazed eyes. Unsteady, he freed his arms and pushed down the blankets, which had kept him warm. His throat was awfully dry and he needed a drink. Water would do, but then he would have to walk to the bathroom. He wasn't sure he could cover the distance, feeling light-headed and dizzy. And warm. His mind was incredibly warm in contrast to his body. He shivered and pulled the robe closer to his body. Hesitantly, he placed his feet on the floor and looked at his wrists. Sinister's hold had left marks on his arms. He could clearly see Sinister's fingerprints where they had bruised his skin.

Constantly placing one foot carefully in front of the other, he finally reached the bathroom. Still wobbly, he succeeded in splashing some icy cold water onto his face. Bien… a lot betta. He felt strangely drugged, like he was moving in slow motion, and the bathroom began to spin. "Merde…" What the hell was happening? In a heap, he crumbled onto the floor and rested his back against the wall. His head lolled from left to right and he finally closed his eyes, fighting the nausea. Why was he feeling this… sick? He didn't feel physically ill.

Something had upset him and he was subconsciously reacting to it. Sinister… the name sliced through his mind. An unsettling thought made him gulp. Had he passed out and Sinister taken advantage of that? Had Sinister…? No, surely he would remember such a violation. Tired, he pushed himself back to his feet and stumbled back to the bed, where he rolled himself into the blankets.

Mon Dieu, please help me… He'd never been religious, but maybe someone… something was listening and would take pity on him. He had stopped believing in God when he'd been living on the streets. People could be incredibly cruel to a homeless, mutant kid and he had faced beatings almost daily. His speed had saved his ass too many times to count. Mon Dieu, he started again. Tante, with her strange mix of religious practices had taught him a prayer or two, but now that he wanted to recite them, he'd forgotten them. Don' really matter. No one listenin' to me anyway.

He managed to focus on the warmth that seemed to refuse to leave his mind. It felt strangely familiar, like receiving his own feelings of sympathy back after sending them to Logan. Was he creating this warmth himself without knowing it? The thought actually saddened him. It meant that he had been fooling himself and that there wasn't anyone looking over him. That had been such a comforting thought.

As he closed his eyes, memories of Sinister morphing into Logan haunted him. Cold and wretched, he wrapped his arms around his waist and curled into a fetal position, praying that Sinister would leave him alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinister was pacing his private bedroom. Thus far, all attempts to make LeBeau comply had failed. His last option was to totally break the man so that Gambit would obey his every command. But that would take a lot of time and he wasn't sure Gambit would ever break, no matter how much pressure or punishment he applied. The Cajun had locked him out, concentrating on his damned lover, Wolverine, and no matter how hard he tried, he would never batter that defense down. Remy LeBeau would never be his. The man would never submit.

"Damn!" And she had started to meddle in this affair as well! He should have taken Gambit to another base, far away from her, but he hadn't been thinking rationally. This base had been closest and best equipped. These surroundings would also remind LeBeau of the fact that he had given in to his demands before. "She has to go…" He would tell his Marauders to move her tank to another location so she couldn't influence Gambit any longer. Yes, that would be his first step. She was too valuable to kill, and he wasn't even sure he could end her life that easily.

"Sabretooth!" he yelled, and waited for Creed's arrival. He didn't have to wait long. "You need to do something for me," he said, and beckoned Creed closer. "And there might even be a sweet reward in it for you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How much longer, Cyke?" Logan growled, impatiently. They'd been traveling for three hours now and according to his estimates, they should have reached the target by now.

"I'm taking her in," Scott mumbled, irritated that Logan had disturbed his concentration. "According to Rogue's information, Sinister is holding Remy in quarters near to the landing platform." Scott flew the Black Bird into a myriad of tunnels, barely large enough to maneuver the plane in.

"Do we have a plan?" Hank inquired as he collected his emergency medical kit. He was taking it with him just in case Gambit needed medical attention.

"Yes," Jean replied, realizing that Scott needed his concentration to keep the Black Bird from crashing into the metal walls. She looked at Logan and explained, "Hank and you will secure Remy and escort him back to the Black Bird. Ororo, Scott and I will provide a distraction and hopefully Sinister won't notice Remy's disappearance until it's too late."

"Don't ya think he already picked up on the bird?" His claws shot out of his knuckles and he wished he could bury them inside Sinister's chest. Abducting his lover had made this personal and he planned on making Sinister pay.

"Actually no," Scott hissed and pulled back just in time to prevent the right wing from touching the ceiling. "Rogue also gave me the frequencies Sinister uses to scan for intruders. Jean has been scrambling them for the last few minutes." He sighed as a landing platform appeared in the center of the labyrinth. "This is where we get off."

Eager to start his search, Logan jumped to his feet and was the first to leap onto the platform after the plane had touched down. Impatiently, he waited for the others to join him. Why didn’t they hurry up?

"I gave Hank a map of this base." Sternly, Scott looked at Logan. "Just concentrate on getting Remy back and leave Sinister to us!"

Logan wanted to protest. This was a blood debt and Sinister had to bleed, but… damn! Scott was right! Gesturing for Hank to follow him, Logan sniffed the air.

"Can you pick up on Remy's scent?" Hank asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I can… let's get movin'!" He led the way into the tunnels which would finally lead him to his lover. Remy's scent was weak, but strong enough to guide him through one corridor after another.

"We should get moving too," Scott decided and nodded his head. "Storm, would you provide us with air cover?"

"Of course," Storm stated and summoned the winds that lifted her from the floor. Together, the three of them advanced through the tunnels. Jean finished perfecting their telepathic link. Where are we going, Scott? In the back of her mind she sensed that Logan and Hank were moving away from them. She would pay the toll for this abuse of her powers later.

I bet that Sinister is in the control room, like a spider in his web, Scott replied, and watched Storm take the lead, scouting ahead. We only need to distract him, Storm. And Jean? Let me know the instant Logan finds Remy!

Understood. Jean drew in a deep breath. Remy's scent is growing stronger and Logan's honing in on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's fuckin' cold in here…" Logan hissed and bared his teeth. "Ya know what I mean, buddy?"

Hank nodded his head. This place radiated a mental cold that made even him shiver. The lights were bright and the corridors surgically white. "Yes, my friend, I do know what you mean."

"We're 'most there." Logan turned around the corner. A familiar scent suddenly attacked his senses. "Creed's close…"

"That's a most unfortunate development." Hank prepared himself for a possible attack. "Is our Cajun friend close?"

"Yeah," Logan confirmed and his eyes locked onto the last door to his right. "He's close…" Logan briefly closed his eyes to focus his senses. "And he's 'live, Blue."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy stirred in his deep, tormented sleep. In his nightmares Sinister had been hovering over him, touching his body intimately. His eyes flashed open and he was barely able to choke back a terrified scream. When had his nightmares become so real? He still felt Sinister's hands on his groin and ass and yet he was alone in the room. Sinister wasn't here. He was safe… for now.

Suddenly, he registered the footfalls in the corridor, coming closer… until they stopped in front of the door. Must be Sinister and Creed. His eyes frantically searched the room. Was there anything he could use as a weapon? Non, rien.

The door slid open and he pushed himself into a sitting position. His body felt paralyzed and he wasn’t sure he could actually stand on his feet unaided. His fingers buried themselves in the blankets and his eyes never left the door, which was now swinging fully open. His heart missed several beats, recognizing the figure standing in the doorway. Sinister's back and still playin' his games! He still vividly remembered Logan's blue eyes staring at him as Sinister had kept him down. "Leave me 'lone!" He searched for something to throw at the door.

Logan stared into Remy's diluted eyes and smelled the terror in the room. Remy was clutching some blankets and wore a red robe. His hair was a mess and his left cheek still bore the marks of dried blood. But it was seeing the collar around his lover's neck that truly infuriated him.

"Stay 'awa from me, Sinister!" Remy screamed and froze in horror.

Logan took a step closer to the bed, cocking his head, as Remy's words dug through his hazed mind. Why was Remy calling him Sinister?

"I know it's you." His voice changed into a whisper, realizing that this time he wouldn't escape the fate Sinister had in mind for him. "I know it's you, Sinister! Leave Logan out of dis!"

Confused, Logan tried to make sense of Remy's words. Unexpectedly, Jean's voice drifted into his mind. He'd sensed her presence all along and wondered why she was now breaking the silence.

Sinister's a metamorph, Logan. He's a shape shifter. Maybe Sinister took on your appearance to… 'persuade' Remy to cooperate?

The thought made him shudder violently. "Hank, give me a sec."

Hank nodded his head and watched the unfolding scene, already assessing the damage done to Gambit's body.

Remy looked like he would bolt if he got any closer. Logan summoned his love and courage. "Remy, it's me. I ain't Sinister. Ya gotto trust me, darlin'."

Hearing that word -darling-, made Remy swallow hard. Mon Dieu! It sounded so sincere. Logan used to whisper it like that into his ear. Then he would blush, still trying to get used to the love that vibrated in that two-syllable word. Non! Sinister found out 'bout dat! Dis ain't Logan!

Logan read the disbelief in Remy's eyes. "Darlin'," he said, repeating the word on purpose. "Lemme cut that collar off yer neck so ya can feel my mind. Ya'll know the truth then."

"Cut 'way de collar? Is it really you, cher?"

"Yeah, Remy and now trust me… " Logan held his breath, as he finally reached the bed. Remy shyly moved away from him, but didn't crawl off the bed. Slowly, he extended one claw. "See? I even brought 'long my katana… promised to teach 'bout the spirit of Bushi, didn't I?"

A strangled sob left Remy's throat. "Cher? Creed didn' kill you?" He was still afraid to believe his luck. "Why come after me?"

Slowly, Logan raised his hand and slid his claw beneath his lover's collar. "'Cause I love ya, kid."

Remy shivered as the cold metal of Logan's claw touched his skin. Sinister was really going to lengths to convince him! "You won' cut me free," he whispered with certainty. Sinister would reveal himself any moment now.

"I will, darlin'." Logan's adamantium claw sliced through the collar like a hot knife through butter and the two metal pieces dropped hard onto the floor. "Just contol that empathy of yers," he pleaded as his claw disappeared. "Ya don't wanna hurt me or Hank, do ya?" He beckoned to McCoy to step inside.

In total disbelief, Remy stared at McCoy. A second shape shifter? Wearily, he reached out and touched their minds. He almost doubled over sensing Logan's love for him and then there was also Henri's concern. "Mon Dieu, you're real!"

Logan smiled weakly. "Ya didn't think I would leave ya here, did ya? I want ya with me… Need someone to make me breakfast!" He teased lightly, hoping to fully reach Remy.

"Logan?" Remy raised his left hand and cautiously rested it on his lover's chest. "I can' believe dat you came for me!"

"We can discuss this later," Hank interrupted the couple. "We should return to the Black Bird so I can closely examine you, Gambit."

"Oui, dat's Henri 'right." Remy sighed. Incredibly relieved, he briefly squeezed Logan's fingers. "Can' believe dis."

"It's okay to let go, darlin'," Logan said reassuringly, recognizing the tears lurking in his lover's eyes. "Ya shouldn't be hurtin' like this, Remy."

But Remy shook his head. "I'm fine… now…" On impulse, he clutched Logan's face in his hands and showered his lover's face with gentle kisses.

Logan let him, aware that Remy needed this outlet. "Love ya too, kid," he mumbled eventually. "Want me to carry ya 'gain?" he asked, as Remy finally calmed down. "We need to get outta here." The feelings Remy was sending him were ecstatic.

"I can walk, cher," Remy objected. "Just help me to my feet." Logan and Hank had come to his rescue! Finally, it sunk in how much they cared for him, how much Logan loved him. "Merci," he whispered, taken aback.

Logan steadied Remy as he swayed on his feet. A million questions swirled in Logan's mind, but there was one he was really afraid of. Did the bastard rape ya? He would ask that question later, once they were safely back home. All thoughts of killing Sinister fled his mind as concern for his lover pushed back his anger. "I'm gonna look after ya, Remy."

That promise lured a smile onto Remy's face. Clinging to Logan's body, he struggled not to trip over his robe. He wished he could dispose of it, rip it into shreds, but he didn't have any spare clothes…

Hank walked behind them, making sure that no one was following. He wanted Remy safely in the Black Bird, hooked up to some fluids and nutrients. Remy's draped eyes worried him, and the sluggishness with which the Cajun moved indicated that he had been drugged.

They were almost half way to the ship when Logan issued a low grunt. "Hank," Logan whispered. He lifted Remy in his arms and handed him to McCoy.

Remy remained motionless and didn't protest the action, knowing his lover had a reason for acting like this. "Creed's here."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna make sure that he ain't stoppin' us," Logan promised, hoping he wouldn't go feral this time. After dealing with Creed he would make a run for the plane, eager to be reunited with his lover.

Hank didn't wait for Creed to step into the corridor and started to run, cradling a barely conscious Cajun to his chest.

"Let's settle this, Creed," Logan hissed, and turned around. "I'm gonna hunt ya down and gut ya for what ya did to my lover!" An evil smirk crossed his face. Yer never gonna get close to Remy 'gain!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why me?" Bobby sighed, discouraged. Two hours ago, he had retreated to the control room, trying to hurry up the repairs so the mansion and the boathouse were under constant surveillance again. It wasn't working though. Thus far he had managed to drive the sharp end of a screw driver into the palm of his hand, had dropped a box onto his big toe and banged his head against the console while lying beneath it. And all that because I can't stop thinking about Jono and Hank! He took a break and sank onto a chair. After resting his feet on the control panel, he stared at the blank screen. He felt terribly guilty for being attracted to Jono. Falling in love again that shortly after confessing his attraction to Hank was not done! But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Jono's mind voice out of his head. At the airport he had told Jono that his thoughts sounded different from Charles and Jean's. Soft, he had labeled it, but it had been a white lie. Jono has such a sensual mind voice… Whenever it vibrated through his mind, it sent tiny shivers up and down his spine. Can't be about love… despair is more like it! Why would Jono be interested in me? I screw up everything I do. Can't even fix the control panel!

Hopefully, his sudden retreat hadn't hurt Jono's feelings. The young man appeared extremely insecure and vulnerable. Something he certainly understood. It had to be tough to spend the rest of your life partly buried beneath bandages, but appearance mattered so little! That was one thing he had learned during his time with the X-Men. Hank's looks are most deceiving! If you don't know him, you'd probably assume the worst. And yet, Hank was one of the gentlest souls he had ever met.

Bobby? Is something wrong? Charles, who had been handling communications focused on his student. The Black Bird has landed inside Sinister's base. I'm confident that they will retrieve Gambit. What's bothering you?

Bobby swallowed hard. He'd forgotten that the professor was in the next room and could easily pick up on his unease. I'm just worried about Remy, he lied, hoping Xavier wouldn't peek inside his mind without his consent. I'm not making any progress here though.

Why don't you take a break and check on our guest then? I'm certain Scott can deal with the repairs once he gets back. Charles sensed Bobby's growing nervousness. Robert, you didn't do anything to… upset our guest?

Bobby got to his feet and released a deep sigh. No, I didn't. I'm on my way, professor. As the distance between them increased, he relaxed a little. If only Hank were here! I could talk to him about this… attraction. Feeling lost, Bobby climbed the stairs and wondered what the hell to say when he stood eye in eye with Jono.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another sleepless night. There had been too many to count in his short life. After his power manifested, he no longer needed sleep and the eternal torment had started. While everyone else was asleep, he paced his room. At times, he found solace in listening to music or playing his guitar. Then, he had discovered the Internet and he had become a net junkie. It was safe to chat with people while sitting behind the screen. Whenever people on the net started to ask him for pictures, he would tell them that he was a burn victim and that he didn't have any recent pictures to scan. They usually stopped asking questions after that.

He was sitting behind the comp in the living room and stayed away from the personal messages waiting to be read by several team members. Yeah, he had learned to hack computer files, but he would always respect people's privacy. The only time he had violated his rule had been when he had accessed the file Emma was keeping on him. He'd wanted to know the truth.

Reading about his depression and self-chosen isolation hadn't surprised him. After the accident he'd spent time in the hospital, trying to come to terms with what had happened. During that time he had gained insight in his own tortured soul. Tonight however, he wanted to talk to Angelo. He had put this off the entire evening, but after Bobby had fled his presence, he had become lonely and even more depressed.

No matter for how short a while, Bobby had driven away the darkness that loomed in the back of his soul. The jokes, the light-hearted tone had made him feel alive again. He still remembered the vehemence in Bobby's words when Drake had denied the fact that he was a freak. That determination had almost convinced him… but then Bobby had run out of the room, obviously desperate to get away from him.

He wasn't even sure Angelo was in, but he fervently prayed that for once, he was lucky. It was the strangest thing. When it came down to Angelo, he could accept the truth. Angelo never pitied him and even when Skin called him ugly, he only laughed at the comment. Damn, I miss him!

 

Didn't he sound too desperate? But Angelo was the only one who really understood him. After a moment's hesitation, he sent the message.

Staring at the screen he counted the minutes that passed without receiving an answer. Only then, his eyes drifted off to look at the clock. 03.00 hours. Angelo was probably asleep.

"Hey, you like to surf the net?" Bobby walked into the room, trying hard to mask his insecurity.

Jono looked up and wished he still had a mouth to show of his smile. He needed Bobby's company right now. The nights alone were killing him. There's nothing else to do at night, mate.

Bobby pulled up a chair and straddled it. He made sure there was enough distance between them so he didn't feel uncomfortable. Jono's mind voice echoed through his head and tremors shook his hands. Quickly, he buried them in his pockets. "Do you know any cool sites?"

Jono shrugged his shoulders. I'm usually in the chat rooms.

Nodding his head, Bobby managed to shake off the sensual tremors and moved closer to the keyboard. "Ever seen this one?" he inquired and typed, http://www.hampsterdance2.com/hampsterdance.html

What are yer doing, mate? Jono cringed, as a terribly happy tune sprang out of the computer. Dancing hamsters filled the screen and in shock, he stared at Bobby, who was softly humming the melody. Don't do this to me, he whispered in mock shock.

But Bobby grinned and tapped his fingers to the music. "Wanna see more?"

No! Jono shook his head.

"C'mon, admit it," Bobby teased and turned up the volume. "You love it! How can you not love it! How can you sit still hearing that!" His feet moved to the tune.

Yer killing me, mate! Bobby had only been in the room for five minutes and he'd already forgotten about the gloomy state he had been in. To his eternal shame, he even had to admit that he liked the page. They should keep yer away from computers! Yer a sanity hazard!

Bobby smiled, pleased that the broody expression had lifted from Jono's eyes. He hated seeing that dark look on the other man's face. "Wanna surf some more? I know a few interesting sites." He wriggled an eyebrow.

Sure, mate, go ahead. This will be a long night.

"Yeah," Bobby confirmed. "Wanna see some dancing fish?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinister knows we're here, Jean told them and tried fortifying her mental walls.

Scott gave her a wary look. Logan and Remy?

Jean focused on Logan. His thoughts flamed into her mind and she gulped for breath. The warmth… the love… their pain. Logan's got Remy!

Excellent. Scott looked at Storm. We'll cover their retreat. As they sneaked into the control room, he was the first to register Sinister's form. The scientist stood with his back toward them and Scott wondered about Sinister's game plan. We're going to try to take him by surprise. His optic blast cut through the room, but Sinister had already moved out of its path. Storm summoned lighting and released her power, trying to pierce Sinister's back. It failed.

"You!" Sinister bellowed. He'd noticed their presence only moments ago and he'd cursed, realizing they'd been inside his base for the last few minutes. "I'll destroy you! Marauders!"

"Give it your best shot!" Scott took out another Scalphunter clone, as his optic blast cut the Marauder in two.

Angered by what Sinister had done to her friend, Storm gathered her power and created a small tornado, which carried off Arclight and Vertigo. "You won't get another chance to hurt my friends!"

Jean looked about. Scott, change of plans. Logan's going after Creed and Hank's carrying Remy to the Black Bird. We need to get to Logan before…

"That stupid, incorrigible… " Scott cursed and realized Jean had made a valid point. Jean, go after Logan and talk some sense into him. Storm and I will lead the Marauders and Sinister away from the Black Bird. Scott exchanged a look with Storm and she nodded her head.

Are you sure, darling? Jean moved to the doorway.

Tell Hank to fly the Black Bird to the spot marked on his map. Storm and I will be waiting there.

Jean nodded her head and didn't look back as she ran into the corridor. Telepathically, she honed in on Logan's thoughts and couldn't repress a shudder, feeling his unbridled rage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Henri, where are we goin'?" Slowly, he managed to open his eyes. McCoy was running through the corridors and the speed with which they moved was making him dizzy.

"Don't concern yourself with that, my friend," Hank replied and briefly checked his map. "We will reach the Black Bird in a few minutes, Gambit. Until then, save your breath and try to rest."

Remy smiled. "I ain' no baby," he whispered, slightly embarrassed. " I can walk."

"Unfortunately, you would only slow us down, Gambit."

Remy wanted to protest but then two figures stepped forward from the shadows. "Dat ain' bien," he mumbled and tugged at McCoy's arms to let him down.

"I must concur…" Hank whispered, displeased. "Stay back, Gambit. I will take care of this."

"No way, mon ami." Remy reached for his cards. "Merde!" he cursed, realizing he was wearing that accursed robe. He didn't have any cards!

"You're coming with us," Blockbuster announced.

"I must disagree." Hank swung to the ceiling, trying to knock Blockbuster off his feet. With dazzling speed, he aimed his next kick at Riptide, but the mutant quickly dashed away from him.

Remy ripped off a few shreds of velvet and charged them, throwing the missiles at the Marauders.

McCoy was doing his best to incapacitate Blockbuster, but suddenly Prism appeared out of nowhere and blinded him.

"Merde," Remy whimpered, as Riptide spun closer. Those shurikens could kill him if he didn't move away. But the imprisonment had weakened him and Blockbuster had no trouble pinning him against the wall.

Hank struggled back to his feet, blinking his eyes to shake off the blinding light. As he managed to focus again, his breath caught. Blockbuster's fingers were tightly wrapped around Remy's throat.

"Try something and Sinister's pet dies," Blockbuster sneered, cursing the fact that Sinister wanted LeBeau alive and unharmed.

"Don' listen to him, Henri!" Remy yelped. He couldn't bear the thought of McCoy being Sinister's prisoner as well. "Get out!"

"No," Hank stated. "I won't leave you." He'd promised Logan to protect Gambit and he wouldn't break that vow.

Remy cringed. Please, mon ami! Don' do dis! I ain' word de pain! But McCoy's eyes only revealed resolve. Henri wouldn't desert him and he closed his eyes, hoping that he could 'persuade' Sinister to let McCoy go. I'll jus' have to give de bastard what he wants! He shuddered in fearful apprehension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Creed cocked his head to study the delightful creature inside the tank. Sinister had ordered him to move the tube to another base, but… he'd heard the unspoken command as well. Kill her if you can. As he circled the tube he wondered how Sinister had gotten his hands on her. Maybe he could play a little with her. Cut her skin apart, taste her blood and then… it had been a while since he had been with a woman.

A familiar scent suddenly attacked his senses and growling, he turned around. "Good to see you… I wanted to finish this all along."

Logan's eyes narrowed, hearing the greeting. "Gonna kill ya."

"That will be hard," Creed replied, flaunting his own claws. "I'll heal… you know that."

"I'll make sure ya no longer have a body to heal." Logan extended his claws and assumed a fighting stance.

"Empty words!" Sabretooth snorted and grinned. First, he was going to secure his psychological advantage. Infuriated, Logan would react carelessly. "You're greedy, wanting that sweet piece of ass for yourself. Pity, Sinister didn't want to share the Cajun either…"

Logan howled his fury. "Ya'll never get close to him 'gain!"

Laughing, Creed circled his opponent. "Oh yeah, I will. I'll tear your pretty boy apart when I get to him!"

Logan's fury exploded and he leapt at Sabretooth, fully extending his claws and aiming them at his enemy's heart.

Surprised at the speed with which Logan had moved, Creed reacted too late and one claw dug into his shoulder. "You'll pay for that!"

"Come and get me!" Logan snarled and kicked Creed in the groin. "Ya got that comin' for a long time!" Moving away from Creed he focused his thoughts. Can't go into berserker rage now! Creed was luring him into losing control and he had to resist his feral instincts. As they fought, they moved closer to the tank and Logan slammed Creed head first into the wall. Dizzy eyes stared back at him and quickly, he buried his claws inside Creed's chest. Bastard would heal within minutes, but that was all the time he needed to finish the job.

Realizing he was in dire straits, Creed decided to retreat now that he was still breathing. Logan had never before moved this purposefully and it was obvious that Wolverine was out for blood. As soon as his healing factor kicked in, he jumped to his feet, rolled out of Logan's way and dashed into the corridor.

Only barely controlling his rage, Logan cursed loudly. He turned to resume the hunt, but froze in front of the tank. He hadn't really noticed the tube before, as he had been too intent on killing Sabretooth, but now his breath caught. The transparent water allowed him a clear view of the young woman afloat inside it. His eyes widened at the sight of the auburn hair. Long locks cascaded down her back and her chiseled features emphasized her beauty. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open.

"Damn…" Shocked, he hissed the word. Her eyes revealed awfully familiar colors, red and black. "What the hell?" Logan stepped closer and noticed the draped expression in the girl's red on black eyes. Confused, he shook his head. Can't be happenin'! Her stare was emotionless and indicated that she was most certainly drugged.

Looking up and down the tube he wondered how to get her out. It never crossed his mind to leave her behind to run after Creed. Even if she hadn't possessed such familiar eyes he would have tried to help her. She was adrift in a transparent liquid and several lights switched on and off on the control panel. He would probably harm her if he tried to short-circuit it. Eventually, he extended his claws and drove them through the glass like casing.

A hundred questions circled in his mind, but the most important one was, Who are ya? Why do ya have Remy's eyes, his hair and even his features? Damn, they even were of the same age! He felt revolted and attracted to her at the same time. Her appearance mirrored Remy's and although that fact urged him to extend his protection to her, it also made him recoil in horror. Did Sinister somehow clone Remy? Had the bastard used DNA from his lover to create this woman? One way or another, he was going to get his answers!

The tube imploded and the glass like material shot through the room. Shards buried themselves in the walls and the liquid dripped onto the floor. The girl slowly dropped to her knees now that the liquid no longer supported her. Only then he noticed her shackled hands. "Somethin' tells me ya don't wanna be here." He used a claw to undo the restraints. Her body sank onto the floor and her unsettling eyes closed. Her scent had changed and Logan stole closer, realizing she had turned unconscious.

"Can't leave ya here, kid. Shouldn't matter who ya are and how ya got here," he berated himself. Turning around, he snatched a lab coat from a chair and wrapped it around her naked body. She shivered beneath his fingers and he wished he had some blankets to fold around her. "Who the hell are ya? Why do ya look like Remy?" 

Suddenly, he realized that his fingers were caressing her face and he jerked back his hand. A troubling thought swirled through his mind. "Yer ain't goin' to tell me that ya got some sort of flamin' charm power!" How else could he explain his sudden attraction towards her? As he scooped her up in his arms, he vowed that Sinister would never lay a finger on her again. No matter who she was, it was obvious that Sinister had kept her prisoner in that tube. "C'mon kid, let's find a way outta this rat hole!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dis doesn' look bien, mon ami," Remy whispered crestfallen. Blockbuster and Riptide had shackled their hands and Prism was walking behind them, making sure they had no way of escape.

"Never lose hope, my Cajun friend," Hank said reassuringly. The rest of the team was close and would get them out of this mess. As he studied Gambit's eyes, he recognized the defeat in them. Those red eyes had shone with hope only moments ago, but now they were dark and brooding. Gambit tripped over the robe and awkwardly, Hank caught his almost falling body with his own. He grew enraged, hearing Blockbuster's amused laughter. "Don't pay any attention to them," he advised and managed to rest his hands at the small of Remy's back. Contrary to the Cajun's, his hands had been shackled in front of him.

Remy appreciated the silent support and allowed McCoy to pull him along. He wanted to know what had happened to his lover! Merde! Why had Logan run off after Creed in the first place? They should have stayed together instead of splitting up! He desperately wanted to talk to McCoy about their situation, but the Marauders would hear every word they exchanged. That was a risk he couldn't take and therefore he kept quiet. But the looks that McCoy gave him spoke of hope. Henri would kick his butt if he gave up now.

"Where are we goin'?" Remy inquired eventually as the silence got to him.

Blockbuster looked over his shoulder. "Sinister misses his pet."

Remy flinched, but Hank's agile fingers managed to rub his back in small strokes. "Don't listen to him, Remy."

Remy's upper lip twitched. I'll do whatever it takes to ensure dat Sinister releases Henri. Don' want him to end up hurt aussi…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott gestured Storm to follow him through the corridors. Storm, still airborne, nodded her head. The remaining Marauders had taken the bait and were now chasing after them. "Sinister isn't following us!"

"I know… damn!" Scott cursed, but didn't bother to stop. "We can't go back. This will have to do. Let's hope Remy and Hank reached the Black Bird by now."

Storm shot a blaze of lighting into Vertigo's head, who reeled and dropped to her feet. "Vertigo's down."

"Good." Scott used his optic blast to cut through the wall. Before coming here, he had memorized the map and he was going straight through the heart of the lab to reach the Black Bird ASAP.

"Harpoon appeared to your right!" Storm warned him and prepared to send another blast of lighting into this Marauder's body. But Scott beat her to it.

"Harpoon's down as well!" Scott quipped and reached out for Jean. Give me an update on our situation. Where's everyone? The thoughts he received were undecipherable, seemed scrambled. ""Storm, I can't reach Jean any longer. Guess Scrambler is close."

"Most unfortunate. What do you suggest?" Storm landed and looked at him questioningly. "I will not leave this place before I know that Remy is safe."

"I know," Scott agreed. "But at the moment we need to get to the Black Bird. We've got to assume that Hank is waiting there for us."

Reluctantly, Storm agreed. "I feel like a lab rat running around in a maze." It wasn't a comforting thought at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinister checked his monitors. A grin surfaced on his face as he realized that Remy LeBeau was still his prisoner. They had even captured McCoy! "Excellent!" But the X-Men had managed to take out most of his Marauders and he had to take matters into his own hands. "I love a challenge," he whispered maliciously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan pulled her closer. Her dead weight was slowing him down and the whole situation irritated him. Even Jean's thoughts had disappeared a few minutes ago. "Great, now I'm stuck here with no way of knowin' what's goin' on and… " He looked at her and saw the deep lines edged onto her brow, which made her look older than she really was. "What am I goin' to do with ya?" He turned into another corridor. Suddenly, he halted, picking up multiple scents. "I'll come back for ya later," he promised and put her down onto the floor.

Slowly, he moved in closer. Remy's scent was the easiest to identify. At least he's close! Hank was with him, but… Marauders! he growled privately. If he wasn't mistaken it were Blockbuster, Prism and Riptide.

"Keep on movin', pretty boy!"

"Blockbuster," Logan whispered. "Looks like they managed to outsmart Hank and Remy." Sliding closer, his claws popped out. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Hank supporting Remy, who stumbled forward. His lover looked drained and barely coherent. "Hold on," he mumbled and sneaked into position.

"Henri?" Remy's voice turned into a whimper before it reached McCoy's ears. "I can' keep on walkin' much longer…" He hated admitting it, but his legs had turned numb moments ago. Only his will power was keeping him going.

Apparently, Blockbuster had heard that remark as well. "You," and he pointed his finger at McCoy. "Carry him."

"Don' wanna be carried like a babe," Remy objected and leaned against Hank's powerful chest for support.

"Please hold on tight." Hank lifted the Cajun in his arms. The shackles hampered him, but he succeeded in getting a good grip on his friend's body.

"Yer makin' a habit of lettin' people carry ya 'round!"

Remy's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. What followed happened too quickly for the human eye to see. Logan jumped from his hiding place. One claw buried itself in Riptide's throat and warm blood flowed from the wound. Mortally injured, Riptide went down.

"Two more to go!" Logan hissed and used his claws to cut away McCoy's shackles, moving cautiously, as he didn't want to accidentally hurt his lover. The blazing expression in Remy's eyes assured him that his lover was only drained and certainly not giving up.

Prism tried his previous trick, but Hank was on to him and knocked him out cold with one targeted left blow. "Only one more to go."

Logan nodded his head. Remy had pushed himself against the wall, staying away from the fight. He was too weak to contribute in a positive way. It was better to let them do the fighting and stay clear.

"Oh no!" Logan exclaimed as Blockbuster made a run for it. "Yer goin' no where, bub!" Catapulting himself into the air, he extended his claws and slashed Blockbuster's back. "Yer only fuckin' clones, anyway! Just how many times did we already kill ya?" Pleased with his handiwork, Logan kicked one more time into Blockbuster's side to make sure the clone was dead. Only then, he turned around and hurried to his lover. "This time I ain't lettin' ya outta my sight. Yer trouble!"

Remy smiled weakly. "Good t'in' dat you like trouble, cher," he whispered breathlessly, as Logan's lips brushed his lightly.

Discretely, Hank cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, I hate to be the one to point this out to you, but…"

"Shut up, Hank." Logan grinned wickedly.

Remy drew in a deep breath and steadied himself as Logan pulled him away from the wall. But then Logan turned away from him and… "Where you goin', cher?"

Logan felt uncomfortable. "I found someone who needs our help. I'll be back in a sec." Logan marched into the corridor and wondered how Remy would react to seeing his female mirror image, but as he reached the spot where he'd left her behind, she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello darling," Sabretooth breathed down Jean's neck. She'd been careless and he had used his chance to wrap his fingers around that elegant throat. "Too bad no one's around to save you!"

Jean fought for control. After her link with the others had mysteriously disappeared she had run into the monster. Although she had tried fighting her way out, Creed had been too strong. Now, she was gathering her strength to lash out into his mind with one ferocious attack. She clung to her silence and watched him closely. He'd obviously been in a fight and she hoped Logan was close. Maybe he would identify her scent and locate them. I can't count on that. She had to battle the monster herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Scott and Storm arrived at the designated landing area, they realized their mistake. There was no sight of the Black Bird or any of their team members. "Why can't I reach Jean?" Scott wondered in frustration.

Storm laid a hand on his shoulder. "We've got to go back and trust our instincts."

"You're right." Scott immediately agreed and nodded his head. "What are we waiting for?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Somethin' wron'?" Remy was hanging onto Hank for support and sensed that something had upset his lover. Mon Dieu, merci for takin' off de collar and shackles. He even more thankful that Logan had removed them personally. He had been so afraid to believe that they had come for him.

"She's gone," Logan whispered and gestured Hank to let him support his lover.

Hank took the lead, giving the two men a chance to have a word in private.

"She?" Remy sighed, as Logan's love and concern washed through him. I missed feelin' dat!

Trying to reach a decision, Logan eventually realized that Remy deserved to know what he had discovered inside that tube. "Remy, I need to tell ya somethin'. Listen closely and don't cut me short!"

"Oui." It was growing increasingly difficult to concentrate on walking, keeping his eyes open and even breathing exhausted him. More than anything he wanted to rest, get off his feet, but that wasn't an option so he didn't complain.

"Found a youn' girl in a tank… Got her out and…" Logan stopped in the middle of his sentence as his senses warned him. "Hank, we're no longer 'lone." Remy suddenly jerked in his arms.

"Sinister?" Remy asked, nervously. His empathy was unreliable due to his exhaustion.

"Ain't sure," Logan growled irritated. "But we'll find out pretty soon!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott! Jean called out to him as she unexpectedly sensed her husband's presence. He wasn't alone. Storm was with him! Relieved, she sighed. Apparently, her telepathy still worked, the others had to be close.

Jean! What happened?

Careful, darling. Creed's close… too close.

The bastard! Scott looked at Storm, he knew she had overheard their words. "We're moving in and we'll take out Creed!"

"Goddess, listen to your child! I summon the winds, lighting and… fog."

Approvingly, Scott kept a close eye on the rising mist. "Let's do it." Addressing Jean, he sent, Are you ready?

Yes, I am! Jean gathered every ounce of her strength and channeled it into Creed's mind.

Sabretooth cursed wildly as he went down. "Bitch!"

"Don't ever call my wife that again," Scott defended her and blasted away at Sabretooth.

Creed, already weakened from his confrontation with Logan, decided he wasn't getting into another fight when he was clearly outnumbered. "Fuck Sinister! I'm leaving!" He dashed into a corridor. He wasn't staying here any longer!

"Jean!" Storm descended and walked towards her friend. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Jean whispered and shrugged off the experience. "Where are the others?"

"We lost track of them. Can you feel them?" Scott felt concerned. Part of his team was missing and he wasn't leaving Sinister's base until they were all safely onboard the Black Bird!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinister closely monitored the progress they made. Wolverine was now carrying Remy LeBeau and the mere sight of them together infuriated him. "He's mine!" It stopped here. No more hide and seek! As they entered one of his labs, he acted.

"Cher?" Remy closed his eyes, trying to identify the presence that was sneaking up on them. "All I feel is… Sinister," he admitted in a guilty tone.

"It's Sinister all right," Logan said softly. "Hank, keep an eye on my Cajun. I've got a score to settle."

Displeased, Hank raised an eyebrow. "We do not have the time to indulge in personal vendettas, Logan." His hands moved quickly and caught Remy as Logan stepped away from the Cajun. "Remy needs you," he reminded the Canadian.

"I need to do this, for both of us!" Logan uncovered the katana.

"Cher, what are you goin' to do? Why de katana?" Hank's strong arms were wrapped around his waist and his feet barely touched the floor. Hank was practically carrying him.

"This is a blood debt, Remy and I'll settle this my way. The sword is made of adamantium. It's unique and I plan on buryin' it in Sinster's chest to avenge yer honor, darlin'."

"I lost my honor many years ago, cher," Remy reminded him, startled to feel this amount of outrage in Logan's mind. "Don' make it personal. He'll kill you, Logan."

"This is personal." Logan shook his head. "The bastard's got to pay for what he did to ya! The code of the samurai demands it!" Now, where had that come from? Briefly, he saw himself, moving in slow motion. His sword had brought justice before.

"Ah, there you are. You've come to return what's mine?" Sinister revealed himself and focused on Logan. Amused, he laughed loudly. "You think you can hurt me with that toothpick? Quite amusing!"

Hank distinctly noticed the violent tremors, shaking Remy's body. "You're safe. Sinister won't get to you," he said reassuringly.

"I t'ought dat for too many years, mon ami." 

"We're gonna settle this… now!" Logan raised his sword.

"And the winner gets to take LeBeau? How tempting!" Sinister said maliciously.

"Henri? Mon ami?" Vertigo hit him. "Ain' feelin' dat well. Sinster's tres evil…"

"Maybe we should increase the distance then," Hank suggested, but Remy shook his head, indicating that he wouldn't cooperate. "Wanna stay close."

From the left, another figure crept closer. Even in her weakened state she wanted to be part of Sinister's demise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unexpectedly, Logan leapt toward Sinister with every intention of beheading the bastard, but only too late he realized that Sinister was ready for him. Attacking Sinister was a mistake! Damn! Why did he always act this rushed? He should have listened to Hank, but he'd set aside his friend's advice! Remy needed him and he should have remained at his lover's side, but… his hatred had overwhelmed him! This bastard was responsible for Remy's nightmares and pain. It was Sinister who had raped and hurt his lover and he wanted Essex to experience an equal amount of pain. "Yer gonna pay for what ya did to Remy!"

Sinister grinned. "I only took what's mine. He'll never be yours. Why do you want him? Remy LeBeau's mind will always wear the scars of my… lust." A ferocious blast left his right hand and knocked the sword from his attacker's fist. "Child's play!" he roared. "I never play fair!" His eyes fixed on Gambit and he provocatively licked his lips. "You're mine!"

Remy flinched, hearing the sadistic pleasure in Sinister's voice. "I rat'er die dan be yours!"

Sinister raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a choice in this matter, Gambit." Irritated with Wolverine's perseverance, he sent another blast into Logan's body and this time the X-Man crumbled into a heap at his feet. His malicious laughter vibrated through the lab and he loved seeing the terrified expression in Gambit's expressive eyes.

"Cher! " Remy exclaimed, scared that the blast had wounded his lover. He wished he'd succeeded in keeping Logan back. What if Sinister had killed his lover? Ain' sure I can live t'rough dat!

But Logan shook off the blast and quickly climbed to his feet. He'd registered Remy's upset yelp and wished he'd never left his lover's side. But it was too late and he had to finish what he had started. Sinister had to die for what he had done to Remy! Angry eyes searched the surroundings for his sword. "I still got my claws, bastard!" Logan hissed infuriated and launched another attack. His berserker rage was building and he wasn't sure he could control it. Ain't sure I wanna control it! All I want is to gut the bastard! Sinister had to die in order to avenge his lover! Sinister would never let Remy be and the only way to ensure his lover's future was to kill Essex.

Hank considered getting the sword to prevent Sinister from using it against Logan, but as he moved forward something hard and heavy slammed into him from behind. Surprised, he looked over his shoulder. "Creed!" He'd assumed that Sabretooth had left this game!

"Surprise!" Creed lashed out.

Remy barely managed to stay on his feet unaided. His head was reeling and these intense feelings were hurting him. Logan's anger, Creed's madness and Sinister's evil were too much to handle! His hands changed into fists and he pressed them into his temples, trying to regain control.

Watching from her hiding place, she kept a close eye on Remy LeBeau. His empathy caused him pain. Obviously, Gambit lacked the experience and knowledge to keep it under control and he needed help. I can help him, but I can't reveal myself yet. Nathaniel mustn't know I'm free yet! Gently, she reached for the link she had established after he'd arrived and began pouring warmth and energy into his mind. The problem was that she didn't feel that strong herself, but she didn't mind growing even weaker. Remy had to survive and get out of this rat hole. Nothing else mattered and she would gladly lay down her life to ensure his escape.

Remy trembled as the warmth, which he had come to know so well, suddenly returned. It took away the sharp pain, made the pressure bearable. Relieved, he sighed and focused on Logan, who was losing his fight against Sinister. "Don' look bien," he realized. Sinister had lifted Logan from the floor and those metal fingers were tightly wrapped his lover's throat. Slowly, apparently savouring the moment, Sinister pressed the life out of his lover. He had to do something! "Henri!" He looked for help. He'd known from the start that his lover couldn't handle Sinister on his own, but Logan hadn't listened!

But Hank was busy fighting off Sabretooth, who had gone berserk with anger. No help there and Remy grew discouraged, knowing only too well that he lacked the energy to fight his nemesis. "Please, don'," he whispered crestfallen, his eyes pleading with Sinister to have mercy on Wolverine. "I'll do what you want me to," he mumbled terrified.

Sinister grinned, hearing that offer. He was going to make sure that Gambit knew he was in charge. "Come closer," he said resolved, holding Logan up in the air with one hand only. Puny insect. You'll die at your 'lover's' hand. He had such delightful punishment in mind for his pet.

Shivering, Remy tried to move, but his body felt paralysed. Logan no longer moved and his breathing had turned shallow.

"Gambit, bring me his sword!" Sinister commanded, delighted to see the Cajun tremble. But LeBeau didn't move. Maybe he needs some encouragement. He squeezed a little harder, completely shutting off Wolverine's air supply.

Logan was now fighting for breath. Darkness rose in front of his eyes, concealing his lover's form and he realized he would lose consciousness any moment now. His rage had vaporized and only sadness and a sting of guilt remained behind. He had failed his lover for a second time. Why had he tried to take on Sinister alone? Please forgive, me, Remy, he thought saddened, before giving into the void that dragged him into unconsciousness.

Their situation had become critical and she knew she had to do something. Remy's lover was about to die and the young Cajun himself was shaking badly. She had waited for this moment her entire life and she would fight to see Remy safe, even if that meant sacrificing her life for his. Use the sword! She cast the words into his mind.

Remy's eyes grew big as the words hit him unprepared. Looking about, he wondered whose voice he had heard in his mind. It hadn't been Jean and neither Hank nor Logan were telepaths… It felt like someone was trying to help him, lending him the strength he needed, but… who was it?

Use the sword! Charge it and bury it inside his chest. Then, make a run for it! She nodded her head, hoping it would work. Remy's thoughts were barely coherent, but she sensed his love for Logan. It would urge him to try one last time.

Who are you? Remy replied, desperately needing that answer. His eyes searched the lab, but found nothing. Tell me who you are.

I'm a friend. I'll try to help you, but you've got to take hold of that sword and walk up to him. Doing that would be hard on him. Nathaniel Essex terrified her as well.

Realizing that he didn't have a choice, Remy gingerly picked up the sword and slowly approached Sinister. Logan had lost consciousness and had stopped to breathe. In panic, Remy reached out. Logan's mind was still warm. His lover was still clinging to life.

"Young one," Sinister said, approvingly and stared into LeBeau's eyes and then revealed his plan. "You - will - kill - him," he stated, emphasizing each word. After killing Wolverine you can never return to the X-Men and you will be mine as long as I desire! Killing your 'lover' will destroy you. Remy LeBeau, you'll be mine in body and soul!

Remy trembled hearing Sinister's command. Jamais! I won' harm my lover! Determinedly, he raised Logan's katana. In order for this to work he had to charge the metal within seconds and immediately plunge it into Sinister's chest. Cautiously, he peeked at Logan's closed eyes. His lover needed him!

"Kill him," Sinister turned Logan around so LeBeau was face to face with Wolverine. "Kill him and I'll let the others go!" Pleased that LeBeau had raised his sword, he waited for the fatal blow to end Wolverine's life. Actually, it was a pity that Logan would never knew that his so-called lover had killed him!

While mirroring obedience in every move, Remy took a deep breath and focused on his task. Sinister was the only one who would die! Die at his hand!

She threw back her head as she guided her remaining strength into Remy's mind. You can do this! You have got to terminate his existence. Do it now! She collapsed after sending that last message into his mind. Exhausted, her body slid down onto the floor.

I will! The warmth inside his mind intensified. It sparkled with energy and fed his determination. As he charged the sword, his eyes met Sinister's and he released this terrible, alien energy into the katana. The adamantium cut easily through Sinister's augmented skin and ate itself deeper into his body. Sinister's red eyes exploded with shock and Remy hissed, "Die!" Simultaneously, he catapulted every ounce of his pain and hate into the katana, hoping it would tear apart Essex' mind.

Hank, who had managed to momentarily incapacitate Creed, turned around and gasped, hearing Sinister's outraged yell. "Remy…?" Hank whispered stunned at the sight of that golden glow that engulfed the Cajun's body. The glow slithered over the sword and changed into an angry red fire. Finally, it disappeared into Sinister's body, whose eyes nearly popped out of its sockets. Sinister staggered from pain and Hank could hardly believe that Remy had risen to the challenge and was actually fighting Sinister.

Sinister stared at Gambit in complete shock. "You…" He failed to finish the sentence as a terrible pain spread through his body. This was impossible! No weapon could kill him! Finally, he realized that his arrogance had become his downfall, as he never expected LeBeau to turn on him. I would have failed to break his will.

Justice at last, she thought drained. She'd channelled her entire energy into Remy's mind and helpless, she hugged her waist, rocking back and forth.

Sinister threw Logan's body onto the floor as his strength left him. Justice at last… the words crawled into his mind and Sinister's eyes drifted away from Gambit's. Someone else was here, had found a way into his mind. Finally, his eyes met hers and he realized she had aided LeBeau, had lent him her strength to strike this fatal blow. I should have killed you a long time ago, my dear, he thought in hindsight, before falling onto his knees. The sword was still stuck in his chest and he folded his fingers around the adamantium to pull it free.

Shocked, Remy took a step away from Sinister. His hands dropped to his sides and briefly, he considered running away before Sinister could recover from the attack. But then his eyes connected with Logan's and quickly, Remy crawled closer to his lover. "Cher?" .

Logan fought hard to keep his eyes open. His healing factor was taking care of his injuries and as he managed to focus his stare, he noticed Remy's big eyes. "Darlin', I'm fine… don't worry." A vicious growl sounded to his left and acting on instinct, Logan crawled onto all fours. Sinister was still on his knees, trying hard to pull the sword from his chest.

"Cher?" Frantically, he shook Logan's shoulders.

"Did ya do that to him?" He smelled the stench of death on Sinister.

"Didn' have a choice, cher…" Remy whispered at a loss.

After regulating his breath, Logan leapt to his feet and dragged Remy with him. "We're outta here!"

Hank joined them quickly, no longer paying any attention to Creed who had sneaked off into a corridor.

"LeBeau! Come to me, LeBeau!" Sinister's words were barely audible. His body fought the convulsions, which made him shake violently.

"Ain't goin' to make that mistake 'gain!" Logan sneered, grabbed Remy's hand and pulled him close. Sinister wouldn't get another shot at hurting his lover. Then, his eyes discovered a collapsed shape behind Sinister's lab equipment, which looked awfully familiar in her lab coat. "Hank, get the girl!"

Confused, Hank's eyes searched the area Logan was pointing him in. Only then, he noticed the young woman. His breathing quickened, seeing the familiar hair and eyes, which dropped shut. "I'm on it," he assured Logan and started moving. Those eyes... are Remy's!

Sinister was down and Remy wondered if Essex was still alive. But he wasn't too keen on finding out and shut Sinister out. "Want out of here," he whispered into Logan's ear.

"I know, kid." Logan was just in time to catch the fainting Cajun. Dealing with Sinister had obviously sapped Remy's last strength. Cradling his lover in his arms he whispered, "But ya did a great job, takin' out the bastard! Ya saved my ass!" He would have died if Remy hadn't found the courage to stand up to his nemesis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan! Remy!" Jean called out. Scott and Storm quickly joined her in the lab. She'd followed her instincts and they had led her here. Seeing Sinister's motionless body, Jean couldn't repress a smug grin. She glanced at Remy and the girl Hank was pulling into his arms and realized both needed medical attention.

"The Black Bird! Now!" Scott instructed and ran over to Logan and Remy. Quickly, he checked on the Cajun. "He's still alive."

"Remy fainted," Logan explained, appreciating Scott's apparent concern.

"Storm, Jean, cover their retreat and you..." Scott looked at Logan. "Get moving!"

Logan reacted at once and started to run. " Don't forget the girl…"

"We'll take care of her," Scott said reassuringly and waited until they had disappeared into the corridor before addressing McCoy. "Hank, who is she?" Her features were identical to Gambit's.

"Your guess is at good as mine," McCoy said eventually, making sure she was resting comfortable in his arms. "Poor girl! She hardly weighs a thing!"

As if to convince himself that their nemesis had been defeated at last, Scott moved to Sinister, whose eyes had closed. Essex appeared lifeless, but Scott feared that the scientist would leap to his feet after they'd turned their backs on him.

"Scott!" Hank exclaimed urgently and ran into the corridor as well. "We need to depart ASAP. Remy and this young lady need medical attention."

"Don't ever try hurting Gambit again," Scott hissed at Sinister, uncertain whether Essex was dead or alive. Sinister wasn't breathing, but that didn't convince him!

Scott!

Scott turned around and ran after his teammates. This time they'd reclaimed Gambit and emerged victoriously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soundlessly, Jono sneaked over to the couch where Bobby had fallen asleep. They'd spent several hours surfing the web, chatting with strangers and laughing at the bizarre and funny sites they'd come across, but Bobby had started to yawn and his eyes had dropped shut every so often. Eventually, Jono had suggested he lay down for a catnap. Bobby had dragged his tired body over to the sofa and had been asleep within seconds.

That's something I can no longer do, sleep. He missed having dreams, missed even his nightmares. Even had the occasional erotic dream. But all that was in the past now. He envied Bobby. Drake had easily fallen asleep, something that was out of his grasp forever!

Stealing closer, he cocked his head. Bobby's breathing was slow and deep and the motion beneath his eyelids indicated that he had started to dream. Feeling melancholy, Jono sat down on the couch as well, but kept his distance. He didn't want Bobby to think he was prying on him, should Drake wake unexpected. What are yer dreaming about, mate? He'd always dismissed the concept that people needed dreams to work through day's events, but since the accident he realized it might be true. Maybe if he still possessed the ability to sleep or dream he wouldn't be this messed up in his head.

Bobby shifted on the couch, apparently seeking a more comfortable position and Jono moved away too late. Bobby's head now rested against his shoulder and Drake continued to snuggle up to him. Bloody hell. It had been weeks, maybe even months since he'd been this close to another person without panicking. He considered waking Bobby before this got more awkward, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb Bobby's sleep. Drake looked tired and had stayed up most of the night to keep him company.

In the end, he decided that he liked Bobby's closeness. Having someone this close made him feel relaxed and wanted. Hesitantly, he raised an arm to fold it around Bobby's shoulders. Oh my… His nervousness increased as Bobby's right hand retaliated. It now rested in his lap and his body reacted instinctively; growing aroused. No! I'm fooling meself. There's no bloody way that Bobby Drake wants me. Get a hold on yerself!

His other hand seemed to possess a will of his own and suddenly it tangled in Bobby's soft hair. He dreaded to think what Bobby's reaction would be like if he woke up now.

I'm sorry, Bobby, but I need someone close! It felt like taking advantage, but he couldn't stop himself. Since he'd left the hospital months ago he had been alone, which had been a novel experience. When he had still been part of the band, people had always been swarming about him and now… Hesitantly, but relishing the contact, Jono rested his head on Bobby's. A lock of hair teased his skin and mentally he smiled. Thanks, mate. It was the strangest sensation; Bobby was making him feel again.

In his lap, Bobby's hand moved about and he quickly disentangled his fingers from the soft hair and curled his fingers around Drake's. Their fingers twined and he closed his eyes. Why was it so bloody easy to let go when Bobby was close? Eyes closed, he tried not to infringe on Bobby's dreams, but eventually he lost the fight. Somehow, Bobby's dreams pulled him close, lured him inside his mind. He stared in surprise at Bobby's dreamscape, which consisted of miles of ice. Jono never realized that his eyes stayed closed or that his thoughts stopped circling. Bobby's dreams became his and for the first time in months, he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the doorway, Charles observed the two young men, who held onto each other in their sleep. Charles nodded his head, glad he had insisted that Emma sent Jono to the mansion. The young man desperately needed to get away from Paige. Jono didn't know how to deal with that situation and had desperately needed a change of scenery.

However, he hadn't counted on the attraction between Jono and Bobby. Only a few days ago he had picked up on Bobby's broken heart and it had taken him great effort not to bring up the subject in private. It looked like Bobby's problems might solve themselves. Bobby needed someone close to his own age to have fun with and who would assure him that there was nothing wrong with being gay. Jono, on the other hand, needed someone to show him that his appearance didn't really matter and Bobby could do just that.

His smile changed into a smirk as Bobby nuzzled Jono's neck in his sleep. Charles steered his wheelchair back into the corridor. Love is in the air! And Remy's safe as well. Only moments ago, Scott had sent him a message, telling him that the team was on their way back with Gambit and a stranger who possessed Remy's features and eyes. Now, he was on his way to the med lab and eventually the hangar to prepare for their return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan held onto Remy while Hank withdrew a blood sample. "It will be over in a sec," he said reassuringly, finally realizing that Remy disliked medical treatment because of Sinister. Somewhere down the line he would have to push Remy into telling him the complete truth about what happened between him and Sinister. "I am sorry, but I need to determine if Sinister fed you drugs," Hank explained and pulled a warming blanket over Remy's body. The Cajun had regained consciousness after they had reached the Black Bird, but hadn't spoken a single word yet.

"Hank?" Logan said questioningly, as Remy's head lolled to the right.

"Shock. Remy's suffering from shock. He needs time to recover," Hank reassured the Canadian. "And even more importantly, Remy needs your support."

"I'll stay," Logan vowed. No more running off after enemies while Remy needed him this badly. "Go to sleep, darlin'." He pulled his lover's body close to his.

Remy was sitting upright on the exam bed. Even in his dazed state he'd struggled when Hank had tried to lay him down. Eventually, he had given in and had rested his back against Logan's chest. Immediately, Logan had wrapped his strong arms around his trembling body.

"Yer safe, Remy. I won't leave ya," he repeated over and over again until it had finally reached Remy's mind. His lover had calmed down and complied when Hank started his battery of tests.

Satisfied that Remy was in good hands, Hank turned to his other patient. The girl was still unconscious and looked ghostly pale. The first thing he had done was to run a scan on her. The results had reassured him. She was mostly exhausted. "Now, who are you, my dear?" She didn't answer and Hank continued his examination. As far as he could tell, the red on black eyes were real, no contacts. Not that he'd ever believed she was wearing any, but he had to make sure. I should run a DNA test on both of them. But he needed their consent first. "Our guest will be asleep for several hours," he whispered softly, making sure only Logan heard his words.

Logan stroked Remy's locks, fingering them, and every so often he leaned in closer to press a kiss on his lover's brow or lips. "Good thin' yer outta it," he mumbled absentmindedly. He wasn't sure Remy would take the news well that he had a female counterpart.

"We will tell him once he's feeling better," Hank decided and tucked her in. The blankets would keep her warm. Her skin felt icy cold and he couldn't deny the concern he felt for her well-being. She was a mystery and right now, he didn’t know how to help her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott, who was piloting the Black Bird, locked eyes with Storm. "Remy will be back to being a pain in my butt in no time," he reassured her.

Storm nodded her head. " Yes, Remy will recover. Logan will see to that, but… but what about her?"

Her… He'd noticed the disdainful tone in her voice. Storm disapproved of his decision to take her along. "You think this is one of Sinister's traps?"

"Yes, we don't know anything about her. What if Sinister 'designed' her for this purpose? He knew that we would take her with us because of her familiar appearance."

Scott had to admit that Storm had made a valid point. He should be distrustful as well, but there was something about the girl that made him want to help her. "We'll be careful," he promised.

Jean walked up to them and sat down. "Hank's confident that Remy will be back on his feet in a few days, but the girl…" Jean paused. "We'll have to wait until Hank ran more tests on her."

"But we've got him back and in one piece!" Scott sighed, relieved. "We've got to make sure that this can never happen again. The mansion and the boathouse's security must be improved."

"Do you think that… Sinister's dead?" Storm ventured at last.

"I sure hope so," Scott said, grimly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan sat on the exam bed, holding Remy in his slumber. They'd survived the ordeal and he had reclaimed his lover. Remy's brow was furrowed and he moved restlessly in his sleep. "Yer fine, darlin'." He pulled Remy a little closer.

From the corner of his eye, he looked at the girl in the other exam bed. She wasn't facing him and he studied the steady up and down movement of her chest. Hank had hooked her up to an IV after realizing that she needed nutrients. "How is she doin'?" he asked McCoy, who was evaluating her test results.

"She doesn't have any severe injuries, but she does need rest." McCoy placed the file on a chair and walked over to his other patient. "Your presence has a soothing effect on our Cajun."

"Do ya want him in the med lab or…?" Logan preferred taking Remy to his room instead. He'd considered moving back into the boathouse, but had decided against it. The boathouse wasn't safe and Remy would be a lot more comfortable at the mansion. It would also stop Remy from alienating himself from the team.

"Logan," Hank said softly, after making sure that Remy was really asleep and not only pretending. "I want Remy in the med lab. Before I can release him into your care I have to be sure that… Sinister didn't inflict any injuries."

Logan lowered his eyes and his glance travelled over Remy's face. "Didn't rape him, ya mean," he said in a hoarse tone.

"We both know that it's a possibility," Hank admonished him softly. "And we know Remy well enough to assume that he'll try to act like nothing happened."

"I'll stay with him," Logan decided. "He'll need the support."

"Good." Hank looked at the girl who had turned onto her left side in her sleep. "I will ask Jean and the professor to assist me. I can't do this on my own."

Logan nodded his head and then focused on his lover. Did Sinister rape ya, darlin'? Yer acted like nothin' happened, but I know ya! Ya'll try and keep it all inside!

Remy stirred in his sleep, subconsciously picking up on Logan's worry, but was still too drained to wake up. He simply snuggled closer to his lover and surrendered to his dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The persisting doorbell abruptly pulled Bobby away from his sweet dream. He'd managed to shuffle a heap of ice into Jono's pants and had slapped his knees in merriment when Jono had tried to get rid of the cold substance. It was a great dream and he didn't want to wake up, but the doorbell sounded again, angry and impatient. Go away!

Suddenly, the irritating noise stopped, but his dream had already fled. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. He was warm and comfortable and really didn't want to get up to see if the doorbell had been answered. Yawning tiredly, he suddenly realized that someone had folded an arm around him and that a warm body rested against his. What? "Jono?" The younger man was tightly holding him in his sleep and their fingers were twined, resting in Jono's lap. He almost panicked, realizing the compromising position he was in.

Jono's soft auburn hair teased against his eyelashes and before he could stop himself, he'd greedily inhaled Jono's scent. Geeze, how did this happen? He remembered falling asleep on the couch after surfing the net for hours. Jono must have joined him and had fallen asleep as well, but wait! His file had mentioned that Jono no longer slept! So what was this about?

Unwilling to wake Jono, Bobby remained motionless. He became aware of the fingers laced with his and Jono's skin was incredibly warm and soft. Briefly, he freaked, realizing that Jono wasn't breathing, but then remembered that Jono no longer needed oxygen. He relaxed a little and leaned into the embrace. Maybe he was still dreaming! Maybe this was a dream within a dream! I just wanna sit here forever! He would always treasure this moment, no matter what happened when Jono woke up.

Hesitant, afraid to waken the peaceful sleeper, his fingers caressed Jono's. I'm sorry, Hank, but I'm falling in love with Jono. This felt different though. With Hank, he'd never had the urge to pull the clothes from McCoy's body to have his way with him, but Jono…? His hands itched to wander over the young man's body. He wanted to run his fingertips over Jono's most intimate parts and give him pleasure. I want to make him mine… I want to be inside him… The realization hit him hard.

I can't be doing this! Can't be thinking this! But his hormones had broken loose and he was growing hard. I need to get away from him! He jerked away from Jono.

Jono startled as the dreams suddenly vanished. The warmth he had clung to was fading and something pushed him into the comfort of the couch. His eyes flashed open and he stared into Bobby's shocked ones. Even unintended, he read the desire, the passion inside Drake's mind and couldn't believe how intense those feelings were. Quickly, he moved away from Bobby, sensing the other man's sudden discomfort. Jono couldn't help but notice that an erection had formed beneath Drake's jeans. Bobby emanated confused thoughts, filled with passion and horror. What's wrong, mate?

"The doorbell," Bobby stuttered embarrassed and flushed crimson red. "I need to check on it!"

Jono rested a hand on Bobby's arm. Wait, something upset yer!

"I don't want to talk about it!" Bobby was about to jump up from the couch as a familiar voice addressed him from the doorway.

"Bobby? Why are you holding that man? What's going on?"

Shocked, Bobby stared at Warren who was eying him suspiciously. "This is not what it looks like!" He jumped to his feet.

Bobby? Jono tried again, wondering what the hell was upsetting Bobby like this. Yer feel asleep and I… His thoughts suddenly took a different turn from what he had wanted to say. I slept for the first time in months, thanks to yer!

"I should never have returned," Warren hissed and marched into the corridor, where he almost bumped into Charles' wheelchair.

"Warren, we're going to talk… now. Follow me to my study!" Charles said steadfast, surprised at Warren's reaction at finding Bobby and Jono in such an intimate position. I don't tolerate prejudice, Charles sent Jono in a soft tone. I'll straighten this out.

Jono's eyes fixed on Bobby who looked thoroughly shaken. Come on, mate, we need to talk! He gestured Drake to sit down again.

Undecided, Bobby remained on his feet. "I'm not sure that's good idea, Jono. There's nothing to discuss and I need to get back to the repairs." However, before leaving the living room, his eyes locked with Jono's. "I'm glad you got some sleep, Jono. I really am." He dashed out of the room.

Jono remained behind, puzzled and angry with Warren Worthington the Third. He'd never met Angel before, but the loathing in the man's eyes had been apparent. No wonder Drake's scared to come out of the closet. Warren's thoughts had shaken him as well. Faggot. He had read the word in Warren's mind. Oddly enough the remark had been aimed at him and not at Bobby. Jono got to his feet and was determined to talk things out with Bobby. If what he had read in Drake's mind was true, Bobby was in love with him. With me… a monster… a freak… Jono shook his head. It was beyond his wildest dream that someone could love him. Paige had tried… At least I think so, but she gave me the cold shoulder after that disastrous kiss.

He couldn't really blame her. Who wanted to kiss bandages instead of lips? Paige had certainly made her decision quite clear. First, she had ignored him and then she had started to date another boy at the Academy. A normal boy, who isn't a mutant with problems like me! It would only be a matter of time before Bobby realized his mistake. I'd better talk to him now and save us both the pain. Head bowed in defeat, Jono stepped into the control room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby slammed the door shut behind him and stared at the control panel he needed to repair. He'd made such a fool out of himself! He should had been more careful, should have gone to his bedroom to catch some shuteye. Instead, he had maneuvered both of them into an awkward situation! His right hand curled into a fist and he barely resisted the urge to slam it into the control panel. This was utterly embarrassing! Had Jono seen his arousal? Damn! He was still hard! "Get a hold on yourself, Drake!" he admonished himself upset.

A determined knock on the door startled him. Go away! He didn't want to talk to Jono. Things would only grow even more awkward and Jono didn't need him messing up their lives!

Bobby? I want to talk to yer, mate! He couldn't let this go. Why was Bobby reacting like this? Talk to me, Bobby.

"There's nothing to talk about"

I'm coming inside, mate. Jono's hand closed over the doorknob and slowly, he stepped inside. Bobby stood facing away from him, shoulders hunched forward, head bowed. Suddenly, Jono realized that he wasn't nervous at all. With Paige, he'd been angsting all the time, but with Bobby it was different. What are yer running away from?

"Myself," Bobby whispered, hoping Jono hadn't heard that admission. Warren's reaction had reminded him of the fact that this was wrong. It was wrong to feel attracted to another man and he clung to that 'truth'.

Bobby? Jono quickly covered the distance between them, wondering what to say to make Bobby feel more comfortable. But first, he should apologize. I'm sorry, Bobby.

"What for?" Surprised, Bobby turned around. What was Jono sorry for? Chamber hadn't done anything wrong. He was the one with no self-control, not the young Brit!

For… sliding into yer dreams like that. Brown eyes met hesitant blue ones. Never happened before. Didn't know I could do that.

Bobby waved away the apology. "Don't worry about it."

No, I want to make this perfectly clear. His sadness increased seeing the lost expression in Bobby's eyes. I haven't slept for several months and I only wanted to… Suddenly, words failed him.

"You didn't want to be alone," Bobby supplied and nodded his head. "I understand, Jono. Must have been hell, surviving those sleepless nights. I really don't mind you…" Carefully, he phrased his thoughts. "I don't mind you sharing my dreams. They're about ice anyway and kinda boring."

Hesitantly, yet determined, he rested his right hand on Bobby's shoulder. Drake tried to back away, but he stopped Bobby. Yer got any idea how much hearing yer say that means to me?

This time it was Bobby who dismissed the remark. "You can slip inside my dreams whenever you want, Jono. If that's the only way you can get some sleep I'm not going to take that away from you."

Yer would let me do that? Paige would never make such an offer. She valued her privacy and Bobby… Why did yer freak out on me? For Bobby's sake, he had to address the attraction between them.

Bobby shook off Jono's hand and moved a few steps away from him. Better do this now and put an end to the charade. But it was the hardest confession he had ever made aloud. "I'm gay and…"

Jono's eyes softened and he wished he could give Bobby a reassuring smile. I know that, Bobby.

"But it's wrong! Look at Warren's reaction! I…" His voice trailed off. "I don't want them to know…"

Yer scared, Jono realized, deeply touched. Scared that they'll shut yer out.

"Yes," Bobby admitted in a heartbeat. "And my parents will never accept me being gay… I don't want to make things even more complicated." Finally, after gathering his courage, he lifted his eyes and looked at Jono. "Only a few days ago I told Hank that I was in love with him and now…"

Now yer attracted to me, Jono finished for him.

Bobby's eyes grew big with shock. "Is it that obvious?"

Yes, I'm afraid so. Jono took another step closer. Though I can't figure out why yer want me.

"You can't be serious! You're… handsome, Jono! And every time when I hear that mind voice of yours, I… You have no idea how sensual you sound when you're in my head!" The sudden outburst of passion surprised him and ashamed, he looked away. "I need to get back to the repairs."

Yer can't run away from this, Jono admonished him, equally taken aback by Bobby's words. Sensual? My thoughts? Yer…

"It's the truth," Bobby objected softly. "When I picked you up at the airport I got goose flesh the first time you spoke to me."

Bobby, Jono tried hard to come to terms with the fact that Bobby was in love with him. I'm a freak…

"Hey!" Bobby almost shouted. "We had a deal. You would stop calling yourself that!"

And yer would accept being gay. Just what are yer running away from?

Bobby's resistance broke. Jono wouldn't leave him alone until he had spilled his deepest thoughts. "I'm pretty desperate, huh? Pathetic really… falling for the first guy who…"

Bloody idiot! Stop beating yerself up for this! Yer like me and I… Jono stopped, realizing he had to tell the truth. And I like yer too! So what's the problem? Had he really said that? Seeing Bobby's perplexed expression, he realized he had to explain. It's the first time that I'm not angsting about the person I'm in love with. Paige… I blow up the dormitory because we kissed! I was so bloody nervous, but with you it's different. Can't explain why!

Mouth agape, Bobby could only stare at him. "The person you're in love with? Does that mean what I think it means? Are you in love with me?" That couldn't be true. Any moment now Jono would snap out of it and admit his mistake.

I said that, didn't I? Jono fidgeted with his hands, unwilling to bury them in his pockets as he wanted to grab Bobby's and rub them for comfort. I can't believe yer in love with me, Bobby. Look at me face! Look at the bandages! I can't even bloody kiss yer!

Bobby's eyes filled with shallow tears, which he managed to hold back. "It's your eyes, Jono. They're beautiful. Who needs lips when I can…" Blushing, he looked away.

Finish that sentence, please. Jono's mind voice trembled.

Bobby drew in a deep breath. This meant a lot to Jono and he would immensely hurt Chamber by walking away now. He'd never pictured himself in this position. He had never believed that another man could love him back and certainly not someone like Jonothon Starsmore who didn't even know how damned attractive he was!

Please finish.

"You don't need lips, Jono," Bobby said eventually and moved a little closer. "All I want is to kiss your eyes."

A telepathic sigh drifted through the room. Do yer really mean that?

"You're going me make me prove it to you…" Bobby swallowed hard. "Jono, I never kissed a man before."

Jono cocked his head. I figured that much, love. Yer don’t mind me calling yer that, do yer?

"No." Feeling dizzy, Bobby raised his left hand and gently caressed Jono's skin. His fingers travelled down Chamber's brow, soothingly stroking his temples and finally touching the bandages that covered almost half of Jono's face. Jono flinched and experienced a brief flash of panic. "Don't," Bobby whispered, suddenly calm and completely in control now that he had made his decision. "You don't need to be nervous, Jono. I love you just the way you are. I drown in your brown eyes, love to listen to your Cockney accent and even those black bandages are... sexy."

Sexy? Jono repeated flabbergasted.

"Yes," Bobby confirmed and sent a quick prayer skywards, hoping that he wasn't committing a major mistake in leaning in closer. Gently, his lips brushed Jono's brow. His lips descended on the handsome face, kissing Jono's eyes, which instinctively closed. Eyelashes teased against his lips and Bobby smiled. "Are you okay?"

I'm wondering who's shaking more. We're both shaking, love.

"But this time you didn't blow anything up! You're definitely making progress!" Bobby said teasingly, immensely relieved that Jono had taken his admission this well. He was still in shock after learning that Jono felt the same way about him. Jono's fingers hovered over his skin, not yet touching though. Passionately, Bobby clasped his fingers around Jono's and placed them on his cheek. He cocked his head to lean into the touch.

Yer incredible, Jono admitted in a hoarse mind tone. Gingerly, his fingertips moved down to Bobby's throat, probing the texture of his new lover's skin. Yer sure about this?

"Yes," Bobby replied without any hesitation. "I can't deny that I'm in love with you."

Jono grew silent. Emotionally, he felt lost.

"We'll take this slow, Jono," Bobby promised softly. "And now…" Stealing a little closer his fingertips reached out for the bandages. "I want you to know that I'm okay with this." Cautiously, trying not to startle Jono, he pressed his lips on the bandages underneath Jono's ear.

Jono closed his eyes. Yer don't have to do that, he objected weakly. The realization that Bobby's lips were moving over the bandages made something inside him snap.

"I want to," Bobby stated and pulled back to look at Jono's eyes. "Hey, why are you crying?"

Hot tears dripped down his face and Jono tried to compose himself. He failed. Yer the first to kiss me like that, me bandages.

"Jono," Bobby sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around Chamber's trembling body. "I love you, will you let me?"

Yes. How come yer want me?

Bobby sensed the underlying question. "You're not a freak, Jonothon Starsmore. You're my first lover." His blush returned. "I want to…"

Jono nodded his head, reading Bobby's intention in his mind. I can't promise I won't freak out on yer.

"You won't," Bobby said determinedly and placed a kiss on the bandages, right were Jono's lips had once been. Briefly, he held his breath, praying to God that Jono wouldn't blast away the control room. When nothing happened, he sighed relieved. "See? You're gonna be just fine… love."

Hearing that little word stopped Jono's tears. Maybe he wasn't a monster after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Warren, sit down."

Reluctantly, Warren obeyed. Charles' tone indicated that he wouldn't tolerate protest. Great! This was what he'd wanted to avoid in the first place. He should never have given into the urge to return to the mansion.

"You'll apologize to Bobby and Jono after we're done here," Charles announced and took his position behind the desk. "You were out of line!"

Warren stared at the wall, not reacting at all.

"Warren!" Charles was growing worried, seeing the distant look in Warren's eyes. His student had changed since Apocalypse had turned him into one of his horsemen. "What's this really about?"

Stubbornly, Warren refused to talk.

"Warren, I've known you for many years and something is troubling you. I'd rather not take the answer from your mind."

"Don't you dare to reach into my mind like that!"

The vehement words surprised Charles and he maneuvered his wheelchair until it stood next to Warren's chair. "Warren, why are you hurting?"

Nervous, Warren licked his lips. "Betsy left me."

"I… didn't know that."

"It happened a week ago." Warren fought hard to hold onto his mask of indifference. "The shadows took her away from me… I lost her. She changed… we stopped talking and…" Finally, he raised his eyes to look at the professor. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "You've always been a father to me. I didn't want to sound disrespectful, but…"

Warren needed to get this out of his system. "Is that why you returned to the mansion?"

His breath came in spurts when he finally let go. "After my dad died this became my home, sir. You know that. I didn't know where else to go and fled back here in the hope that…"

"That Bobby would be there for you," Charles ended for him. "And when you saw him with Jono…" Charles paused to ponder the man in front of him. "You must have known or at least suspected that Bobby's gay."

"Oh yeah," Warren sighed. "But I never saw him with another man before."

"Why are you so mad at Jono? Why call him a faggot? This isn't like you, Warren. You care about Bobby, why hurt him?" Charles sighed deeply and caught Warren's elusive eyes with his.

"I don't know why I reacted that way," Warren admitted at last. "Maybe… it was seeing Bobby and Jono like that… maybe I'm scared that Jono will hurt Bobby like…"

"Like Betsy hurt you."

Lost for words, Warren's eyes pleaded for understanding. "I never wanted to hurt Bobby."

"I know that, Warren, but you did. You've got to apologize."

"Maybe I should just leave the mansion. Before I do even more damage."

"Running away won't solve your problems, Warren. You need friends right now."

"You know, sir…" Absentmindedly, Warren stared at the ceiling. "Betsy is… was the only one who knows what I went through when I realized what Apocalypse did to me. She was there when I got my wings back. I didn't need to talk to her. She already knew what I wanted to say."

"Betsy is a telepath. Of course she knows your thoughts," Charles agreed. His glance softened, recognizing the torment in Warren's eyes. "But you can't punish others for what Apocalypse did to you."

"You think Bobby and Jono will accept an apology? I can't blame them if they don't want to listen to me." A pleading tone had slipped into his voice. "I don't want to lose his friendship. Bobby's always been honest with me, has always been there for me when I needed support and now…"

Carefully, Charles chose his next words. "Maybe you reacted like that because you're jealous?"

"Jealous?" Lost, Warren waited for an explanation.

"Jono and Bobby…they're in love. Things will never be the same between you and Bobby. I think that's why you lashed out at Jono like that. Faggot… hearing you think that greatly surprised me," Charles admitted.

"Me too." Warren clasped his hands in a hopeless gesture, rubbing his fingers. "Professor, please be honest with me. Am I still welcome here?"

"You'll always have a place here, Warren." Charles wondered about the self-loathing in his former student's mind. What had happened to this young man? "Go and talk to Bobby. Apologize to Jono and…" Charles placed a reassuring hand on Warren's twitching fingers. "Make sure this doesn't happen again. Logan will react a lot more violently should you insult him or Remy in such a manner."

"So it's true?" Warren peeked at the professor. "I heard that they are 'together'."

"Yes, it's true. Can you accept that and respect them?" Charles already knew the answer but wanted to hear Warren say it. But in the back of his head another question surfaced. Why was Warren hurting? Angel was trying to hide that fact from him, but no one could fool a telepath. Obviously, Warren wasn't telling him everything.

"I can… I will," Warren replied resolved.

"Good, I'll update you later on recent developments. But first, you need to talk to Bobby and Jono!"

Briefly, and with uncharacteristic tenderness, Warren squeezed the professor's fingers. "Thank you for letting me stay, sir."

Charles grew even more worried when Warren avoided his eyes. Something was wrong with Warren, very wrong and he was determined to keep a close eye on Angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warren halted as he reached the door and gathered his courage. Doing this wouldn't be easy, but Charles was right; he had to apologize right now. Softly, he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Bobby whispered absentmindedly, mesmerized by Jono's eyes. They held him captive and he finally had to accept that the attraction was mutual. Jono felt the same way about him and he shivered, as an image of them being intimate shot through his mind. But he also realized that they had to take this slow or Jono might blow up part of the mansion after all!

"Bobby? It's me. I want to apologize for my earlier behavior." Warren prayed that Bobby would give him one more chance. If only he could explain matters! Could explain why he had reacted that way! Maybe then they would understand and forgive him!

"Oh shit," Bobby mumbled, hearing Warren's tone. Jono's eyes shot fire and warned him to act carefully. "I want to know why he freaked out on us, Jono. Warren isn't usually like this. A little arrogant and stuck up perhaps, but I've never seen him prejudiced." Bobby waited for an answer, faintly aware of the fact that something else had passed between Warren and Jono in the living room on a telepathic level. He hadn't heard it, but the professor had. "Please keep your cool, love."

I can't make any promises, Jono replied, inwardly torn. He wanted to please his new lover, but Warren… It wasn't the first time someone had called him faggot, but this time it had happened unexpectedly and an X-Man had said it. That changed matters. Finally, he managed to get a hold on his temper. Yer sure Warren is a real friend, Bobby?

"Yes. He probably has a plausible explanation for his behavior. Give him a chance? Please love?"

Reluctantly, Jono nodded his head. He'd try to be polite for Bobby's sake. I'll try.

"Warren, you can come inside," Bobby called out and suddenly realized that his arms were still tightly wrapped around Jono's waist. He didn't plan on letting go though. He'd made his choice to be with Jono and he would stick to it! He even tightened the hold he had on his lover. Lover, my first real lover. The girls he had dated had never made him feel like this!

Gingerly, Warren stepped inside. He instantly froze, seeing Bobby and Jono locked in a tight embrace.

Yer testing him! Jono realized amused. His anger, which was aimed at Warren, started to diminish seeing the now pained expression in Angel's eyes. Apparently, Bobby had faith in his friendship with Warren and he had to respect that, especially since he also realized that Warren's reaction had been overly emotional. Maybe Warren had a reason for freaking out like that.

While shuffling his feet, Warren managed to remain in control of his emotions and thoughts. Jono was a telepath and would easily pick up on another emotional outburst.

Jono stayed motionless, although he was tempted to take a swing at Warren. His fists still itched to make skin contact, but he held back… for Bobby's sake.

Bobby drew strength and comfort from Jono's closeness. "Why did you freak out, Warren? I don't know you like that!"

"Well," Warren started and forced himself to lock eyes with first Bobby and then Jono. He owed them an explanation. "I want to apologize to the both of you."

Why? Why call me a faggot? However, Jono made sure that Bobby didn't receive that thought as well. Bobby didn't need to know what had passed between them at this point.

Warren's eyes closed briefly and he decided to answer that question in his mind. That was uncalled for; you're right… but I've got my reasons for…

What reasons? Jono noticed that Bobby was giving him an odd look and decided to include his lover in the conversation. Warren, what did I do to piss you off? Jono took a step closer to Warren and caught himself studying the alien blue skin. The expensive suit hid angel's wings and he wondered what those feathers would feel like beneath his fingertips. Sean had told them what Apocalypse had done to Warren and he somehow pitied Angel. I want an explanation.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Warren sat down and leaned back. His fingertips tapped on the broken control panel. "I never planned on telling anyone. Even my dad never knew about this." He avoided Jono and Bobby's inquiring eyes, as his mind drifted off into the past. Even after all these years he felt a little ashamed.

I'm still waiting, mate. Jono pulled Bobby along until they stood beside Warren. Bobby had turned awfully silent and he shot a quick look at his new lover. Bobby's face only reflected curiosity and concern.

Warren took a deep breath to steady himself. "My dad always wanted me to get the best education available and sent me to boarding school when I was six. It was an all boy's school in Britain and I grew to appreciate the 'elite' education." Warren smiled, melancholy.

Jono waited patiently, now and then picking up on Bobby's curious thoughts.

"When I was ten my physics teacher decided that I needed some tutoring because my grades were dropping. He selected one of the older students, an eighteen year old called Matthew."

Bobby cocked his head to exchange a look with Jono. What is this about?

We'll find out, love. Jono concentrated on Warren again.

Warren's voice grew soft as his mind returned to past days. "At first I liked Matthew and I really made progress; my grades improved. But then…" Warren licked his lips. "He started to touch me. I didn’t like feeling his wandering hands and they would travel up my arms or down my waist. I didn't know what to do." Warren looked at Bobby, pleading for understanding. "Finally, one of the teachers walked into the room when Matthew was making me take off my clothes. They expelled Matthew and I picked up my old life."

Shocked, Bobby stared at his friend. "I never knew that!"

"Not something I want people to know." Warren shrugged his shoulders. "But when I saw the two of you… " Warren's glance now shifted to Jono. "I was… scared that Bobby didn't want that sort of attention from you. I know it doesn't really make sense, but…"

"Warren." Bobby smiled gently. "You can be such a pain in the butt!"

Warren's eyes lit up. "I know you're gay, Bobby," he whispered and amused, noticed Bobby's flushed face. "And I don’t have a problem with that. It's just that Matthew made me extremely… cautious."

Jono finally understood what had happened and he couldn't stay angry with Warren. Considering Angel's childhood experience his reaction was understandable.

"Jono," Warren flinched briefly, remembering what name he had called the younger man. "I'm very protective of Bobby. Sometimes people try to take advantages of him and I don't want him to end up hurt."

Bobby licked his lips and nodded his head. "Thanks for being concerned about me, Warren, but I think Jono's sincere."

Jono re-established the embrace he'd had on Bobby, who had slipped away from him to comfort Warren. Yes, I'm sincere, mate. I also understand yer concern. Bobby's very special and I would try to protect him as well. But he's old enough to make his own choices and even his mistakes.

"You're right," Warren admitted and felt incredibly relieved that they hadn't insisted on more details of what had happened between Matthew and he. Thinking back to that incident still made him feel queasy. It also made him wonder what would have happened, hadn't his physics teacher grew suspicious of Matthew.

So, yer got no problem with Bobby and me being lovers? Jono wanted to see how Warren would react to hearing it phrased like that.

Bobby made a strangled sound, but realized that Warren and Jono had to set things straight. In his heart, he'd already forgiven Warren for reacting like that.

"As long as you don't hurt Bobby, I'm fine with it." His right hand closed around Jono's wrist and he held it in a vice like grip. "Hurt him and you'll answer to me."

Jono tasted the sincerity in Warren's thoughts and held Bobby back, who wanted to reprimand Warren for talking to him in that way. It's okay, Bobby.

"But…" Bobby realized that Warren would always consider him his little kid brother.

Warren, Jono started and made sure he had the man's full attention before continuing. Yer have no reason to be concerned. I won't hurt him.

"Don't ever forget that promise." Warren got to his feet. This conversation had strangely drained him and he longed to talk to Betsy and… then it him. Betsy had left him a week ago. He was all alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they'd picked up Jono's bag they moved to his room and Bobby held the door open. "Welcome to my little place in the universe." He closely monitored Jono's reaction.

Bloody hell! Jono cursed softly as he stared into one life size Darth Vader cart board figure. Then, his eyes scanned the room. Why is there a Daffy poster above the bed? He picked up several action figures, which lay sprawled across the room.

Bobby grinned. "You'll get used to it."

I ain't so sure about that, love… Jono walked over to the bed and sat down. His bag slipped from his fingers and his body dropped backwards onto the bed.

"Get into your jammies!" Bobby ordered and disappeared into the bathroom. He desperately wanted some sleep. It was 0500 already and it had been a draining night. While changing his clothes, Bobby's thoughts drifted off to Remy. Yes, the professor had reassured him that the others had been successful in reclaiming Gambit, but he couldn't help but worry. Remy had confided in him that Sinister had raped him and he hoped that the past hadn't repeated itself! He felt helpless, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help his friend. Stuck at the mansion, all he could do was wait for the Black Bird to arrive. Xavier had told him that it would take the plane several hours to get back to the mansion and he planned on visiting and talking to the Cajun the moment Hank would allow it.

Unaware of Bobby's shielded thoughts, Jono reluctantly fished a black T-Shirt from his bag. Yer sure yer want me to sleep here? Bobby's reply sounded distorted and he realized that his lover was brushing his teeth and read his thoughts instead. Yes, Bobby wanted him here. First, he slid out of his boots and then he got rid of his jeans. He was hesitant to remove his shirt. What if Bobby walked in on him and saw the bandages? For all his bravado, he still feared Bobby's reaction. His lover had no idea what he really looked like.

Bobby reappeared and watched Jono fight his inner battle. "Love, it's okay. You know that."

Jono's head snapped back, hearing the unexpected reassurance. He'd just removed his shirt and felt vulnerable when Bobby's eyes drifted over his bandages. Please don't look at me like that.

"Hey, you'd better remember our deal!" Bobby softly admonished him as he approached his lover. "I love you just the way you are. Bandages and temper included."

Jono relaxed slightly and looked at his lover. It's hard to believe that yer find me…

"Sexy," Bobby finished for him. "Guess I have some repressed bondage fantasies!" Jono laughed loudly at that and Bobby relished hearing that telepathic laugh. "C'mon, let's get some sleep." Jono's laughter instantly died and Bobby drew a deep breath as he folded one arm around Jono's waist. "My dreams are yours."

Meekly, Jono put on the T-shirt and followed Bobby to the bed. This is so bloody weird!

Bobby smiled reassuringly. "I know that, love."

Smiling in turn, Jono took in Bobby's appearance. What the hell are yer wearing?

"My Tweety bird jammies!" Bobby exclaimed and pulled Jono close. "Got any problems with Tweety?"

Jono couldn't control his laughter any longer. It started somewhere deep in his stomach and it fought itself a way to the surface.

"Feels good to laugh, doesn't it?" Bobby said knowingly as Jono slapped his knees. "Now, do I see a tear sitting on your cheek?" Leaning in closer, he watched silently as tears of merriment rolled down Jono's face. "That's the second time I've made you cry! Geeze!" Bobby smiled wickedly. "I do hope that certain other bodily functions still work too!" 

Jono collapsed on the bed and didn't have any time to roll away as Bobby followed him down. Yer a blast, love! I can't believe I'm laughing like this!

"You are. Believe it, love." Bobby spooned his body against Jono's, who immediately wriggled closer. "Stop that!" Bobby berated him. The wriggling was getting to him and he was growing hard.

Yer just want to sleep? Jono inquired, as Bobby's arousal pressed against his back.

"Yes! And now stop thinking about all the naughty things you want to do! I'm going to make you wait anyway!" Bobby loved Jono's strangled yelp.

Yer a big tease! Jono wriggled just a little closer to tease Bobby and then rested his head on his lover's arm. Bobby's left arm closed around his waist and he snuggled into a comfortable position beneath the comforter. The fact that he would be asleep within moments took him aback. It baffled him that Bobby was so willing to let him be part of his dreams. Thanks, love… Jono closed his eyes. His thoughts became one with Bobby's and he realized that his lover was really tired as an enchanting slumber sneaked up on him.

Bobby stroked his lover's soft hair and pressed a kiss underneath Jono's ear. His lover flinched as his lips touched the bandages. "I'm going to get some sleep, Jono… hope you'll enjoy my dreams."

I will, love. Jono sighed as Bobby fell asleep behind him. Eagerly, he gave in and followed Bobby into his dreamscape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One more hour and then they'd be home. Logan stroked back a stray lock that had slipped in front of Remy's face and rested his head against the cold metal wall. "It's over," he finally realized. "The ordeal's over. I got ya back and I ain't lettin' ya slip 'way ever 'gain!" Hopefully, Sinister was dead. He was now angry with himself for not making sure, but they'd been in a hurry to get Remy and the girl some medical attention and had run out of the lab. If Sinister survived I'll take care of him personally…

Hank had managed to give them a little privacy by hanging a curtain between the two exam beds and he really appreciated the thoughtfulness. On the other side of the curtain, the girl slept peacefully and he hoped that she wouldn't wake yet. Remy moved about in his arms and he smiled as a very familiar presence appeared at the edges of his mind. "Remy?" he said, realizing that his lover was waking up. "Darlin'?" he tried again, remembering only too well how special hearing that word was to Remy. He shifted the Cajun in his arms until he could monitor his lover's fluttering eyes.

Slowly, Remy opened his eyes and quickly closed them again. It was an automatic reaction to find out if the light was bearable. Reassured, he opened them again and needed a moment to focus on his surroundings. "Cher?" he whispered pleased and then gave his lover his most charming smile. "Missed you, cher."

Relieved, Logan sighed. Remy's eyes were a little draped, but that was probably due to the sedative Hank had administered to the Cajun. "Yer okay?" This was their first opportunity to talk freely since Sinister had abducted Gambit.

"Je suis bien," Remy said reassuringly and stretched his body like a cat. Logan's protective embrace made him feel comfortable and he savoured the perfect moment. But he grew serious when he remembered what had happened at Sinister's base. "What 'bout… him? Did I kill him?"

Logan decided to be completely honest. "I don't know for sure, Remy. But he wasn't movin' when we left."

Reassured, Remy smiled warmly and closed his eyes. "Knew you'd come for me, cher. Merci."

Logan tightened the hold he had on his lover and felt lost for words. Remy seemed all right and wasn't trying to get away from him. Maybe they had arrived in time and Sinister hadn't had the time to sexually assault his lover. "Hank wants you to stay at the med lab once we get back to the mansion." He continued to caress the soft hair.

"C'est bien," Remy mumbled, completely at ease in Logan's arms. Only a few hours ago he had abandoned all hope that he would feel his lover's touch ever again and now Logan was holding him. However, he stirred, suddenly picking up on a very familiar warmth. It had lost a lot of its former strength but it was unmistakably present. This warmth had supported him in his darkest hour and he still didn't know who had helped him. Curiosity took over.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

"Who else is here?" He wanted to find out who had helped him; wanted to thank this person and at the same time he wanted to get as close as possible to the source of this familiar warmth.

Logan swallowed hard. How would Remy react to seeing his female mirror image? Was Remy strong enough to cope with that?

Sensing Logan's hesitance he reacted at once. "I can deal wid it," Remy assured him. "I know you want to protect me, mais I'm a lot stronger dan you t'ink. Please, cher."

"Yer right," Logan admitted gingerly. Remy didn't need his protection. It had been the Cajun who had taken Sinister down, saving his ass in the process. He had to stop protecting Gambit. "I found a young girl in one of Sinister's tanks and freed her. She's in the exam bed behind the curtain."

"You're keepin' back," Remy admonished him, sensing Logan's confusion and concern. "Stop protectin' me, cher."

Logan sighed. Why did Remy have to be this incredibly stubborn? But he had every right to know the truth. "She has your eyes, your hair color and even your features. If she were a little older, she could be yer twin sister."

"I want to see her." Remy's eyes fixed on Logan's. His lover had to understand that he didn't need a baby sitter. Resolved, Remy pushed himself into a sitting position. He ignored his dizziness and stared into his lover's eyes.

"Yer sure?" Logan asked after a moment's thought.

"Oui, cher." Impatiently, he waited for Logan to reach a decision.

Eventually, Logan gave in. He knew that Remy would find a way to get what he wanted. Logan peeked behind the curtain to make sure that she was still asleep and only then pushed back the curtain. He constantly kept a close eye on Remy, fearing that the Cajun might go into shock for a second time.

Remy's heart missed a beat. The girl had turned onto her left side and he devoured her features with his eyes. Mon Dieu, Logan had been right! She was his mirror image! But the warmth inside his mind had flared into brightness the moment he had laid eyes on her. "Logan, she helped me escape!"

The yelp attracted McCoy and Hank quickly joined them. He'd been talking to Scott, updating him on his patients' condition. "Remy?" Hank said concerned, wondering about the Cajun's flushed face.

Remy promptly ignored McCoy and looked at Logan instead. "Help me, cher. I want to get closer to her."

"Is that wise, Remy?" Hank asked, furious with Logan for removing the curtain. He'd warned Logan to keep Gambit away from the girl for now. Remy had to rest!

"Logan, cher…" Remy pleaded in a miserable tone. "Trust me, cher. I know what I'm doin'." His tone changed to frantic, seeing Logan's wavering glance. "You can' deny me dis, please!"

Logan realized that they had reached a crossroad in their relationship. He had to stop making decisions for Remy and trust his lover. "I'll help ya," he said eventually and steadied Gambit when the Cajun almost stumbled over his own two feet. The sudden glow in Remy's eyes took him aback.

"Merci, cher."

"It's okay, darlin'."

With help, Remy managed to move over to her bed. Hank shook his head. "I advice against this." But neither of them listened.

Remy couldn't explain why he was doing this. Something was pulling him closer and he had to convince himself that she was real. He didn't even register that Logan had folded his arms around him to prevent him from taking a fall.

Refraining from berating his lover for exhausting himself like this, Logan simply supported Remy. He wanted to warn his lover, to remind him that she could be one of Sinister's pawns, but told himself that he needed to trust Remy's instincts. Gambit was an empath and knew what he was doing.

Remy raised an arm and his fingertips hovered over her brow, not touching her yet.

Watching Remy closely, Logan remained alert, ready to defend his lover should the girl prove dangerous after all.

Hand trembling, Remy finally rested his fingertips on her brow. Tremors rocked his body, as a soft glow formed between his fingers and her skin. "I ain' doin' dat," he told his lover. The warmth disappeared into his fingers and the glow died. "I feel like I know her, mais I can' explain it. I do know dat she helped me."

"What do ya mean?" Reassured that Remy wasn't in any danger Logan focused on the warm expression in his lover's red on black eyes. Remy seemed to trust her, not even considering she might be a spy or one of Sinister's creations. "What are ya tryin' to tell me?"

"When I… stabbed… Sinister…" Remy whispered nervously, re-living the moment, "She was in my mind, tellin' me I could beat Sinister."

"Remy, I want you to lie back down now," Hank stated. "And this is not up for discussion!"

Remy considered protesting, but recognized Hank's determined tone. McCoy had a habit of turning very protective of his patients. "Cher?" Remy reached for Logan's hand and allowed his lover to walk him back to his exam bed. Reluctantly, he lay down, but his eyes never left the girl's face. "Henri? Please take good care of her?" He couldn't explain why her well-being was this important to him, but he needed to know her safe and cared for. They shared a connection that completely baffled him.

McCoy smiled grimly. "Gambit, you should know by now that I take care of all my patients, regardless of their identity!"

"Mais oui," Remy replied reassured and leaned deeper into the comfort of the bed. He still felt exhausted.

"Remy?" Logan leaned in closer and covered his lover's body with a warming blanket. "Do ya know who she is?"

Smiling a sad smile, Remy nodded his head. "She's a friend, cher. She helped me. I touched her mind 'fore I attacked Sinister… she doesn' want to harm us." Suddenly, he realized how the others might react to her presence and pleadingly he locked eyes with his lover. "Cher, don' know what de oders will do. I worry… you'll protect her?"

No way could he deny his lover. "Don't worry about her, darlin'. I got her outta that tank and I'm not desertin' her now. Ya got my word that I'll look after her, and now get some sleep, kid." Remy's word was good enough for him. His lover was convinced that she was a friend and he trusted Remy's judgement.

Relieved, Remy closed his eyes and smiled. "Knew I could count on you, cher."

"Go to sleep, darlin'." Logan wondered what the future had in store for them. No matter what would happen next, he would keep his promise and guard both his lover and the young girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Worried, Charles noticed the empty stare in Warren's eyes. Minutes ago, he had asked Warren to accompany him to the hangar. Warren had been sitting in the living room, listlessly and motionless, but had risen automatically when he'd heard the professor's voice.

"How did your talk with Bobby and Jono go?" Charles asked concerned. He'd never seen Warren this… depressed.

"They accepted my apology," Warren replied obediently, but had no desire to analyse that conversation. The professor would insist on details if he gave Xavier a chance. "We straightened things out. No need to worry, sir."

"Good," Charles said pleased, but mentally he was growing more concerned with every passing minute. He hesitated to voice his concern and to force Warren to open up, but he refused to make the same mistake twice. Remy had retreated to the boathouse to avoid such a conversation and he had learned from that mistake. "Warren, I want you to know that you can always talk to me. I'm a good listener." Hopefully, Warren would find the necessary courage when he needed to get things out of his system. He couldn't force Angel to accept the invitation, but he would keep a close eye on his former student. Now that Betsy had left him, Warren had no one to turn to and would keep it all inside.

"Yes, sir," Warren whispered absentmindedly, uncertain what the professor had asked him.

Both men looked up as the ceiling of the hangar opened. The Black Bird appeared and made a perfect landing. A moment later, the doors opened and revealed Scott and Storm. Charles gestured Scott to join him. "I want a complete update," he informed Cyclops. From the corner of his eye, he distinctly noticed Storm's frustrated expression. Had something gone wrong after all?

"We managed to get Remy back," Scott announced in a proud tone and wondered what Warren was doing here. When had Angel returned to the mansion? Warren looked strangely lost and Scott made a mental note to talk to his old friend later.

"Continue," Charles said and noticed that Jean looked worried.

"Scott insisted we also took one of Sinister's experiments with us," Storm stated displeased. "I advised against it."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Scott?" Remy and Logan now appeared and slowly, the two men made their way out of the hangar, meekly following Jean to the med lab. Remy looked drained, but still on his feet. A sense of pride sneaked up on him and he nodded his head. "You did well, Scott."

"Thank you, professor." Scott ignored Storm's protest as Hank stepped into the hangar, carrying his newest patient. "Logan freed her. Sinister kept her in one of his tanks. We couldn't leave her behind."

Charles' breath caught, taking in her appearance. Why hadn't they warned him that she looked like Gambit? "But…"

Storm interrupted the professor. "Sinister cloned Remy and now we're welcoming his experiments in our midst. This is wrong, sir."

Charles never expected such a remark from Storm. "We're here to help all mutants, Storm."

She remained silent and walked off, lost in thought.

"Warren? Help Hank!" Charles instructed. He wanted a private word with Scott.

Warren mechanically did as he was told and walked over to Hank who gave him a questioning look. "Don't ask, Henry. It's a long story," Warren said dismissively. Peeking at the girl, he shivered. "She could be Gambit's twin."

"Maybe she is?" Hank hinted.

"You think so?" Warren cocked his head. "She looks too young for that. Maybe she's his younger sister? Sinister loves to experiment with DNA." He slipped out of his jacket and placed it on top of her trembling body. The medical gown did little to keep her warm. "Do you need my help in the med lab?"

Hank considered the question. Warren seemed desperate to help. "I would be delighted. You can help me with the tests I need to run on Jonothan Starsmore." He'd almost forgotten about the young man. A secretive smile appeared on Warren's face and Hank wondered what he had said that was so funny.

"Sure, I'll assist," Warren confirmed. That way he could show Bobby and Jono that he was serious about accepting their relationship. He caught himself looking at the girl again, wondering who she was and why she had Remy's features.

She pretended being asleep, uncertain where she was and what these X-Men wanted from her. After being Nathaniel Essex' prisoner for years, she had grown extremely cautious and suspicious. She was determined to use her first chance to flee this place. Somewhere, she had to be safe from Sinister and her past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan? Why don't you use this opportunity to take a quick shower and to change into some sweats? I need a moment in private with Remy." Hank wanted Logan out of the room to discuss some personal matters with his patient.

"Go 'head, cher." Remy nodded his head. "I'm fine." He tried to push Logan out of the room, but because he was still confided to bed, he failed miserably. Logan was obviously very reluctant to leave.

But eventually Logan realized that Hank needed to finish his tests and probably had some personal questions for his patient. He shouldn't get in the way of that. "I'll be back in a sec," he growled displeased and gently kissed his lover's lips. It was such a relief to have Remy back! The Cajun however, surprised him greatly. Remy deepened the kiss and separated his teeth to slip his tongue inside. "Easy, darlin'," Logan said, trying to calm him down. "It's great to see ya smile 'gain!"

Remy let go, after giving him one last seductive smile.

As Logan left the room, he wondered about that sudden burst of passion on Remy's part.

Hank pulled up a chair, sat down and studied his patient. He wasn't looking forward to discussing his findings with Remy, but the Cajun had a right to know what he'd discovered. "I need to ask you a few personal questions."

Remy nodded his head. "I'll answer. What do you want to know, Henri?"

Hank took a deep breath, telling himself that the direct approach probably worked best. "You know that I let you sleep through most of the tests." Hank had reached that decision after realizing how drained Remy was. He also wanted to prevent any panic on Remy's part.

"Oui." Remy pushed himself deeper into the pillows. "Merci for dat. Hate bein' in de med lab."

"I know that, Remy," Hank acknowledged. "But I discovered something that greatly disturbs me," Hank paused and looked into Remy's eyes. "Did Sinister sexually assault you?"

Remy looked away. Although he had expected that question, hearing it embarrassed him. "Henri, mon ami… don' ask."

"I have to, Remy. As your doctor I need to know what happened. Otherwise I can't recommend treatment," Hank pointed out to him in a soft tone, seeing Remy's ashamed expression.

Remy appreciated the fact that Hank refrained from pushing him further. McCoy waited patiently for him to find his courage. "He tried, oui, mais…" Remy wondered how to tell Hank that he didn't really remember what had happened after Sinister had started to touch him. "Sinister touched me," Remy tried again, holding onto his faith that no matter what had happened Logan still loved him. "Mais I blacked out… don' remember, Henri."

Hank sighed. Considering Remy's behavior he should have expected something like this. But this made it even harder for him to share his findings. "Remy," he started and gently curled his fingers around his patient's. He'd found before that gentle touch comforted the Cajun and he would need the comfort once the truth was known. "I discovered minor tearing along the anal region. Remy, I fear that…"

"Don' say it, please, Henri," Remy pleaded as he grew terribly pale. He'd always feared that Sinister had taken advantage of that black out and now he knew the truth!

"I must," Hank admonished him. "I think that Sinister attempted to rape you, but considering the small amount of damage I suspect he didn't follow through. I am sorry, Remy. I really am," he offered in honestly.

Remy shook his head. "Sinister had me 'fore… don' really matter, mais dis time I didn' feel him do it… C'est bien." He was holding back tears, which threatened to escape his eyes. Sinister had raped him again and this time while he had blacked out! "Won' let him ruin my life 'gain, Henri. Dis time I won' break!"

Slightly relieved, Hank sighed. "You should tell Logan. He needs to know what happened or do you want me to tell him?" Hank wasn't sure what to make of Remy's reaction, but the Cajun seemed to accept what had happened without turning hysteric.

"Henri, Logan doesn' need to know!" His tone changed to frantic as Hank shook his head in disapproval. "Please understand, Henri. Lemme tell him… when I'm ready… let it be my choice!" Telling Logan would complicate matters as his lover would reassume his protective behavior.

"Fine," Hank said eventually and got to his feet. "You tell him, but Remy, tell him!"

Remy couldn't look into Hank's eyes, suddenly feeling terribly ashamed. "Can I go now?" He desperately wanted out of the med lab.

"Yes." Hank realized how much the med lab reminded Remy of Sinister's lab. "You've got several bruises and you need to take things slowly for a few days, but I see no reason to keep you here." Hank placed a pair of sweats on the exam bed. "I advice you to wait for Logan to escort you to your room. You're still rather wobbly on your feet."

"Merci, Henri. " Remy smiled and gathered the sweats. His hands shook violently and he distinctly sensed McCoy's concern. "I'm just a little nervous."

"I'll keep my eye on you, monsieur LeBeau!" Hank warned him and was about to step out of the room, when Remy spoke again.

"Henri, 'fore you go… what 'bout de girl? Is she bien?" Remy didn’t even try to conceal his concern.

"She will be fine," Hank assured him. "Do you want to be notified when she's ready to have visitors?"

"Oui. Wanna talk to her."

Hank nodded once. "I'll let you know."

Remy returned to his exam bed and looked at the sweats. Slowly, he slipped out of the medical gown and relished feeling the texture of the sweats on his skin. "Never gonna wear his robe 'gain!" Minor tearing… Hank's words returned to haunt him and he shuddered, realizing that Sinister hadn't even held back when he'd been out of it. Ain' gonna tell Logan! Don' want his pity! Don' remember Sinister rapin' me… as far as I'm concerned it never happened! Sinister wasn't going to ruin his life again! He would find a way to deal with this!

Soft whistling coming from the corridor alerted him. His lover was approaching and he recomposed himself. Remy walked over to the doorway, eager to leave.

Logan stopped whistling, seeing the odd expression in Remy's eyes. "Hold yer horses, Cajun," he said and blocked the doorway. "Has Hank given ya his okay to leave?" Logan studied his lover and wondered about the draped eyes. Remy seemed uncomfortable and the Cajun's scent revealed discomfort.

"Oui, I can leave. Henri discharged me… and he'll let us know when we can talk to de girl. Cher, I want out of here." Remy cocked his head, conjuring up his most charming smile. "Please, cher?"

Logan cursed. "Yer ain't playin' me, are ya, Remy?" The red on black eyes widened at that accusation, but the change in Remy's scent told him that he'd been right. Cajun's hidin' something. If I push him, he'll only shut me out. Have to wait until he's ready to tell me.

"Can we go now, cher?"

"Sure." Logan stopped his lover as the Cajun wanted to pass him by and pulled him close to his chest, carefully monitoring Gambit's reactions. But Remy didn't flinch or pull back. Instead, he melted into his arms. That was good. Somehow he knew what Remy needed to hear. "Love ya, Cajun."

"Je t'aime," Remy replied instantly. "Your room or mine?"

"Yer room. Ya got the bigger bed!" Playfully, he slapped Remy's butt.

Remy grinned, realizing they both needed to express the way they felt about each other. He already had a few ideas on how to deepen their bond, but first… "I wanna tell Bobby I'm fine… Don' want him to worry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm gonna get yer, love! Jono chased Bobby through the endless landscape of ice. It didn't feel cold though and he enjoyed the little hunt. Bobby was in his ice form and had a head start, but he was confident that his lover would allow himself be caught eventually. Jono had been right. After catching up with the Iceman, he tackled Bobby and threw him off the ice slide. Surrender!

Bobby changed back to human form and laughed warmly. His arms closed around Jono's form and after rolling a few meters, Chamber ended up sprawled on top of him. Bobby loved the way his lover's weight pushed him into the snow. As he looked up at Jono, his breath caught. "Jono!" he exclaimed perplexed.

What is it, love? Jono smiled and gently caressed Bobby's face. He was definitely having a great time!

Bobby panted softly, as Jono's fingertips hovered over his skin and travelled down his throat. He didn't know how to say this, or how Jono would react. "It's your face, love."

Startled, Jono pulled back, desperately checking if his bandages were still in place. To his horror, he found that they were gone.

"Your face, love. It's whole again."

Jono's hands frantically moved over his face, but they only encountered skin instead of bandages. He whimpered in pain, too shocked to speak. Stunned, he realized that he was drawing icy cold oxygen into his lungs. His lips moved to form words, but failed to pronounce them. He smelled the cold in the air and shivered. Looking at Bobby, he saw wonder in the blue eyes. "Bobby?" he whispered, shocked to hear his voice after all this time.

Soothingly, Bobby pulled him close and folded his arms around his lover. "Jono, love." He couldn't help himself and brushed Jono's luscious lips.

Jono whimpered at the sensation. A hot tear slid down his cheek and he trembled, tasting its salty texture. "I don't understand… what the hell happened?"

"I… we are dreaming, Jono. We shape our own reality and you… you're whole in our dreams." Tenderly, his fingers traced the outline of his lover's lips. "You're gorgeous, love."

"Course, we're dreaming," Jono whispered. "That explains it."

"Guess we found a little piece of heaven in our dreams, love. Something tells me we'll be turning in early for the rest of our lives."

Emotionally shaken, Jono's eyes watered with even more tears. This was a dream come true!

"It will be a shock for you to wake up again and find the bandages instead," Bobby said compassionately. "Think you can handle that?"

Jono dismissed his lover's concern. Yes, waking up would be tough, but at least he now had his dreams in which he was whole again. It was better than nothing! I'll treasure every moment we spend here, love. Now, I've got something to look forward to during the day. This will pull me through. In our dreams I can kiss yer, love… Thanks for…

"Shst!" Bobby silenced him and licked the insides of his lover's lips.

Jono squirmed and wondered about Bobby Drake, who had given him so much in so little time!

"I love hearing your voice," Bobby admitted and smiled shyly. "Always wondered what it would sound like and it's just as sexy as your mind voice."

Jono smiled. "I can smile again!" He licked his lips, which was a truly exquisite sensation. "I want to kiss yer all night long!"

"Then let's not waste a single moment!" Bobby instigated another passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan wanted to knock hard on Drake's door, but Remy grabbed his wrist and jerked him back.

"Don'," Remy commanded and tried making sense of Bobby's euphoric emotions. Love, affection and even lust swirled in Bobby's mind. He had never felt anything like this in Drake's thoughts.

"What?" Remy's action puzzled him.

"Bobby's feelin'… happy right now. We can talk to him later, non?" Remy cuddled up to Logan, as Bobby's emotions affected him. "And he ain' 'lone, cher. Someone's wid him… an homme."

Logan grinned. "So Ice cube followed my advice and got himself a lover!"

"C'mon." Remy pulled him along and opened the door to his room. Smiling seductively, he prowled closer to the bed.

"Wipe that smirk of yer face, kid! We're gonna sleep!" Logan ignored the obvious disappointment on Remy's face.

"C'est très bad." he whispered, realizing that he couldn't change Logan's mind, which was set on getting some sleep. "Want to make love to you," he tried one last time and lay down on the bed, patting the space next to him. "Cher, join me?'

Logan gave him a grave look, wondering why Remy was acting like this. "It ain't gonna work, darlin'. Give up and get some rest." Logan sat down and stared into Remy's eyes. "We just fought Sinister and ya need to deal with the abduction. We'll talk 'bout this in the mornin'."

Resigned, Remy pulled Logan onto his back and melted into his lover's arms. Mon Dieu! How he loved to feel those strong arms wrapped around his frame! "Je t'aime," he whispered before falling asleep. The short walk to his room had sapped his remaining strength.

Logan however, remained awake, cradling his lover close to his chest. "Got ya back," he whispered determinedly and he finally let go of all the tension he had kept inside. A single tear crept down his cheek and he vowed to never fail Remy again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No longer able to pretend being asleep, she peeked through half closed eyelids. The dimmed lights were bearable and she tried to take in most of the room. It was an exam room, but unlike Sinister's. She didn't see any of Essex' usual tools of torture. A presence approached and she quickly closed her eyes again. She didn't know what to expect and felt extremely vulnerable. The door opened and someone stepped inside, softly humming a melody.

She peeked again and recognized the blue furred mutant who had carried her out of the plane. Slightly intimated by his presence, she tried to lie perfectly still. First, she had to find out what he wanted from her.

"I know you are awake, young lady," Hank said and looked gravely at her. He'd picked up on her changed breathing and the tremors, which gently rocked her body. It's amazing, even her behavior reminds me of Remy's! Briefly, he felt a sharp stabbing hate, aimed at Sinister for what the madman had done to them. Reminding himself that the girl probably was an empath, he brought his anger under control. Remy's story led him to believe that she might not only be an empath, but also a telepath; Remy had stated that he had heard her voice in his head. "I'm Henry McCoy," he introduced himself. "And like Remy, I am an X-Man." Although her eyes remained closed, the monitor told Hank that she had heard him. Her heartbeat had suddenly quickened. She's scared. "Yes, I am a doctor, but I am not like Mister Sinister. I will treat you with respect while looking after your injuries and… I care about my patients."

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. His thoughts mirrored his words and she didn't sense any deceit or desire to hurt her in his mind. However, she wasn't convinced yet.

A smile crossed Hank's face, seeing her hesitant reaction. At least she was reacting and willing to listen to him. He remained at a distance, as he wanted her to feel comfortable and not threatened. "Can I safely assume that you are an empath as well as a telepath?"

She couldn't explain why, but for some reason she was inclined to answer him. This man radiated warmth and trust and she couldn't find a reason to be scared of him. It was hard to remain suspicious under these circumstances. Still cautious, she only nodded her head to confirm his words.

"Tell me, young lady, do you also have a name?"

A name? Yes, she'd had a name once… many years ago, but what had it been?

"My question upset you." Hank wondered why. It had seemed such an innocent question! What had Essex done to this girl? It infuriated him that the man dared to call himself a scientist! He was a criminal and murderer! "Do you remember your name?" he asked again, giving her the time she needed to process the question. How long had she been Sinister's prisoner?

Her eyes searched the room again, afraid that Essex might enter any moment now to shatter this illusion of safety. Could she trust this man? Could she trust an X-Man? Remy trust them… She had read that much in his mind.

"Your name, or do you want me to chose a name for you?" Hank waited patiently. He failed to imagine what she was feeling right now, but he knew that she needed time to adjust to this situation.

Finally, she allowed McCoy to lock eyes with her. His eyes were kind and gentle. I like him… He was the first kind soul she'd met in… how many years? She was still hesitant to speak however, and wondered what her voice would sound like after four years of silence. Essex had forbidden her to speak aloud and after he had placed her in the tank she had needed the oxygen mask to survive. She had been unable to speak back then, but now…?

"Do you remember your name?" Hank repeated his question. She wasn't responding and that worried him greatly. Her pained expression took him aback.

Her name… yes, she remembered her name; the name her parents had given her forty years ago.

"I won't hurt you," Hank assured her. "You are an empath. You should know I am sincere."

It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she did. The little she had sensed in his mind had convinced her of his good intentions, but she hesitated to reveal anything personal. He didn't know who and what she was and she wanted to keep it that way. After gathering her courage she looked into his eyes, finding them honest and sincere. Finally, she whispered the name that Essex had taken away from her. "Emily… Emmy," which was the nickname her parents had given her.

Hank smiled warmly, realizing how hard that had been on her. "Thank you, Emily or do you want me to call you Emmy? That's a beautiful name."

"Emmy," she replied instantly, confused and deeply touched that he had said it in such a gently tone. Her father had used that tone before things had gone terribly wrong.

Gingerly, she returned the smile. After twenty-two years of being Essex' prisoner, she desperately wanted to believe that she was free and safe from Sinister.

Hank took one step closer and halted. She didn't seem frightened and he continued to smile. She reminded him of a wounded animal, which had been mistreated for years. "I had to examine you, Emmy," he said, using the name on purpose to make her feel a little more comfortable. "You're suffering from exhaustion and that's why I had to hook you up to an IV. But provided you rest, you should be able to take a first walk in a few days."

Silently, she absorbed the information and then struggled to sit up. The IV hampered her, but she rested her back against the pillows without his help. "Can… I… go… outside?" Her voice sounded alien to her own ears. "Please?" It had been so many years since she'd seen the sun and the moon and she craved feeling their beams on her skin.

"Not yet, Emmy," Hank said compassionately. He hated to disappoint her. "You need to regain your strength first."

She sensed that he would have indulged her if he'd thought that she were up to it and that reassured her. "Where… am…I?" Sshe still struggled to form words.

"Westchester," Hank replied, eager to answer her questions. He needed to establish contact with her and had to prevent her from slipping away again.

"And… Nathaniel?"

Briefly, Hank was confused, but then remembered that Sinister's real name was Nathaniel Essex. "We don't know for sure if he's died, but he seemed rather lifeless when we left his base."

Relieved, she released the breath she had been holding. Even if Essex had survived, he would need time to recuperate before coming after her. "And… Remy?" Concerned, she reached out for him, but failed in establishing a connection. Maybe he was too far away, or he had raised his shields… "Please… tell me?"

Pleased that she showed an interest in Remy's well being, Hank nodded his head. "I already discharged him from the med lab. He's fine. He did tell me that he would like to talk to you once you are up to receiving visitors."

"Don't… I don't… want to… talk to… him!" She couldn't bear the thought of talking to Remy. "He's safe…now." No, she didn't want him to come down here!

Her reaction surprised Hank and he was about to ask her why she was this resolved to avoid Remy, when someone knocked on the door.

She flinched, hearing the unfamiliar sound.

Hank realized that everything was unfamiliar to her and that she still needed to readjust to her new situation. She could have all the time she needed. "It's Warren," he explained, as his friend stepped inside. "He's currently helping me out in the med lab. He's a friend, Emmy."

She really wanted to believe him, but she still feared that Sinister had located her and was now using a disguise to get close to her. Essex had ways to hide his mind from her.

"Yes, she might like a cup of tea," Hank said approvingly, as Warren waited for his permission to offer it to her.

Stunned, Warren stared at the girl in the bed. She couldn't be much older than eighteen and looked deadly afraid of him. I wonder if her voice resembles Remy's as well.

Warren's eyes reflected his curiosity, but again she failed to detect any evil in his mind and she relaxed slightly.

"Yes, I thought you might want some tea," Warren said apologetically. She seemed strangely lost and although she looked like Gambit, he tried not to be prejudiced. It shouldn't matter who or what she was. Even if she was a clone, he was determined to treat her with respect. He'd learned his lesson.

"Thank… you," she whispered awkwardly. She had lived an isolated life for many years and didn't know how to act in their presence. Her hands felt cold and the tea would warm them, but as she tried to lift her right hand, she realized that it was shaking badly. She would spill the tea all over the bed. "I… can't…"

"Let me help you," Warren offered, a little shyly.

She pulled up the warming blanket to her shoulders and tried to shut out his loneliness that battered against her mental walls. His loneliness mirrored hers and eventually, she managed to push it away.

Hank had monitored them closely, surprised by the hidden interaction. Her gestures… Warren's response… He liked what he saw! "I still need to update my medical files. Emmy, Warren will keep you company."

"No!" Emily and Warren spoke simultaneously, but Hank smiled and walked out of the room with a grin on his face. In silence, they stared at each other. It was hard to tell who felt more uncomfortable. Warren tried to hide his insecurity and she didn't remember how to hide behind her mask.

Eventually, Warren made the first step as he sat down on the side of the bed. "Drink your tea before it cools off. Can I take your hand and…?"

She remained motionless. Sinister had never asked her permission! How should she react? A long time ago, these things had been easy, but she'd forgotten about the life she had led before Sinister had gotten to her.

"I think you'll like the tea. It's the professor's favorite blend." Her silence made him feel uneasy and her red on black eyes reminded him of Remy.

Awkwardly, she nodded her head. Warren was acting so politely and she didn't want to upset him. "Yes, you can." She tried lifting her hand again. This time, she managed to raise it one inch from the bed.

Gently, Warren curled his fingers around hers and pushed the mug into her icy cold hand. "Do you want another warming blanket?"

She trembled as his fingers touched her skin. Steeling herself, she succeeded in locking out his thoughts. She didn't want to infringe on his privacy, but it had been so long since she had been exposed to other people!

Warren guided the mug to her lips and allowed her to sip from it. He felt really grateful that Hank had allowed him to help out in the med lab. Now that Betsy had left him, he needed to focus on something, He needed a new purpose!

Relishing the warmth that slid down her throat, she tried not to stare at his face. His face… why does he have blue skin?

"Why are you crying?" Warren asked, as tears crept down her face. Her watered eyes were pools of sadness and he stopped himself just in time, as he wanted to soothingly stroke her hair.

"Crying?" She wasn't crying… or was she?

Warren wished he knew her name and was perplexed when she suddenly addressed him, her tone barely audible.

"It's Emily… Emmy."

"And I'm Warren." So it was true. Hank had told him that he suspected she was an empath and a telepath. Looked like McCoy had been right again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Simultaneously, Bobby and Jono opened their eyes. They had enjoyed every second of their shared dreams.

I had a blast, love, Jono cast into his lover's mind and cringed. The bandages were back in place and his voice gone.

"Are you all right?" Bobby looked at his lover's bandaged face. "I love you, Jono."

There will be other nights. Jono tried hard to deal with the terror of waking up and finding his face and chest ripped apart again. Other dreams. Slowly, he calmed down and realized how lucky he was. He would doubtlessly spend a large part of his life asleep, sharing Bobby's dreams and in those dreams he would be whole! I'm fine, love… Just give me a moment to readjust.

Still concerned, Bobby leaned in closer and kissed the bandages, remembering how Jono's lips had tasted in his dreams. "We could snuggle up to each other and go back to sleep."

No, love. Yer need to check on yer teammates. Maybe Gambit's back?

"Remy!" Bobby exclaimed, upset that he'd forgotten about his friend. His stomach growled and apologetically, he looked at Jono. "Would you mind getting me some breakfast?"

Want me to bring it up to yer room?

"Yes!" Bobby jumped out of bed, offered Jono his right hand and pulled him to his feet. "I'll be back ASAP," he promised. "And then we'll find out if you can use my mind to taste bacon and eggs!"

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Jono stared at the floor. Yer would do that for me?

"Yes," Bobby reassured him and pressed one more kiss on the bandages.

Love? Before yer leave yer might want to change yer jammies!

"You know, Jono. I might get you some matching jammies!"

Jono whimpered…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy woke up first, feeling totally rested and comfortable. He relished his lover's closeness and kept his eyes tightly shut, holding onto the body heat they shared. Ain' gettin' out of bed! Sometime during the night, their positions had changed and Logan had moved into his arms instead. He didn't usually end up holding his lover and Remy cherished the moment.

In his sleep, Logan subconsciously broadcasted his emotions and Remy smiled, realizing the deep underlying tone of passion. "Havin' an erotic dream, cher? Hope I'm in it!" Logan didn't stir and Remy gently kissed the back of his lover's neck. Experiencing a sudden rush of lust, doubtlessly provoked by his kiss, Remy realized something about his lover. Logan had kept back his lust, his desire for these last few weeks and that pained him. "You're still 'fraid to hurt me. 'nough! You deserve betta!"He would give his lover what he needed. Logan shouldn't be holding back and he wanted to please his lover. But that meant taking a huge step.

Still wavering, his right hand stole over Logan's body. His lover was already erect and his fingers closed hesitantly over Logan's arousal. Through the fabric of the sweatpants, he continued to stroke Logan's cock. Logan whimpered softly and the sensual sound awakened his own sexual hunger. "Want to make you come, cher," he whispered and felt at a loss. If he were really going to do this he would have to trust his empathic abilities to guide him through it. They'd become part of his soul and he couldn't simply switch them off. His empathy would also tell him what Logan really desired. Eager to please, he tried to slip his hand beneath the waistband. Mais, what if I lose control over my empat'y?

"Remy? What the hell is yer hand doin' in my pants?" Logan growled and opened his eyes. He'd been awake for a few moments now, but had been curious about Remy's plans. Nimble fingers stopped stroking his cock and pulled back. Logan successfully fought the remnants of desire and faced his lover.

"Please make love to me," Remy whispered pleadingly, as Logan's eyes locked with his.

Instinctively, Logan took hold of Remy's hand and rubbed the knuckles. The amount of pain in those red eyes worried him. "Why is this suddenly so important to ya?"

Remy caressed his lover's face and unintended, the truth slipped from his lips. "I need to know if you still want me after… after…"

"Let it go," Logan advised. I know yer keepin' back… If Sinister raped ya, I'll go back and tear his body apart! The skin beneath his fingertips trembled. "After what?"

Remy desperately tried to keep the shameful truth inside, but he couldn't lie to Logan. Funny, he'd always assumed he would get away with telling Logan a white lie, but he couldn't even come up with one! As he looked into his lover's blue eyes, his courage deserted him and he whispered the truth. "Sinister tried to rape me."

Logan's heart missed a beat and he needed all his discipline to keep in control of his rage. The bastard! Lost for words, he stared into Remy's clouded eyes and simply enfolded the younger man in a hug. Anythin' I say now will sound like crap. Words are meaningless. He had to find another way to comfort Remy and to help his lover deal with this. "Remy, is that why ya wanna make love? To know for sure that I still want ya?"

"I need to know I don' disgust you, cher," Remy admitted in a shaky tone. "Need to know dat it doesn' make a difference to you dat Sinister…"

Logan sighed, understanding Remy's emotional turmoil. "Yeah, we'll make love." He licked a tear off Remy's face. "But we'll set up some rules first."

"Rules?" Remy popped himself up on one elbow. "What rules?" He didn't like the turn this conversation had taken.

Smelling Remy's growing discomfort, Logan eyed his lover closely. What was going on in Remy's mind? "Ya don't like that idea?"

After moistening his lips, Remy whispered, "Sinister had rules too." He hoped he hadn't offended his lover.

Angry with himself, Logan cursed softly. He should have known it would be something like that! "Not those kinda rules."

Confused, Remy tried to make sense of his lover's words and emotions.

"Lemme explain this to ya." Logan pushed himself into a sitting position and started to gently massage Remy's tense shoulder muscles.

"Go on." His courage was fading fast.

"Rule number one. If you wanna stop, you'll tell me. If I wanna stop, I'll tell you. We'll just say stop and we'll stop." Logan hoped the Cajun understood what he was trying to say. Remy was giving him desperate looks. "Just--- say--- stop."

"Stop?" Remy repeated and relaxed slightly. "I like dat rule." It made him feel a little safer.

"Thought ya would!" Logan smiled compassionately. "Rule number two. Ya won't use any walls to shut out yer empathy. I want ya to feel what I feel. Will make it easier on ya."

"You sure 'bout dat?" This was a bad idea! "What if I lose control?" Suddenly, he found himself asking the question aloud that had upset him minutes earlier.

"Losin' control scares ya." Logan suddenly realized what was really upsetting Remy. Damn!

"Oui, wit' de charm…"

"Yer charm is gone," Logan reminded him. Damn, his suspicions were correct! "I won't force ya, Remy."

"Oui, mais what if I lose control and…" Remy grew silent. He couldn't speak the words.

"Ya 'fraid ya gonna rape me, Remy? Is that it?" 

"Oui," Remy confirmed. He'd heard of victims, which had turned into abusers. "What if I turn into someone like Sinister? Don' wanna hurt you, cher." The admission took a lot out of him and he trembled in Logan's arms.

"Remy…" Logan sighed distressed. They still had a long way ahead of them. Damn Sinister for kidnapping Remy! Damn Sinister for inserting that cylinder beneath his lover's skin! Damn him!

"Cher?" Remy whispered, afraid that Logan's anger was directed at him.

"Ya won't turn into a monster, Remy. Trust me and use yer empathy." Remy's head dropped in defeat. "Rule number three," Logan continued in a strangled tone. "We're gonna be honest 'bout this and we'll be honest the entire time. If I do somethin' ya don't like, ya will tell me. I'll do the same."

"D'accord," Remy mumbled, knowing only too well that Logan's mind was set on doing things his way. "Any more rules?" Discouraged, he played with the ends of the sheet.

"Those are gonna be our rules. Ya got somethin' to add, darlin'?" He hoped that Remy understood why he was doing this. They needed these rules!

Remy felt lost, but pondered Logan's question. His lover's rules covered everything he was worried about, but… "You'll stop me when I lose control?"

"Oh, Remy!" Logan sighed exasperated. Ya need to have faith in us!

"Promise me!"

"Kay, should someone lose control, the other will stop him." Reluctantly, he agreed to rule number four.

Relieved, Remy looked into his lover's saddened eyes. "Now what?"

"Do ya still wanna make love?" Logan already knew the answer. This conversation had calmed his lover down and the desire to please him at any cost had diminished. Good! Everythin' is in the open now. No more secrets!

Nervously rubbing his hands, Remy lifted his eyes. "Ain' sure."

"Give it time, Remy. It will happen once the time's right." Logan kissed his lover's lips and Remy moaned softly. "I'll always want ya, darlin'."

"Merci," Remy whispered, hearing the reassurance. He'd been so afraid that once Logan knew that Sinister had attempted to rape him, things would be different. But he had been wrong and he could never tell his lover just how much that meant to him. "Nobody ever loved me like dis, unconditionally."

Logan smiled. "Remy, ya loved me unconditionally all 'long and I love ya for that."

Remy rested his back against his lover's chest and planned on enjoying the rest of the massage now they'd talked things out, but…

"Remy? Logan?"

A soft growl escaped Logan's lips, hearing the intrusion. "Drake!"

"Logan! Can I come inside? Are the two of you all right?"

"He's worried, cher," Remy said, sensing Bobby's concern and before he knew what he was doing, he had sent that concern to Logan, as if to convince him that they should talk to Bobby.

He never expected to feel Drake's concern and raised an eyebrow. Their talk and the rules appeared to have lifted a heavy burden from Remy's shoulder. What other surprises lay in store for him? He shivered, trying to imagine what it would be like if they made love, without Remy being scared or nervous. Heaven.

"Cher?" Remy read that desire in Logan's mind and suddenly… You want me to seduce you? It was an unexpected revelation, which he read in his lover's mind, followed by a sensual image. An image? I can' receive images! Logan was on all fours and he was thrusting into his lover's willing body. Shaking his head, Remy tried to clear it of the image. Logan couldn't possibly want to be taken! But his empathy had never lied before! What if he had picked up on some hidden desire on Logan's part? Mon Dieu! I can' take him!

"Remy?" Logan grabbed his lover's shoulders and shook him gently. "What's gotten ya so far 'way? Drake is still poundin' on the door and…"

"Bobby, come 'side," Remy called out, still a little shaken from that particular image that was now fading to black in his mind. Mon Dieu! Logan had urged him to thrust harder and to bite in his neck! Had the image really come from Logan or was it one of his own fantasies? Trust yer empathy, Logan had said… but was he ready to do that? If that was what Logan really wanted, could he give that wild, unbridled passion to his lover?

Hearing Remy's voice calmed him down and Bobby opened the door. As he stepped inside, he grinned broadly. Logan sat upright in the bed and Remy had rested his back against the powerful chest. Strong fingers massaged Gambit's shoulders and although Remy looked a little lost, it was obvious that he enjoyed Logan's attention. "You're back! I was so worried!" Slowly, he advanced on the two men. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure, mon ami." Remy patted the spot next to him. "So, you worried about Remy?" Other, more powerful emotions, hiding underneath Bobby's concern lured him closer. "Tell me." Oui, Bobby was worried about him, but something else had happened as well.

"I'm gonna explode if I can't tell you!" Bobby admitted in a guilty tone. "But first I wanna know if you're fine. Did Sinister hurt you?"

Remy shook his head. "I'll survive, Bobby." Behind him, Logan dug into a sore muscle and he flinched. His lover didn't like him telling white lies!

"You're sure you don't mind me bouncing off the bed with happiness?" Bobby inquired guiltily. He wanted to tell them about Jono!

"Oui, I'm sure," Remy assured him. "You're in love, Bobby."

"Yeah right, you’re an empath. You'd know. His name is Jonothan Starsmore."

"Chamber from gen. X?" Logan interrupted him.

"Yeah!" Bobby exclaimed triumphantly. "And he loves me! And I love him! It's… incredible! I'm so afraid that I'll wake up and find him gone!"

"Chamber's a telepath, ain't he?" Logan concentrated on a nub of tense muscles beneath Remy's left shoulder blade.

"Yes, Jono can't talk. When his powers manifested they blew away part of his face and chest, but his mind voice… Oh my!" Bobby blushed.

"I'm happy for you." Remy smiled warmly. Bobby's feelings spoke of nothing but love and affection for his new lover. "When can I meet him?"

Bobby sighed relieved. He hadn't been sure how the others would react, but he had counted on Logan and Remy to understand. "He's fetching me breakfast right now!"

"Ya got the boy trained already? The poor kid!"

Remy's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as Logan's fingers pressed into the tense muscles. "Ouch! What are you doin'? Dat hurt!" But he couldn't deny that some of the tension had now left his back.

"Ya need to loosen those muscles, darlin'," Logan admonished him. "I might give ya a full body massage after breakfast!" He jumped out of the bed. "Gonna get dressed and then we're gonna eat somethin'!" Marching out of the room, he gave Bobby and Remy a moment of privacy.

Bobby had calmed down now that they seemed delighted that he'd found the right lover. "You don't look that great, Remy." Dark circles showed under the alien eyes and Gambit was a little too pale in his opinion. "Sinister?"

Remy grew pensive. Although he had told Logan the truth, he didn't plan on telling Bobby as well. "Bein' dere brought back bad memories."

"If there's anything I can do, just ask."

"Merci, Bobby, but I have to do dis on my own."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the med lab, Emily tossed and turned in the bed. McCoy had urged her to get more sleep, but her feet itched to feel grass beneath them. After all these years, she didn't want to be confided to another med lab! She drew in a deep breath and reached a decision. According to the clock it was 0630 and she assumed everybody had turned in. After pushing back the warming blanket, she looked at her body and cursed Sinister. She would never get any older, her body had stopped aging a long time ago and they had no idea how old she really was. Best to keep it that way.

Somehow, she still felt like an eighteen year old and certainly not like forty. Maybe it was all the years spent in the tank, at Sinister's disposal, but she felt like she had missed out on a large part of her life. Determined to leave the med lab, she tried to move her feet. They hung limp from the bed. It had been years since she had been allowed to walk! In what state was her body? Did she have to relearn everything?

Cautiously, she placed her feet on the floor, which was icy cold, but she didn't reconsider. Maybe she was lucky and the sun was about to rise! In loathing, she stared at the medical gown and the IV's, which kept her from leaving the room. She didn't hesitate and pulled out the IV's. I've done that before! She had tried to flee Sinister's 'care' too many times to count, but in the end, he'd always found her. I never stopped trying though!

Slowly, she placed her weight on her feet and held onto the bed for support. Yes, she could do this. Her feet could carry her weight and carefully, she took a first step. Strange… I haven't been alone for years and now… She longed for some kind company. Hank seems nice and… what's his name? Warren is nice too. Step by step, she managed to reach the doorway and curiously, she peeked outside. I just want to see the sun or the moon. She didn't really care what happened to her afterwards. I just want to breathe fresh air.

Hank sat behind his computer, apparently feeding it new data and she succeeded in sneaking passed him. A smile surfaced on her face, as she stepped into the corridor. But… how to get outside? What way to go? She didn't know this place! As she scanned the corridor with her eyes, they came to rest on a window. Quickly picking up speed, she stumbled over to it and looked outside. It was still dark and stars filled the sky. A full moon provided enough light for her to see. Beautiful. Although the world had gone on without her, it was still there, offering her beauty and serenity, something Essex had never understood. She shuddered and banished him from her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

Startled, she tried to spin around, but lost her balance.

Warren caught her before she hit the floor and pulled her back to her feet. "Hank doesn't want you out of your bed yet," he reminded her. Puzzled, he noticed her big eyes.

"I wanted to see the moon," she whispered in a guilty tone. Would they discipline her because she had been disobedient? She hoped that these people were different and understood her reasons for coming out here in the corridor. "It's been so many years."

Warren looked up at the moon and stars and tried to understand what she was saying. He didn't see anything special. The moon and stars appeared every night. "Even your voice sounds like Remy's." Yes, the nuances differed slightly, but…

She smiled saddened, hearing Remy's name. Sooner or later they would demand an explanation and she better thought up something they would believe! I won't tell them the truth! They will loathe me and kick me out!

"How many years?" Warren asked, as her remark finally sunk in. She shivered and he realized that she was probably cold in that med gown.

"More than half my life," she replied, hesitant to name the number of years. "I just wanted to go outside… feel the wind…"

Warren looked at the door to the med lab. Hank would be furious with him if he went along with this, but… she looked so damn lost! "Wait here, I'll get you a coat and some boots."

Surprised, she watched him disappear into a room. "What did you say?" Involuntarily, she reached out to read his mind. Yes, she had heard correctly. He wanted to take her outside. Excited, she stared at the moon. She's always loved the night.

"Here." Warren wrapped her up in one of Betsy's warm cloaks, which she had left behind at the mansion. The cloak reached her ankles and would keep her warm. "I'm afraid my boots are too big for you."

But she quickly slipped inside them and smiled. After all these years she was going outside! "They're fine, Warren." She blushed saying his name.

Warren couldn't repress a grin. "Think you can make it outside?"

"I want to walk, yes." She quickly realized that she was still wobbly on her feet.

"Allow me." Warren offered her his arm and to his delight, she accepted. As he walked her out of the corridor, he pondered his current situation. "It's strange," he confessed eventually. "Sometimes I think you're Remy and I can't see myself escorting him outside to look at the moon."

Nervously, she peeked at his mind, wondering why he had made that admission. Did she make him feel uncomfortable? No, that wasn't it. He seemed at ease. His emotions revealed surprise and confusion, but his thoughts were gentle.

Suddenly, he caught her glance. "Is that you?" Something had touched his mind. Betsy was a telepath and he knew what a telepathic touch felt like.

"I'm sorry, but…"

Warren shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind. You didn't do it on purpose or…?"

"I didn't want to, but… I feel lost." She started to pull back. This was a mistake.

"What's wrong?" Warren was about to open the door and to show her the gardens and lake, when she tried to free herself of his arm. "Did I upset you?"

"It isn't you," she mumbled terrified. "Flirting got me into… trouble before. I should stay away from you and the others. I shouldn't be here!"

"Hey, calm down." Warren quickly released her arm. "Flirting?"

"Yes, I should stay away from you." Quickly, she checked her mental barriers, which were still weak. But they should be strong enough to keep her charm at bay.

Confused, Warren cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to lift her eyes. "You're not in any danger from me, Emmy," he said softly, adding the name for impact. "I've never taken advantage of a woman in my entire life and I'm not going to start now." Suddenly, his words hit hard. "That's it? You think I'm like Sinister?"

"No." Vehemently, she shook her head to deny the accusation. "I know you mean well. That's why I touched your mind…I had to be sure." She shook off his hand and took a step back.

"We're almost there." Warren opened the door. Moonbeams crawled inside. It was a beautiful night and the stars shone brightly.

Hypnotized, she moved forward. "I forgot how beautiful the world is." She giggled as the wind moved through her hair. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's go for a short walk." He offered her his arm again. "You can trust me."

She nodded her head, sensing the truth in his mind. "I'd like that.".

Now and then, Warren looked at her, relishing the euphoric expression in her eyes. As she stopped to touch the trunk of a tree, he leaned against it. He wanted to ask her a million questions, but couldn't break the enchanting silence.

Her steps faltered, reading the growing curiosity in his mind and her doubt returned. I shouldn't be here with him! Being alone with a man had been her downfall twenty-two years ago. A drop of rain splashed onto her face and she giggled. This was freedom. This was what she had longed for and she wouldn't give it up again. I'll fight you, if you're still alive, Nathaniel!

The rain intensified and Warren grew worried. She was still weak and her face had paled. "We should go back inside."

"Yes, you're right." She took one last breath and stored the sensation in her mind. Stumbling, she hung onto Warren. She had overestimated her strength and was now paying the prize. I don't mind. This is worth it!

"Want me to carry you inside?" She was leaning heavily on him and Warren didn't want her to exhaust herself. "Hank will never forgive me if this walk worsens your condition."

"Why are you so eager to help me? You don't like Remy."

"How do you know that?" Warren halted in his tracks and she came to a stop as well.

"I saw it in his mind when he was in Essex' lab. You blame him for something, I don't know what." Time had been too short to extract more information from Remy's mind.

Carefully, Warren considered his next words. After his outburst aimed at Jono, he'd started to re-evaluate his life and past decisions. "Gambit made a mistake that cost many lives."

Fatigued, she locked eyes with him. "And you never made a mistake?"

"Oh, I made many!" he admitted. Allowing Apocalypse to turn him into Death had been one of them. He didn't care whether Apocalypse had brainwashed him or not. He hadn't resisted enough and Apocalypse had taken advantage of that. "You made a valid point. I have no right to judge him." Leaning in closer, he slipped his hands beneath her knees and back and lifted her in his arms. "I might have been too hard on him. He was young and didn't know what kind of bastard Sinister was."

"He was seventeen." She closed her eyes. She didn't object to being carried and rested her head against Warren's chest. It had only been a matter of time before her knees would give out on her. Hank had been right. She needed rest. "And Essex offered him help in controlling his powers, which were going berserk."

Warren raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all that?"

"I was there… in his lab," she admitted in a choked tone. "I couldn't tell Remy how evil Nathaniel really is."

Warren processed this information and understood how Sinister had ruined Remy's life as well as hers. "Maybe I judged Gambit too harshly, I could talk to him…" When he didn't get an answer, he looked at her face and realized that she'd fallen asleep. For the first time since Betsy had left him, he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Warren!" Hank had wanted to check on Emmy and had found her bed empty. She couldn't have gotten far on her own and Warren was just the person who would defy his orders! "Warren!"

"Hank!" Bobby yelped and covered his ears. "What's wrong? Did you run out of Twinkies?"

"Robert Drake!" Hank shook his head in dismay. "I still got a drawer full of Twinkies, but I lost my patient!"

"The girl who looks like Remy?" Remy had told him about her before Logan had dragged the Cajun off to get some breakfast. He should have returned to his room, where Jono was probably waiting for him, but he had to tell Hank first. However, his timing seemed off. "Can I talk to you while we're searching for her?"

"Yes, Robert." Hank wondered if he should contact Scott. If everyone helped, they would find her faster!

"Hank, remember when I made a fool of myself and told you I loved you?" Bobby fell into step beside his friend.

Suddenly realizing that Bobby wanted to tell him something important, he halted. "Yes, Robert?"

"I found someone who loves me back." Bobby cringed, wondering what Hank's reaction would be like.

"Robert! That's wonderful!"

"You wanted to be the first to know… But I told Remy first."

"Stop tormenting me, young man! Who is it?" Hank grinned, Bobby definitely seemed in love, but that didn't convince him yet. First, he wanted an in depth interview with Bobby's new lover.

"Chamber… Jono… I know what it must look like. He just arrived and I'm already professing my love for him, but…"

Reassuringly, Hank nodded his head. "You worry too much. Robert. I'm happy for you."

Relieved, Bobby sighed deeply. "I hoped you'd understand."

Hank was about to say that he looked forward to getting to know Jono, when the door suddenly opened. A cold gust of wind swept inside and he cursed softly.

"Warren?" Bobby studied the silent form in his friend's arms. Briefly, he thought that Warren was carrying Remy, but then realized the truth. This wasn't Remy!

"Warren, I demand an explanation, but first, get her back into bed!" Hank opened the door so Warren could carry her inside.

"She wanted to see the moon and the stars," Warren said calmly. "It has been years since she saw them and I couldn't deny her that request."

Bobby crept closer and his eyes grew big, seeing the familiar features. She could pass for Remy's twin! "What's her name?"

"Emmy." Warren peeled off the coat and boots.

Hank covered her body with the warming blanket. "Warren! You shouldn't have given in! She's still very weak!" Hank tried to re-attach the IV's to the back of her hand. "She just ripped them out!"

Warren however, wasn't listening. He was pondering his personal revelations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jono was busy piling bacon and eggs, toast and fresh fruit onto Bobby's plate. What would Bobby like to drink? Undecided, he stared at the coffee, tea, milk and orange juice on the breakfast table. And how to get it upstairs without making a mess? Bugger, he could use some help!

"You must be Jono," Remy said warmly, as he stepped into the room. Immediately, he noticed the younger man's predicament. "Bobby's bossin' you 'round 'ready, non?"

Don't turn around! The sudden movement might send the food items flying onto the carpet! Slowly, he looked over his shoulder and instantly recognized the two X-Men. Great, now he had to get out pen and paper as well!

"Get me some cereal and black coffee, cher?" Remy asked Logan and walked over to Jono. Chamber had a nervous gleam in his eyes and he realized the young man's problem. "You can talk to me in my mind, mon ami."

Thanks, I think I left pen and paper upstairs! He placed the plate on the table and offered his right hand in greeting. I'm Jonothan Starsmore. Did Bobby find yer? He was quite worried.

"Oui, I talked to him." Remy studied Jono, trying to recall the little he knew about Chamber. The black bandages obviously hid injuries. "Need help?" 

Yer know what Bobby usually has for breakfast? He pointed at the drinks.

Logan joined them and one look at his lover told him that Remy liked Chamber. Another telepath in the house! Jono looked up at him and gave him a funny look. "After all these years I'm still gettin' used to havin' telepaths 'round," Logan admitted. "But I can deal with one more!" He grabbed Jono's hand and shook it, trying hard not to feel any pity for the young man's injuries.

Yer don't mind me using telepathy to talk to yer?

Logan nodded his head. "As long as ya don't read my private thoughts, I'm okay with it."

Now I still don't know what to get Bobby! Jono remarked helplessly.

"Go for the orange juice," Logan advised. "Drake hates the other stuff this early in the mornin'. It make him grumpy!"

Remy poured a glass of orange juice, got Jono a tray and put everything on it. "Think you can handle dat, mon ami?"

I hope so. Jono picked up the tray. And Gambit? I'm glad yer back. I don't know much of what happened, but when Bobby worries, I worry.

"Merci," Remy whispered, surprised. As Jono left the room, he turned to Logan. "Dose two will be very happy togeder, cher. I like Jono."

"So do I," Logan admitted with a growl and attacked the remaining bacon and eggs. "Wanna eat here or take it upstairs?"

"We can eat here, cher." Remy sat down at the table. Slowly, he ate his cereal and then noticed the croissants and marmalade. "I might have one of dose too," he whispered, absentmindedly.

"What's buggin' ya?" Some of his lover's confusion seeped through the shields and into his mind.

"I was t'inkin' 'bout your rules, cher." Remy put some marmalade on a croissant and dug into it.

"What 'bout them?" Logan poured himself some black coffee and pushed a glass of orange juice toward Remy. "Vitamins," he remarked and slapped his lover's hand away from the coffee.

"Merde!" Remy decided not to fight Logan over this. "Cher, when we discussed dose rules, I… got dis impression from your mind."

"Impression?" Logan piled pancakes onto his plate. Damn, he was hungry!

"Oui, like an image?" Remy tried to explain. "It showed me what you… want."

"Huh?" Logan blinked his eyes. "What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?"

Remy lost the fight and blushed. "Want me to seduce you?"

His utensils dropped hard onto the plane. "Yer a telepath now?" Logan leaned back and observed Remy, who was obviously growing more nervous with every passing second. "Yeah, that's true. Hey, I fantasize too!"

"Dat's all I wanted to know, cher." Remy smiled weakly. "I can do dat, cher. I can seduce you."

"Yer offerin'?" Logan asked in disbelief. Had Remy really seen his most secret desires? He shivered.

"Oui," Remy said after a brief hesitation. "Mais not here… de boathouse. Got a little more privacy dere, non?"

Dumbfounded, Logan stared into his lover's eyes. "Remy, are yer sure…"

"Logan! Remy!" Scott walked inside and headed for the coffee. He'd had breakfast an hour ago before starting on the repairs of the security system.

"Damn, Scott!" Logan exploded.

Scott however, grinned. He'd heard the last few lines the two men had spoken. He ignored Remy's giggling and sipped his coffee. "I got the security system online again and made some improvements. Remy, when you're feeling better, would you mind sneaking inside? I want to know if the system detects your presence."

Remy's giggling changed into warm laughter. "You want me to break into de mansion?"

"And the boathouse," Scott corrected him.

Remy's mind worked quickly and before Logan had a chance to cut him short, he asked Scott, "Can Logan and I stay dere tonight?"

Scott's smirk grew nasty. "You know what Bobby calls the two of you? The lovebirds!"

Logan growled. "I need to talk to Drake!"

"Don', cher. We can get back at him in turn."

"Jono," Logan realized. "Good, we'll think of somethin'!"

"Can we stay dere?" Remy repeated his question. Surprised, he sensed Scott's amusement as well as his approval.

"Sure you can!" Scott grabbed the last pancake from Logan's plate and while humming a tune, left the room.

"Remy…" Logan didn't know what to make of Remy's sudden determination.

"Trust me, cher." Remy brushed Logan's lips with his. "Your wish is my command, monsieur. Prepare to be seduced! I need to get some t'ings t'ough," he added thoughtfully and got to his feet. "I'll meet me at de boathouse at… 2000 hours."

Flabbergasted, Logan nodded his head. "What else are ya up to?"

"I wanna talk to Henri. Wanna know how she's doin', cher."

"Want me to join ya?"

Remy shook his head. "I need to do dis on my own, mais t'anks for offerin'!"

"2000 hours?" Logan repeated to make sure that he got the time right.

"Oui." Remy noticed that Logan's confusion was mixed with lustful anticipation. "I'll follow your rules," he promised in an effort to take away any doubts Logan might have left.

Logan watched him leave and wondered what the hell he'd gotten himself into!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning," Hank said cheerfully and placed a tray on her lap. "I let you sleep late, Emmy. It's 10.30."

She stared at the food, fruit, cereal, milk, toast and even a… "Twinkie?"

"You should try one, my dear. They are exquisite." Hank checked the IV's. "Why did you rip them out?"

"I wanted out of here." Hesitantly, she poured the milk on top of the cereal and tried to remember what it tasted like.

"You could have removed them more gently."

"It didn't really matter." Emmy smiled as the cereal crunched between her teeth. She would eat the Twinkie last.

Pleased, Hank decided that she'd had enough fluids and removed the IV's, but gently. "Emmy, I know you don't want to talk to Remy, but he's waiting in my office and…" A flicker of panic flashed in her eyes and he paused. "What are you afraid of?"

That I'll tell him the truth! Lying wouldn't work. Remy was an empath and would detect her lies. Being honest with him wasn't an option either. Feeling trapped, she looked at Hank. "Later?" She tried to postpone the inevitable.

"I think both of you would greatly benefit from talking to each other. I can stay if you want me to," Hank suggested. She'd stopped eating and he wished he'd told her after brunch.

It was the second hardest decision she'd ever made. If she said yes, she would have to tell Remy the truth. Doing that, meant that she had to leave the mansion, would lose the few friends she had here and she wasn't sure she had the strength to do that. "I'm scared," she finally admitted and pushed the tray away. Suddenly, the scent of fresh food made her nauseous.

Hank sighed. "I take it that's a yes?" He realized why she dreaded the confrontation. No matter what it was that she was trying to hide, it would be a painful revelation.

"Yes," she said eventually and looked at McCoy who'd placed the tray on a small table next to her bed. I don't want to lose this… this little warmth, this little friendship… but I will lose it. Remy can't possibly forgive me. He'll hate me! Tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She would cry later, once she had left the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Remy? You can talk to her now." Hank gestured Remy to join him in the corridor.

"Is she feelin' betta?" Remy tried to calm down. He didn’t know why, but the thought of talking to her excited him. Butterflies danced in his stomach and their wings tickled his insides. It felt like he'd jumped off a cliff and now the wind was taking him higher and higher.

Hank noticed the happy expression in Remy's eyes. "Physically? Yes. Emotionally, she's scared."

"Scared?" Remy froze in his tracks. Why was she scared?

"Be gentle with her," Hank advised. "Sinister had her in his lab for years."

Remy nodded once and impatiently, he cocked his head as Hank opened the door to her room. A familiar warmth floated towards him and drew him closer. "Salut," Remy whispered in a shaky tone and shuffled inside. A sense of deep affection washed over him.

She tried to pull the emotional wave back, but failed. After twenty-two years he finally stood in front of her and he was actually smiling at her! A stab of guilt and anger flashed through her, but she managed to keep it inside. She didn't want him to feel her self-loathing.

Remy walked toward her bed and devoured her appearance. "I'm Remy LeBeau," he introduced himself. "Mais you probably 'ready know dat. Merci for… savin' my life, I guess."

Unable to hold back her tears any longer, she simply stared at him. In spite of his recent ordeal he looked well. His eyes sparkled with mischief and she sensed a deep sensual longing in his mind. He really loves Logan. That's good. He'll need comfort once he knows the truth and Logan can support him.

Remy blinked his eyes. Although he had extended his right hand, she didn't move. Carefully, he reached out to find out what was wrong, but all he encountered was this affectionate warmth. Why couldn't he read her emotions?

"I'm Emily…" She hid her hands beneath the blankets. If he touched her, her defenses might crumble and he would read the truth in her mind. I wonder when he'll find out that he has some telepathic qualities as well.

"Can I sit down?" Remy tried to give her the time she needed to grow accustomed to his presence.

"Yes." Her eyes scanned every inch of his face and she committed it to memory in case she might never get a chance to get this close to him again.

Calmly, Remy sat down on the side of her bed. Although she avoided locking eyes with him, he managed to catch her glance eventually. "Merci for lendin' me your strengt'," he said honestly. "Oderwise Logan would be dead now. Didn' know I could… attack him, resist."

"You're stronger than you think, Remy," she said softly, wishing this were over and done with. Where would she go? Where could she go? Back home? Were her parents still alive or had they died a long time ago?

"Emily?" Remy's fingers itched to wipe away her tears. "Who are you? Who am I?" Those were dangerous questions and the possible answers terrified and excited him at the same time. After so many years he might finally find out who he really was. "Please tell me de trut'?"

"Oh, Remy," she whispered affectionately and made her decision. Slowly, she uncovered her right hand and caressed his brow. "You already know the truth."

"I do?" Remy mumbled, confused. As her fingertips touched his skin, electricity spread through his mind.

"But you need to hear it," she realized, saddened. His brow felt warm, but not hot or clammy. Questions filled his eyes. His eyes… my eyes…

"Please tell me." Remy curled his fingers around hers. Their connection had never been this strong before, had never buzzed with this much energy and he wondered… "Why do I know you?"

Her voice nearly faltered, but she composed herself. "Twenty-two years ago I gave birth to you, Remy."

"Birt' to me?" Remy stared at her in bewilderment. Off all possible explanations, this one was the most unexpected... or was he fooling himself? Had he subconsciously known they were related?

"I'm your mother, Remy." She pulled back her fingers and waited for his rage to surface. He had every right to be mad at her.

Shocked, Remy could only stare at her. Silently, he begged for an explanation and devoured her words.

"I was seventeen when I got pregnant. My parents disapproved and wanted me to abort the baby. I refused. I wanted to keep the baby. I wanted to keep you, Remy."

Remy had grown silent, listening to every word she said. "You wanted me?" He'd never known why his parents had abandoned him and now it looked like he'd finally learn the truth.

"I'm a telepath and an empath, Remy. I sensed your life force. If I had consented to the abortion I would have killed a part of me. I was determined to keep you and if necessary, I would fight for you."

Remy's eyes started to water and instinctively, he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"My grandmother offered to let me stay at her place and she even promised to help me take care of the baby. But she lived near New Orleans and I had to make the trip first."

"N'arlings?" Remy whispered.

"Yes, it would take me a week to get there by bus. I was seven months pregnant when I had to make that trip." She cringed, remembering what had happened during that trip.

"You really wanted me?" Remy shook his head. His mother had done all that to make sure that he'd have a home? Had even given up her parents?

"Yes," she replied, reading his mind. "I never doubted my decision to keep you, Remy. But the bus trip was exhausting and the man sitting next to me offered to look after me. He got me drinks and food, even bought a teddy bear. The night before we would reach New Orleans, I couldn't go any farther. I was drained and this man offered to pay for my hotel room so I could get one night of decent sleep. He said that he had some business to take care of and would help me get to New Orleans the next day… I trusted him."

Suddenly, Remy felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Henri?"

But Hank remained silent, only offering Remy his support if he wanted it.

Realizing she had to tell the rest as well, she continued. "I was a fool. I didn't have much experience in reading emotions and I couldn't make sense of this man's feelings, but he seemed sincere and I trusted him… His name was Nathaniel Essex."

Remy released a strangled yelp. "Sinister?" Suddenly, things began to make sense.

"Yes. The next day, I woke up in his lab. For the first time I saw his real face and when he told me that he wanted my baby… "

Speechless, Remy shifted closer to her. "Why? Why me?"

"Nathaniel had long realized that I was a mutant, a pregnant mutant and he wanted the baby for his… experiments." She threw back her head. "I fought him, but he restrained me to the exam table."

"Non," Remy shook his head, shattered by her story. "Why couldn' he leave us 'lone?"

Unexpectedly, she smiled. "During my stay in his lab, I discovered that he had visitors. One of them was a Cajun. Later, I discovered that he belonged to the Thieves Guild. Occasionally, they obtained DNA for him and he paid them richly for their services. This man, Alan, felt sorry for me and I managed to convince him that he had to smuggle you out of the lab."

Remy held his breath. Was this why he had ended up on the streets? Because his mother had tried to protect him from Sinister? Mon Dieu!

"After you were born, Sinister became ecstatic and raved about the experiments he wanted to conduct on you. When he briefly left the lab, Alan snuck inside and..." 

Remy didn't know what to do. He wanted to hold her, console her but… would she let him?

"I hoped that he would take care of you, or at least find you some parents who would look after you. I wanted you to be happy. I'm so sorry… I never wanted you to end up on the streets and when Nathaniel brought you back to the lab… I tried to help you, but… Essex was too strong. I couldn't help you when your charm hit him."

Remy was still trying to process all this information. "I never knew…" He didn't know what he was feeling right now. Relief, anxiety, love and affection for her, anger and loathing aimed at Sinister.

She raised her left hand and caressed his face. His salty tears dripped from her fingers. "I named you Remy, knowing only too well you would have to fend for yourself in this world. I'm so sorry." She gingerly peeked at his eyes. Why wasn't he growing angry? She had expected rage and anger, but not this… love… warmth… affection!

"You tried to save me. Mon Dieu, dat means you've been his prisoner for…"

"Twenty-two years… you don't even know when it's your birthday, do you? You don’t know your age and that's my fault!" She sobbed softly, desperately trying to prepare herself for his rejection.

"When is my birt'day? How old am I?" Remy asked automatically. He still hadn't registered the entire truth.

"Your birthday is August 27th and you're twenty-two years old, Remy."

"And you're my… mère?" Shocked, he looked at her. She didn't look a day older than eighteen!

"One of his experiments… I stopped to age…" She averted her eyes and stared at the wall. Shame washed through her. "I should have left with you. I should never have trusted Alan!"

"What went wrong?" Hank asked. Her story had shocked him as well.

She shifted in the bed and curled her body into a fetal position. "Essex tracked Alan down. During the chase, Alan dropped Remy off in a deserted house. He planned on returning there later, but Nathaniel killed him."

" Je suis désolé," Remy whispered, as he finally calmed down. Her admission had been a shock, but the joy of being reunited with his mother took over. "Your life must have been hell."

"The worst thing was that I couldn't help you, Remy." She closed her eyes and felt lost. "I never expected you to return to that lab. I knew Essex was up to something, but I never thought he would try to get hold of you again!"

"De charm?" Remy whispered the words. Soothingly, he rubbed her back.

"I couldn't control it back then, and Essex needs the charm. It's the only way for him… to reach orgasm."

"He raped you too?" Hank asked, shocked.

She didn't react at first. "For a very long time I thought that his behavior was my fault, so I trained myself to keep the charm at bay. It frustrated him when I finally succeeded in building the necessary mental defenses. That was when he remembered Remy. Only too late I realized what I had done. Essex was trying to track Remy down now that I had found a way to fight him and…"

"Don' blame yourself for dat," Remy said, passionately. "You had no choice…neider did I."

Her eyes opened and this time the tears didn't surface. "You're a fine young man, Remy. I don't know if this means anything to you, but I'm proud of you."

Her words impacted hard and a sense of pride coursed through him. It meant the world to him. "Henri? Can I talk to her alone?"

Hank immediately left the room. Now that they were finally alone he felt strangely shy. "I don' know what to call you."

"Emmy..."

Remy swallowed the lump in his throat. Her sad eyes, so much like his, revealed everything. Her emotions were tied with his and that instant he knew her fear. How could she possibly think that he would turn her away, reject her? There was only one thing he could say… no think. She was a telepath, wasn't she? Je t'aime.

His words completely surprised her. "You can't love me! Because of me Essex…"

"You tried to save me… I don' wanna lose you ever 'gain. Wanna get to know you. Wanna talk to you. I don' blame you." The words, -thoughts- poured out of his mind and he couldn't stop them. Please stay. I finally found you! Please stay?

You don’t hate me, Remy? Gingerly, she accepted the embrace.

Hate you? Why? Non, je t'aime. And now dat I've found you, I won' let you go 'gain.

She couldn't believe that he forgave her. Couldn't believe that he accepted her in his life, but if he wanted to try, she could do the same. I always loved you, Remy… I'm sorry for…

Using his empathy, he reached out and offered her his pure love and affection. Offered her trust and acceptance and slowly, she relaxed in his arms. Dis be our second chance and we ain' gonna t'row it 'way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan?" Scott walked up to his teammate in the danger room after shutting down the program. "Dealing with some repressed anger?"

"Repressed?" Logan countered in a ragged tone. He's just absolved a high level training program and had managed to get most of his anger and frustration out of his system.

"Are you still mad at Sinister?" Damn, he felt the same way! Sometimes he hated wearing the mask of the perfectly calm leader, who never flew off the handle.

"Whadda ya think?" Logan growled, irritated at the disturbance. "Whadda ya want?"

"Hank contacted me. He wants you in the med lab to walk Remy back to his room."

"Is somethin' wron' with him?" Logan wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I don't know the details, but Remy seems shaken. I gathered that much."

Logan grabbed a towel and headed to the locker room. "Tell Blue that I'm on my way," he called out before closing the door behind him. Upset, he wondered if he would ever get rid of the anger raging inside him. I wanna kill Sinister 'gain! But he also realized that he had to calm down before meeting his lover. Remy always picked up on his mood swings and the empathy made him extra vulnerable. He peeled off his uniform and changed back into his sweats. Why had Hank felt it necessary to contact Scott? Remy was gonna talk to the girl… He wondered about the outcome of that conversation. Had Remy discovered the truth and had that upset him? Quickly, he headed down to the med lab.

"What's up, Hank?" Logan noticed the odd expression on McCoy's face. "Yer 'kay?"

"Remy will tell you. He's waiting for you in my office." Hank gestured his friend to follow him. "Remy needs to tell you something." After Logan had stepped into his office, Hank retreated, giving the two men some badly needed privacy.

To his surprise, he found Remy smiling and quite cheerful. Truth be told, he'd expected to see Remy in tears and near hysterics. Why had Hank insisted he came down here if Remy was fine?

Remy leapt to his feet and couldn't contain his happiness any longer. He desperately wanted to share it with his lover. "Cher," he whispered breathlessly and quickly covered the distance between them.

"What is it, darlin'?" A wave of relief, happiness and intense joy almost swept him off his feet.

"I talked to her and I have to tell you, cher!" Remy couldn't stand still and constantly shuffled his feet. He'd planned on telling Logan the truth slowly, but eventually he burst out. "She's ma mère! And she never wanted to get rid of me! Still can' believe it!"

"Slow down, kid." Logan grabbed his lover's shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes. "Again, and this time… slowly." Remy's words didn't make any sense.

"De girl, Emily, she's ma mère, my mot'er!" he exclaimed ecstatically. "She tried to smuggle me outside, 'cause Sinister wanted me for his experiments. She's ma mère!"

Slowly, Logan nodded his head. He'd never thought her to be a clone and he'd expected Remy and the girl to be related, but considering her age he had assumed she was his younger sister.

Subconsciously, (or were his telepathic abilities starting to kick in?) he sensed Logan's question. "She stopped agin' 'cause of Sinister's experiments. Cher, je suis si heureux! Feel like I'm gonna explode!"

Remy's happiness was still seeping into his mind and he shook his head in amusement. "Findin' that out musta been a tremendous relief."

"Oui," Remy whispered. "She's asleep now. Talking drained her, mais I'm goin' back and Henri might release her tomorrow eve!"

"So, I guess this means our evening has been cancelled?" Confused, he realized he was feeling relieved at that!

"Non!" Remy exclaimed. "I'm only behind on schedule. Am goin' into town to get everyt'in' I need!" Remy planted a passionate kiss on his lover's lips and moved away from him. "You be dere at 20.00 hours!"

As Remy disappeared into the corridor, he stood there undecided. Remy's mother… the girl was his mother? Somehow, he had a hard time believing that, but Remy was an empath and would detect any lies.

"It was a shock to me as well." Hank revealed as he sat down behind his desk. Hours of work lay ahead of him. He needed to update his files, evaluate Emily's test results…. Another sleepless night!

"Ya think she's honest?"

"Yes," Hank said at once. "I witnessed their reunion. It's true. Emily is his mother and I'm sure Remy will tell you the details later. I've never seen him this elevated!"

"She's asleep then?" He wanted to talk to the girl as well to make sure she wasn't playing his lover, but… Remy knows what he's doin'. Another thought followed that realization. And what the hell are his plans for tonight? Why do I feel like I'm bein' lured into his trap? Well, I wanted him to seduce me… Fuck, I'm gettin' cold feet!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, Remy arrived at the boathouse, balancing bags and beer cans in his arms. "Merde!" he sighed and kicked open the door. "I'm really gonna do dis!" he stated resolved and released his load onto the kitchen table. He shrugged off his coat, straddled a chair and looked questioningly at the items in front of him. "Beer, lots of it!" he quipped and pushed the cans to one side. "Check, got dem! Steak?" He searched his bags. "Oui, food's accounted for… Cards!" He yelped and rummaged in his pockets. "Got dose as well."

Searching the living room, he wondered what he needed to change to make it more comfortable. "Open fire place… bien… " What about the lights? Hadn't he bought candles too? Yes, he found them at the bottom of one bag. A little hesitantly, he shoved the content of the second bag onto the table. He'd actually blushed when he'd bought the lube at the pharmacy. His eyes had also caught sight of several types of condoms and he'd wavered. Guess we don' need condoms…Healin' factor and all dat. "Massage oil… Check!" He opened the bottle and inhaled its scent. Logan had promised him a full body massage. "Ain' forgettin' 'bout dat!"

Locking at the clock he realized he didn't have that much time left. It was 18.00 hours. He still had to get dinner started, take a long shower and slip into his new clothes. "Merde…I don' wanna be nervous!" Now, that he was sitting in the kitchen, staring at the bought items, he finally realized what he was about to do. I'm gonna seduce Logan!

"I need some music!" He hurried over to the cupboard and inspected the music Scott and Jean had left behind. Eventually, he selected one CD and played it at a high volume. While listening to the song, he decided that he didn't like it and skipped to the next song. "Dinner!" He headed back to the kitchen. The music played in the background while he laid the table, adding candles as well. He hoped that Logan wouldn't mind the romantic touch. "Bien!" He would light the candles later, first he was going to take that shower! Humming along with the music, he collected some towels and then stepped into the bathroom. Slowly, he took off his clothes and studied himself in the mirror.

"Still too skinny," he remarked displeased. The dark circles underneath his eyes were only fading slowly and suddenly he felt… ashamed. Minor tearing… "Merde!" Why couldn't Sinister leave him alone? Every time he looked into a mirror he heard Hank's words. "You won' win, Sinister!" Furious, he turned away from the mirror and stepped beneath the warm and gentle shower beams. The hot water relaxed him and he managed to compose himself again. "I'm doin' dis for Logan 'cause I wanna do it!"

After washing his hair and rinsing his body, he left the shower cabin and wrapped himself up in the towels. Involuntarily, the image he had read in Logan's mind returned. "Does he really want me to take him?" Remy peeked at the mirror. This time he didn't shy back and studied his eyes. "Logan finds me attractive," he told himself. "He loves me and I wanna make love to him!" Seduce him… My big mout'! I told him I could seduce him, mais… I never did somet'in' like dat 'fore!

As he moved to his bedroom, he dropped the towels onto the floor. His clothes were waiting for him on his bed and he decided to forget about wearing underwear. Instead, he slipped into the tight black jeans and gorgeous red shirt, made of silk, which moved sensually against his skin. Slowly, as if conducting a ritual, he stepped into the black boots and picked up the black velvet jacket. Initially, he had been hesitant to buy it as the velvet reminded him of the robe, but the saleswoman had convinced him that he looked stunning in it.

Remy returned to the bathroom and combed his hair. Lifting his eyes, he hardly recognized himself in the mirror. "Hope Logan likes dese clot'es." He still had forty-five minutes left and started dinner. While the potatoes were boiling, he sunk down on the couch and listened to the music. The CD wasn't that bad. Maybe he would leave it on.

Wringing his hands in nervousness, he almost decided to phone the mansion to cancel their date, but then the words of the last song stopped him. Frantically, he grabbed the booklet and his eyes devoured the lyrics. "Dis might work!" he realized. The song spoke of seduction and suddenly he knew what to do. "Oui, dat's it!" He programmed the CD player and licked his lips. Everything was ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan?" Jean had been arguing with herself whether or not to talk to the Canadian. "Is something wrong? You've been jumpy all day and your thoughts…" Her jaw almost hid the floor, realizing Logan had dressed up. "Now I get it! I should have realized what was going on when Scott told me you were staying at the boathouse!'

"Jeanie," Logan growled in despair. "Yer makin' me nervous!"

"So, this is going to be the big night?" Jean leaned against the wall and watched him. Yes, Logan was nervous like hell! She didn't know him like this, insecure and confused and wondered what was causing it. "Logan, why…?"

Logan cut her short. "Not yer business, darlin'." He refused to discuss his relationship with her. This was something between Remy and he, personal, private!

Jean giggled. "Suit yourself, Logan!" As she left his room, she couldn't help but tease him. "You know that empaths know your every desire? Remy might make you beg!"

A vicious growl flashed through the room, but Jean was already gone. "Great! Now I feel really reassured!" It was a quarter to eight; he should be on his way. If only I knew what Remy's up to!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy bounced up from the couch as the doorbell signalled Logan's arrival. Feeling nervous, he drew in a few deep breaths. Suddenly, he giggled… It ain' like I'm a vierge, so why do I feel like one? Had sex 'fore! A small voice in the back of his head replied, 'Mebbe 'cause dis is de first time you want to make love?' Remy nodded his head and mumbled. "Oui, dat's vrai." It had never been his choice in the past. His fingers wavered briefly, but then swung open the door.

Logan swallowed hard at his lover's appearance. "Yer look stunnin'! I'm a lucky bastard!"

Remy smiled warmly, glad that his lover approved of his new outfit. "Come 'side, cher…"

Logan took in the room and wasn't really surprised to see that Remy had tried hard to make it look cosy. "Candles? Yer a romantic, Remy!"

"Sit down, cher… I made steak for you." He tuned in on Logan's emotions. Bien, you're nervous too! It somewhat reassured him that the strong and determined Wolverine felt insecure as well.

"Remy," Logan whispered and stopped his lover from retreating into the kitchen. "I don't want… " He sniffed the air. "Steak. Ya know what I really want." During his short walk to the boathouse he'd realized how much he craved Remy's touch and experiencing his lover's feelings.

Need shone from Logan's eyes and he realized that his lover wanted him right here and now. There had been no reason to bother with the steak, beer and cards and he changed his plans. "Want me or need me, cher?"

"Damn, both and ya know it!"

"Oui, Remy knows…" he whispered absentmindedly and moved until he stood behind his lover. "No walls, cher… Your second number. I'll respect it… I hope you can deal wit' my feelings, cher… I'll let you feel what I feel."

"What?" Logan mumbled, mesmerized by the tone of Remy's voice. His lover's arms slipped around his waist and demanding lips nibbled at his ear lobe. Remy's lips moved like hot liquid, setting his skin on fire. "What are yer doin', kid?" Nervousness crept up his veins.

"Don' t'ink, cher… just feel and let go. Lemme do de rest…" His hands caressed Logan's back beneath the shirt and his tongue licked the salt from his lover's skin beneath his ear. "I wanna do dis for you, cher. You need dis…" Abruptly, he pushed Logan onto the couch, taking complete control of the situation.

"Darlin'," Logan sighed breathlessly, realizing that Remy's thoughts were caressing his mind. It was the most intimate sensation he had ever felt and he yearned for more. He had long denied this part of his soul, this hidden desire, but Remy had uncovered it and it refused to be buried again. He was so used to being the strong one, so used to being the one calling the shots that he craved placing that responsibility in someone else's hands. When nightmares had tormented him, Remy had taken care of him, had reached into his mind to soothe his worries. He still cherished those short moments when Remy had cared for him, had told him what to do.

Remy pushed a button on the CD player, glad he had found this particular song. He needed some encouragement, some guidance and the lyrics would do that. "Dis be de moment of trut', cher," he whispered passionately and the music echoed through the room. He'd memorized the words and planned on using them to his advantage.

Logan licked his lips, as Remy moved in front of him, dancing sensually. "Darlin'." He reached out for his lover, who quickly danced away from him and remained just out of his reach.

"Let me take you on a trip," Remy sang softly and leaned in closer to breathe the next words into Logan's ear. "Around the world and back."

Gooseflesh appeared all over his body, feeling the mental caress as well. It filled his soul with warmth and… lust. "Yer gonna be the death of me," Logan whimpered, as Remy slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "Knew I overdressed," he quipped, fighting his nervousness. Making such dumb remarks weren't like him at all, but he needed time to get used to Remy being in control. All he could do was wait and see what Remy's plans were.

"And you won't have to move, you just sit still," Remy whispered the lyrics and sensually straddled his lover's hips. "Now let your mind do the walking." He sighed as his fingers slipped Logan's shirt down his back. Although he understood Logan's need to let go, it still surprised him that his lover would surrender to him like this. Just how long had Logan fantasized about this? How long had the Canadian repressed this desire? Slowly, his fingers trailed down his lover's chest. Logan's body was perfect. The muscle tone was sublime and hungrily, he pinched his lover's nipples, pinched them hard!

Logan yelped softly, never expecting his lover to react with such… passion… force… and he growled his own desire. Only now he realized how much he had dreamt about finding a lover whose aggressiveness matched his. Remy's seduction skills overpowered him and he loved the stern determination in those red on black eyes.

"And let my body do the talking." Remy licked his lips, savouring the sudden fire in Logan's eyes. He threw back his head, closed his eyes and licked them again. "Let me show you the world in my eyes," he whispered and guided Logan's fingers to his lips.

The sight of Remy licking his lips like that made him grow even harder, imagining what it would feel like if those hot lips closed around his cock. "Fuck!" Logan hissed, as Remy violently suckled his fingertips.

"I'll do dat later, cher," Remy murmured. Logan tried to pull his hand back, but he didn't let him and circled his lover's fingertips with his tongue, slowly moving his head up and down.

Logan's eyes grew big. This sensual, uninhibited creature couldn't be his lover!

"I'll take you to the highest mountain." Remy released his lover's fingers and pressed his lips onto Logan's, kissing him hard, separating his teeth and possessively explored the softness inside. "To the depths of the deepest sea." The music played on and the words rang through the room. Feeding off Logan's lust and love, Remy unzipped his lover's pants. His right hand stole inside and found him rock hard. "We won't need a map, believe me," he sighed sensually and took hold of his lover's trembling hands. "Now let my body do the moving." Seductively, he rubbed his lower body against Logan's cock. He no longer needed the lyrics and whispered, "You like?"

"Yer drivin' me mad!" Logan admitted and couldn't remain passive any longer. With brute force, he ripped off the velvet jacket and then attacked the silk shirt. "Yer wearin' too many clothes!"

Remy laughed warmly at the outburst of lust. Slowly, he fisted his lover's cock. "I know what you really want, cher," he whispered wickedly. It was true. "You can' hide from me, cher…"

"And what do I want?" As he stared into burning eyes, Logan realized he was defenceless. Yeah, Remy was reading his emotions and probably knew what he was trying to hide so desperately. Yer passion… yer lust… I want it! Because of the empathy that tied them together Remy's lust had become his. Unexpectedly, Remy's fingers teased against his entrance and he growled at the sudden and incredibly intense touch. Damn! He stripped off my pants!

"You want me to take you," Remy whispered and stopped stroking Logan's cock. Now that he had surrendered to the empathy, he knew his lover's hidden desires. "Repressed desires…" he mumbled and roughly grabbed Logan's neck. "You want me to… take you…"

"Remy!" Logan whimpered, feeling naked and exposed, now that Remy had spoken the words aloud. But he couldn't deny the truth, not any longer.

"It's okay, cher," Remy reassured him. "I know what you want and how you want it…" Losing himself in Logan's need and desire, he leaned forward and closed his lips over one hard nipple and suckled it hard.

Logan panted slightly and suddenly realized what Remy had meant by 'Will seduce you.' Remy was going to make him face this side of his personality. Remy pulled him off the couch, onto the floor and he didn’t resist. "Yer right," he admitted shakily. "Fantasized 'bout it… fantasized 'bout ya takin' me…"

"I know, cher," Remy studied him. Logan needed more time. He was moving too fast and had to reassure his lover first. "Just watch." While kneeling on the floor, he moved along with the music and slowly unzipped his own trousers. "I'll make your dreams come true, cher," he promised and slipped out of the jeans. Another image appeared in his mind and wickedly, he stared at Logan. "You want me to touch myself?"

"Remy…" His cock dripped with pre-ejaculate and he barely resisted the urge to stroke himself.

"Don'," Remy instructed and slapped his lover's hand away. "Regarde!"

Salivating, he stared at Remy, as the Cajun fisted his own cock, moaning deliciously and temptingly moving his hips. He couldn't comprehend the change in his lover. It was the first time ever that Remy was letting go, showing him trust and lust in their purest form. He couldn't hold back any longer and moaned. "Yeah, touch yerself… but don't come yet!"

Remy opened one eye and swayed on his knees. "Gonna come deep 'side you, cher."

"Oh my God…, Remy…" Logan leaned in closer, rested one hand at the back of his lover's neck and kissed him roughly, suckling his lips. "Keep fistin' yerself," he begged, entranced by this incredible sight.

"Non," Remy stated resolved and released his own erection. Logan was no longer nervous as lust and passion had pushed the fear for the unknown away. "I'm neglectin' your needs… Turn 'round, cher… on all fours…like you want it… hard and rough… deep and fast…" Briefly, a rational part of Remy's mind refused to believe that he had actually spoken those words.

His mouth had gone dry and he looked pleadingly at his lover. "Take me… I want ya 'side me. Yer …"

"The first person you trust to take care of you."

"True," Logan sighed and placed his hands on the floor. On all fours, he was now facing away from his lover. In his stomach, a delicious lust formed and made its way to his groin. He was painfully hard and craved release badly. "Fuck me, Remy!" He'd always denied this part of him existed, had always repressed this desire, but Remy had made him face it!

His hands petted Logan's buttocks and briefly, he soothingly rubbed his lover's back. He placed his body on Logan's and pushed him down.

An intangible growl left Logan's lips, as his lover's cock moved over his entrance, teasing, promising, but still stalling. "Fuck me hard. Damn, I need it!"

Remy had waited for this final permission and reached for the lube. "Oui, cher. You can let go… trust me… I'll make you scream…"

"Trust ya, want ya!" Logan yelped deliriously. Remy's cock pushed against his balls and one finger opened him up. Suddenly, he saw the lube and slapped it away.

"Cher?" Surprised, Remy withdrew his finger and rested his chin on Logan's back. "We should use de lube. I don' wanna hurt you."

"Ya won't hurt me, Cajun! No lube!" he stated resolved. Part of him craved the discomfort, even hoped there might be some pain involved.

A sudden rush of lust swept through him and Remy finally realized the depths of Logan's desires. "Oui, cher… I can give you what you need." He stopped talking and pushed two fingers inside.

Howling his need, he pushed back. "Gimme more!" He arched his back. His cock rubbed against the carpet and he wasn't sure he could hold back much longer. "Remy, I don't wanna come yet…"

"Trust me," Remy repeated and as he pushed a third finger inside his lover's warm body, he simultaneously reached out into Logan's mind. Desire, passion and animal lust swirled in his lover's thoughts and were pushing him closer to orgasm. He clenched an empathic fist around those feelings and stopped them from pushing his lover over the edge. Suddenly, he realized that his lover was rocking against him, almost begging him to take him. "Shst, cher…"

"I need ya " He moaned. Remy's fingers filled him, but he wanted more. I want a hard poundin'!

"You'll get dat, cher." Remy positioned himself behind his lover. "Spread your legs for me, cher…"

Hearing that command, Logan lost control.

With one smooth thrust, Remy buried himself in his lover's tight entrance.

Logan flinched at the intrusion and threw back his head. Lost for words, he focused on his need, hoping Remy would indulge him and take him deep.

Roughly, he grabbed Logan's waist and pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside his lover. "Want it hard?"

"Yes!" Logan screamed and rocked back his hips. Suddenly, strong fingers curled themselves around the base of his cock and resumed the earlier fisting.

Remy slammed hard into his lover and leaned in closer. "Feels bien, doesn' it, cher?"

"Oh yeah." On impulse, he looked over his shoulder and stared into red eyes. "Harder…." he begged. Remy's malicious grin made the blood boil in his veins and he wished that…

Remy buried his teeth in his lover's neck, drawing blood and thrusting deeper, faster.

"How did ya know…?" Logan groaned helplessly and threw back his head, enabling Remy to bite deeper. His hands gave out on him and he collapsed onto the floor. Suddenly, the angle changed and he whimpered. Remy's cock was stroking a delicious spot deep inside his body and the sensation made him pant hard.

"We're gonna come…" Remy fisted his lover's cock violently, still keeping back Logan's orgasm from within his mind.

"Love that…" Logan managed to moan the words. "Please say…"

"I'm fuckin' you, cher… Just like in your fantasy, mais dis is real." Covered in sweat, Remy decided that he couldn't take much more. He'd been holding back Logan's orgasm for minutes now and he craved his own release. "Je t'aime," he whispered and let go.

Logan's head reeled as ecstasy overwhelmed him. Suddenly, he sensed Remy's orgasm in his mind and screamed. He'd never experienced anything like this.

With a hoarse scream, Remy shot his come into his lover's body and yet, at the same time Logan was coming inside him as well! It drove them both mad and Remy howled with his lover as their ecstasy started to fade. "Hush, cher," Remy whispered soothingly and sent a wave of tender affection into Logan's mind. "Je t'aime, Logan." Exhausted, he pulled out of his lover, but lacked the strength to roll off him. "Sorry," Remy whispered and briefly withdrew from the link, as he tried to regain control over his own raging emotions.

Utterly satiated, Logan flexed his muscles and rolled onto his back, taking Remy with him and burying him in an embrace. Words failed him as he stared into his lover's draped eyes. "I never knew there was this wild side to ya," he admitted in a shaky tone. "I'm really a lucky bastard for havin' an empath as a lover."

Fatigued, Remy sighed and snuggled up to Logan's warm body. "Was dat what you wanted, cher? I can' believe I did dat to you!"

"Ya know damn well that I wanted ya to fuck me!" Logan stroked his lover's back and pulled the quilt from the sofa to covered their shivering bodies with it. Inwardly, he felt liberated. "Remy, thanks for showin' me…"

"What you wanted? Needed?" Drained, Remy closed his eyes. "Wasn' sure I was readin' you right, cher. I was so 'fraid to make mistakes."

"Remy." Logan brushed his lover's brow with his lips and moved slightly to accommodate his lover. Immediately, Remy snuggled closer and rested one long leg on his thigh. "Thanks for givin' me what I craved, " he finally finished the sentence, which he'd started a moment ago. "And what do ya need, Remy?" He peeked at his lover's closed eyelids.

"I wanna sleep in your arms," Remy whispered in a sleepy tone.

"Then go to sleep, darlin'." Pulling his lover even closer, he made sure that Remy was warm. "I'll always treasure yer gift."

In his sleep, Remy smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Undecided, Warren stood in front of the med lab. From the corner of his eye he caught a reflection in the glass. Hank was working on updating his computer files and almost guarding the corridor. He's making sure that Emmy and I don't sneak out of the med lab again! He didn't feel guilty for taking her to the gardens. Emmy had loved to see the moon and feel the wind again. I can't possibly understand what her life must have been like as Sinister's prisoner… for years!

That admission had stunned him most, that she had been inside Sinister's lab for years! A part of him wanted to make Sinister pay, but when Scott had updated him on the rescue mission, he had learned that Remy had most probably killed Sinister. Although Scott hadn't told him any details why Sinister had abducted Remy, he could put the pieces of the puzzle together. He wasn't that stupid! Sinister was insane and he wondered what Emmy had suffered at Essex' hands. The mere thought made him shudder.

He still vividly remembered the way Emmy had reacted to seeing the stars for the first time in years. How she had smiled when the wind had tickled her hair… The child like wonder in her eyes still took him aback, but there was also a sense of wisdom that clung to her. A rare mixture and it continued to draw him closer. She needed him. Betsy never had. Betsy had simply accepted his love and after a while he felt like she was taking him for granted. Then everything had changed. The shadows… Betsy had started to change and he blamed her shadow walking ability for taking her love away from him. Betsy had lost interest in their relationship and in time she had entirely slipped away from him.

Emmy… Emmy was different and he liked her a lot. At first, her appearance had kept him at a distance, as she reminded him a little too much of the man responsible for losing his wings. But that was another issue he was re-evaluating, LeBeau and his part in the massacre. Gambit had never answered their questions and the little the Cajun had revealed during the trial had set off his rage, but he wasn't without guilt either. I refused to defend Gambit during that trial. He had the sneaking suspicion that Eric the Red had hoped he would desert Gambit after hearing about LeBeau's part in the massacre.

"Warren?" Hank pushed up his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a long night. Peeking at his teammate, he noticed the determination in his eyes. Whatever Warren was thinking about, it consumed him completely. "Back so soon, Warren?" he tried again, hoping the sound of his voice would snap Angel out of it. It was obvious that Warren was making up excuses to be in the med lab, more specifically, to be close to Emmy. "Do you want to visit Emily?"

Since Remy's visit, several hours ago, Emmy had been asleep. Confessing her past to her son had drained her and Hank felt a need to protect her from future harm. That was also why he wasn't sure if he should allow Warren to visit her. Yes, Warren was attracted to Emmy, but was also still trying to work through his break up with Betsy. What if Warren decided that he needed more time to deal with his past and left the mansion? Emmy had also taken to Warren, he had noticed that as well and after her revelation earlier, he suspected that Remy's father had abandoned her when she had told him about the child. He didn't want to see her get hurt again. Eventually, he made his decision. "It's almost time to wake her up anyway. Warren, find out what she would like for breakfast."

"Sure." Warren nodded his head once. Later on, he would talk to Remy about Antarctica and try to straighten things out between them. First, he wanted to see Emmy. He presented a bundle of clothes to Hank. "Jean asked me to give her these clothes. She thought that Emmy wouldn't want to leave your lab wearing a med gown."

"Very good." Hank gestured Warren to continue his walk. "Emmy will probably still be asleep," Hank paused to gather his thoughts. "Warren?"

Warren looked up and waited for McCoy to continue. Something greatly worried Hank and he had a good idea what it was.

"Please keep in mind that she has been cut off from life for years?" Hank pleaded. "As an empath she now craves love and affection, things that Sinister denied her and she knows you like her. You would hurt her tremendously by taking that away from her."

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me, Hank. I'll be careful." The last thing he wanted was to hurt Emmy the way Betsy had hurt him.

As Warren walked down the corridor, apprehension swept through Hank. How would Warren react once he learned that Emily was Remy's mother? Right now, Warren was infatuated with her, but that revelation would certainly shake him up. Patient-doctor confidentiality forbade him to enlighten Warren. Remy or Emily had to decide when the time was right to tell the others. "I can't protect her from life," he realized saddened. For Emmy's sake he hoped that Warren knew what he was doing. However, it still surprised him that Warren had accepted her presence this unconditionally. Warren hadn't asked him once if she was a clone, or who she was. "I can't believe that they haven't figured it out yet. But then, she looks so young!" Ororo most certainly assumed that Emmy was a clone, which Sinister had created to win their trust. Hank returned to his workstation and used the comm. System to contact Bobby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No!" Bobby yelped and tried to hide deeper in Jono's arms. "Have mercy! It's only eight in the morning. Lemme sleep!"

Hesitantly, Jono opened one eye. The buzzer had provided a rude awakening, but waking up with Bobby in his arms made up for it. In his dreams, he had been tickling Bobby and he felt tempted to continue doing that in real life. But foremost, he needed a moment to re-adjust to the fact that he was awake again… and no longer whole as in his dreams.

"Robert Drake! I know you can hear me! Answer me, young man!"

"Hank… " Bobby whimpered, suddenly realizing they had fallen asleep with their clothes still on. Yeah, I remember now… Jono refused to wear Bugs Bunny jammies! "Hank, don't do this to me. It's my day off!"

A soft chuckle escaped the comm. System. "I want mister Starsmore in my lab in one hour!" Hank announced wickedly, figuring there was a big chance that the two men had fallen asleep together.

Jono grinned at the sight of Bobby's mock terror. Calm down. Love.

"How does he know that you're in here too?"

"One hour, Robert," Hank reminded him. It was time to meet Bobby's new lover!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe this is a mistake, Emmy thought nervously. When she had woken up she had needed to go to the bathroom and she had decided to try without calling in Hank's help. She had made it into the bathroom, but now the bed looked awfully far away. Her knees almost gave out on her, unaccustomed to carrying her weight for a longer period of time. Only a few more steps! For so many years Sinister had decided what her life was like and now that she had her freedom back, she was too weak to enjoy it!

Waking up in this room had been a strange sensation. She felt safe here knowing Remy was close and Hank was probably keeping an eye on her as well. She stumbled over the medical gown and the floor quickly rose to meet her. But suddenly, she sensed Warren's mind and then his hands, tightly grabbing her waist and preventing her from falling. His deep concern took her aback. Yes, Remy worried about her as well, but Warren's feelings differed. There was an undertone of tender affection that indicated he really liked her in that special way. She shook her head, determined not to fall in love again. Twenty-two years ago, Remy's father had ended their relationship because he'd felt too young to be a father and she had vowed to never get romantically involved ever again!

"Why are you out of bed?" Warren threw the clothes onto the chair and helped her back to the bed. Her features still confused him. He could never look at her without thinking about Remy at the same time. But looking into her red on black eyes no longer disturbed him. He was even growing fond of them! He eased her down on the bed and covered her trembling body with warm blankets. "You should have asked Hank to help you."

Hesitantly, she lifted her eyes to meet his. At times like these she wished she couldn't read emotions, which were so much more intense than thoughts. Emotions never lied, always revealed the truth. You shouldn't be falling in love with me. We won't work out.

"I brought you some clothes, as Hank plans on releasing you later today. How are you feeling? You look a little pale." Warren sat down. Her expression puzzled him. Betsy had sometimes allowed him to read her thoughts, but with Emmy he was guessing at what troubled her.

She couldn't let him go on like this and should address this. "You're hurting, why?" She wasn't sure she could deal with his problems, but being an empath, she had no real choice.

Warren felt slightly startled, even embarrassed. "I won't lie to you. My girlfriend dumped me."

His pain increased and she fortified her defenses. "Why did she do that?" Warren seemed a nice man, someone who cared for others.

"We drifted apart," he admitted. "Maybe we took each other for granted." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

Warren smiled weakly. "No need to be sorry. I'm better off this way."

Emmy didn't really know to react. It had been so long since she had discussed personal matters with another living person. Essex had only given her orders, had never talked to her. And there was something else about Warren that confused her. Warren had feelings for her… romantic feelings and now they were discussing his former girlfriend.

Warren read the confusion on her face and changed the subject. "Scott asked me to get a room ready for you in the ladies wing. I hope you'll stay…" That last part was a plea and a question in one. Hopefully, she would accept the offer. "I think you belong here."

A smile surfaced on her face. "I'd love to stay." Remy had also asked her to stay and she wanted to get to know her son… and Warren as well. She still had a hard time believing she could actually be this lucky. Against all odds she had found a new home here in Westchester.

"And Hank wants to know if you want breakfast." Warren couldn't repress a radiant smile now that she'd said yes.

As if on cue, Hank entered the room. Seeing Emmy this relaxed pleased him. Even Warren looked less depressed. He still remembered the brooding look in Angel's eyes when they had returned from Sinister's lab. These two are good for each other, but I do wonder how Remy will react.

"Breakfast?" Food was the last thing on her mind. "Hank? I need to ask you something…" She forgot about Warren's presence. "How's Remy?" She had picked up on his warm feelings, but she had to be sure.

Hank gently patted her right hand. "Remy's fine."

Relieved, she sighed. In spite of his apparent acceptance she still feared some repressed rage might surface. Rage, aimed at her and Essex for ruining his life like that.

Warren listened closely. It didn't surprise him to learn that she was worried about Gambit. He figured the two of them were somehow connected.

Emmy read the questions in Warren's mind, but couldn't bring herself to tell him her sordid history, afraid it might chase him away and she craved his company.

Warren recognized the expression in her eyes and respected her need for privacy. It did convince him however of the fact that he needed to talk to Remy in private. He didn't want to risk alienating her because he'd had some issues with Gambit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hate tests. I'm not depressed anymore!

Bobby folded an arm around his lover's waist. He'd decided to accompany Jono to the med lab, afraid that Hank was set on questioning his lover.

Jono felt that the tests had become unnecessary. Since he'd met Bobby, his dark moods had lifted and he hadn't blown anything up either. So, what's yer friend like, love?

"Hank's been my best buddy for years. He was always there for me when I needed someone to talk to."

Jono realized he might be in trouble. He might be worried that I ain't good enough for yer. What if Hank couldn't stand him and would try to push them apart? Bobby obviously valued Hank's opinion. I won't allow that to happen.

"Don't worry, love," Bobby said reassuringly. "I'll bribe him with Twinkies!"

Jono released a telepathic chuckle. Twinkies… yer blokes got a Twinkies obsession!

"I'm not arguing." Bobby kissed the bandages. "Just relax, love and everything will be fine!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready to go?" Warren nodded his head. The jeans and blue sweatshirt fit and he handed her a pair of Nikes.

Feeling insecure, she looked down her body. The clothes felt odd and unfamiliar, as she had been naked in Sinister's tank for years. She almost felt human again!

"I was wondering," Warren started, "I need to go into town to get some things I need. Do you want to join me? You might need to do some shopping yourself as you only have one outfit." Her shocked eyes surprised him.

"I don't have any money." Real life suddenly overwhelmed her and she wondered if she would ever get used to it again!

Warren opened the door for her, waved at Hank and steadied Emmy as she lost her balance. "Don't worry about money. I've got lots of it. Just buy what you need." A voice, coming from around the corridor made him look up. Immediately, he recognized Bobby's voice, apparently talking to… Jono?

Accidentally, she read those two names in Warren's mind. Bobby and Jono? She had never heard those names before. Although she tried to recompose herself, she continued to tremble. There were too many people close to her!

"Bobby, Jono!" Warren said pleased as the two men came into view.

Jono sensed the presence of another telepath and realized it was the girl. She looks like Gambit, he told Bobby and shielded that thought from her.

"You must be Emily!" Hank had revealed her name to him on the comm. System after he'd nagged for minutes. "I'm Bobby and this is… my lover, Jono." He felt proud for saying it without blushing.

It was obvious to her that they loved each other deeply. Their emotions were clear and full of life and she couldn't help but feel happy for the two young men. "I'm Emmy." She spoke aloud, but also sent the message telepathically into Jono's mind. She wanted to acknowledge his telepathy, realizing he felt insecure about using it.

Warren watched them and made a decision. "Bobby, Jono… Emmy and I are going shopping this afternoon. Want to join us?" It was his way of trying to confirm that he was okay with their relationship. He still felt bad about lashing out at Jono when they had first met. Going into town might give them a chance to get to know each other.

Enthusiastically, Bobby nodded his head. "That's perfect! Jono and I need matching jammies!"

Jono whimpered mentally and Emmy giggled, realizing this was just an act.

"Meet me in the living room at 12.00." Warren looked at Emmy. "Let's get you to your room. You might want to rest."

Hank had heard their voices and continued to observe them. Jono looked all right. Bobby was holding his lover's hand and they were clinging to each other. Even Emmy might benefit from their company. "I'm waiting, mister Starsmore!'

Bobby yelped hearing Hank's tone and quickly agreed to meet Warren at noon.

I ain't wearing yer jammies! Jono stated resolved.

"We will see about that, love!" Bobby pulled his lover along.

"You can pick Jonothan up in two hours, Robert." Amused, Hank watched Bobby's nervous expression.

"You'll be nice to him, won't you? Don't question him, please Hank!" Bobby looked helpless.

Jono had long realized that Hank felt protective of Bobby and that fact made McCoy likable. I'll be okay, love. Awkwardly, he squeezed Bobby's hand. I'll see yer in two hours.

Reluctantly, Bobby left the med lab, praying Hank would go easy on Jono.

Hank gestured Jono to take a seat. Before starting his battery of tests, he wanted to talk to Jono, find out what kind of man Starsmore was. "It looks like you already feel at home here."

Jono hesitated only briefly and then replied telepathically, figuring that McCoy -a scientist- wouldn't be shocked. Thanks to Bobby. He makes me feel welcome here.

Hank nodded his head once. Jono seemed to be a nice young man. Yes, he definitely liked Jonothan Starsmore. "Bobby is very fond of you."

I love him. Jono looked into McCoy's eyes.

"I know that," Hank replied pleased and looked forward to finding out more about this young man in the next two hours. "Please take off those bandages. We need to get started."

Jono tensed up. People used to freak out when seeing him without the bandages. But he realized that McCoy wanted to help and slowly, he loosened the bandages, then peeled them off. He felt exposed and naked now that they were gone. His psionic energy sizzled through the room.

Hank smiled warmly, realizing that taking the step to trust him had been hard on Jono. "Come, my friend. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling startled and excited at the same time, Emmy opened the door to her new room. Her new room. She hadn't had anything to herself for twenty-two years!

"We still need time to decorate it," Warren explained, disappointed that he couldn't offer her more than a sparsely furnished room. It had a bed, desk, chair and closet. Her eyes silenced him. Swallowing hard, he recognized the wonder and gratitude in them.

"I like it," she said, grateful that the walls were beige and not sterile white, which would have constantly reminded her of Essex' labs. "Whom do I have to thank for this?" A new home… I found a new home! Gingerly, she sat down on her bed.

"Professor Xavier, and he looks forward to talking to you once you settled in." His eyes wandered through the empty room. "We'll buy the things you need," he promised and wondered if she wanted some privacy right now. "I'll meet you downstairs in two hours." But damned! He didn't want to leave! He wanted to talk to her!

She sensed his confusion, but felt too shy to ask him to stay. I don't want to give him false hope.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," he whispered absentmindedly, wondering how to survive those two hours.

"Two hours…" she repeated, looking forward to spending more time with him. And Bobby and Jono!

Reluctantly, Warren closed the door behind him. He needed something to keep him busy during those two long hours!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby paced the living room. The rest of the team was running a training program.

"Bobby?" Warren walked inside, rather relieved he'd found someone to talk to.

Bobby raised his eyes. He looks different! Almost radiant! Warren's eyes sparkled with life.

Nervously, Warren shuffled his feet, wondering what to say. Oh, he wanted to tell Bobby about Emmy, tell him how much he liked her, but he was so scared he was rushing things! What if Emily didn't feel the same way about him?

Bobby set aside his worries about Jono, who was right now at Hank's mercy and concentrated on Warren. Like Hank, Warren had always been there for him, helping him when he needed advice. "Do you want to tell me something?" he probed. When Warren remained silent, he made an educated guess. "You're in love!" Warren's blush completely surprised him.

"Maybe I am."

"Emily?" Bobby said knowingly, remembering the look in Warren's eyes earlier. He had been wondering all along why Warren was suddenly volunteering to help Hank in the med lab. "I still need to get used to the fact that Betsy and you are no longer together." 

"She left me and I've got to move on." Warren sat down next to Bobby. "We weren't happy together."

"Doesn't it bother you that Emily looks like Remy? I know you don't like him."

Warren sighed heavily. "I need to talk to Gambit the moment he gets back from the boathouse. Maybe I judged him too harshly."

Bobby's eyes grew big and he pinched the back of Warren's hand. "Are you the real Warren?"

"Yes, I know," Warren smiled weakly. "I really like her, Bobby. But I doubt she'll give me a chance. I suspect that she knows I walked out on LeBeau during the trial."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "You love her?"

"I think so, but… damn, this is such a mess!"

Bobby wanted an explanation. "You're gonna give up on her?" Now that he had found his love, he couldn't image someone else could give up on theirs.

"Bobby, she told me that she was in Sinister's lab for years and Scott hinted why Essex wanted Gambit. You, know, I always assumed that Gambit worked for Sinister out of his own free will, but I'm starting to doubt that now. From what Scott told me, gathering the Marauders was his way out." Hearing that had shocked him. Scott had called it sexual intimidation. He however called it rape! "I doubt Sinister treated her better!" Frustration and anger sounded in his voice. The mere fact that Essex had laid his hands on her infuriated him! But fooling himself wouldn't get him any where. If Sinister had mistreated Emily in the same way, it would be hard, almost impossible to win her trust.

"Warren," Bobby said hesitantly. Remy had told him in confidence that Sinister had raped him and he didn't want to violate that trust. "Remy found a way to deal with his pain and fears. Logan and he are really close now. You need to hang in there. If Emily has been through the same thing with Sinister, she'll make you prove your love over and over again. Give up now and you'll never get the chance to prove you love her."

"So, you think I've got a chance?"

"Yes, I do. If you really are in love with her, you'll have to fight for her like Logan did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emmy sat on her bed, arms tightly wrapped around her body, rocking back and forth. Lonely, she counted the minutes until she could go downstairs. Thankfully, she still sensed Remy's warm presence at the edge of her mind. She kept some distance though, feeling the afterglow of their passionate love. As far as she was concerned, Remy deserved all the happiness in the world after what they had done to him. Essex and she were to blame for the pain he had suffered. If only she had been stronger! Had found a different, better way to get him away from Essex, then Remy would never have ended up on the streets! She would never stop blaming herself for his pain. She had failed to protect him and she would never forgive herself for ruining his life!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby marched into the med lab to pick up Jono for their shopping spree. Hopefully, Hank had finished his tests and Jono was ready to go. Curiously, his eyes drifted through Hank's office. He sighed, as McCoy waved him closer and gave him a satisfied smile. Looked like everything was fine!

Jono startled, no panicked, as Bobby suddenly appeared to his left. His hand moved to cover his face as his bandages were still off. He didn’t want Bobby to see him like this! Don't look at me, love. He turned away. Bobby would finally realize what a freak he really was! Frantically, he grabbed the bandages and tried to wrap them around his chest and face.

"Jono..." Bobby forced back his tears. He'd never expected the injuries to be this severe and it pained him to see Jono's reaction to his sudden presence. "Jono, love," he repeated calmly. Jono acted like he would shun Chamber for the rest of his life because he looked like that! Yes, seeing all this psionic energy roaming free startled him, but didn't appal him.

Jono was fighting off his panic, scared he would blow up Hank's office unintentionally. Bobby's eyes mirrored his shock and he quickly averted his.

"Jono," Bobby said, grabbed his lover's hands and waited until Jono looked at him. "I love you just the way you are and this is part of who you are. You are not a freak or a monster!"

Jono's eyes lit up, then darkened again. I don't want yer to see me like this, he admitted ashamed, but immensely relieved that Bobby hadn't turned away from him.

"Jono," Bobby whispered and stopped Jono's hands, which were frantically trying to wrap the bandages around the damaged area. "It's okay, Jono."

Jono's hands dropped, but kept clutching the bandages. Thanks, love. Yer have no idea how much this means to me.

"I know how much it means to you," Bobby berated him softly.

Hank closely observed the interaction between the two young men and definitely liked what he saw!

"I don't care if you're done with your tests, Hank," Bobby stated in an alarmingly determined tone. "I'm taking Jono with me." He had to do something to break Jono's darkening mood. "Warren is taking us shopping and I plan on abusing his credit card!"

Hank nodded his approval and helped Jono in getting the bandages back in place. Jonothan Starsmore had superbly passed his personal test!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hesitantly, Emmy walked downstairs in search of Warren and she prayed she wouldn't run into even more strangers. Although she tried to act bravely, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Emily?" Scott had been on his way to the kitchen when he had seen her sneak downstairs and curiosity had gotten a tight hold on him. He hated mysteries and the fact that neither Remy nor Hank were talking irritated the hell out of him.

Emmy flinched hearing the alien voice and wished she hadn't left her room. She simply didn't know how to react to strangers. Please, don't let my panic set off the transformation! They can’t know what Essex did to me! She could never reveal her last secret to them, for they would shun her!

"I'm Scott," he introduced himself and walked up to her. Reading her body language, he decided to keep his distance. She looked afraid and ready to run. "I hope you'll like it here." He still wished Hank had told him more! McCoy had revealed was that her name was Emily, that she wasn't a clone and could be trusted. He had never doubted Hank's judgement before and decided to help her the best he could. He extended his hand, but she didn't take it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered her apology because she had hesitated and then weakly shook his hand. She needed time to re-adjust to this life of freedom! "Warren?"

"He's in the living room. I'll walk you there," he offered. Her appearance still stunned him and he suspected that if she wasn't a clone, she was probably Remy's younger sister.

She sighed relieved as her eyes caught sight of Warren, who was ready to go.

"Emmy," Warren exclaimed happily and stopped himself from pulling her into his arms. It was way too soon for that! "Here," he said and draped one of Jean's coats over her shoulders. He had decided against using Betsy's clothes, as he didn't want her to think that she was Betsy's replacement.

She slipped into the coat and failed in locking out the sudden surge of affection emanating from Warren. Why had she agreed to go shopping with him? She shouldn't encourage him! But she craved his warm feelings and his company.

"Bobby and Jono are waiting for us in the car," Warren informed her and opened the door.

Emmy stepped outside and deeply inhaled the autumn air. Unexpectedly, she felt Warren's hand, which came to rest at the small of her back. In his mind, she read concern. He was worried she might lose balance again and take a fall. She should pull back, but didn't. This affectionate gesture warmed her heart.

"Look!" Bobby exclaimed and elbowed Jono in the stomach so he had a better view of the two people walking up to the car. "See! Warren is in love!" he whispered contentedly.

Jono rolled his eyes, wondering what shopping hell awaited him. The worst part was that Bobby was still set on getting them matching jammies!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sweet… something incredibly sweet slid passed his lips and into his mouth. Remy liked his lips, waking up and relishing the sensual taste of chocolate. Opening his eyes, he smiled at his lover, who was watching him intensely. "Cher, you found dessert!" he whispered and lazily, he raised a hand to wipe some chocolate off his lover's lips.

"Yeah, I did," Logan admitted. He'd been astonished to find out just how much effort Remy had put into dinner and now he felt a little guilty for skipping the meal.

"Sorry 'bout fallin' 'sleep," Remy apologized sincerely. "Ain' a romantic t'ing to do."

"Don't worry 'bout it, darlin'." Logan stroked back a stray lock that had fallen in front of Remy's eyes. He dipped a finger into the chocolate and ice cream dessert, which he had brought along and offered it to Remy. Sensually, he traced the insides of his lover's bruised lips. They reminded him of the passion they had shared.

Immediately, Remy sucked the delicacy from his lover's finger and squirmed. Logan lay popped up on an elbow, watching him with a predatory glance. Looking about, his brow grew knitted. "Cher, I remember fallin' 'sleep in de livin' room, mais…"

"Carried ya to the bedroom," Logan explained and offered Remy more ice cream. "Ya didn't look very comfortable sleepin' on that hard floor."

"Merci, cher." Remy licked the ice cream off Logan's finger.

"Hope ya don't mind, but I ate the steak. I even found the beer ya sneaked in."

Remy stretched his body, slowly and seductively. "I forgot de cigars," he suddenly realized and looked up apologetically. "Did I do it right?" he asked hesitantly, uncertain whether Logan wanted to discuss their lovemaking. For some elusive reason he felt strangely shy, knowing what he had done to his lover, what Logan had let him do.

Logan smiled and suddenly realized that the emotional link that had formed between them last evening was still there. Remy's insecurity, his apprehension seeped into his mind and he wondered about the Cajun. "Ya completely surprised me, Remy. When ya said ya were gonna seduce me I had no idea what ya were talkin' 'bout!"

"Was it what you wanted, cher?" He would die right there if Logan told him no.

"Remy, damn it!" Fear tiptoed into his mind… Remy's fear, and he remembered the Cajun's admission that he was afraid of raping him, turning into someone like his own abuser, Sinister. After setting the food aside, he pulled Remy into his arms and shook him gently. "Listen to me, ya stubborn Cajun! Ya did what I wanted ya to do, but I was too chicken to tell ya 'loud! So stop beatin' yerself up over somethin' I wanted ya to do!"

Remy surrendered, relishing the reassurance and the determined feelings crawling inside his mind. Softly, he whimpered as Logan instigated a kiss, then deepened it and finally chased his tongue.

As he pulled back from the kiss, Logan realized something about Remy. He owed this particular insight to the emotional link, which was showing him what his lover really craved. Last night had been about what he had needed, but he had also asked his lover what he craved. Remy had avoided answering that question. Now, he knew why, but he decided not to address it, as he didn't want the rapture in Remy's eyes to disappear. Like Remy had done, he would also make plans for a special evening. "What are yer plans for today?"

"Today?" Remy repeated mystified and then noticed the sunlight floating into the bedroom. "Ain' it supposed to be night? Why didn' ya wake me?"

"Ya needed the sleep, darlin'. And I fell 'sleep shortly after ya… Only woke up an hour ago and headed for the kitchen. After eatin' the steak I brought back dessert." His fingers gently tangled in Remy's auburn hair. He might need some time to work out the details, but he was going to make sure that Remy got what he needed as well. "It's 1300 hours," he informed Remy and leaned in closer to kiss his lover's eyes. The eyelashes tickled against his lips.

"Dat late?" Remy relished the feel of Logan's lips brushing his brow and temples. Then he remembered Logan's question. "My plans for today?"

Logan nodded and continued the gentle exploration of his lover's throat.

"I want to talk to my mère, to Emmy," he admitted in a soft tone. He arched his back in want as Logan's lips stole deeper down his chest. "Still got a lot of questions, cher. Want to know 'bout my père…" Lost for words, his voice trailed off. Logan's lips left behind a trail of kisses along the insides of his thighs.

"Ya really wanna know?" Logan returned to his lover's lips and stared into Remy's dilated pupils. "Sorry 'bout the way this sounds, but what if he's a first class jerk? From what ya told me he left yer mother when he found out that she was pregnant."

"You're always honest wit' me," Remy said pleased and reached up to kiss his lover's lips. "I need to know the trut', cher."

Logan rolled him deeper into his arms and held him tightly, knowing what Remy needed most, affection and love. "I'm glad ya found yer mother, Remy," he started carefully. "When I found her in that tank, she felt… real… not like a clone. It's hard to explain."

Remy snuggled up to him, savouring these last moments of intimacy before he had to get out of bed and back to the mansion. Emotionally, he felt strangely vulnerable right now and suddenly he realized why. The link! It was still there and Logan knew what he was feeling! But he refused to shut it down without Logan's consent first. "Cher… I…"

The link flashed with pain, remembered fear, terror and Logan gasped as it sprang to life in his mind. Why was Remy reacting like this? Everything had worked out fine and… Suddenly, he remembered the incident in the kitchen when he had snuck up on his lover, almost scaring him to death. Sinister had ruined both their lives. "I'm sorry, kid," he whispered, "but she's strong, a survivor."

Remy shuddered. "Cher? What?"

"Ya found a way to deal with the rapes, so will she, but she'll need yer help."

Hearing that reassurance made Remy shake badly. "Mais oui." That was why he was feeling like this! Making love to Logan, allowing his empathy to take them over the edge was his personal victory over Sinister, but Emmy… "Twenty-two years, cher… Sinister only had me for a few weeks!"

Logan focused on his love and sent it down the link. Finally Remy calmed down. "She'll heal," he whispered softly while soothingly stroking his lover's back.

"I need to talk to her." Remy tried to crawl out of Logan's arms.

"Shst, darlin'." Logan pulled him even closer. "We will help her."

"Oui, mebbe togeder we can…" Tears made their way down his face. Would she ever truly recover from this ordeal? Oh, he hoped so!

Now that Remy was calm again, Logan released his lover and got to his feet. Offering Remy a hand, he pulled him up from the bed. "Let's take that shower together. Ya can do my back. Then we'll get somethin' to eat and we'll be in the med lab within the hour."

"I need to tell her dat I love her…" Remy whispered in a desperate tone and stared helplessly into Logan's blue eyes. "I know how she feels, cher."

"She knows ya love her," Logan reminded him. "She knows."

"You'll be at my side?"

"Of course." Logan shook his head and pushed him into the bathroom. "I'll tell ya as many times as ya need to hear it! I love ya, Remy and I won't desert ya!"

Yes, Logan would always support him, kick his butt if needed and Remy felt eternally grateful for having found a love like this. He was truly blessed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm not sure I can do this," Emmy objected weakly. Seeing the crowd of people upset her. She would probably disappoint Warren but she couldn't go out there!

"Yes, you can," Warren said in a perfectly calm tone. They sat in the back of the car and Bobby was driving. "We'll be close all the time. You won’t be alone."

But Emmy stared at the people and shook her head. "I can't." What if she panicked? What if her panic started the transformation? She couldn't take that risk. Acting without thinking first, she instinctively grabbed Warren's right hand and squeezed it for support.

Surprised, Warren looked at their joined hands. It was the first time that she took the initiative to touch him and he smiled. Gently, he returned the squeeze.

Bobby looked at them in the mirror and grinned. Jono caught that grin, followed the direction of Bobby's glance and couldn't help chuckling himself. Warren's face was flustered and he liked seeing the guy slightly embarrassed, but as he looked at Emmy, his chuckle died. He hated shopping because it exposed him to strangers, but she looked absolutely terrified.

Suddenly, Emmy grew aware of his warm fingers curled around hers and she was about to apologize and pull back, when Warren's feelings flashed higher. He actually wants to protect me! His gentle touch and the feelings, which accompanied it, woke something up inside her heart that she had thought dead.

"Where do you want me to park the car?" Bobby asked Warren, and caught the returning amusement in Jono's eyes. "Yes, I know they're holding hands!" he whispered for Jono's ears only.

Warren tried to ignore the remark and pointed out a man in a blue suit to Bobby. "Drive up to him. He'll give you directions." He had recognized the store manager from Macy's, who always greeted him when he was in town. Being a major shareholder definitely had advantages at times like these!

Bobby followed the directions and eventually parked the car in a nearly abandoned car park. "Where's everyone?"

Warren opened the car door and helped Emmy getting out of the car, but he never let her hand slip from his. Now that he had a hold on it, he vowed to not let it go again.

She leaned against the car, moaning softly as the sunlight hit her sensitive eyes.

Warren reached inside his pockets and offered her a pair of sunglasses. He didn't know much about Gambit, but he'd remembered that the Cajun's eyes couldn't stand bright light. "Better?" he inquired after she had put them on.

"Yes, thank you." Emmy sighed relieved. She'd forgotten how sensitive her eyes were. In Essex' lab there had never been any sunlight.

"Warren?" Bobby said as the store manager led them inside. "Why are we the only ones in here?"

"Mister Worthington asked us to close the store for one hour so other customers won't disturb you," the store manager explained.

Both Jono and Emmy looked incredibly relieved to hear that. Awkwardly, she smiled at Jono. It's good to know that you're nervous too!

I hate shopping. Jono focused on Bobby again, who was pulling him into a certain direction.

The store manager gestured an elderly lady to walk up to him. "This is Kimberly, your personal shopper for today, mister Worthington. She'll keep track of all your purchases."

Warren smiled. "Where are we going to start?"

"Ladies clothing," Kimberly replied. "After receiving your phone call I assembled several outfits, which the young lady might like."

Addressing Bobby and Jono, Warren said, "We'll meet at the exit in one hour."

Bobby grinned wickedly. "You're paying, right?"

"This one time, yes," Warren acknowledged. "Behave yourself, Drake!"

"I won't," Bobby muttered and grabbed Jono's waist. "C'mon, you need jammies!"

Ten minutes later, Emmy stared in disbelief at the clothes Kimberly had selected for her. The outfits were perfect and covered every occasion she might need them for. "I can't afford them," she whispered into Warren's ear, slightly embarrassed that she was still holding his hand.

"Just tell us which you like," he soothed her.

"I don't know… " Emmy admitted with a helpless shrug. Even the cheapest outfit cost a few hundred dollars.

Warren nodded his head and indicated Kimberly that he was buying all outfits. Then, he pulled Emmy along to the shoe department.

Emmy didn't know where to look. She had never known there were so many styles of footwear! Feeling lost, she nodded her head every time Kimberly or Warren presented a pair to her.

Next, was the search for undergarments and this time Warren let go of her hand. "Kimberly will advise you. I'll wait for you here."

Feeling lost, she followed Kimberly. Her eyes grew big, seeing all sorts of lingerie. "Do women really wear this?" She closely examined the texture and shape of a thong made of silk.

"Yes, " Kimberly replied and added the item to her list. It was always a pleasure to help Warren Worthington and his guests. "And here we have a selection of nightgowns."

Silk again! Emmy didn't want Warren to spend all this money on her and she tried to only show interest in the cheaper models, but there was one nightgown that took her breath away. It was made of black silk, with red roses embroiled on it. Quickly, she walked away from it, but she didn't know that Kimberly had already added it to the list.

A soft yelp attracted her attention. Bobby and Jono had also found their way here and were now discussing whether or not Jono needed thongs! She giggled and tried to get away unnoticed, but Jono's mind voice killed her hopes.

Don't giggle! Help me! He wants me to wear thongs!

Why don't you get him some in return? Emmy peeked at their faces. Jono was blushing! That's so cute! she sent, momentarily forgetting her own worries.

"Don't encourage him!" Bobby shook his head. "We're buying these thongs… no, technically speaking Warren is and now we're getting some matching jammies. I already got some in mind!'

They walked away and when she saw that Warren was still waiting for her, her smile grew radiant. She was glad he had asked Jono and Bobby to come along. Those two constantly emitted warm vibrations!

"We need furniture and accessories to brighten your room!" Warren informed her and extended his hand. Will she take it? He hoped she would.

Emmy stared at his hand and realized that she was blushing. Blushing like a schoolgirl! I like him too much! Maybe staying at the mansion is a bad idea after all! I need to talk to Warren and tell him not to get his hopes up! Eventually, she took his hand and shuffled her feet. The problem was that no one had given her this kind of attention before. She loved Warren's warm feelings and she didn't want to them to stop.

As they walked, he studied her face. How had Logan gained Gambit's trust? What did he have to do so Emmy would trust him? Bobby was right. He couldn't give up on her before he had even tried to convince her that he was in love with her.

Her jaw almost dropped onto the floor, seeing the big four-poster bed at the end. "It's beautiful!" Because Warren refused to release her hand, she ended up dragging him along. "I always dreamt of having such a bed!" Her hands caressed the dark wood. The bed was crowded with pillows in bright colors and the curtains had flower patterns.

Kimberly gave him a smile as Warren nodded his head. If she wanted this bed, she would get it! Eventually, he had to pull her away from it. "We need to decorate your room as well. What about lamps, pictures?"

Her head started to spin, as he showed her a number of paintings, posters and drawings. "This one is gorgeous," she decided and pointed out a sunset, painted in bight reds and blues.

"Why am I not surprised?" Warren smiled. "What about this one?" It was a painting in black and silver, depicting a star lit sky.

"Beautiful," she agreed. "And this lamp…"

"Jugendstil," Kimberly said and put it on the list.

"I think this covers it," Warren remarked. "Anything else you would like to see?"

"The toys department?"

Warren raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping to avoid that one as Bobby is already there!" He gave her a huge smile.

"Bobby's buying Jono jammies." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Sure, we'll go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm not wearing yer jammies! Jono yelped mentally, as Bobby held up jammies adorned with a Darth Vader print. Yer can't make me!

"I can. You tasted the bacon and eggs, didn't you?"

Yes I did! Jono crossed his arms and was determined not to give in.

"What if I promise to take you to an Irish pub and have some Guinness or another beer of your choice? And what was your favorite food before the accident? Fish and chips? Wanna taste it again?" Bobby knew he was being wicked and a tease, but he had to keep Jono from brooding. Jono looked up and he caught the flicker of interest in those gorgeous eyes.

Yer would do that for me?

"Yeah, as long as you take me home afterwards! I've got this suspicion that you'll be begging me to keep on drinking!" Bobby brushed a lock away from Jono's face. "What do you say? I choose the jammies and I'll drink and eat what ever you want."

It's a tempting offer… But yer will be pissed after just one beer!

"Then don't blame me when I end up throwing up all over you! Now, stay here… I'll get our jammies!"

Yer already know which ones yer want? Yer have been planning this!

"If Warren hadn't offered to take us shopping, I would have gone on my own, yes," Bobby replied from the back of the room. "Got them!" He had long thought about what jammies Jono would agree to wear and these might do. "What do you think, Jono?"

Jono's eyes widened and mentally, he laughed warmly. Yer a blast! I like those jammies!

"I picked them especially for you. I gathered that since Monty Python is British you might agree to wear them."

The crooked smile of John Cleese stared right back at him and Jono slapped his knees.

"Or you can have this one," Bobby offered him a choice. "Mister Bean is British too, isn't he?" These jammies showed several facial expressions of Mister Bean and his favorite bear.

I can't make a choice. He really liked them both and yes, he would consent to wearing them. But yer still got to eat fish and chips and drink several pints of beer!

"All right." Bobby collected two more pairs. "We'll take both. Warren won't mind buying us four pairs of jammies instead of two!"

Are we done here? Jono was eager to get back to the car. Shopping always gave him the willies.

"Nope!" Bobby exclaimed and clutched the jammies to his chest. "Next stop are the action figures! I need a Spidey doll!"

Jono shuddered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cautiously, she made her way over to the stuffed animals and panted softly as a man-sized teddy bear blocked her way. "It's adorable!" She couldn't help running a hand through its soft fur.

Warren nodded his head and Kimberly made a note. Good thing Emmy has no idea I'm buying all this, or she would never tell us what she likes. It's only money, and I've got more than I can ever spend! Still holding her hand, he followed her to the smaller stuffed animals and now her eyes searched with purpose. "What are you looking for?"

"A rabbit… white and with fluffy ears," she whispered absentmindedly. Surely, after so many years they wouldn't be producing this particular stuffed rabbit any longer, but she hoped… and wished… "That's it!" She'd almost missed the rabbit, as it was hidden behind a frog. Her hands trembled as she pulled the rabbit free.

Warren wondered about the stunned expression on her face and were there really tears hiding in her eyes? "Why does this rabbit mean this much to you?"

"I didn't have much money back then, but I bought this one for Remy…" she whispered in an unguarded moment.

Warren thought he had misunderstood. "You bought it for Remy?"

"Yes, before I got onto the bus… I had it until Essex…" Shocked, she looked up and her eyes revealed her horror. She reached for the sunglasses, which she had taken off in the store and wanted to hide behind them, so Warren wouldn't see her tears.

Suddenly, things clicked in Warren's brain and the pieces of the puzzle were complete. "I thought you were his younger sister… but you're his mother! But you look like you're eighteen!"

Tears dripped down her face and she jerked her hand free. Turning her back to him, she said, "I didn’t want you to know."

"Why?" Warren gently took hold of her shoulders and turned her about until she faced him again. He removed the sunglasses and it pained him to see that she quickly tried to wipe away her tears. "It's okay to cry."

"No…" She took a deep breath. "I'm Remy's mother, yes. Essex got to me when I was travelling to my grandmother. He wanted the baby… I managed to smuggle my son outside, but… I stayed in his lab for twenty-two years." There, she had said it. Warren now knew the truth and would certainly walk away from her and she couldn't even blame him for it.

"Emmy," Warren started and cupped her chin in his hand so she had to look at him. "Remy's your son… and Sinister… damn him! Twenty-two years?"

Lost for words, she looked into his eyes. Go on, walk away. It's okay, Warren. I know you dislike Remy… She carefully shielded her thoughts from him.

At a loss, Warren held her stare prisoner and refused to break eye contact. "It must have been hard on you to tell me that." Had it changed things between them? Knowing who she really was? "But that doesn't change the fact that I've got feelings for you!"

Emmy sighed. Maybe they could still be friends. At least he wasn't running away like Remy's father had after hearing she was pregnant.

Shaken up a little, Warren stared at her hand. Soothingly, he rubbed her fingers. "What do you think? Do I need Remy's permission to date you?" He had phrased it awkwardly, but hoped she understood.

"You accept this?" She'd never expected Warren to react like this!

"If you'll have me," Warren added softly. However, this meant that he would really have to talk to Gambit and bury the hatchet. But he would gladly do that for her. Emmy was absentmindedly patting the stuffed animal and he added, "I don't know why, Emmy, but I feel connected to you. It never mattered to me who or what you were. I never asked Hank if you were a clone. I just want to make you happy."

Flattered, but also ashamed, she felt lost for words. "I don't know…"

"Why not give us a chance? I want to prove to you that I really love you," he said, remembering Bobby's advice. "We'll take things slow."

Emmy sensed the truth and resolve in his words and it acted like a soothing balm to her scarred soul.

"You don't have to answer now." Warren warmly. "I can wait."

Emmy returned the smile shyly. "Would you buy the rabbit for me?"

"Of course." It was the only thing she had asked him to buy. She really had no idea that he had bought the bed, the teddy bear and all the things she had liked as well. Good, hopefully the stuff will be in her room when we get back to the mansion. I need to stall for more time though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They hooked up with Bobby and Jono at the exit. Bobby carried a large bag, filled with their jammies. "What's that?" Warren pointed at the action figure in Bobby's arms.

"I got myself a Spidey doll!"

"Did you get the jammies?" Emmy looked to Jono for an answer.

Yeah, we did. Bobby bought some Monty Python and mister Bean jammies.

Confused, Emmy looked at Warren. "Never heard of them." She felt lost in this alien world.

"I've got their movies on tape," Bobby announced in a proud tone. "We'll first watch 'Monty Python and the holy grail'. You'll love it." Bobby placed his stuff in the trunk of the car.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry…" Warren said unexpectedly. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Hotdogs," Emmy whispered in a soft tone. "Hadn't had one in… years."

"Okay." Bobby wrapped his arms around his lover. "You're gonna taste hotdogs. I hope you'll like them!"

Jono remained silent, looking at Emmy instead. In her arms, she clutched a white stuffed rabbit and her thoughts…

Emmy sensed his concerned thoughts and forced herself to smile. Warren's fingers curled themselves a little tighter around hers and for the first time in her life, she allowed herself to hope that she had found someone who really loved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Henri? Can I speak to Emmy? I want to introduce mon amant to her," Remy asked softly. Luckily, Logan had agreed to accompany him this time and he took great comfort in his lover's presence. He wanted to ask Emmy about his father and he needed Logan's moral support. Oui, what if his father was a first class jerk as his lover had phrased it? Emmy had already told him that his father had left her because she had been pregnant, but Emmy had fought to keep him!

"Remy!" Hank almost choked on the coffee. He still had to tell Remy that Emily had left the med lab. And I should tell him about Warren as well. Oh my, this won’t be easy! Coughing, he tried to clear his lungs. "Emmy, you say?"

Logan noticed the sly expression in Hank's eyes and grew alert. Beast was up to something all right. Hank loved to play little mind games if he believed they would teach people a valuable lesson. And this time it looks like Remy's gonna be his victim!

"I discharged Emmy three hours ago, Remy. Scott arranged a room for her in the ladies wing." Hank set aside the coffee and wondered how to tell Remy about Warren.

Remy released a startled yelp and Logan acted immediately. He placed an arm around his lover's shoulder and his fingers rubbed Remy's skin through the fabric. "Ya could have told him, Blue. It's his mum."

"Where is she now?" Remy tried to fight down his panic. What if she had left the mansion and he would never see her again?

Elegantly, Hank leapt to his feet and studied the young Cajun. Fear of abandonment… I wonder how Logan deals with this. There was no way out. He had to tell Remy. "Warren escorted her to her room."

Remy almost collapsed against his lover's chest. "Warren?" he yelped shocked. "Warren? Why didn' you tell me? When did he get back?" Raving, his panic increased. It was no secret that Warren hated his guts for his part in the Morlocks Massacre and he couldn't blame Angel for that. He was responsible for the massacre, as he had assembled the Marauders, but… Had Warren decided to get back at him by using Emmy?

"Remy, sit down. Let Blue explain this." Logan continued to rub his lover's back. The link between them had weakened considerably, but when he tried hard, he still sensed some of Remy's emotions and right now, the kid was panicking!

"Mais Warren hates me! What if he's only usin' my mère?"

"Calm down, young man!" Hank commanded fiercely. They should have addressed this earlier. The professor and Scott should have dealt with the situation between Warren and Remy, instead they had pretended it didn't exist. Now, he had to straighten things out! "Sit down," he ordered and pushed Remy down until he sat in his chair. He exchanged a glance with Logan who nodded his head, giving him permission to lecture his lover if necessary.

"Warren has been visiting Emmy since she got here," Hank said calmly and gently took hold of Remy's hands. You're an empath. You know I speak the truth and that I'm not trying to mislead you. Hank startled, as alien words formed and faded in his mind. Looking up at Remy, he noticed the young Cajun's confusion. And you might be a telepath as well, considering your mother is one.

"Why didn' you tell me dat Warren was… down here?" Remy wanted to be angry at Hank, but couldn't pull it off. Hank had Emmy's best interest in mind. He knew that for certain.

"Because I feared you might over react considering your past with him," Hank pointed out to him. "Remy, Warren really likes her." Hank sighed as Remy's eyes grew big. "He's been here in the med lab since she arrived and he's still looking after her. He even went against my orders and helped her sneak out of the med lab because she wanted to see a star lit sky. Does that sound like's using her to get back at you?"

Remy wanted to protest again, but Logan squeezed his shoulder and Hank gave him an impatient glance, so he remained quiet. Dey can' understand… Warren hates me… He probably hates my mère too! I don' want her to get hurt ever 'gain! I need to protect her!

"Listen to me!" Hank said sharply and sat down opposite Remy so they were level. He wanted the Cajun's full attention.

Logan allowed it, knowing Hank was acting out of concern for Remy.

Remy bit down his frustration "Continuer."

Hank drew in a deep breath. "Emily trusts Warren. I can only assume that her empathic abilities are telling her that Warren has her best interest in mind. Warren has never before made up excuses to help me in the med lab. He wanted to be close to her. Did you know that he sat with her for hours?"

Remy calmed down a little, but remained distrustful. "Why would he be dat kind to her?"

Hank sighed deeply. "Am I speaking in an alien language, Remy?"

"Blue!" Logan chuckled, knowing only too well how Hank felt. I know what it feels like to try to talk some sense into the Cajun!

"I know that Warren and you have some issues." He raised his hand to stop Remy from speaking. "But Emmy and Warren are good for each other."

Pondering Hank's words Logan felt slightly confused. But he had always trusted Hank's judgement. McCoy would never allow an X-Man to hurt the girl. "Darlin'," he whispered into Remy's ear. "It sounds to me like Warren's intentions are honest. Ya can't decide what she can and can't do."

"Mais Warren! Why does it have to be Warren!" After this small outburst he grew quiet again.

Logan gathered his lover's trembling hands in his. "Just talk to Warren. He's kinda stuck up, but…"

Remy cut him short. "Cher, Warren doesn' talk to me! He ignores me, remember?" Feeling miserable, he pleadingly looked at his lover. "Warren hates me!"

"Remy..." Hank shook his head in dismay. What did he have to say to calm Remy down? Thinking it over, he suddenly realized that this wasn't about Emmy at all. "It's because of the trial, isn't it?" Remy's flinch answered his question. "It's because of the Massacre, the Marauders and his wings."

Logan realized Hank had hit bull's eyes. There were still some unsolved issues between Warren and Remy, and Remy and the rest of the team. They had betrayed him and Remy needed time to learn to trust them again.

"I want you to understand this," Hank said calmly and locked eyes with the Cajun.

Remy had no other choice than to return the stare. He didn't want to discuss the trial or Warren's part in it.

"I made mistakes during that trial. Eric the Red forced us to go along with the charade and we should have refused to cooperate. Giving into Eric the Red's demands made it seem like we agreed with him."

Remy cringed and tried to get to his feet to flee this conversation, but Logan wouldn't let him.

"I should never have left Antarctica without you. I should have returned to the citadel to look for you. My God, we deserted you and that's the truth!" Hank stroked Remy's auburn hair and regretted the entire disaster. He's an empath… must have felt our doubts… how did he cope when we left him behind?

Remy swallowed hard, hearing that admission. "I hoped you'd be back," he admitted gingerly. "Hoped you'd forgive me. I never wanted to get dem killed. Never wanted Warren to lose his wings… "

"I know that, Remy," Hank said soothingly. "You didn't know about Sinister's plans. But what I want to know is… can you forgive me?"

Remy looked lost. "Forgive you? For what?" The strange thing was that he sensed McCoy's sincere regret.

"For leaving you behind." Hank smiled gently. "It's time to get everything in the open. I refuse to play your games any longer. You won't push me away."

Embarrassed and ashamed, Remy was at a loss. "Mais oui," he whispered eventually. Shyly, he patted Hank's big furry hand.

Pleased with his achievement, Hank played his next trump. "Warren walked out on you during the trial. He couldn't deal with the fact that it was you who assembled the Marauders. After all, they destroyed his wings, but…" Hank grabbed Remy's head between his hands and looked straight into his eyes. "But Warren's a decent man. Believe me, I know. Warren has been part of this team since the beginning and he always covered our back when we needed him. Losing his wings drove him over the edge and when Apocalypse got to him, Warren crumbled. He only had one person left to aim his anger at, you. All three of you need to heal. Warren can help Emmy deal with her pain, like Logan has done for you. Emmy's strong… incredibly strong to have survived in captivity and… Warren's in love with her."

But Remy hadn't heard that last part. He was still too busy dealing with his part in the massacre. "I should never have given in to assemblin' dem Marauders. I should have said non…"

Logan couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Ya wouldn't have survived much longer, darlin'. I know how much he hurt ya in those few weeks. Ya had to get 'way from him."

"And that's what you need to explain to Warren," Hank said, cutting in.

"Tell him Sinister raped me and de Marauders was my way out? I ain' tellin' him what Sinister did to me!" Remy wildly shook his head. "Don' want anyone to know and certainly not Warren!"

"Think about it," Hank said, realizing they had to stop pushing Remy. "Emmy's eyes light up every time she sees Warren. This might be her chance at happiness. Do you want to take that away from her?"

"Non," Remy whispered upset. Why had Hank brought this up? He had felt so happy and in love and now… "I have to talk to Warren, non?"

"Yes," Hank agreed and smiled reassuringly. "And you might even find that Warren has changed."

"Ain' sure 'bout dat." Remy dragged himself to his feet. Thankfully Logan was there to lend him all the emotional support he needed. "I'll talk to Warren. Come on, cher. Let's go and find him." He wanted to do this now, before he changed his mind.

"Hank?" Logan whispered, as Remy walked over to the doorway. There was something he had to say before joining his lover. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, my friend," Hank waved it away. "We should have apologized to him after he got back from Antarctica instead of banishing him to the boathouse." As he watched them leave his lab, he hoped Remy and Warren would find a way to work out their differences.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell's going on here?" Stunned, Scott stared at the van that had stopped in front of the mansion. Several men were carrying clothes, boxes and… - a four-poster bed?- inside.

Jean looked up from the delivery papers and smiled. "Warren bought all this for Emily. They went shopping at Macy's. Isn't it romantic?" She sighed and gave Scott a wink. "Our anniversary is coming up, darling."

"I already bought my present for you." Scott loved seeing her smile brighten. "But you'll have to wait a little longer."

"Five more days," she said blissfully and sneaked up to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think Warren is in love with her!"

Scott tended to agree with her. "This isn't typical behavior for Warren."

"When do you think she will tell us who she really is?"

"Well, Hank told me she isn't a clone, so I'm guessing she is Remy's younger sister."

"That makes sense." Jean smiled, seeing the paintings. "They don't need us here. We should return to the danger room."

Scott pressed a kiss onto her cheek. "You're right."

Jean couldn't repress a smile, seeing the giant teddy bear. "Yes," she whispered privately. "Warren's got it bad!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cher?" Upset, Remy closed the door to Emmy's room. "She ain' in dere." Feeling lost, he wondered what to do next. He still didn't believe Warren's intentions were honest.

"There's a car drivin' up the lane," Logan remarked. Bobby and Jono were in the front and Warren and Emmy in the back. "She's in the car."

"What are we waitin' for?" Remy ran downstairs, eager to convince himself that his mother was fine.

"Slow down, kid," Logan grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stop. "I want ya to calm down first. Yer only gonna make things worse this way."

"D'accord," Remy whispered in a guilty tone. Now that he knew his mother was safe, his old apprehension snuck up on him. "I don' know what to say to Warren."

"Then let him do the talkin'!" Logan advised. From the doorway, he watched them get out of the car. "'nother Spiderman doll." He shook his head. "I wonder how Jono puts up with Drake's obsessions." Logan never expected an answer from Remy, but he got one nonetheless.

"Bobby makes him happy, makes him laugh." Nervously, he noticed that Warren and Emmy were holding hands. "Cher, I don' know if I can do dis." Goose flesh formed over his body. He had managed to avoid talking to Warren since he'd gotten back from the ice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby and Jono walked up to the house, laughing and pushing each other around, trying to find out just how ticklish the other was. In the end Bobby screamed, "I surrender," and almost bumped into Logan, who bared his teeth and growled.

"Hey, it’s the big bad wolf," Bobby quipped and gave Jono a wink. "Wolvie, told you before that people who are in love aren't supposed to be grumpy!"

Yer better make a run for it, Jono advised, as Logan's teeth flashed dangerously. That way I can chase and catch yer!

Bobby started up the stairs, giggling and almost dropping his Spidey doll. Jono chased behind him and the door to Bobby's room closed with a bang.

"C'mon, darlin', ya can do this." Logan pushed his lover away from the doorway. "Talk to the man!"

Emmy's smile faded, sensing Remy's confusion, but she quickly realized that his feelings were about Warren, not her. Remy? She reached out instinctively. Unexpectedly, images flashed in her mind. My God, did you think I left you? Without saying goodbye? Sweetie, I love you! She walked up to him. Extending her arms, she pulled him close. His eyes clung to hers and she smiled. I'll never leave you, never. I love you, Remy. That instant, she realized how much he craved hearing those words. Inside this young man's body hid a startled young boy, who craved love and acceptance.

Remy inhaled her scent and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Merci, for tellin' me dat," he whispered deeply touched. He'd forgotten about Warren who was watching them intently. "I was scared you had left me…" he said slightly embarrassed for having doubted her sincerity.

"I understand, Remy." She smiled warmly and did something she had always wanted to do. She kissed his brow. "I--- love--- you--, Remy. You--- are--- my--- son!" she emphasized every word and looked deeply into his eyes.

Logan smiled contentedly. Just what the Cajun needs to hear.

Remy however, froze. Warren had also heard those words! "Mais," he started, terrified how Warren might react to this news. But Emmy's smile reassured him.

"Warren knows you're my son, Remy," she said softly and soothingly stroked his hair. "You need to talk to him, don't you?" She did her best to radiate calm and trust, warmth and love. "I'm sure your lover can walk me back to my room. I need to make sure he's treating my son right."

Remy couldn't help himself, but smiled in return. "Treats me bien."

"Good," she said pleased, knowing Remy and Warren needed some privacy. Her steps faltered a little walking up to Logan. She was terribly tired and although she had loved going shopping with Warren, she probably should have stayed in her room to rest instead.

"Emmy?" Logan cocked his head and wondered what to say.

"Thanks for getting me out of that tank," she said and broke the ice between them. "You saved my life."

"Don't mention it. Want me to walk ya to yer room?"

Emmy nodded her head and looked over her shoulder at Remy and Warren.

"They'll be fine," Logan assured her and suddenly noticed the strain in her eyes. "Ya're just like yer son," he remarked absentmindedly. "Remy never admits to being hurt or tired." Resolved, he lifted her in his arms to carry her up the stairs. "Don't," he said as she wanted to protest. "Carried ya before in the lab and Remy… I carried him 'round too, so this doesn't really matter."

Emmy smiled, accepting his care and concern. "I think I'll like it here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remy stared at Warren, lost for words. How to start this conversation? Maybe he should apologize?

"Why don't we sit down?" Warren pointed out a bench in the garden and walked over to it. Remy, he noticed, hesitated to accept the invitation. Now, as he studied the Cajun, he expected to look into Emily's eyes and not into Gambit's. Mother and son.

In the end, Remy accepted and sat down as far away as possible from Warren. He didn't know what to think of the fact that Warren knew the truth about Emmy and he. For some reason, he had expected Worthington to throw some kind of tantrum, accusing them of misleading him.

"Emmy's a great lady," Warren said eventually, opting for a non-confrontational opening. He wanted to talk to Remy, not alienate him and they both liked, no loved, Emmy.

"Oui," Remy whispered and then grew silent again. What the hell was he doing here? Why had he let Hank talk him into this?

Warren felt equally lost. He wanted to talk things out, but how?

"Je suis désolé," Remy said honestly.

Warren looked up. "For what?"

"For your wings. If I hadn' gadered dem Marauders, den…"

Warren took a deep breath. Okay, so Remy wanted to discuss this? "Why did you do it? Why assemble a bunch of killers?" He wondered if Remy would tell him the truth or lies.

"Sinister made me do it. I know it ain' an excuse, mais… I didn' have a choice." He couldn't tell Warren the whole truth. The man already despised him!

"How did he do that? Force you to assemble them?" Warren straddled the bench to have a better view of Remy's face and he noticed the nervous twitch near the Cajun's mouth.

Helplessly, Remy stared at the mansion. "I can' tell you." Warren would shun him even more if he knew the truth.

Warren decided to push him a little. "Scott told me that Sinister sexually intimidated you?" Remy's strangled yelp didn't surprise him.

"Scott said what?"

"Not in so many words," Warren clarified. "But I'm not stupid, Remy. You should never have gone to Sinister in the first place!"

Remy's eyes grew big. "Whom did you talk to?" How had Warren gotten his hands on this inside information?

"Bobby and Hank didn't betray your trust," Warren assured him. "But after I had all the pieces of the puzzle…" Remy's panic was growing. "I won't tell anyone." 

Realizing that there was nothing left to hide, Remy gave in. "Sinister told me dat he would let me go after I led dem Marauders into de tunnels. I t'ought he just wanted some DNA material from de Morlocks and den he would let dem go… Didn' know dat he had given Creed different instructions."

Warren nodded his head. He should have given Remy a chance to explain himself after the Massacre, but back then rage had blinded him. The Cajun refused to look at him, but Warren knew there were tears lurking in those eyes. He had accepted Emmy without ever doubting her and he realized that he had to do the same thing with Remy. But damn, it was hard!

"I'm so sorry dat dey destroyed your wings." Remy's barely audible words were filled with pain and true regret. "I would do anyt'in' to change de past."

Warren let the words sink in. He still hadn't reached the core of Remy's feelings and decided to let the Cajun rave. Suddenly, as he looked at Remy's face, he realized how young he was. Sinister must have gotten to him when he was about 17…

Remy no longer had the strength or the will power to keep pretending and let out the truth. "I know you hate me… I was scared you wanted to get back at me by usin' Emmy."

Warren raised an eyebrow. Now, he finally understood. "I don't hate you." Remy's eyes snapped up and locked with his. "I can't deny that I'm mad at you for forming the Marauders, but I don't hate you! Why do you think that?"

Perplexed, Remy gasped for breath. It was true. He didn’t sense any hate in Warren's mind, at least not directed at him. "Mais I'm responsible for you losin' your wings!"

"No, you're not. Remy, Harpoon crushed the bones and yes, they became infected, but they might have been salvaged if not a so called friend of mine had decided to amputate them. Hodge was a mutant-hater and when I realized the truth, it was too late. You're not responsible for the loss of my wings." The surprise in Remy's eyes took him aback. "This conversation isn't going as you thought it would?"

Shocked, Remy nodded his head. "You don' hate me?"

Warren considered his answer. "No, I don’t hate you. I just wished you had asked the professor for help instead of seeking out Sinister."

"I didn' know 'bout de professor back den," Remy said apologetically, still searching Warren's emotions for the hate that had to be hiding beneath the surface. It was an invasion of Warren's privacy, but he couldn't stop himself.

Warren, used to telepathic touch, sensed the probing, but didn't comment on it. Scott's revelation that Gambit was an empath had been a surprise, but now that he knew that Emmy was a telepath and an empath, he figured Remy might be both as well.

"I don' really understand dis," Remy whispered as he calmed down. "I knew for sure you hated me."

Warren shook his head in dismay. "Probably because I walked out on you during the trial."

Remy averted his eyes. The mere mention of that trial had him shivering. "I deserved dat."

"No, you didn't. Eric the Red had no right to treat you like that," Warren corrected him. "You know why he made me defend you? Because he knew I would walk away when hearing you assembled the Marauders and damn him! I did what he wanted me to do!"

Surprised, Remy felt the real indignation in those words. "You're mad at yourself?"

"Yes," Warren bit his lip. "After being manipulated by villains so many times, I should have learned to see through their disguises."

"It wasn' your fault," Remy offered. "I don' blame you for walkin' way."

Warren smiled regretfully. "You know something, Remy? I did my best to blame you… instead I should have put the blame on the person really responsible for this, Sinister!"

"You forgive me?" He wasn't sure why he'd said that, but he needed the answer more than anything else in the world.

Warren sighed. "Can you forgive me for being such a blind fool?"

"You ain' a fool." Remy smiled weakly. "Guess dat's oui?"

"Yes." Warren suddenly realized how much Remy had suffered because of this. "So, now that we've forgiven ourselves... Can I date your mother?" He hoped the teasing would lift the last remnant of the dark tension between them.

Remy smiled, amused, hearing that question and shifted on the bench. "You don' need my permission."

"But I want it," Warren said steadfast. "Hank has already warned me that he might inflict bodily harm on my person if I hurt her…"

"You really love her?" Hank had been right. This wasn't his decision. It was Emmy's.

"You're the empath… Can't you tell I'm sincere?"

"I don' want to pry," Remy said, forgetting that he'd already probed Warren's feelings.

"That's okay. I understand that you're protective of her. I already feel the same way about Emmy. I won't hurt her or betray her trust."

Remy felt lost. Warren's feelings were real, oui… "Mais you've got to be careful," he warned Warren in an unguarded moment. "Sinister hurt her…"

"Like he hurt you." Warren nodded his head once. "I'll earn her trust."

"Oui, won't be easy." Remy suddenly realized what he was doing! Counselling Warren on how to gain Emmy's trust!

"Will you help me?" Warren asked, taking that final step. "I want to help her heal…"

"I want to help her too."

Warren extended his hand. "I know that I never tried to get to know you. I was never a friend to you. Do you think we can change that?"

Remy stared at the offered limb. "You want to be mon ami?"

"Yes," Warren confirmed. "I'll fight for her love, but I rather not fight you."

Slowly, Remy shook Warren's hand. "Oui, I'll help you," he whispered softly, surprised to feel Warren's genuine relief and willingness to make this work. He doesn' hate me? He still felt a little confused by the admission. He had been wrong about so many things in his life! The X-men had forgiven him, had even defied Sinister to rescue him. Logan had proved to him that their love was true and his mother had fought to keep him safe. Sinister had almost destroyed them both! And now… everything he had ever yearned for had been given to him and a single tear of happiness slid down his cheek. He didn't feel embarrassed by it, realizing Warren understood why he was reacting in this manner.

And yes, Warren understood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"That's… my room." She pointed out the correct door to him. It still felt a little awkward, knowing that these people had taken her in without even questioning her.

"Open it." Logan lowered her enough so she could reach the doorknob.

As the door swung open, a surprised yelp left her lips. "I don't understand!" The four-poster bed took up most of the room and next to it stood the man-sized teddy bear, which she had admired at Macy's. "How did these things get in here?" The paintings they had talked about now hung on the wall and the Jugenstill lamp stood beside her bed. The closet door was open and revealed several outfits. "Put me down," she said and tugged at Logan's shirt.

"Ya went shoppin' with Worthington?" he asked amused. Seeing her confusion, he added, "Warren?" As she walked through the room, he watched her closely, amazed at the tenderness her hands radiated as they touched the lamp. Looking at the giant teddy bear his grin broadened. This is atypical behavior for Warren. There can only be one reason why he's actin' like this. Bub must be in love with her!

"Yes," she replied slowly. "We went shopping, but I never asked him to buy me all this!" Stunned, she sat down on the bed, admiring the curtains and woodcarvings. "I can't accept this. It must have cost him a fortune!" But as she caught sight of the beautiful silk nightgown, she swallowed hard. "He watched me…" Everything she had admired was now in this room!

Logan shrugged off her protest. "I wouldn't worry 'bout it. Warren's got more money than he can ever spend. This means nothin' to him." He raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she reached for a fluffy white rabbit that sat on the pillows. He took a step closer and cocked his head. Her misty eyes worried him. She looked like she was back in her past, caged by it. He was all too familiar with that feeling. Instinctively, he tried to comfort her like he would Remy, and rested a heavy hand on her shoulders. "Are ya aright?"

"I don't know if I should be mad or grateful," she admitted gingerly. "Warren's the first to do such a thing for me and I don't mean the money." Pleadingly, she looked up at him. "The surprise. He cared enough to do this for me."

Shaking his head, he gently squeezed her shoulder. "I like to do stuff for Remy too, surprise him… make his eyes light up."

"You really love him. I felt your love when you came to the lab to get him out." Emmy paused, realizing there was something he should know. "Please sit down for a moment?"

Logan obliged her and sat down on the bed. Looking at her, it felt like staring into a mirror of his lover's eyes and it slightly disturbed him, knowing both of them had suffered the same fate. "Whadda ya wanna talk 'bout?"

"While Remy was in Essex' lab… before you rescued him," she started and then grew silent. Nervously, her hands reached for the rabbit and she stroked the long fluffy ears. "Essex morphed into you… took on your appearance to make Remy compliant… Remy refused, knowing it wasn't you…"

"The bastard!" Logan growled. "Remy mentioned something like that, but…" Only now the words truly sunk in. "Yer scared it will come back to haunt him when…" Suddenly, he couldn’t believe he was discussing something this intimate with Remy's mother! Why does she have to look like an eighteen year old kid? Her appearance made him forget how old she really was.

"I hope not, but…" Emmy replied hesitantly. "Logan? Do you think that I'm hurting Remy by… seeing Warren? Last thing I want is to hurt Remy… he's been through so much already."

"Do ya really like Warren?"

"Yes, I really do. I can't explain it… Warren makes me feel… safe, comfortable. Essex…" Her voice trailed off. "I would give Warren up if Remy…"

Logan cut her short. "Yer entitled to love and happiness. Remy will accept yer attracted to Warren. Just give him time to get used to the idea. I don't think Remy would approve of ya makin' even more sacrifices. He wants ya to be happy too."

"Do you really think so?" Emmy peeked at his eyes. "You don't think I am letting Remy down by…?"

"Yer related aright." Dismayed, Logan shook his head. "Remy's strong. He's a grown man and he'll learn to deal with this. The only thing that upsets me is that should yer two ever get married, Worthington's gonna be Remy's step dad!"

Relieved, Emmy giggled. "I doubt that will ever happen, Logan. Warren is the kind of man who can have any woman he wants. I bet women even chase after him, so why would he settle for me?"

"I heard this crap before," Logan growled. Remy had also had a hard time accepting he was a worthy lover.

"Logan?" For some reason her words had upset him, but she couldn't figure out why. It was the truth after all. "Would you ask Remy to come up here? I want to talk to him."

"Sure." Logan walked over to the door. "Ya know, his eyes sparkle when yer close…" He tried reassure her. He didn't like seeing the self-conscious look in her eyes, which reminded him too much of Remy and the way the Cajun had acted before they'd confessed their love to each other.

After Logan closed the door behind him, she collapsed onto the bed, feeling drained and confused. Staring at the star speckled canopy, she mumbled, "I really can't accept this…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan found them sitting on the bench. An awkward silence hung between them. "Darlin'? She wants to talk to ya." At least Warren and Remy hadn't resorted to physical violence to settle their differences! That was a good sign! Suddenly, he noticed the stray tear in his lover's eyes, which didn't surprise him. Remy had been keeping this bottled up way too long. What did surprise him however, was Warren's crooked smile.

Immediately, Remy leapt to his feet. "Talk? To me?" he whispered absentmindedly. Only then he realized Warren was also still present. "We'll talk later, oui?"

"Sure thing," Warren agreed and smiled.

As Remy left for the mansion, Logan decided it was time to start his own preparations for their evening together. Remy had gone through a lot of troubles to make their first time special and he was determined to do the same. He's gonna get what he needs!

"Logan?" Warren gathered his courage. Cautiously, he probed the Canadian's eyes. Good, I can't see any hostility! They had never really gotten along, but this time he was willing to try harder to make things work. He needed answers to his questions and only Logan could provide them.

"Whadda ya want, bub?" Defensively, Logan crossed his arms.

"Can I talk to you about Remy and Sinister?" Warren expected a violent refusal, but Logan just stared at him.

"Why?" Logan asked suspiciously. He couldn't help but wonder if Warren had some kind of hidden agenda. Worthington had never acted friendly towards him, why start now? About to refuse, Warren's expression stopped him. Those eyes had never possessed such concern. "Why?"

"Because…" Warren smiled apologetically. "Remy and you have found a way to overcome the… abuse. You dealt with it. I want to know how you managed to do that." Warren licked his lips, feeling extremely vulnerable, but wasn't sure why. "I want to be there for Emmy and help her. But I don't know how…"

After thinking Warren's request over, Logan reached a decision. Yeah, they can benefit from our experiences and it looks like they really care for each other. I can't really deny him. "C'mon, kid. Let's talk." He slapped Warren's shoulder.

A stunning smile surfaced on Warren's face at hearing those words. He had certainly hoped, but never expected that Logan would agree to talk to him about such personal affairs. "Thanks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Softly, Remy knocked on the door, announcing his presence as he didn’t want to startle her. "Can I come 'side?"

Always, sweetie.

Hearing her mind voice that clearly startled him a little, but her affection gently caressed his mind and finally, he stepped inside.

Emmy smiled, gestured him to come closer and studied him. She definitely loved seeing the radiant expression in his eyes. Warren and you talked? She pulled him down onto the bed.

Gingerly, Remy sat down and curled his fingers around her left hand. "Oui, we did." He was so focused on her presence that he didn’t even notice the giant teddy bear.

Sweetie... She returned the gentle squeeze of his fingers. I'm so glad to finally have you back.

Remy's brilliant smile sparkled. "I always hoped to find my mère… almost lost hope. Can't believe we're really sittin' here."

Remy… why won't you answer me telepathically? Now that she was this close to him, it was nearly impossible not to read his mind.

"I ain' a telepat'!" Remy exclaimed, amused. "Only an empat'. Bad 'nough!"

Her smile darkened. I know the charm and your empathy caused you great pain, darling, but… It made sense though. He'd locked these abilities away, scared they might get him into even bigger trouble. Maybe she should try and lure him into using his telepathic abilities. In time, he might let her in. Soothingly, she stroked his soft, auburn hair.

Remy's eyes focused on the white rabbit. Why was she rubbing its ears?

"This is for you, sweetie."

"Pour moi?"

"Yes, for you," she repeated and placed it in his hands. "When I was pregnant I didn’t have that much money, but I thought you might wanted something to cuddle up to. So, I bought you a white rabbit. I had it with me when I travelled to New Orleans. Essex took it away from me."

Automatically, his hands began to imitate her earlier caress and he stroked the rabbit's ears. "It means de world to me, knowin' you wanted to keep me," he explained hesitantly. Hopefully, this perfect moment in time would never end.

"I just wanted to protect you, sweetie. I never wanted you to end up on the streets or get hurt. I only wanted to make sure Essex wouldn't get his hands on you, but I failed."

"You didn' fail!" he protested loudly, shocked at the sadness in her mind. He desperately wanted to soothe her worries, to take them away. "You did de best you could!"

"It wasn't good enough, Remy," she objected in a fierce tone. "But I promise to be there for you from now on… if you still want me."

Slowly, he folded his arms around her and the rabbit ended up crushed between them. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he said, "Je t'aime… don' ever leave me 'gain?"

"I love you too, Remy!" You don't blame me…

She hid her face in his hair and although he couldn’t see her tears, he felt them fall in his mind. I'll help Warren to make you happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While running up the stairs Bobby almost crashed into Logan. This time however, Logan didn't growl at him. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously, noticing Logan was carrying the keys to his bike in his hand. "Are you leaving?"

"I need to take care of a few things," Logan replied, avoiding a real answer. He didn't want any eavesdroppers or curious pranksters around while making his plans. But Bobby could help him. "Are ya on yer way to see Remy?" He didn't want his lover to notice his departure.

"Yeah, you want me to give him a message?"

"Can ya keep him busy until I get back?"

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "You're not sneaking out on him, are you?"

"Nope…" Logan sighed, realizing Bobby would only cooperate when told the truth. "It's a surprise."

Bobby flashed a charming smile. "Remy won't even notice you ever left!" he promised and saluted dutifully. "You can count on me! I wanted to ask Emmy to watch some movies anyway… I'll drag Remy along!"

Logan growled his content, but shivered at the thought that he now owed Drake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Merde! What am I doin' here?" Remy threw Emmy a helpless look. Why had he allowed Bobby to drag him into the living room? He wasn't in the mood to watch Monty Python! Jono and Warren had already taken care of snacks and refreshments and feeling apprehensive, he sunk onto the couch as Bobby pushed him down.

"Ladies and gents, the show is about to begin!" Bobby gave Jono a wicked smile. "I hope you like chocolate and popcorn!" he teased, with every intention of sharing their tastes with his lover. "Have a seat!" Gently, Bobby guided Emmy to the sofa and sat her down in the middle of the couch. Remy now sat to her left.

Emmy smiled amused. Bobby's giddiness was hard to lock out. Looking at Remy she saw the same giddiness in his eyes. Being an empath is a curse and bliss at the same time. You can easily lock out thoughts, but emotions… they're much stronger!

Remy agreed. Bobby's warm feelings were impossible to block. No matter how hard he tried, he was bound to fail! Suddenly, he noticed Warren's questioning stare. Briefly, that expression puzzled him, but then he realized that Warren wanted his okay to sit down next to Emmy. Gingerly, he nodded his head. Emmy's feelings told him that she wanted Warren close.

As Warren sat down, he couldn't repress a grin. Remy clutched that rabbit as if his life depended on it. Looking at mother and son, he realized they needed each other, would need each other's support for a long time and he accepted that fact. Maybe he could somehow help them.

Noticing Warren's grin Remy wondered about that smirk. Merde! I'm still holdin' de rabbit! Luckily, no one commented on that fact and he sighed relieved.

Emmy struggled with a question of her own, as Bobby and Jono sat cross-legged on the floor amidst a mountain of pillows. They were fighting about the remote control and she giggled. Maybe one day I can tell them who I really am. But… I want Remy to decide when the time is right.

Jono placed the bowl of popcorn in Bobby's lap and switched on the TV.

"Gimme the remote!" Bobby yelped, but was silenced as Warren threw a pillow at him. "Aright!" he growled reluctantly. "Switch on the tape, love. We're gonna start with Monty Python and the Holy Grail!"

Unable to stop his hands, Remy continued to stroke the rabbit's fur. I'm actin' like a bébé.

Emmy picked up on that thought. I wish I could have held you, rocked you when you were a baby, Remy. Tenderly, she pried his right hand away from the rabbit and twined their fingers. I love you, she told him, realizing how badly he needed to hear that reassurance over and over again.

Jono looked up as he received a faint echo of their emotional exchange. Respecting their privacy he pulled back and focused on the chocolate that had slipped inside Bobby's mouth. Bloody delicious!

Warren peeked at mother and son and noticed their joined hands. I never knew how badly Sinister hurt them until Logan told me. The things the Canadian had told him still shocked him and he wondered how they had survived. Now, I understand why Remy formed the Marauders. Sinister baited him, promising him a way out.

Emmy's eyes shot fire, as Warren's thoughts seeped through her shields. It hadn't been her intention to spy on him, but he was clearly allowing her in. She had sensed the walls he had constructed to keep telepaths out, but he wasn't using them.

Warren smiled as her hand reached for his and he quickly enveloped it in both his hands. Remy's eyes met his and he only read approval in them. Remy had accepted that he loved Emmy. I just hope he doesn't see me as a threat. I don't want to compete with him for her time and affection. He needs her most!

Remy couldn't deny them. Emmy's love for Warren was sincere and Angel simply radiated dedication and affection for her. It would be incredible selfish to take this love away from her.

Satisfied, she relished the feel of their fingers against hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan returned just before dinner. It had taken him longer than expected to make all necessary arrangements. Gonna find me a Cajun… Giggling and unidentifiable noises attracted his attention and curiously, he headed for the living room.

"AARRGGHHH," Bobby yelped." And this is where he died!" His breath rattled dramatically.

Jono reacted by throwing popcorn at his lover and leaned in closer to drop some sweets into the back of Bobby's shirt.

"Stop doing that!" Bobby ordered helplessly as chocolate started to melt against his skin.

Logan wondered if he had entered an alternate dimension. What the hell was this about? His eyes caught sight of the TV screen. A white rabbit was slaughtering knights?

"Mercy!"

Warren's yelp echoed through the room and Logan looked at the sofa in disbelief. Remy was doing his best to mirror the mad rabbit's attack and shoved the stuffed animal into Warren's face. Emmy sat between them, seeming unfazed, but her eyes showed intense delight. I leave the house for a sec and they all go mad over a movie!

Emmy sensed his presence and gave him a stunning smile. We're just having some fun.

His eyes widened a little, hearing her mind voice. Obviously, they all felt incredibly at ease and comfortable.

"I want to return to castle Anthrax!" Warren announced in a wicked tone. "So those virgins can spank me!"

"No, you can't!" Bobby berated him. "The monster rabbit just killed you!" He extracted revenge on Jono by sending some ice cubes down his spine. "Payback time."

A moment later, Remy sprung to his feet and hurried over to his lover, carrying the rabbit with him.

Remy's spontaneous smile and actions made his heart thump a little louder. Yer eyes are finally filled with mischief and laughter. Ya were never supposed to hurt. Finally, Remy's fierce and wild spirit had been set free.

"Where have you been, cher?" He pressed a passionate kiss on his lover's lips, savouring his closeness.

"Don't tell me ya missed me, Cajun!" Logan chided him fondly. "Cause ya didn't!"

"Uhm… you're right," Remy admitted embarrassed and blushed. He'd had such a great time that he hadn't wondered about his lover! Even Warren had loosened up and he realized that Emmy's and his emotions were probably responsible for this chaos. He giggled as Bobby froze the peanuts in Jono's hands.

"Get yer coat, kid. We're leavin' the party." Logan enjoyed Remy's startled expression.

"Cher? Leavin'? Why?"

"I made plans for tonight," Logan revealed in a seductive tone. "I take it ya ain't interested then?" Oh, he loved seeing Remy squirm!

Remy caught the passion in his lover's mind and sighed blissfully. "Plans?"

How romantic! Emmy thought privately and was happy for Remy who now gave her a helpless look. It's all right, sweetie. Let him love you.

"Merci," Remy whispered in a choked tone, thankful that Emmy accepted Logan as his lover. As Logan pulled him along, he happily surrendered.

After Remy had left the room, Warren decided it was time to grow a little bolder. I don't want to scare her off though. He pulled her hand into his lap. Emmy locked eyes with him and his heart definitely missed a beat. Slowly, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get on the bike, darlin'," Logan instructed sternly.

He quickly slipped behind Logan and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Logan's emotions puzzled him. "Where are we goin'? What kind of plans?" he asked, without much hope of getting any answers. Logan knew how to keep secrets!

"Ya'll see," Logan replied, avoiding getting into the subject. Ya can squirm a little longer!

"Mais," Remy objected, as Logan handed him a helmet. "Don'…"

"Don't start with me, kid. Ya ain't got no healin' factor!"

Reluctantly, Remy gave in, cursing softly. But secretly, he loved the fact that Logan was worried about his safety.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at their destination. Logan parked the bike and Remy stared at the building in front of him. "What are we doin' here?" He pointed at the Shinto temple. He hadn't known there was one this close to the mansion. Mais Logan would know… he thought, remembering the lost katana.

"I made some arrangements…" Logan started, took his lover's hands in his and drew in a deep breath. "The priest in charge of the temple is a friend of mine. I come here to meditate."

Remy smiled in understanding. He'd always known there was a lot more to Logan than met the eye.

He guided Remy inside. "No one will get in our way or disturb us."

"Mais why dis place?" Only candles illuminated they path as they walked through the long corridor. A sweet, but heavy fragrance filled his nostrils. Do you want to seduce me dis time? He was at a loss to why Logan had brought him here. They walked into a small room. Flower petals covered the floor and a large Buddha smiled kindly at him. "I feel like an intruder, cher."

Logan turned around and faced him. "Ya trust me, don't ya?" The answer was very important to him.

"Mais oui," Remy whispered, almost breathless due to the draped expression in his lover's eyes.

"Ya remember our rules?"

"Oui." Lost, Remy gave him a questioning smile. Logan couldn't be considering making love in an ancient temple!

Logan closed the door and returned to his lover. "I'll explain things to ya. But first, we're gonna take off our clothes."

"Cher?" Remy gasped hearing that statement.

Seductively, his fingers snaked up Remy's chest and he started to unbutton his lover's shirt.

Entranced, Remy's eyes followed every motion his lover's fingers made. Why was Logan so intend on undressing him? "Why not explain now?"

"Later." Logan breathed the word into his lover's ear and slid the shirt off Remy's shoulders. "I could eat ya."

Remy shivered, as Logan's passion and desire sneaked out of his lover's mind and into his. "You wanna make love? Ici?"

Logan didn't reply, intent on keeping his secrets a little longer and unzipped Remy's jeans. The fire in his lover's eyes flared and satisfied, he pulled down the jeans and underwear. "A thong?"

Helplessly, Remy shrugged his shoulders. "Dey're comfortable, cher." Naked, he stood in front of his lover. For some weird reason he felt like covering his groin with his hands. "Dis is a temple, cher!"

"I know that, kid." Logan stripped in seconds and threw his clothes on top of Remy's. "Are ya ready, darlin'?"

"For what?" .

"Take my hand." Logan extended his right hand and Remy grabbed it. "First, we're gonna take a long hot bath, Remy."

"Cher!" Remy whimpered in desperate need of more information. "We could have done dat at de mansion!"

"Kay, ya stubborn Cajun." Logan pulled him close. The skin on skin contact started a fire in his groin. "It's a ritual… designed to spiritually cleanse yer body and mind."

"A ritual? I doubt I'll have clean t'oughts wid you rubbin' your body 'gainst mine!"

Logan gave him a wicked smile and suddenly Remy realized that his lover hadn't told him everything. Merde… he was painfully hard and needed Logan's touch. "Bien, we do dis your way!" he decided eventually and quavered, seeing the wicked smirk on Logan's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Heavy clouds of transparent steam filled the next room and Remy's eyes narrowed curiously. "Where are you takin' me, cher?"

"Just get into the water, kid. Ya need to work on yer patience!" Logan took hold of his lover's right arm and guided him down the three stairs that took them into a large, shallow pool of water. The water reached their armpits.

A soft moan of contentment fled Remy's lips. The warm water relaxed his tense muscles. "Logan?" His lover's eyes revealed nothing. Logan's mind however, was open, hiding nothing. Passion, and a desire to please, filled Logan's thoughts. No real help there.

"Yeah, darlin'?" Logan whispered the words seductively, knowing only too well how much Remy liked hearing that little term of endearment. He continued to pull Remy farther into the pool until they had reached its center. The expression in those red on black eyes revealed Remy's curiosity.

Remy wished he knew about Logan's plans. Why drag him into a temple, undress him and not explain a thing? Merde!

Logan's hands cupped the warm water and after raising them, he let the water drip on his lover's hair. Remy shot him a confused look. Yeah, maybe it was time to start talking. "Ya need to immerse completely. The water needs to cover your entire body."

"Why?" Logan pulled him beneath the water and kissed his lips. Puzzled, Remy allowed it. Logan was determined to do things his way! Mais why a ritual? He felt confused as they emerged again. Logan's lips still pressed against his. Although Jean-Luc had raised him a catholic, he didn't feel particularly religious. After the massacre he had lost his faith completely. What God would allow the Morlocks to be slaughtered? Certainly not a God he could believe in! So, Logan's move had come as a complete surprise. You ain' tryin' to restore my fait', are you, Logan?

"Are yer walls down, darlin'? Yer mind open?" Logan craved feeling his lover's emotions. They gave him so much inside information on how Remy was truly feeling!

"Oui," Remy admitted gingerly. When Logan had asked him if he still remembered the rules, he had lowered them. "Mais…"

"Shst." Logan silenced him by placing a fingertip against his lover's lips. Remy's apprehension appeared in his mind and he realized he had to take this slowly. "C'mon, let's sit down." He guided Remy to the side, where the water barely reached their knees and sat him down in his lap. "Yer comfortable with this?"

"Oui." Remy raised an eyebrow. He expected to find Logan hard and aroused, but he was wrong. Wriggling closer, he rested his back against Logan's chest. He threw back his head and looked at the wooden ceiling, while his lover's hands soothingly stroked his neck and arms.

Logan pushed back a few wet stray locks of auburn hair and pressed a kiss onto Remy's collarbone. After making his way back to the Cajun's neck, he rested his chin on his lover's shoulder. "The priests insist that this is some kinda holy water. It supposedly cleans yer body and mind. They use it after fastin' and durin' times of spiritual growth and change."

Remy smiled saddened. "You believe dat, cher?" In denial, he shook his head. "I don'. I t'ink dat not'in' can take 'way de stains on our souls." It didn't surprise him that Logan possessed this inside knowledge. "You hide even more secrets dan me!"

His fingers slipped down and massaged Remy's shoulders and neck. Such a lot of tension… "Yeah, I kinda believe it… Don't know why, but somethin' tells me I always believed it." Slowly, Remy's body collapsed against his, as tension left his muscles.

"De incense is gettin' to me." Remy sighed blissfully. You arranged all dis to make me relax?

"Remy, can I ask ya somethin' personal?" Logan licked the area beneath the Cajun's left ear. His reward was a squirming moan.

Completely relaxed, Remy smiled. It has to be de incense and de warm water… Logan's love had woven a cocoon of safely and affection around his mind. "Whadda you want to know, cher?"

Logan braced himself for any possible answer or reaction on Remy's part. "Do ya still feel dirty? Ya once told me dat Sinister made ya feel… tainted. Do ya still feel like dat?"

Remy shuddered. The question took him by surprise. I forgot I told him dat! "Is dat why you brought me here? To wash 'way my sins?"

"Just answer the question, Cajun." Logan tightened his hold on Remy, just in case his lover needed the support.

Remy considered his answer. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah…" Logan wrapped his arms around his lover's frame and showered the back of Remy's neck with passionate kisses.

A deep sigh trembled against his lips and he desperately tried to keep it inside. "Cher… I ain' sure…"

"Take yer time."

Remy leaned his head against Logan's shoulder and drew in a deep breath. "Un petit peu," Remy admitted. "I doubt it will ever go 'way, mais… I can deal wit' it."

"Why not let this water wash away that last bit, darlin'? Holdin' onto it will only hurt ya."

"Ain' dat easy," Remy explained gingerly, savouring the rise in Logan's affection for him. "I know you love me... Je t'aime, Logan, mais…"

"I'll stop pressurin' ya." Logan pushed his hands beneath his lover's knees and back.

"What are you doin'?" The tension needed a way out and he giggled softly as Logan carried him out of the water and into the next room. Large towels had been spread out on the floor and Logan placed him in its center, wrapping him up and rubbing his skin dry.

Logan relished doing this for his lover. Remy had become the most important person in his life and he was going to take care of him. I won't smother ya, but I know ya need this. As he looked into Remy's eyes, he realized that the pupils were dilated. "Ya like me rubbin' ya like this?"

"You 'ready know de answer," Remy mumbled in a choked tone.

"Yer hard 'gain. I thought ya didn't want to have sex in a temple?"

"Cher!" Remy quavered, as his lover's hands moved down towards his groin. "You're teasin' me!"

"Yeah, I am," Logan acknowledged. "And ya like it!" Softly, Remy cursed in French and he felt grateful that he didn't understand all curses. "Get back onto yer feet," he instructed and dried his own skin within seconds.

Remy rose from the floor. I still wonder why he wants me… Logan's body was a dream come true. Why would the Canadian settle for him?

Because Logan loves you, an irritating voice berated him and Remy shook his head. Just want he needed, a dialogue with his alter ego.

Logan loves you just de way you are, Remy. You'd better accept dat!

Sighing, Remy surrendered, knowing he wouldn't win this one.

"Yer spacin' out on me," Logan whispered worried, but as he concentrated on the Cajun's feelings, he felt reassured. He's insecure… He opened the Japanese styled door and gestured Remy to walk inside.

"How many more rooms?" Remy grew quiet, seeing the futon on the floor.

"I promised ya a full body massage, didn't I?" Logan reached for a transparent bottle. "Lie down, darlin'."

Remy only complied because his knees were about to give out on him. Merde! What are his plans? As he lay down on his back, he watched Logan, who had put some oil onto his hands.

"It's sacred oil, don't get me wron'," Logan explained. "Like the water, it needs to cover yer entire body and I get to apply it."

Remy quivered. You plan on doin' more dan dat!

"Don't start angstin'," Logan stated, after receiving an impression of his lover's unease. He kneeled to Remy's right and massaged his lover's leg, starting with the toes and working his way up to the young man's thigh.

Remy closed his eyes, concentrating on Logan's touch, trying to read the affection in his lover's mind. I can trust Logan…

Remy's reaction surprised him a little. After their passionate lovemaking at the boathouse he'd assumed that Remy had overcome his fears. But back then, he was in control and now… Leaning in closer, he splashed more oil on his hands and started to work on the other long leg. "Yer still 'kay, darlin'?"

"Oui," Remy whispered shakily as Logan's hands worked their way up to his inner thighs. I've got to hand it to you, Logan… dis massage is divine. In spite of his worries, he was dozing, lured into letting down his guards. His eyes flashed open however, as Logan's fingers unexpectedly fondled his scrotum and then moved on to stroking his cock. "Cher?"

"Yer entire body," Logan explained mischievously. "I don't want to miss a single spot!"

Trembling, Remy tightly clenched his jaw. Merde! Logan's hands worked their magic and within seconds he was panting his desire.

"Not yet, kid." Logan moved on to the washboard stomach. "Ya still need to gain weight," he said in a slightly berating tone.

"Den keep feedin' me chocolate sauce and ice cream in de mornin'." Remy sighed blissfully as Logan's fingernails teased his already painfully erect nipples. "Dis is torture, cher."

Logan remained silent and dripped a little more oil onto Remy's chest. "Just trust me, darlin'."

"I'm tryin'," Remy whispered nervously. His body was starting to tingle. Every spot Logan had touched pulsed with warmth. "What's in dat oil?"

"Herbs and stuff," Logan said, avoiding the question. "Roll over, Cajun. Need to do yer backside too."

"Mon Dieu," Remy murmured in disbelief. When would Logan let him off the hook? Obediently, he rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his hands.

"Ya got a beautiful body," Logan complimented him. I understand why Sinister wanted ya… poor kid. Gently, he repeated the procedure, but as he reached his lover's buttocks, he slapped them playfully.

"Hey!" He'd almost dozed off due to the massage and Logan broadcasting his feelings.

Logan laughed warmly and slowly, he straddled Remy's lower back. Carefully, he monitored his lover's reaction. The muscles grew strained beneath his fingertips, but he wasn't going to comment on it. All Remy had to do was to say stop. Did the Cajun trust him enough to believe that he would stop when ordered? I'll find out.

While holding his breath, Remy focused on his lover's hands, which were still massaging his back and neck. Logan must know I don' feel comfortable… can probably smell it on me!

Pretending ignorance, Logan finished the massage and then bent forward to kiss his lover's skin. "Trust me, Remy," he repeated, hoping his lover could overcome these primal fears. His lover didn't reply and Logan leapt to his feet. "Don't tell me yer asleep!"

Remy peeked at his lover. "Almost, cher…" he admitted. Until Logan had straddled his lower back he had been completely fine. Something troubled him, but he couldn't label it. Mebbe I don' want to name it? He knew darn well that Sinister still haunted him.

"Let's head for the guest quarters." Logan draped a kimono around his lover's shoulders and grabbed his. He distinctly recognized the confused expression in Remy's haunted eyes. Damn ya, Sinister!

At Logan's request, Remy opened the door and stepped inside the bedroom. His breath caught, seeing the flower petals on the floor. The space around the two futons was covered with rose petals and scented candles. On one of the futons, three roses lay waiting for him. "Cher?"

"Yer a romantic at heart." Logan grabbed his lover's wrists. Slowly, he walked Remy over to the futons. "Ya know why we're here?"

"You wanna make love."

"I wanna do more than that." Logan pulled him down until they faced each other, kneeling on the futons. "I wanna prove to ya that I really love ya. That you can stop feelin' dirty… I love ya just the way ya are, Remy."

Remy swallowed hard. He'd always known that this day would come, the day that Logan would want to make him his, but was he ready? Except for the gentle tapping of rain against the windows, it was quiet in the room. Logan's breathing was slow, deep and in control. His own, erratic and fast. "Make me yours," he whispered eventually, but his stomach grew into one huge twitching knot.

Logan smiled, but didn't reply. Remy's emotions washed through him and he realized how much courage it had taken the Cajun to speak those words. Tenderly, he eased Remy down onto his back and lay down next to him, not wanting to place his full body weight on his lover yet. He had to be careful. Somewhere inside Remy's mind memories of Sinister raping him were still very vivid and they could surface when pressured. One hand moved beneath the kimono and he pulled the garment down to Remy's waist. Supple skin caressed his fingertips and slowly, his lips trailed down to his lover's belly button.

Remy arched his back, unable to stop that instinctive response. Logan suckled his skin and drove his tongue into his belly button. "Mercy!" he exclaimed in a giggling tone.

"I know yer ticklish," Logan admitted and continued to pull down his lover's kimono. A moment later, his eyes caressed the Cajun's perfect body. "Yer the best thing that ever happened to me." He licked along the delicious thighs, sending Remy into convulsions of delight.

Breathlessly, Remy stared down at his lover, who had now taken off his own kimono as well. "Je t'aime," he confirmed, but deep inside his mind he felt afraid and helpless. Only now it dawned on him that maybe he hadn't dealt yet with the way Sinister had tried to break him. The rapes were still very much alive in his mind and he wasn't sure he could really do this.

Logan spread his lover's legs a little and settled down between them. His eyes revealed adoration and love, two emotions Remy's eyes mirrored. Leaning in closer, he slowly wrapped his fingers around his lover's cock. "Wanna make ya come."

Suddenly, his mouth went dry. "Mais cher, what 'bout you?" Remy protested in a tiny tone as Logan slowly fisted his erect cock.

"Ya know what yer problem is?" Logan whispered against Remy's lips. "Ya only wanna give… Surprise! Sometimes I wanna give too and ya'll have to accept that. I wanna pleasure ya too!"

Remy shivered, hearing those words. He propped himself up onto an elbow to catch Logan's lips with his, but the Canadian moved away, moved to his groin instead and suddenly lips closed around his aching cock. "Mon Dieu.".

Logan smiled and stopped fisting his lover's cock. Instead, he tried to take in as much of Remy's cock as he could.

Tremors rocked his body, as an incredible warmth pulled him in deeper. A greedy tongue circled the head of his cock and Remy wantonly spread his legs to better accommodate his lover.

Reacting instinctively, Logan accepted the invitation. Slow waves of pleasure coursed through his mind, originating from his lover, but beneath them hid fear and remembered pain. Slowly, Logan reminded himself.

Logan's weight settled onto him and his eyes grew big, remembering another time when someone had pressed him down. But as his eyes found Logan's, he released a deep sigh.

Refraining from reassuring his lover, Logan increased his administrations. His tongue lapped at Remy's balls, tugging at the velvet flesh, suckling it between his lips. Remy arched his back and he slipped his tongue down the crack. Separating his lover's buttocks with his hands, his tongue finally found the entrance to the Cajun's warm body.

"Mon Dieu! Cher!" Remy fought for breath as something slippery and hot slid into his body, opening him up. His fingers clawed into Logan's shoulders and the pressure increased. That delicious tongue now circled deeper into his body, claiming him.

Logan sneaked his hands beneath his lover's buttocks and lifted them from the futon to gain better access to the unbelievable warmth inside.

Trembling fiercely, Remy threw back his head. Lust, sharp and demanding, cut through his soul. "Lemme come, cher… please."

Logan grinned, hearing the plea and replaced his tongue with one finger, which he slowly pushed deeper inside.

Remy startled at the different sensation and his eyes sought out his lover's. In his mind, Logan morphed into Sinister, who maliciously grinned at him. A pleading whimper struggled free from his lips. Non, don' want Sinister to touch me! STOP!

Shocked, Logan pulled back and distanced himself from his lover, whose terror was written all over his face. "Remy?" What had he done wrong?

Remy pulled up his legs, wrapped his arms around them and struggled into an upright position. Defensively, he tried to crawl into the wall to get away from Sinister's eyes, which looked so much like Logan's!

"Darlin'?" Logan lifted a hand to caress his lover's face, but… Sinister morphed into you to make Remy compliant… Emmy's words suddenly made sense. "I ain't Sinister, kid," Logan said reassuringly. He managed to pry one of the Cajun's hands loose. "Touch my mind… Ya know it's me."

Slowly, the terror resided as he followed Logan's order. His lover's mind… Oui, it was his lover's mind all right! Embarrassed, he averted his eyes. He didn't know how to apologize. "I t'ought you were Sinister."

Logan deeply inhaled his lover's scent, now free of terror. "I understand, Remy. Ya didn't have much time to deal with what the bastard did to ya."

"Dat's no excuse." Remy stumbled over the words. "I should know it's you and not him!"

Gently, Logan rubbed the knuckles of Remy's left hand. "Can I hold ya?"

Remy nodded his head and hid behind locks of auburn hair. He'd disappointed his lover! Why wasn't Logan pissed off? The only thing he sensed in his lover's mind was love, concern and affection.

"But I'm damned glad ya told me to stop, darlin'." Logan pulled the shivering Cajun to his chest. "I wanted to know if ya would tell me to stop should I do somethin' that made ya uncomfortable."

"Stop? I didn' say stop," Remy protested, confused. Oui, he had thought it, but…

"Uhm, Remy… " Logan interrupted him with a sly expression in his eyes. "I definitely saw the word 'stop' in red letters in my mind!" He sunk onto the futon and studied Remy's eyes. "Is it possible…?"

"What, cher?" Remy lowered his eyes, trying to deal with the fact that he had just freaked out on his lover in the midst of some very passionate foreplay.

"Ya said that ya received images of what I wanted… needed?" It had puzzled him at that time, but now things started to make sense. "Can it be that ya don't send out or receive thoughts, but images since ya never learned how to use yer telepathy?"

Remy's eyes grew big. "I don' know, cher… never t'ought 'bout it." He rolled into Logan's inviting arms and snuggled up to him. Eyes closed, Logan's soothing calmness became part of him. "Cher, je suis..."

"Don't apologize," Logan growled, cutting him short. "Hearin' ya say stop… it showed me that ya trust me… Ya trusted me to stop… That's good." Logan reached for their kimonos and covered their bodies with them. "Let's talk for a while, Remy."

"'bout what?"

"Ya… I want ya to tell me everythin' 'bout ya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Remy slowly opened his eyes. I fell 'sleep. He loved feeling Logan's body spooned against his. In his sleep, Logan maintained a possessive hold on him. Can I send him images? Remy felt tempted to try. I ain' goin' to freak out 'gain! What did he want their lovemaking to be like? With Logan it had been easy. The Canadian had wanted it rough and hard and the images had helped him to give his lover what he'd craved… but… What do I want? He envisioned them, Logan slowly, gently thrusting inside him. One leg thrown over the Canadian's shoulder and Logan stroking his cock in the same rhythm as he was thrusting. "Want it dat way…"

Logan opened his eyes after an intensely erotic dream. But had it been a dream? It had only lasted a few seconds and his dreams were never this intense. As he stared into Remy's warms eyes he asked, "That was ya, wasn't it? Ya showed me what ya need from me."

Remy gulped. "Did you receive dat?"

"Yeah… Will ya lemme give that to ya, kid?" Focusing on his lover's mind he found no traces of Remy's former fear and apprehension. He only encountered trust, need and passion. Yeah, yer ready for this.

"I trust you, oui," Remy admitted and took the final step to rid himself of his greatest fear. After pulling away the kimonos, he opened his legs and pulled Logan on top of him. "Make love to me, cher."

Logan growled loudly as Remy's hands tried to guide him inside. "Don't do that," he berated him and pulled his lover's hands away from his cock. "Lemme set the pace." One hand rummaged in his kimono and uncovered a tube. "Last thing I want is to hurt ya, so we're gonna use lube… lots of it!"

Remy smiled as Logan struggled to squeeze the creamy liquid into his hand. "I can help."

"Sure." Logan handed him the tube. "Yesterday, ya liked this…" His tongue swirled down his lover's chest, stomach, belly button, balls, cock and finally dipped inside his lover's body.

"Cher," Remy squirmed and pushed a large amount of cream into his hand. "Come here."

Reluctantly, Logan obeyed and returned to kissing his lover's lips. Suddenly, Remy's warm fingers rubbed the cream onto his aching cock and he barely restrained himself from slamming into his lover's body. "Don't make me come yet!"

Remy pushed a pillow underneath his buttocks and licked his lips. "Come to me, cher…" Extending his arms, he caught Logan in them and slung his long legs around his lover's waist. "Want you 'side me," he said determinedly to take away any doubts Logan might have left. Last eve had been a revelation to him. The fact that Logan had stopped meant the world to him. "I trust you, Logan."

Carefully, Logan pushed into his lover's body, which was hot and tight. "Too tight…" Damn! Nothing he had ever experienced in his life compared to taking this young Cajun.

Remy took a deep breath and relaxed. Shallow pain washed through him as Logan penetrated him, slipping in deeper and deeper.

Logan stopped himself. His primal urges had almost taken over and he halted before hurting his lover. I don't need to slam myself inside and fuck him… That ain't what he needs. He wants it slow and gentle! Remy's eyes locked with his and he shook his head, reading the permission in them.

"You can fuck me if dat's what you want." Logan's passion deserved a reward, even if he paid the price. He could take it.

"No." Logan pulled back until only the tip of his cock touched his lover's warmth. "I won't 'fuck' ya. We're gonna make love, Remy."

A tear sprang from his eyes, hearing that admission and slowly, he pulled Logan's lips to his. He lifted his right leg and threw it over his lover's shoulder. "Show me what it's like… makin' love?"

"Remy," Logan sighed the name as if it were a prayer and folded his fingers around his lover's cock, slowly stroking it. He established a slow, yet passionate rhythm and continued to thrust inside his lover, making sure he wasn't penetrating the Cajun too deeply. "Is this what ya need, kid?"

"Oui."

Remy's sparkling eyes told the truth. Logan nodded his head and suckled his lover's lips.

Remy quickly lost himself in all the different sensations. Within seconds, he lost control of his empathy, unable to determine which emotions were his and which belonged to his lover. The slow rocking of his body, the gentle thrusting was all he knew and he completely surrendered to the motion.

Logan bit his lip, trying to maintain some kind of hold on his… no, their feelings, but failed. Remy pushed him over the edge, as the Cajun came in his hand. The tight ring of muscle clenched his cock and he growled passionately, finally releasing his come into his lover.Both men drifted on feelings of ecstasy and delight and the sensation lasted for several minutes. Exhausted, they looked into each other's eyes and Logan noticed the draped expression in Remy's burning orbs. Satiated… full-filled… convinced… true love. The words came alive in his mind.

Panting hard, Remy stared at his lover. Sweat covered their bodies and he was growing cold quickly. He's still 'side me, mon Dieu, and I didn' freak out on him!

Logan pulled out, glanced at the Cajun to make sure he was fine and then pulled him close. "I love yer ability to show me what ya want!" .

Shyly, Remy cuddled up to his lover. Sinister no longer haunted him and Logan had made his dreams come true. Sinister had never been gentle, had never considered his needs, but Logan…? "Je t'aime," he whispered sincerely. "Never loved anyone like dis 'fore."

Logan slowly rocked him in his arms, soothing the young Cajun. "Ya realize that yer stuck with me as lon' as ya live?"

"Oui, and I wanna make love to you for de rest of my life." Logan's fingers tangled in his hair and he knew that no matter what lay ahead of them, he would overcome everything with Logan at his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott had monitor duty, but so far it had been boring. The new security system worked just fine and he doubted even Sinister could sneak inside unnoticed. He was about to rest his feet on the console when the alarm went off. Someone had arrived at the main gate. Accessing the security cam he studied the red car that now came to a stop. "Identify yourself"

"Now, is that a way to welcome an old Freund?"

"Kurt?" Scott almost fell off his chair. "Kurt? What the hell are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you!"

"I need a break. Am I still wilkommen?"

"Of course you are!" Scott opened the main gate. "I'll tell the others you're back. We'll see you in a sec!" Warren, Jean, Ororo, Hank and Bobby would be thrilled to see their old teammate!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Warren studied her peaceful expression. Emmy was sound asleep and curled up in the blankets. Her reactions last evening had surprised him. She had asked him to escort her to her room, as she wanted to thank him for the furniture and clothes. When they'd arrived, he had waved her tiny protest away, explaining to her that money didn't matter to him. She had given him a surprised, yet pleased look and had suddenly turned shy. Eventually, he had returned to his own room, but within the hour he had found himself standing in front of hers. He had pushed the door ajar and had watched her sleep. Something had pulled him inside and he'd sat down in the armchair in the corner of the room.

Now, seven hours later, he still sat there, silently observing her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever met. And what was even more important, she was beautiful on the inside as well. He had to admit that he had never encountered anyone like her before and his thoughts started to drift off to Remy. Had the Cajun always worn a mask to hide his real fears and feelings? Since talking to Emmy he realized that he didn't really know Gambit.

Eventually, his line of thinking carried him back to his conversation with Logan. He still felt thankful that Logan had opened up to him. One of the things Logan had said stood out most in his memory. Remy had always thought that getting a gift meant that he had to do something in return. Emmy had asked him that question too last night. "How can I repay you for buying me all these things?" He had shrugged it off.

Emmy stirred in the bed, as a familiar mind crept closer to hers. At first she thought it was Remy, but then she realized it was Warren. Slowly, she opened her eyes and searched the room. "Why are you here?" She wasn't in the least startled that he was this close. During the years she had spent in Sinister's 'care' she'd had no privacy at all.

"I wanted to watch you sleep."

Emmy felt relieved that she hadn't changed into a nightgown before going to bed. She had been so drained that she had fallen asleep with her clothes still on, though she had been tempted to try on the silk nightgown.

"I need to tell you something," Warren started and got to his feet. Within seconds, he covered the distance to the bed and knelt next to it.

"What is it?" Emmy sat upright, pulled up her knees and stared into his draped eyes. She barely refrained from reading his emotions or thoughts, not wanting to pry.

"I'm in love with you, Emmy."

"I know that," Emmy replied in a similar tone. "And…" she hesitated, but knowing that Remy approved of their growing friendship, she took that final step. "I've got feelings for you too, Warren."

"But?" Warren prompted, seeing the hesitant look in her eyes. Gently, he curled his fingers around hers. Her tangled hair fell in front of her eyes and he tenderly brushed the strands behind her ears.

"It's too soon, Warren…" Her voice trembled. "Only a few days ago I escaped from Essex and I can't…"

Warren soothed her. "I know that you need time, Emmy and I want to be there for you…"

She smiled weakly and freed one of her hands to caress his face. "I wish I had met someone like you twenty-two years ago, Warren."

Warren returned the smile and moved to sit down on the side of the bed. Logan had warned him not to pressure her, but at the same time he had to show Emmy that he did love her. "It's still early," he whispered and pulled her close. "Want to sleep in late?" She gave him a confused look and he grinned. " I just want to hold you until breakfast. I'm not going to try something."

Briefly, she wavered. She didn't doubt his sincerity, but wasn't sure she could bear having him that close. "You just want to hold me?"

"Yes." Warren moved further onto the bed, rested his back against the headboard and waited for her to make her decision. He opened his arms and looked at her pleadingly. Something Logan had said returned to him. It all comes down to trust. Ya've got to gain her trust.

Concentrating on his feelings, she only found honesty and love. It made her give in and gingerly, she moved towards him. She rested her head against his chest and sighed as one of his arms wrapped itself protectively around her shoulders.

Warren peeked at her face and hoped he wasn't pushing her too far. It was a novel experience to him, courting a woman. Usually, women flung themselves at him. This was the first time he really had to convince a woman he loved her.

Emmy closed her eyes. His feelings comforted her and she allowed herself to drift away on them.

"I love you, Emmy."

Although he had confessed his love for her before, it still took her aback and she wished she could say the same words, but she wasn't ready yet to make that commitment. Maybe some part of her expected him to show his true colors and change into someone like Sinister.

Instinctively, he understood her hesitance and didn't blame her for it. If he had been in her shoes he would probably react the same way. "I love you," he repeated and stroked her auburn hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jono cracked one eye open. Weird noises had woken him and he wondered what Bobby was doing this time. Playing Quake, Oddballs or the Sims on his computer? Opening his left eye as well, he pushed himself up against the headboard. In the corner of the room, seated on the floor was Bobby. What are yer doing, love?

"Shit!" Bobby tried to hide something behind his back as he turned around. Still sitting cross-legged, he hoped that Jono was too lazy to get out of bed. "Just go back to sleep!"

Telepathically, Jono laughed warmly. What are yer trying to hide? After lazily stretching his body, he gracefully leapt out of bed and advanced on his lover. Why are yer blushing?

"Jono! Please! Don't!" Bobby yelped helplessly. What if he froze the items in his hand? They might shatter into hundreds of pieces and Jono would never find out what he had been up to.

But Jono was faster. One hand reached behind Bobby's back and pulled the hidden objects into sight. His telepathic laugher exploded into a million small chuckles. Practising, love?

"Gimme that!" Bobby tried to lunge for the items, but Jono caught him in an embrace.

A cucumber? Jono shook his head. Yer were trying to fit a condom on a cucumber?

"A strawberry flavoured condom!" Bobby corrected him. "I don't have that much experience, and I want to get it right the first time we make love."

Jono rolled the condom down over the rest of the cucumber and chuckled. Yer full of surprises.

Bobby blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "I don’t want to mess things up with you."

No way yer can ever mess things up. Jono suddenly became aware of the erection in Bobby's pyjama bottoms. After an argument last night, they had decided that Bobby would wear the Mister Bean jammies and he had settled for Monty Python. Bobby had been ecstatic seeing him in them.

Embarrassed, Bobby tried to pull away. "It's just a morning erection!"

I've got one too, Bobby… want to have sex? he asked, pretending innocence and arching an eyebrow.

Bobby swallowed hard. "Sex… you and me?"

Well, yer can always resort to yer action figure if yer don't want me to make love to yer, Jono teased him mercilessly.

"You and me… having sex? Right here and now?" Bobby asked again. His eyes widened as Jono's offer sunk in.

Bobby! Yes, that's what I said!

Bobby's mind raced. "We'll need another condom, lube and…"

Jono pulled him close and his fingers traced the outline of Bobby's lips. At moments like these he wished he could kiss his lover. Yer first time?

"With a man? Yes," Bobby admitted in a shaky tone. Jono wasn't wearing his pyjama top. It had taken him a lot of time to convince Jono that the bandages didn't put him off, that he did find them sexy. Slowly, his fingertips strolled over the bare skin of Jono's stomach. It was an eternal shame that Jono no longer had nipples as he would have loved to suckle them.

Yer want to take me?

Jono's sensual mind voice slithered through his mind and made his cock throb. "You would let me?"

Sure. Jono slipped his right hand into Bobby's pyjama bottoms and pulled them down. They had acted strangely shy until now and he had never seen Bobby naked before. If I had a mouth, I would be drooling right now.

Bobby relaxed a little. "Jono… will you take me too? I want to experience it both ways."

Jono nodded his approval. I wanted to suggest that anyway. I love being on top as well. Hope yer got more condoms!

Bobby pulled free and hurried over to his desk. After opening a drawer he presented two packages to his lover.

Jono sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Bobby sunk down as well and looked at him with expectation in his eyes. Strawberry flavoured all right!

"I hope this is fine with you." Bobby pointed at the lube. "The guy selling it recommended it."

Glide? Jono whispered, reading the brand name. It will do.

"Are you sure about this, Jono? We can wait a little longer," Bobby reassured him, but secretly he hoped his lover would insist on making love to him. He'd been dreaming about this moment for so long!

I'm sure. Jono fell back onto the bed. Come here, love.

Bobby reacted at once and covered his lover's body with his. Passionately, he kissed the bandages, Jono's eyes, temples and then moved down the bandages until he encountered his lover's belly button.

Jono sighed deeply and closed his eyes. It had been too long since someone had touched him in this way. Suddenly, he knew with certainty that Paige and he would never have worked out. His thoughts returned to Bobby as something warm and wet slithered down his groin.

Bobby slipped the pyjama bottoms from Jono's body and threw them onto the floor. "You aren't wearing underwear!"

Jono simply shrugged his shoulders. Yer like what yer seeing? At the sight of Bobby licking his lips, his cock dripped with pre-ejaculate. Yer have no idea what yer doing to me! He felt a deep love for Bobby who had shown him that his injuries didn't matter, that he wasn't a monster or a freak.

"I always wanted to do this," Bobby admitted and took hold of his lover's slippery cock. Experimentally, he pulled the foreskin over the head and then repeated the motion again.

Jono's raised his hips, trying to get closer to Bobby's hand. Yer done this before…

"No, I haven't." Bobby reached for the lube. "You don’t know how badly I want you, Jono."

Jono opened his eyes and saw the feverish expression in Bobby's orbs. It's okay. I want yer to take me. Cut the bloody foreplay!

The blood in his veins sizzled with heat, sensing the true longing and demand in Jono's mind voice. "Do I need to stretch you first, or something?" He'd read books, watched movies, but this was the first time he was actually going to do the deed.

Jono's eyes sparkled with mischief. Just shag me, love!

That was all Bobby needed to hear and he reached for the condom. Please, don't let me screw this up.

Amused, Jono watched him struggle. Don't forget the lube. He opened the tube and squeezed a large amount onto Bobby's hand.

After rubbing it on the condom, Bobby halted. "What position?" Maybe he should have asked Jono to take him first. Now, he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do.

Jono threw both legs over Bobby's shoulders. Like this.

"Oh my God…" Bobby whimpered, seeing Jono exposed and willing. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips on the bandages and moaned as Jono's hand closed around his aching cock to guide him inside.

Come on… Want yer to fuck me. Jono arched his back.

Bobby released a yelp as he easily slid inside. Good thing he had bought that lube! Finally, Jono's tightness surrounded him.

Jono grabbed Bobby's buttocks and pulled him even closer. Yer a natural, he sent, seeing Bobby's big eyes. Now start thrusting.

"I'm scared to hurt you."

We used more than enough lube, if yer don't start moving, I will!

Bobby gave in and pulled back only to push deeper into his lover willing body. Somewhere along the line he forget how to think rationally. All he wanted was to feel Jono's warmth massaging his throbbing cock.

Jono pushed back, taking in more and threw back his head. Staring at the ceiling, he relished being this full, being taken.

Thrusting inside his lover, Bobby stared into Jono's eyes, which were wide open. "Jono? Love?"

Jono focused on his lover and squeezed Bobby's buttocks. Deeper.

That order sent Bobby over the edge. With one more thrust, he slammed into his lover and released his come. A strangled scream left his lips and he buried his head against Jono's shoulder. "Too soon!" he whispered, afraid he had disappointed his lover.

But Jono sent him a telepathic smile. I'm going to feel that all day… I hope I won't walk funny.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

No, yer didn't. Jono savoured that concern and pressed his bandages against Bobby's lips.

"You didn't come!"

Yer can change that. I want to be inside yer too. Jono wasn't sure Bobby would go all the way. After all, the man was practically a virgin and the thought of being penetrated might freak him out.

"You want to take me? How?" His stomach tightened. He wasn't sure he was ready for this.

Jono stripped off the condom after Bobby had pulled out of him. Yer got another condom?

Bobby reached a decision, knowing it was up to him to say yes or no. "Yeah." He handed Jono the package. Kneeling on the bed he watched Jono sit upright. "I'm nervous."

I'm going to deflower yer. Of course yer nervous. Leaning against the headboard, he grabbed the lube and threw it at Bobby. Quickly, he pulled the condom over his still aching cock. Rub the lube on, love.

Lips quavering, Bobby rubbed a generous amount on Jono's cock. Suddenly, he realized that his own cock was growing hard again. The prospect of Jono being inside him had given him another hard on!

Jono noticed it too. Sit in me lap, he instructed and pulled Bobby close, maneuvering his lover's entrance over his cock.

Bobby swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Jono wanted him to impale himself on his cock? Facing his lover he shivered as the head of Jono's cock teased against his entrance. "What does it feel like? Being fucked?"

Find out yerself. Jono rested his hands on Bobby's waist. Gently, he pulled his lover down onto his cock, piercing him.

A terrified moan fled Bobby's lips. It hurt!

Jono was tempted to stop, but suddenly Bobby pushed down and took in the rest of his cock. Are you all right?

Bobby closed his eyes, cocked his head and tried to get used to feeling Jono's cock. The initial pain had faded away, leaving a throbbing sensation in its wake. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

So, how does it feel?

"Good." Bobby tightened his muscle around Jono's shaft. "Feels weird though to have your cock up my ass!"

Yer had to phrase it like that! Jono squirmed as Bobby clenched his cock again. Slowly, he thrust upwards, relishing hearing Bobby moan his need. Yer in for a wild ride, love, he promised and tightened his hold on Bobby's waist, thrusting again and again and…

Again and again… Bobby grabbed his own cock and started to stroke it violently. "Jono?" His lover's cock stroked something inside his body that sent him almost into spasms of delight.

Jono placed his right hand over Bobby's and increased the speed with which his lover was fisting himself.

Flesh slapped against flesh and Bobby surrendered to Jono's rhythm. Coming a second time, his muscle clenched Jono.

A wet splash on his stomach proved that his lover had come again and Jono let go as well, shooting his seed into Bobby's warmth body. Here I come!

Lost, Bobby collapsed onto Jono's warm body and panted hard.

Jono's now limp cock slipped out of his lover and he wrapped both arms around him. His fingers soothingly stroked Bobby's skin. That was bloody amazing!

Exhausted, Bobby agreed wholeheartedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott smiled, seeing Kurt stroll into the living room. "I'm glad to see you, Kurt, but shouldn't you be with Excalibur?"

"I need a break," Kurt repeated and took in his surroundings. "Where are the others?"

"On their way down here. It's good to have you back, even it's only for a short time! You can stay in your old room!" Playfully, Scott slapped Kurt's shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm gonna park the bike. I'll see ya 'side." Logan disappeared into the garage.

Remy sauntered into the mansion, surprised to hear cheerful laughter and chatter this early on a Sunday morning. Cautiously, he peeked into the living room. Most of the X-Men, except for Bobby and Jono, had gathered around… Kurt? When did Nightcrawler return to de mansion? He'd always liked Kurt and was about to join the crowd as a hand, placed on his right shoulder, stopped him. He felt her presence before turning around and gave her a stunning smile.

Emmy kissed his brow, savouring the happy expression in her son's eyes. I was on my way downstairs when I heard them. What's going on?

"Kurt's back…" Remy explained. "He's an X-Man…"

You like him?

"Oui, he's lots of fun… especially when he pretends bein' Errol Flynn in a pirate movie."

Reassured, she took hold of his hand. I'm still nervous to walk in there… I don't know them very well.

"Can I ask you somet'in'?" Remy tucked her hand in his. "Logan says I send out images instead of t'oughts…"

Emmy nodded her head. That's possible… You want to find out later? She was eager to help him explore this ability.

"Oui, I'd love dat." Remy walked her into the living room. The chatter stopped and eyes locked on them. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Kurt, you already know Remy and this is Emily…" Hank said, introducing her.

"She's my mère," Remy said suddenly. He was no longer hiding the truth.

"Your mother?" Ororo said stunned. "Your mother? I assumed she was a clone Sinister created because you escaped!" Suddenly, she felt ashamed of her earlier behavior and felt the need to apologize to Emily, but…

Viciously, Emmy pulled Remy away as he wanted to shake Kurt's hand. It had taken her a moment to identify this restless feeling, but then she had seen the truth. Run! Protectively, she stepped in front of her son.

The X-Men stared at her. "Kurt's a friend," Scott tried to explain.

"It's Essex!" Emmy screamed in despair and shielded her son with her own body. "Why did you let him in?"

Kurt's familiar appearance faded and instead Sinister's obscure form grew stronger. "I knew you'd see through my disguise, Emmy."

"Whadda ya want?" A growl swept through the room, as Logan marched over to his lover's side. What the hell possessed Sinister to come here?

"You did this to me," Sinister said in a low, dangerous tone and indicated the pulsating wound in his chest where the katana had buried itself in his flesh.

"Why can't you leave us alone?" Emmy whimpered and kept Remy back, who tried to get past her.

Jean used her telepathy to link the other X-Men together and relayed Scott's attack plan to the rest.

"I want revenge," Sinister revealed. "I want your son dead."

"Because you can't kill me you're going to kill Remy?" Emmy shook her head and caught sight of Warren, who now sneaked up behind Sinister. She couldn't allow it that he endangered his life for her sake! "You can't have Remy!" she spat viciously. "I'll stop you!"

"You're not that strong!" Sinister protested.

Remy felt lost. He'd raised his mental defenses and had locked out Jean unwillingly, scared that Sinister might find a way into his mind. Unexpectedly, Logan's arm grabbed his waist and pulled him away from Sinister and Emmy. He wanted to object, but Logan's eyes silenced him.

"This is between the two of us!" Emmy exclaimed and attacked Sinister.

"I can't believe this." Warren stared at Emmy's changing form. Her eyes turned fiery red and the black disappeared.

"Cher!" Remy yelped and clung to Logan, as Emmy's skin augmented. A diamond appeared on her brow and her teeth transformed to fangs.

Logan blinked his eyes. The auburn hair was gone. It was black now and her clothes had changed as well. "What the hell?"

Shocked, they stood nailed to the floor.

Emmy grabbed Essex and slammed him into the wall. "Nothing is more dangerous than a mother defending her child!" She wrestled him to the floor. "You should never have given me your powers, bastard!"

Essex knew he had to act quickly if he wanted to turn the tables on her. "Too bad you escaped the tank! Sedated, you didn't stand a chance against me!"

"But I'm free now!" she sneered.

Scott realized that he had to abandon his earlier plan. Now that Emmy was this close to Sinister she might get injured as well!

"Let go!" Remy struggled free of his lover's hold and charged forward. "You want to feel, Essex? You can have all of my pain!" He screamed and channelled every ounce of pain into Sinister's mind.

Moaning, Sinister tried to fight off Emmy. His plan was ruined now that they'd seen through his disguise and he had to change tactics. Damn that new security system! He couldn't open a gateway and disappear like that!

Emmy sensed that Essex was crumbling under Remy's pain and hoped they could defeat Sinister for once and for all. Otherwise Remy would live in constant fear of his nemesis. "You can have my pain too!" She joined her son in his attack. She didn't hold back, sent Essex her complete terror and realized that she was about to faint. I can't stop now! She continued the attack.

Exactly at that moment, Bobby and Jono entered the room. They had heard the screams and had hurried to help. Jono ripped away his bandages and gathered his power. Get her away from him!

Logan moved at once, grabbed Emmy and carried her into safety. Bobby leapt towards Remy and pulled him away from Sinister, who was now trying to get back to his feet.

Scott nodded his head as he stared into Jono's eyes. "Let's end this now!" Both Jono and Scott focused their powers and blasted away at Sinister, who rocked under the joined attack.

"I want to kill him personally," Logan growled, after handing Emmy to Hank. His deadly claws freed themselves of their confines. Running towards Sinister he avoided the powerful beams.

Stop! Jean ordered and Jono and Scott obeyed.

Logan's feet left the floor as he flung himself at Sinister.

Essex saw the claws, which were too close to his face and tried to duck.

Logan anticipated that and with one smooth move, he decapitated Sinister. The head rolled over the floor and the body swayed, before falling onto the floor, still convulsing. "Gotcha, bastard!" 

Remy, supported by Bobby, stared in disbelief at Sinister's head that had come to a stop at his feet.

"It's over." Bobby steadied the Cajun as his knees gave out on him.

Warren shook off his shock. "What about Emmy?" He ran over to Hank, who cradled her in his strong arms. Shuddering, he watched as her body transformed back. "What did Essex do to her?" He locked eyes with Remy, who looked drained.

"We will ask her later," Hank decided. "Robert, I want Remy in the med lab as well." Hank noticed the panic in Warren's eyes. "You can come along, Warren. Your presence will reassure her once she regains consciousness."

Warren twined her fingers with his and the three of them left the living room.

"I'll help him." Logan retracted his claws and walked over to his lover.

Bobby stepped back the moment Logan had a tight hold on Remy and returned to Jono, who was trying to rewrap the bandages. "Come on, love. I'll help you." They sat down and Bobby tenderly restored the bandages around his lover's form. "You were great, blasting Sinister like that!"

Jono blushed, surprised that he was still capable of doing that. I didn't have a choice.

Scott stared at Sinister's head and body and exchanged a glance with Jean and Ororo. "I want him gone."

Jean nodded her head. Then do it.

Scott's optic blast hit Sinister's remains and left nothing but ashes.

"Let the winds carry them away." Storm sent a breeze into the room. "Sinister's gone."

Satisfied, Remy nodded his head and allowed Logan to walk him to the med lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You're just fine, young man," Hank stated pleased and helped Remy off the exam bed. "A little shaken due to recent events, but not in need of medical attention."

Remy sighed relieved and reached for Logan, who had stood guard in the doorway, making sure no one interrupted patient and doctor.

"I'm glad to hear that, darlin'." He rubbed the back of the Cajun's neck. Things had happened so quickly that only now the events truly sunk it. I killed the bastard after all! Sinister won't ever hurt them 'gain!

"What 'bout Emmy?" Remy asked concerned. Hank had looked after her first before checking on him.

Hank sighed distressed. "The professor and Jean are with her right now."

"Henri?" Remy caught the concern in McCoy's mind. "Is she…?"

"In a coma." Hank held Remy's hand in an attempt to comfort him. "Whatever she did to weaken Sinister, it took a toll on her. We can only hope that she will regain consciousness in the next seventy-two hours."

"Cher?" Remy stared at Logan. His eyes watered and he pulled his love close. "Hold me?"

Logan nodded his head, pleased that Remy finally acknowledged his needs. "I'm here, kid. She'll wake up 'gain," he said encouragingly. "She's has so much to fight for!"

"Can I see her?" Remy looked at Hank, pleadingly. "I need to see her."

"Give me a moment to see if they are done examining her." Hank left the exam room to check on Emmy.

Logan simply held his lover close, stroking his back and murmuring reassurance in his ear.

"Why did he come here?" Remy asked eventually. "Sinister must have known the team was here…"

Gently, Logan rocked his love in his arms. "I might be wrong," he started hesitantly, "But I smelled death on him when I walked in."

"Suicide?" Remy shook his head, "Not Sinister."

"We'll never know. Why not focus on the future?"

Hank called them from the doorway. "You can see her now, Remy. I hope you don’t mind that Warren is sitting with her?"

"Non, I don' mind." Remy leaned on his lover while making his way to her room.

Warren looked up as they entered and gestured Remy to sit down as well. "She's still unconscious," he informed Remy. "I'm so worried…"

Remy accepted the invitation and sat down to Emmy's left. "You gonna stay here too?"

"Yes, until she regains consciousness." Warren tenderly rubbed her fingers.

"You love her?" Remy asked, sensing Warren's genuine affection.

"Oh yes." Warren shot a glance at Remy. "I love her."

"And she loves you…" Remy mumbled, remembering her radiant feelings whenever Warren was close.

Logan stood back, trying to give them a sense of privacy. However, he wasn't leaving Remy's side. Someone had to look after the Cajun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minutes, hours and finally two days passed by without any change in her condition. Warren and Remy now took turns watching over her and Logan made sure they got enough rest and food. "Ya need to get some sleep," he admonished his lover. "Warren will arrive in a few minutes. Yer exhaustin' yerself."

"I can' leave her," Remy objected. He'd dozed off, his head resting next to hers on the pillow. There had to be a way to make her wake up. "I don' wanna lose her, cher…" Not after finally beating Sinister!

Warren entered and sighed deeply, seeing the dark circles beneath Remy's eyes. "Get some sleep, Remy," he whispered and rested a hand on the Cajun's shoulder.

"I want her back." Remy closed his eyes, remembering the first time he had felt her mind. He had woken up in Sinister's lab and this incredible warmth had surrounded him. "I want you back," he said again, more resolved this time. He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on her, watching Monty Python with her and finally she had told him that she and Warren were in love. His fingers caressed the white rabbit that he had placed in her arms. She looked merely asleep, but he knew the truth. Her mind was too quiet, too distant.

Warren and Logan talked softly, but he didn't pay any attention to their words. Emmy was a telepath and she had insisted he was one as well. Maybe it was time to take the plunge into the deep. Closing his eyes, he recalled her face and sent the image into her mind. Please come back to me! He hoped the words and image would somehow reach her mind. I need you! Je t'aime!

A number of beeps echoed through the room as the equipment noticed a change in her brain activity and Hank hurried to the room, scared she had taken a turn for the worst.

"Remy?" Warren took a step closer, seeing Emmy's fluttering eyelids. "Did you reach her?" He'd suggested the Cajun tried to reach her telepathically earlier, but back then Remy had been reluctant to try, scared he might do more harm than good!

"I can feel her." Remy tightened the hold he had on her mind. "She's weak!"

"Keep trying!" Warren gently took hold of Emmy's other hand and focused on his love for her. "Please, Emmy."

Something called her back from the dark void where she was afloat in. Called her back to the light and the warmth she had left behind. She recognized their voices, surprised they were calling her back. They had seen what Sinister had done to her in his darkest hour and they still wanted her back? Slowly, she drifted closer to their thoughts, felt Remy's despair and Warren's love. She had to stop their pain.

"Her eyes!" Logan whispered, pointing them out to Hank.

"She's regaining consciousness!" Hank stood back. "It's working," he said in a tone filled with admiration. "Remy, don't let her slip away." It was a gigantic step for the young Cajun to reach out to her telepathically.

Emmy's eyes finally opened. Where was she? What had happened? Why was she lying down? Carefully, she turned her head to look into Remy's eyes and smiled at him.

Warren released the breath he had been holding. "Thanks, Remy."

His voice made her cock her head and astonished, her eyes grew big. "You… have… wings?"

Her comment made them smile and Warren patted her hand. "You've never seen my wings before, have you?"

"No. Does… this mean… I'm dating… an angel?"

Warren laughed warmly and even Remy giggled due to relief. "Looks like it," Warren agreed and leaned in closer to kiss her brow.

But she stopped him and steered his lips to hers instead.

Awkwardly, Remy watched them. Logan sat on his heels beside him and he focused on his lover instead. "De ghosts of our past no longer haunt us, oui?" As Emmy's hand sought out his, he curled his fingers around it.

"Yeah, they're gone, darlin'." Logan squeezed Remy's hand reassuringly. "They're gone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are you comfortable?" Warren pushed another pillow behind her back. During these last few days he'd discovered that he loved to pamper her. Hank had finally released her from the med lab and now she was back in her own room.

"Yes," Emmy said, shyly. Warren and Remy had been her at her side constantly, never asking for an explanation concerning her transformation. However, she did owe them one.

"Remy will be here any second now," Warren assured her and sat down on the side of the bed. "Anything you need?"

Emmy shook her head and studied his wings. Ever since she had seen them for the first time they had fascinated her. Warren had even let her explore them with her fingers. "You could have told me about them." She lovingly stroked the feathers.

Warren shrugged it off. "I completely forgot that you didn’t know about them. I assumed you had seen them in Remy's mind. You also knew that I didn't like him."

Thoughtfully, she looked at him. "Can you fly?"

"Yes, do you want to try later?" Warren gave her a wink. "I used to take Bobby for flights when we were younger."

She leaned back into the pillows. A contented expression slid across her face. "I would love that." She blushed slightly.

"So, does this mean we're really dating?" Warren asked in a naughty tone. "It took me aback when you asked me whether you were dating an angel."

Emmy smiled ruefully. "When I was a lot younger I always dreamt that a knight in shining armor would save me from Sinister."

Warren smiled warmly. "Instead of a knight you're now stuck with an angel!" Emmy's hand sought out his and he folded his fingers around hers. "You've got tiny hands!" 

"You can come inside, Remy," Emmy said, picking up her son's mental signature in the corridor.

Remy had agreed to Warren being present as well, knowing how important Angel had become to his mother. When they had sat with her, he had seen a side to Worthington he never knew existed and a mutual respect had been born. As he stepped inside, he no longer felt uncomfortable seeing them holding hands. Emmy deserved happiness and he vowed that no one would ever hurt her again. But he still needed to ask her some questions that troubled him.

"Sit down, sweetie," Emmy gestured him to sit down on the other side of the bed. This was going to be hard on her. She had hoped that they would never learn this secret.

Remy and Warren remained silent; giving her the time she needed to gather her courage. Both knew it wouldn’t be a pretty tale.

"The transformation," she started and looked at her son. "I never wanted you to see me like that, Remy."

Remy squeezed her hand, sending her affection and reassurance. "You only wanted to protect me."

In his mind, she read how much that meant to him and it almost made her eyes water. During his short, troubled live not many people had defended him like that. Jean-Luc, Logan… and now she had risked her own life to save his. "You're my son… I had to take Sinister out."

"How did it happen?" Warren asked in a soft tone. Although he hadn't told her how much seeing her change had startled him, he realized that she knew he had been horrified. You simply can't hide your feelings from an empath!

She closed her eyes, unwilling to admit her shame. However, Remy's warms feelings made her take that final step. "I had been his prisoner for… ten years, I guess. I had tried to escape and I even succeeded once or twice, but he always hunted me down. In the end, I decided to switch tactics."

Remy sensed her self-hate and cocked his head. "You tried to gain his trust instead."

"I hoped he would let down his guard and that I might find a way to defeat him." Emmy laughed bitterly. "I didn't count on him being… so obsessive."

Remy and Warren exchanged a glance, as apprehension flooded them.

"Essex was so damn pleased that he decided I had to stay with him forever! Now that I was co-operating, he experienced feelings he had so long searched for. He found a way to blend his DNA with mine. "

Startled, Remy rubbed her fingers. "His DNA?"

"But he never expected me to grow resilient again and… suddenly I had the power to fight him." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "In my augmented form, he can't hurt me, force me. I fought him! I wanted to return to the world to find you, Remy!"

Warren drew in a deep breath. "You're a shape shifter?"

Emmy avoided looking into his eyes. Staring at their hands, she felt slightly reassured. At least they weren't running away from her! "No, not really… I can change into my augmented form… that's it. I'm stuck in this body for the rest of my live. I don’t age… " Hesitantly, she lifted her eyes and locked with Warren's. "I should have told you before you fell in love with me, but I felt too ashamed."

"I understand…" Warren pondered his next words. "As far as I'm concerned this doesn't change anything…. Just don't morph while you're in my arms…"

Relieved, she squeezed Warren's hand. "Usually, I can push the transformation back, but when I saw Essex in the living room… I knew he wanted to hurt Remy, as he couldn’t hurt me."

"Maybe one day you'll want to use that power for good, fighting with the X-Men?" Warren suggested. He felt bad about being uncomfortable with this part of her personality. She had never asked Sinister to change her DNA.

Hearing that comment made Remy smile. "Oui, you're now part of de X-Men!" She had promised to stay and he couldn't see her sitting back when Magneto or another villain attacked the mansion. Knowing her temper, she would want to fight in the frontline!

"Warren? Can I speak to Remy in private?"

"Sure." Warren got to his feet and pressed a passionate kiss onto her brow. "I will pick you up later for that flight I promised you. Wear something warm." He left the room.

"Flight?" Remy repeated, confused.

"He's taking me flying on those wings," she mumbled in a grateful tone. "Remy, are you really sure you're fine with me seeing Warren?"

"Oui." Remy nodded his head to emphasize his answer. "T'ink you're good for each oder! Someone needs to peg him down to size!"

"Remy?" She raised her hand and caressed his face. "You want to ask me something, don't you?"

"Oui…" But he wasn't sure this was the right time to address her past.

"You want to know who your father is?"

"Oui," he admitted in a heartbeat. He desperately wanted to know what kind of man had deserted his mother. Deep inside, he even blamed this man for what had happened to Emmy.

"Remy. His name's Thomas… Thomas Elsmore. He was nineteen when I got pregnant. He wanted to go to university to study medicine. Me being pregnant ruined his entire future… and he panicked. For what it's worth I did love him. My empathy wasn't that strong back then, but I do hope he loved me too… he always said that he loved my eyes…"

His eyes watered and he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "T'omas Elsmore?" The name sounded strange and alien. Jean-Luc was the only father who had loved him.

"I don't know if he's still alive, married or happy," she continued, reading his questions before he had a chance to voice them. "I'm no longer mad at him, Remy. We were young and he couldn't handle the responsibility."

Her parents had also disapproved of her keeping the baby. "You were all 'lone back den."

"No," she objected, "I had you, Remy."

His empathic abilities forced him to react to the pain and love in her voice. Instinctively, he hugged her close. "I want to know if he's still 'live."

"I understand, sweetie." Soothingly, she stroked his back. "I hope you'll find the answers you're still looking for."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's the guy." Logan pointed Thomas Elsmore out to his lover. He had located the man in the local restaurant near the university campus. His right hand rested at the small of Remy's back, who sat next to him. It had taken them a few weeks to track Thomas down.

"Dat's my real fat'er," Remy whispered, lost. Thomas Elsmore was a well-built, middle-aged man with black hair and brown eyes. Obviously, he worked out a lot as he was in a great shape. Remy's eyes drifted off to the three students that now joined Thomas at his table. His father gave them a warm smile. I wish he'd smile at me like dat.

"Yer gonna talk to him?" Although he understood Remy's need to look his father in the eye, he hoped they'd return to the mansion quickly. Emmy had helped them track Thomas down, but had refused to accompany them. I understand her too. Thomas Elsmore's gonna freak recognizin' her. After all, she still looks like she's eighteen. But he suspected Warren was the real reason why she'd stayed behind. He couldn't blame her for wanting a second chance at happiness.

"I don' know, cher. I just want to study him." Lifting his sunglasses a little, he peeked at his father, who had opened notebooks and was apparently trying to explain something to the students. Thomas Elsmore had studied medicine after all, but was now teaching classes in psychology.

"Ya don't look like him," Logan remarked and felt torn between confronting the man and walking away from him without saying a single word.

"I want to leave dis place," Remy suddenly announced and got to his feet. This had been a mistake. Thomas Elsmore had never wanted to be his father. "I wanna go back to Westchester… be wit' Emmy."

Logan nodded his approval. They started for the exit, but at that moment Thomas Elsmore got to his feet, in a sudden hurry to leave as well. Logan tried to warn his lover, but Remy was marching straight at the door, ignoring everyone!

Remy froze, as he bumped into someone. He mumbled an apology and was about to open the door when he realized that his father was staring at him. Merde! Sun glasses slipped!

Thomas Elsmore opened his mouth as if to speak, but then swallowed the comment.

Remy felt paralyzed, but just in time he managed to recompose himself and marched out of the door. He recognized me! Feelings of shock, joy and finally failure had coursed through his father. It's too late, mon ami, he thought saddened and straddled the bike, waiting for Logan to join him.

"Yer sure ya don't wanna go back? He's still starin' at ya." Logan sat down and wrapped his arms around the Cajun.

Remy nodded his head. "Jean-Luc's my père. T'omas Elsmore never wanted me!"

Logan respected his lover's decision and held on tightly as Remy started the bike. "Ya don't need him," Logan agreed.

"I only need you," Remy whispered. And Emmy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I love your wings," Emmy admitted gingerly. She wasn't sure she could ever give up soaring through the sky with him. In his arms, she felt safe and cherished. They would reach the mansion in a few minutes and she savoured these last moments of complete freedom.

"I got a message from Logan," Warren started and pulled her a little closer to his chest. "They're on their way back."

Relieved, she sighed. "Did Remy find what he was looking for?"

Warren looked deeply into her eyes. "He did, that's why he's coming back. Logan told me that they found Remy's father, but that they didn’t talk to him. Remy's coming back, because he finally found what he was looking for, you."

Emmy brushed his lips. I think I love you, Warren. His radiant smile warmed her soul. You hoped I would say that, didn't you? A few nights ago, when nightmares featuring Apocalypse and his time as Death had tormented him, she had reached out to soothe him telepathically. Ever since that night, they had settled into using telepathic speech to address their feelings for each other.

Yes, I did and like Remy, I hope you'll never tire of telling me that you love me!

Her warm laughter echoed through the heavens, racing to the sky to tell the stars of her happiness.

The end


End file.
